


When The Darkness Closes on You

by Dorianmcgrath



Series: Do They Know What You've Been Through? [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, But it gets better I swear, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Nicole Haught, LOTS of violence, Like REAL dark yall im not playin, Panic Attacks, Protective Wynonna Earp, Slow Burn, Smut in Ch24, Vampire Waverly Earp, Vampires, WynHaught brotp, and an asshole, and awesome, everybody is evil, its gonna be sad, nicole has a crossbow, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianmcgrath/pseuds/Dorianmcgrath
Summary: The team is hunting a notorious vampire clan called the Revenants. They have been terrorizing Purgatory for months, causing tensions to rise. It seemed all for naught, until one of the clan walk right into Shorty's, sitting themselves right next to Waverly. After that night, Waverly, the nicest girl in Purgatory (there's a sash) has her humanity ripped from her.More than that, she may have lost a sister, and has a certain notorious red-headed vampire hunter to look out for.ORWaverly gets turned into a vampire. Nicole Haught is a big bad vampire hunter. Vampire AU
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Do They Know What You've Been Through? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587628
Comments: 346
Kudos: 652





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made a playlist for this fic! My username is weird af but it's there! It includes all the songs mentioned as well as many more! 
> 
> [Find it Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=Ou0dTvDqS76bXBGYK5TdTw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic!!! I am not sure how long it is going to be, or even how to work this site. I just want to say thank you so much for checking it out! It is gonna be BLOODY, and EVIL. Maybe... A little sexy? It's vampires, duh.
> 
> The title is a lyric from one of my favorite songs "Lost Maps" by Marnie. I blasted it while typing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The slap of a manilla folder on a desk shook Wynonna away from her daze. She blinked up to see an unimpressed Dolls staring at her intensely. 

"Geez Dolls you interrupted my daily daydream of-" Wynonna began.

Dolls interrupts, "two more are dead. Same M.O. Same markings. This is the 6th this month. We do _not_ have time to sit and daydreaming about whiskey and donuts!".

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, "But what if it was about nachos?". 

"Earp" Dolls scolded.

"Fine fine. I was joking man, lighten up" Wynonna sighed. She lifted her legs off the desk and sarcastically opened the folder. What she saw reawakened that sickening feeling that is getting super old. Inside the folder housed crime scene photos of the new victims of the vampire clan running rampant in purgatory. 

The amount of death the clan has wrought has made the entire city on edge, forcing BBD to call "all hands on deck". Wynonna played with the edges of the photos nervously. Dolls was right, the wounds were the same but literally everything else was different. The randomness of the locations and victim identities is one of the main reasons why they haven't been able to track down a single vampire. Every time they would get close to a lead, or maybe a location, it's as if they would… 

_Vanish_. 

To say that tensions were high would be an understatement. 

More and more drained bodies keep piling up as if they were taunting the hunters. The vampires didn't seem to have a preference on humans to feed on, making it impossible for Jeremy to find mathematical patterns. What they did find in common, is that these vampires were barbaric. They loved to make the victims suffer. Bruises and cuts covered the bodies. They were stripped naked and bled dry, with distinct puncture wounds not just on the neck, but on places like the thighs, arms and stomach. It seemed like they were bound wherever they were with the evidence of chain-like bruises around their wrists. Wynonna took a closer look to one of the victims. It was a female, she was shorter, almost like a child-

Dolls broke Wynonna from her thoughts "Morgan Baker. She was only ten" Dolls explained. "She was taken at the same time as her mother" Dolls pushed the other photo closer to her. The other photo shows an older, middle aged woman who was a spitting image to Morgan. 

"Jesus" Wynonna exhaled. She placed the photo down and rubbed her face exhaustedly. 

The door opened quickly sometime later. 

Waverly rushed in through the door "Hey where's the fire? Sorry I was-"

"There have been two more victims. A child and her mother. We need everyone on this" Dolls interrupted again. 

Waverly hadn't even shut the door before she was given the bombshell. She took in the information wide-eyed. "Jesus" she whispered. Waverly slowly walked over to the file Wynonna had in front of her and ran her fingers over the photos. "She is so young… those… those shittickets!" she said to herself. A tear already threatening to escape. "What do you need me to do?" She asked, already snapped into focus.

"I need you to follow up on any information you have on vampire hangouts. You had some possible locations the other day, correct? Look closer into them" Dolls said. Waverly nodded to all of it. Wynonna had a blank stare to her, emotionless. All humor in her was replaced by a sickening feeling in her stomach. They needed to find these bastards. 

"Oh and Waverly?" Dolls asked. Waverly hummed in response. "Do not perform any stakeouts without us. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal" she said with a shake in her voice. 

\------

After another long night of research that seemed to be going nowhere, Waverly found herself hunched over a glass of whiskey at Shortys. The names and pictures of the victims replay over and over in her head. They were still getting nowhere. At this point, Waverly was numb. It was a waiting game to see the next move of the clan, which surely would be soon. 

They didn't have absolutely nothing, however. They did have some names and faces of the clan, but no locations. No one has seen them recently, 

until one of them just walked into Shorty's. 

Waverly glanced over to the open doors and she stilled immediately. She felt the chill of the night air caress her skin as they swing shut. It wasn't a good feeling. The woman no… vampire was _gorgeous_. Waverly searched her mind for the name attached to the face. Then it clicked.

"Rosita…" she whispered to herself. Thankfully the vampire didn't seem to notice. There was little accurate information on real life vampires. Sure, there was _Twilight_ and all those boring cliches that the media think the vampires have, but it's not like anyone has seen people sparkling in the sunlight or anything. 

What Waverly did know was this: their senses were heightened, they could glamor the weak minded, their fangs are hidden and only come out when hungry, and they could survive in the sunlight. They may be weaker when exposed to the UV rays, but they don't catch on fire or anything like that. Any other information she does not know. What she does know now that one of the vampire clans they were tracking, the one that recently murdered a _child_ and her _mother_ just walked into Shorty's. Waverly tried as best as she could to compose herself, to act normal. She ran different options through her head. Should she confront her? Call Wynonna? Dolls? Tail her? 

Finally after months and months of searching and hunting that led to nowhere, they have one of the bastards right there! She can't mess this up, or be right back to square one, or even worse… dead.

_I should call Wynonna_ she thought.

Waverly was so lost in her head, she did not notice the figure swaying over to the seat next to her, right as she was going to reach for her phone.

"This seat taken?" Rosita asked playfully. 

Waverly _almost_ jumped out of her seat to the voice that shook her out of her thoughts. There Rosita was, smirking and looking amused. Her elbow rested on the bar next to Waverly. 

Waverly Earp was talented in a lot of things: she could expertly recite all the numbers of pi, translate several dead languages, even read a 300 page book within a few hours and remember every word. One thing Waverly was not, was smooth. 

Waverly stammered, "hi! That seat? Or that one? I mean it could be? Uh- I don't think it is. Did you need it?". Her eyes were comically wide, and she was practically hyperventilating. Rosita watched her ramble, Her dark eyebrow raised higher the more Waverly spoke.

"This seat right here, yes, next to the one you happen to be sitting at, is it taken?" Rosita chuckled. Her smirk was all sly and seductive. Clearly mocking of the flustered girl next to her. 

Waverly played out her options. The last thing she would want is to ruin everything they have worked so hard for. There she was, trying to get Waverly to play her game with her. To put her chess piece into position. She is an Earp, one of the best. Waverly damn well isn't going to let one of those bastards slip away. 

Waverly took a deep breath, and gave herself a thousand pep talks all at once and said, "nope, it isn't taken. I assume you are asking to sit?” Okay, good so far, “because that would be totally up to you, you can sit there! Yeah!” and now she’s lost it. The whole situation was killing her. Her nerves were being anything but calm, more like performing thousands of jumping jacks while shooting tons of cocaine. Why is she imagining this? Rosita is right there! She really wishes Wynonna was here. The queen of snark and coolness would have this situation handled with ease.

Rosita chuckled at her response. Waverly could tell Rosita was enjoying this. Enjoying a game she was frequently the winner of. Looking into her eyes, Waverly could see rims of black shimmering into gray, like it was working at something. She almost could be mesmerized by it if she wasn't focused on the task at hand. Blinking to herself, she watched Rosita slowly seat herself next to Waverly, flagging the bartender for a drink. The bartender, Doc, he calls himself was no stranger to beautiful women. He sauntered over to her, asking what she would like with beautiful blue eyes and a smirk. 

"I'll have what she's having" Rosita told the bartender, nodding towards Waverly. Doc winked before preparing Rosita her whiskey. Rosita smiled charmingly at him before turning her attention back to Waverly.

Waverly tried to hide the audible gulp but she didn't have much luck.

She only had a tidbit of information on Rosita. Waverly knew that she was apart of the clan, but not her rank or role. She started out with a normal life until a few run ins with a bad boyfriend led her there. Waverly would feel sympathy for her if she didn’t know all of the barbaric acts her clan has committed. 

The clink of the glass on the bar stirred Waverly from her thoughts. It was then she noticed that she has not said anything and has been staring like a deer in headlights at Rosita. 

“You can take a picture, you know, it would last longer” Rosita chuckled. 

_Fudgenuggets_, Waverly thought. What was she going to do? Flirt? Scream?

“I- uh” she stammered, _Think Waverly! You are a freakin’ Earp!_ “Sorry about that. I am not usually approached by such… beautiful women” she said. She mentally patted herself on her back, but also screamed at herself, _flirting? Really? Are you trying to get killed?!_. 

Rosita chuckled at her comment and bent her head down like she was feigning a blush. When she looked back up, she flashed Waverly a million dollar grin. _Damn she is good_ Waverly thought. If she was not a ruthless killer she would definitely fall for her charm. Every move was calculated. She was radiating coyness and seduction. She could easily take anyone at this bar home with her but there she was, flirting with none other than Waverly freakin’ Earp. Her mind began to wonder. How many people have fallen for her charm? How many lives?

Wait.

_Does she know about me? Does she know I am helping hunt their clan? Is she going to kill me?_ Waverly started to panic. It's not like Waverly went out on stakeouts with Dolls or Wynonna. She was always hidden behind the scenes. It was not her choice, however. Wynonna was stern in keeping Waverly in the background to make sure she was safe. There was no way that they would know Waverly was helping the hunt…

Right?

Only one way to find out. Draw out as much information as possible.

“What’s your name?” Waverly asked, doing a pretty good job at hiding her shake in her voice. 

Rosita smiled wider, “you can call me Rosita, and you are Waverly Earp”. 

“Uh-” Waverly really started to panic. How did she know her name?!

“Oh don’t worry, everyone knows your name around here. You’re quite the popular girl. A smile that lights up a room, sweeter than candy…” Rosita began. As she spoke she started to lean closer but slowly. “And really, really good at research” she spoke, almost a whisper.

_Shit._

Waverly started to quiver a little. She really was in for it now. She looked around, everyone unaware of the death machine flirting with her, also possibly threatening her? She looked for Doc the bartender, hoping to relay a message with facial expressions, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Oh Waverly, do you really think we don’t know about all those hours you spend in that office? Researching our little… escapades?” Rosita’s lips were close to Waverly’s ear. She could barely feel the breath tickle it. Waverly shuddered almost violently. Her instincts were screaming at her, _run! Hide!._

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“H-how?” Waverly managed to breathe out. 

“Oh come now Waverly, why do you think your little team hasn’t been able to find us? We are everywhere and nowhere. It was only a matter of time. Oh, and don’t even think about causing a scene, unless you want my friends and I to rip apart your darling sister limb from limb” Rosita threatened. Waverly gulped audibly. “You have seen our handiwork. Unfortunately for you, that is not the worst we can do” she said.

“What do you want from me?” Waverly asked, she was full on shaking now. The thought of losing Wynonna…

“You are going to come with me. Quietly. We are going to have a little chat” Rosita’s face was stoic now. She was in full on predator mode now, and now Waverly was in her crossfire. 

Waverly thought for a moment. Rosita was right, her people were everywhere. They could be in the bar as they speak. People she knew, people she loved could be apart of the clan. The realization of the situation drained all blood from Waverly’s face. What were they going to do to her? What are they going to do to Wynonna if she doesn’t comply? Or Dolls? Waverly screwed her eyes shut, pushing thoughts of her sister suffering by their hands out of her head. She made her decision. 

“Alright Rosita,” she breathed “lead the way”. 

“I knew you were a smart girl, Waves…” Rosita mocked

“Don’t call me that” Waverly said coldly. They began to make their way out of the bar. 

Drink left unpaid. 

Once they reached the cool night air, Rosita led her to the alley beside the bar. Before Waverly could ask what happens next, she felt a thud against her head. 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Don't worry, our Waverly is gonna be okay! 
> 
> Eventually.


	2. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We got some blood drinking in here folks.

“I _told_ you Dolls, Waverly does not just up and disappear like this! I swear that kid is constantly glued to her phone. There is no way she just let her phone be off for a couple hours” Wynonna is pacing the BBD office with her phone in her hand, dialing once again. Dolls sat by and leaned against a desk with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was stoic. “Something is up I’m telling you!” Wynonna continued, “this is NOT like her”. She slammed the phone down on the desk and sighed.

Waverly has been missing for a couple of hours now. Wynonna and Dolls had just returned from another failed stakeout when she first tried to call her. When Waverly’s phone went straight to voicemail, Wynonna knew something was up. Dolls on the other hand was more cautious, saying that Waverly possibly needed a break or she was sleeping, but Wynonna insisted. 

Something… just isn’t right. 

“For the last time Wynonna, she really could just be sleeping or something. This whole hunt has really taken a toll on her. Ever since she saw the photos of what they did to the child and mother, she has been nose deep in those files” Dolls said, his eyes followed Wynonna’s pacing. His lecturing was not helping her nerves at all. After a couple of seconds, he began again, “I am sure she will turn up soon”.

“Something doesn’t _feel_ right, Dolls. Please you need to trust me on this. It’s my fucking sister we are talking about” Wynonna hissed. 

Dolls sighed and pinched his brow. It really wasn’t a good idea to argue with an Earp. Dolls began to formulate options, but was interrupted by Wynonna’s phone ringing. 

Wynonna rushed over to it, accepting the call before looking at the Caller ID. “Babygirl I SWEAR you little shit- oh” Wynonna was cut off by a gruff southern drawl at the other end of the line. Dolls’ eyebrow rose. 

“Now Wynonna I do not hope that anger is aimed towards me, especially after that night we shared a week ago-” Doc began.

“Doc, now is not the time. What do you want?” Wynonna snapped. Dolls hid an eyeroll once he heard Doc’s name. Doc has been nothing but a distraction to Wynonna ever since they met. His charm and cocky nature really grinds his gears. Dolls trusts him just as far as he can throw him. 

“Well it seems I may have called at a tense time so I will not keep you. I was just calling to let you know that your sister was here earlier tonight chasing some demons with a glass of whiskey…”

Wynonna gripped the phone tighter, “Waverly was there?! Is she still there? Where the fuck is she Doc?!” she demanded.

Doc began again “She was here, yes just a couple of hours ago. I was preoccupied for a time so I did not see her leave. The reason I was calling you was because she had left her tab open and not paid for her drinks”.

Wynonna’s face turned pale. She almost crushed the phone she was holding. There was no way.

“Wynonna?” Doc called. Dolls straightened up, listening intently.  
Wynonna hung up the phone without a goodbye. 

Waverly is in trouble.

“Earp?” Dolls spoke cautiously. Wynonna was tense as ever. All of her worst fears are coming into play right in this moment. 

“Waverly is in trouble” was all she could mutter. 

“Wh-” Dolls began to question.

“She left without paying her tab at Shorty’s, Dolls. _Waverly_. Miss goodie-two-shoes who helps little old ladies with their groceries for fun! Who pays almost half her bills in tips! _Waverly_. Left a fucking tab open-” Wynonna began to hyperventilate. Her baby sister, one she just got back. The only family she has left. Dolls watched emotionless.

“Earp, it’s going to be okay,” he began. He placed an apprehensive hand on her shoulder. “We are going to find her. Whatever it takes, we will bring her home safe” his dark eyes matching her blue eyed gaze. If she didn’t know Dolls, she would fail to notice the worry in his eyes. Dolls was many things. He was definitely an expert at throwing all emotions at the door. But this is Waverly Earp. He will deny it, but it is hard not to fall in love with that ball of sunshine. Her determination was unmatched by many, and her stubbornness was truly the Earpiest of all. He can certainly call her a friend. With that, he knows that this is definitely weird.

Wynonna is right, the nicest girl in Purgatory (there’s a sash) failed to pay her tab, and vanished without a trace. On top of all that, her phone has been off for a couple of hours. Something is up. 

\------------

Waverly stirred slowly. Her head felt like a thousand tiny serrated needles were having a field day in there. She squinted her eyes, trying to will the pain away but it just made it worse. Where was she? Last thing she remembered…

Rosita. The bar. 

Waverly’s eyes popped open. Well, as fast as they could, she was pretty out of it. She tried to take in her surroundings but everything felt underwater. It was blurry and swaying around. She was definitely standing and has been for a while because of the dull ache in her knees. Her arms were raised above her head in shackles. The room was dark and…. Musty? The air felt thick, laced with a coppery scent that smelled distinctly like…

Blood. Lots of it. 

The thought sobered her out of her stupor quick. Waverly tried not to panic. How on Earth did she end up like this? She had been training with her sticks with Dolls and Wynonna for the past couple months! All that to be knocked out in an alleyway without getting the opportunity to put up a fight. Waverly rolled her eyes at herself, what a cliche. 

That doesn’t change her current situation. Waverly regained her focus and started to gather her surroundings. The cement floor had dark brown stains where she stood. The room was dark in the corners, except for a spotlight that shone right at her. How VERY cliche. Her wrists were restrained by silver chains wrapped around them. She narrowed her eyes at them. Silver? But she’s not…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud steel door opening. A tall fit woman with mocha skin swayed into the room. Her dark pools that were eyes were piercing… _menacing_. She looked Waverly up and down with a smirk on her face. To say Waverly was unsettled would be an understatement. 

“Well, well, well” the woman drawled while walking slowly towards her. “Waverly Earp, here in my house” she stopped a few feet away from a chained Waverly. 

Waverly scoffed, “I would hardly call this a house. More like a torture dungeon? Am I going to be featured in some sort of snuff film?”.

The woman chuckled, clearly amused. “They said you had some wit on you. Pretty and funny. I am going to have fun with you” she said as her eyes raked over Waverly again. They were… hungry. Her eyes stopped at Waverly’s, a flicker of silver flashed in the dark orbs again, the same way Rosita’s eyes did at the bar. 

“Hmmm…” She began, “you really are a curious little thing. Even my glamor doesn’t work on you”. Waverly’s eyes widened at her words. How could she… 

The woman interrupted her racing thoughts, “you can call me Shae”

_Shae_… Waverly thought. She searched her brain for that name from her research. She came up with nothing. There were only a few names they did have, and hers was not one of them. This is getting her nowhere.

“I must say the way your eyebrows crease when you think is absolutely adorable” Shae chuckled, “it does that when you are so deep in your research”. 

Waverly’s mind raced. _Was she watching me?_

“Oh yes, I have been watching you. For a while now” Waverly stilled to Shae’s words. “Every night your pretty little self was buried in books and pictures I was there. I know a lot about you, Waverly. You were so close to finding us, weren’t you? Where do you think you are right now?”

Waverly looked around. Shae was right, she was close to a breakthrough. Well, a theory. Another place Dolls and Wynonna could check out. There was an abandoned slaughterhouse that was rumored to be running again, but no meat was being produced. People were coming in and out but that was it. Could it be she was right?

“The… slaughterhouse?” she replied weakly. 

“Ah you really are a bright thing aren’t you? So much… potential radiating in your bones” Shae stalked closer to her. Her face stopping inches from her. She smelled of flowers. More like dangerous sweet sexy flowers. 

_Stupid Vampires_. Waverly tried to hold back the bile rising in her throat. Shae’s breath was hitting her lips. _Vampires really have a problem with personal space_ Waverly thought to herself. 

“Yet you waste it. You could be so much more, Waverly. You are lucky I was the one who found you” Shae continued. A smirk growing wider as she spoke. 

“What do you want from me?” Waverly demanded. “Make it quick I got a busy schedule. Much of it includes killing you bastards”. 

Shae laughed. It was maniacal and upsetting. It was only making Waverly more pissed. She started to shake in the chains, only making Shae laugh louder. Waverly stopped and glared daggers into her captor. 

She wiped a tear as she calmed herself. “Waverly, Waverly, Waverly. You are just too much!” Suddenly Shae’s demeanor changed. Gone was her playful nature. Her face straightened as she invaded Waverly’s personal space again. Waverly’s stomach dropped at the action. 

She really is in it now. 

\-----------

Wynonna kicked Shorty’s door open. She was on a mission. 

“DOC WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR OVERGROWN MUSTACHE ASS” she shouted into the bar. Every soul in there stilled, all eyes were wide. Wynonna Fuckin’ Earp was on a mission. She took a step in, and suddenly all bodies were starting to flee out the bar. Everyone except a now pale southern man with garb that is a century old. Doc sighed heavily as he watched all his customers flee out the bar from the crazy chick with a gun. He leaned on the bar to wait for Wynonna to approach. And approach she did, along with a stoic Dolls a few feet off. 

“Where is she?” Wynonna hissed. Her hand rested on the butt of peacemaker, the buntline special passed down her family for generations. 

“You know a hello would have sufficed, Wynonna” Doc said cooly. 

“Cut the _shit_ right now and tell me where she is, when did you last see her?” Wynonna was quickly losing her patience. 

“Earp” Dolls warned. 

“I am afraid to inform you that I did not see Miss Waverly leave. I do not know when she did. But what I do know was she was being chatted up by a woman that goes by Rosita” Doc drawled. “They were leaning real close to each other if you know what I mean” he finished. He gave a wink over to Wynonna which she completely missed due the worries of her sister’s wellbeing. 

“Earp, what are you thinking?” Dolls asked. The name "Rosita" lost on both of them. 

“I.. I” Wynonna began. Waverly was flirting with a woman? “That doesn’t make sense! She broke up with Chump not too long ago! What is this some sort of lesbian rebound?!” Wynonna shrieked. 

_She would have told me something as big as this!_ She thought to herself. 

She began to shout “If I find out that little shit disappeared for schtupping i'm going to shove peacemaker SO FAR-” 

“Earp!” Dolls hissed. This was getting out of hand real quick. “Doc, please, is there anything else you can tell us?” he asked calmly. 

Doc slumped on his side of the bar. He looked over Wynonna. Her face was flooded with worry. Her eyes bore down to a spot in the bar, her mind a million places at once. Doc felt for her, he really did. Which made this the hardest decision he has ever had to do. He was about to break her heart.

Doc reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar napkin and handed it to Dolls without a word. His eyes avoiding the tall man. Dolls fumbled it open, eyes widening at the symbol that was sketched onto it. 

“That was left on the bar where Waverly and Rosita sat” Doc said flatly, void of all emotion. Dolls eyed the man with a fire like gaze, almost as if it was being poked. 

“This is…” Dolls began. Wynonna snatched the napkin from his hands before he could complete his sentence.

“Revenants” Wynonna said with a breath. She dropped the napkin and turned on her heel and ran to the door.

\-------

Shae hissed like some sort of demon cat inches from Waverly’s face. Her fangs were on full display, practically spitting in Waverly’s face. 

“Might I suggest a breath mint? You smell like death” Waverly taunted with a wrinkle in her nose. It was kind of a lie, Shae did smell rather nice for a murder machine. Shae responded with a slap to her face. That stung. She knew taunting her was probably not the best idea, but for some reason they wanted Waverly alive. Shae had been unclear of her intentions with her. She only knew that she was selected for some sort of purpose. Every time Waverly would ask, Shae would get more and more cryptic. She would say the girl is going to be a tool for what’s to come. So Waverly would get her snark on, causing Shae to lose her collected demeanor into very angry vampire slapping her in the face. 

“Your sass is starting to truly bore me, you insufferable girl” she said with a growl. Within seconds her calm demeanor was back. She straightened out her nude colored dress and sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without emotion, Shae walked over to answer it. On the other side came Rosita. Her eyes met with Waverly, and a feral grin spread across her lips. Her fangs started to pop out in hunger. She then leaned close to Shae and whispered something in her ear that the Earp girl couldn’t hear. 

Waverly’s stomach dropped. Something was coming. 

“Thank you, my dear” she said to Rosita before she left and closed the door. Shae tsked as she did her signature sway over to Waverly. She had been watching it for hours of this… interrogation? Her eyes burned into hers. Gone were the dark brown pools, it was replaced with a pale gray shimmering like the moonlight. It was… enchanting in a way. A hungry smile began to play across her lips as her fangs slowly came into view. “It is almost time, Waves” she said. 

“Don’t call me that” Waverly hissed with a shake in her cuffs. Only people she loved could call her that, and this was far from it. 

“Aww come now, with all this time we’ve spent together? Don’t worry. You are going to love me soon enough. You are going to become my little pet. My tool” Shae said with her grin getting wider. Waverly has never felt more like a piece of meat in her entire life, and she was with Champ Hardy for three freakin’ years. She started to panic, trying to figure out what the vampire has planned for her. 

“What are you going to do to me?” she was full on shaking now. 

Shae, ignoring her question, continued “I can smell your fear. God…” she threw her head back “it is going to taste _so_ good”

Waverly softly gasped. Was she…

Shae started to get closer. Her lips parted, fangs poking her bottom lip a little. She stalked closer and closer to her prey. Waverly started to hyperventilate. She shook violently in her cuffs, but they did not budge. 

Shae chuckled. Suddenly, with super speed she gripped Waverly’s hair and forced her head to the side. Waverly tried to scream, but her throat clammed up. She was helpless, doomed in this unnaturally strong grip. Her death flower smell invading her nostrils yet again.

Shae’s eyes never left her. The gray in them getting stronger. She leaned in, inches from the youngest Earp’s neck and whispered, “Miss sweet little Waverly Earp, I wonder if your blood is as sweet as that smile…” she leaned in further and pressed her lips to her neck. Waverly tried to break free. The cuffs rattling with her violence. Tears began to pool around her eyes. This was it. It had to be super sexy European vampires. Her thoughts raced. Images of her life flashed before her eyes… Willa, Wynonna, momma, daddy. How she failed all of them by getting into this mess so easily. Dolls, a man who was almost good at getting Wynonna’s act together. Their banter back and forth booming in the office of BBD. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She wished she could tell Wynonna how much her coming back meant to the youngest Earp. 

That for the first time in years, the Homestead was beginning to feel like a home.

There was… just so much to tell.

“You may feel a prick” Shae whispered, and she pushed her fangs into her neck. 

Waverly screamed. She felt pulls of her blood leaving her body as she listened to Shae gulping greedily. Not a single dropped was missed. The vampire’s fingers dug into her skull to keep still while she moaned into her neck. Waverly’s shakes started to fiddle out. She felt weaker and her vision started to blur. Her eyes fluttered shut as she whispered her last thought out into the room, 

“Wynonna.”

Black.

_H.._

__

__

_Hungry…_

_Hungry for…_

_Blood._

_BLOOD! NEED! BLOOD!_

_BURNING!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Waverly! Don't you worry, it might get worse. 
> 
> Also, Don't you worry, a certain broody vampire hunter red head is coming soon!
> 
> What makes Waverly so special? Stay tuned!


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy here we go. It is a violent time on this one

“Earp! Wait a second!” Dolls chased after a frantic Wynonna into the night. She had no idea where she was going or where to find them. All she knows is that the Revenants are going to PAY. She is going to pluck every single fang from their teeth. Slowly. She is going to…

Dolls pulled her out of her violent fantasies with a firm hand on her shoulder, turning her around. 

“WHAT?” she shouted into the night. What was he waiting on they had vampires to hunt!

“We need to keep our heads cool, Earp. Obviously they want you angry and reckless” Dolls lectured. 

“Earth to Dolls, in case you forgot, that shit is kind of my brand” Wynonna scoffed “Now if you will excuse me” she began to turn on her heel. She was stopped again by a firmer grip from Dolls. 

“Damnit _listen_ to me Earp!” Dolls was having a hard time keeping his frustration down. “This was calculated. They know about us and that we hunt their kind. This was obviously to get to you. Running off madly into the woods shooting peacemaker madly will get your sister _killed_. Do you understand?”

Wynonna slumped her shoulders. He did have a point. She _hated_ when he had a point. She needed to find Waverly. Fast. “Fine” she muttered. Her teeth were grinding harshly. “Where do we start?”

“Let’s go to the office and look at Waverly’s research. See if she found another lead or something” Dolls ordered. Wynonna nodded wordlessly and started walking towards the direction of BBD. “And I,” he pulled out his phone “have a phone call to make” he muttered to himself.

\--------------

Nicole finished lacing up her left boot and started working on the other. Another sleepless night was ahead of her. 

Nicole Haught, famous vampire hunter was readying up for another night of tracking and hunting in the streets of Vegas. She had been there for almost a year. Apparently the vampire population there was absolutely rampant. As if there wasn’t enough sin and soul sucking this city has to offer, the abundance of vampires had to be the frosting on this shit cake of a town. 

She hates it here. She hates _them_. 

Vampires. It was easy to hate them. They are barbaric. Whatever shells they were before they were turned was gone. Driven by blood lust and sex. Manipulating humans to do their bidding. It makes her sick. Each time a stake pierces their heart, it takes the edge off just a little. Everytime silver grazes their skin, the sound of the flesh popping as it burns makes her feel a little less dead inside. Almost a year of countless bodies being turned into ash. 

Nicole lost count after 300.  
She can still remember the first time she killed a vampire. It was a middle-aged looking man. The fear in his eyes before she pierced his skin startled her at first. Fear was a human emotion and he was showing it. That was all she saw before he exploded into ash in front of her. She then remembered all the lives the vampire took away. The torture he performed on his victims before he bled them dry. The fear he displayed before she pierced his heart started to feel comforting.

After a while, Nicole began to crave that fear. It was like an itch she needed to scratch. It felt better than thinking about… 

Nicole squinted her eyes and shook her head. She refused to think about it. She had work to do. 

Her burner phone that was on her coffee table started to buzz. 

The caller ID was from somewhere in Canada. She narrowed her eyes, who could have gotten this number? She hesitantly accepted the call but said nothing. 

“Haught. Nicole Haught?” A deep voice boomed over the speaker. 

“Who's asking?” Nicole replied with bite in her voice. 

“My name is Deputy Marshal Dolls from the Black Badge Division. You are quite the popular hunter in Vegas, are you not?” his voice was calm and steady. Clearly military of some sort.

Her eyebrows furrowed “How did you get this number?” 

“Not important. Listen. I need your help with something-” Dolls began. 

Nicole interrupted “Not interested. I have enough trouble here as it is”.

“I think you will find it your best interest if you hear what I have to say” He said calmly.

She sighed and slumped to her couch. “Talk” she resigned.

“I am in a town in Canada named Purgatory. We have been tracking a clan of vampires called the Revenants for a couple of months but have been coming up short. Well, it seems they have been watching us. They took one of our own” Dolls explained. 

“Honestly Mr. Dolls-”

“Deputy Marshal Dolls” He corrected.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Sure. Listen, like I said, I have my own work cut out for me here. Since you somehow know my number and know more about me than I would like, you know the situation here is shit. I do not have the time to drop all of it to help your little friend” she said with more annoyance in her tone. 

“I do know the situation there, but something is coming here. Something bad” his voice started to waver. Was he pleading?

Nicole gripped her phone in thought. She had a really good lead tonight that she didn’t want to waste. “I’ll think about it” she finally responded. Purgatory, what kind of name was that?

“Great. You have my number should you change your mind” and before Nicole could respond, the line went dead. She rolled her eyes harder. This guy seemed like a royal dick. Maybe she could pay a visit there, just to see what sort of big doom is coming. It would be a welcome distraction to the dung infested town she currently is in. A distraction from… 

Nope. Time to hunt. 

She finished lacing her boots and began strapping her daggers and stakes to her person. She really was a walking army. Wearing her favorite leather jacket and a white T-shirt. Her black skinny jeans having multiple sheathes for more weapons for her to have. She then slung her sack of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her baby, Calamity Jane, her crossbow. Giving it a small kiss, she slung it over her shoulder then walked over to the mirror that hung next to her door. Her eyes were sunken in from so many nights of hunting. She can’t remember the last time she has had a good night’s sleep. She couldn’t rest, however, not with as many as there are out there. 

She turned her head to the side and ran her fingers over the small fang shaped scars that littered her neck. She shuddered and scratched nervously at them. 

Another reminder. A piece of her that was gone, taken from her. 

_Haught, focus_ she scolded herself. With a deep breath, she opened the door to and stalked into the night. 

The hunt has begun.

\----------

Wynonna threw the papers off Waverly’s desk with a shout in frustration. 

“I don’t understand any of this shit!” She shouted. Dolls stood beside her. He knew not to scold her at this moment, but at this point it was getting them nowhere. 

After Dolls’ unhelpful phone call with the hunter he felt stuck. Waverly’s research was extensive, but there was nothing there about what their goal could possibly be with her. Was it to taunt Wynonna or something else? He refused to think about what they could be doing to her. Waverly was a fiery ball of fury, but they know that these vampires are ruthless. They’ve seen it up close several times. Dolls squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think. 

“Dolls look at this” Wynonna said. She was hunched over a photo that was on the floor due to her outburst. In the photo lay an unsuspecting woman going about her business through town. The name written under it, “Rosita”. Wynonna gripped the photo tighter. She glared onto the photo of the woman who possibly took her sister. The woman… no. Vampire that was somehow involved with taking Waverly. She was going to pay. All of them! She is gonna shove Peacemaker so far up their-

“Earp” Dolls said quietly. He really has a talent for interrupting her murderous retribution thoughts. 

“Okay so we know what she looks like, how do we find her?” The black haired woman said. 

“I think we both know our original plans of attempting to track and follow have failed” he said flatly. “However…” his gaze ended at a paper map that was hidden under the other papers that were thrown from the desk. It was covered in red X’s that marked off the places Wynonna and Dolls had already searched. There were other labels to show the locations of bodies and possible sightings of the revenants. Dolls pointed to a circle over a building with a question mark next to it. The slaughterhouse. “We should start here, she must have had a suspicion” he finished. 

The heir rolled peacemaker around her finger. “Let’s go crash a fucking party” she said, boot at the ready to kick BBD’s door open. 

\-----------

Nicole was thankful for her cardio training, this little vampire was an excellent runner. Even if he had a silver bolt from her crossbow stuck in his heel. The shot wasn’t meant to kill him. She just wants to talk. 

Tony was his name. His little whimpers as he limped away almost put a smile to her face. He may have a bolt in his leg but he still does have superhuman speed, making Nicole break a sweat. “I am really going to enjoy killing this fucker” she muttered between breaths. 

Eventually she was able to herd him into a dead end in an alleyway. “Gotcha” she whispered. He looked frantically around. The silver bolt in his ankle is keeping him from disappearing. He sized up the walls, looking like he may try to climb them. 

“Ah ah ah, Tony” she taunted, unsheathing CJ from her shoulder and pointing it at him. He stared at the crosshairs, panic clear on his face as he hyperventilates. _God I have missed this_ she thought. 

“What do you want from me?!” he almost shouted. His breathing was not ceasing.

Nicole chuckled at him, her stance staying firm, “you are going to tell me a story, Tony. I may even let you live” she said. 

He scoffed “Nicole Haught, let me live? You must think I am an idiot”. 

“Then you know what I will do if I don’t get what I want. I don’t want to wait” she said with bite. 

His face grew more pale than it already was. “What story?” his voice climbing higher. 

Nicole took a step closer to him. Crossbow still pointed right at his head. It wouldn’t kill him, but it sure will bring the pain. To say that vampires were deathly allergic would be the closest explanation. However, the only thing that can kill vampires in this world is a stake to the heart. Nicole is thankful to have silver as a tool to get slimy little vampires to start talking. 

“Come now, Tony. You know who I am. Take a wild fucking guess” she taunted. 

“Your _wife_” he bit back. He knew it would cause a reaction. 

She responded with a bolt in his other leg, causing him to roar a blood curdling scream. She could barely hear the popping of his skin as the silver works it’s magic. 

“Ex-wife” she corrected. “We had a little bit of a messy breakup. But you already knew that, didn’t you? Care to tell me where she is, Tony? Or how many others do I need to go through to get my answer?” she aimed the crossbow at his crotch. His eyes widened comically as he followed her aim. He started to sputter on words, but his fear and pain were keeping him from completing a sentence. “Careful now Tony, my finger is getting really itchy. Think on your next words.” she said in a more playful tone, slightly jiggling CJ around. The hunter really was enjoying this. “You and her were close. You were her little weasel of a sidekick. You were there the whole time, pretending to like me, and the whole time she _manipulated_ me and murdered my brother!” she was shouting now. Her grip was so tight on CJ her knuckles turned white. The painful memories resurfacing as she brings him up. 

_Chase_… she thought. He was the only one who still treated me like family. Still loved me after… 

Tony must have noticed her mind drift. He took the moment to try to get away but Nicole was too quick. She pulled the trigger, landing a bolt right in his crotch.  
Tears were flowing freely from his face as he screamed to the heavens. The smell of burning flesh invading the air. Nicole was used to it by now. 

She bent down to his level, inches away from his face now. Her face was cold and unforgiving. “That was really stupid Tony” she said. He only responded with a grunt. “Where is she?” her voice void of all emotion. 

“F… Fuck… You” was all he could say. She rolled her eyes, clearly done with this fucker. She ripped the bolt out of his right leg, and stabbed into his forearm.

“Any day now I have things to do,'' she ignored the fact that his screams were becoming broken. His voice giving out. 

“Please make it stop…” he begged, openly sobbing now. 

“Then tell me where she is, Tony” she stated. “I bet you could call her up right now. I am sure she would like to hear your screams” She twisted the bolt that was in his ankle. His screams hitting right in her ear. It was melodic. 

He looked up at the hunter, his eyes wary. His insides were burning from the inside out. There was no other way, he knew he would die soon anyways. “P… Purgatory” he managed to get out before slumping forward. His vampire body unable to hold it together anymore. 

“Now Tony was that so hard?” she reached into her boot and pulled out her stake she saved for special vampires. Ones that were close to her ex. The same stake her brother used in the days he hunted. She raised her arm and aimed for his heart. She stilled, “this is for Chase you fucking asshole. I will see you all in Hell” she said. She looked into his eyes one last time before bringing it down, puncturing his cold dead heart. Ash exploded everywhere, the only evidence of Tony left now dancing off into the breeze. 

She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart rate finally began to calm. 

Tony, the vampire that was close to her ex-wife, now dead. Nicole had only met him a couple of times when they were married. He used to be so sweet to them. Inviting them out to dinner parties. It was all a front. Her ex and Tony had been scheming that entire time to get close to the notorious vampire hunter, Chase Haught, leaving Nicole in the crosshairs and the aftermath. After his death Nicole swore on her life she would not stop until every last one of them met the end of a stake. The one in her hand, the one that just killed Tony and many others, had Shae Pressman’s name written on it. She was next. 

Without missing a beat, Nicole pulled out her phone and began to dial the number that had called her earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited a small detail this chapter, to be clear, Chase Haught did not tell Nicole about his vampire hunting days. She is using the stake he used. It works better for me in the story this way.  
Sorry no Waverly on this chapter. Wanted to do a little backstory on our favorite Vampire Hunter. I wanted her to be hella dark at first, inspired by Kat wanting to explore her darker side on season 4. Thought I would give it a try. 
> 
> I made a Tumblr! 
> 
> Dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Come say hello!


	4. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter. To be clear, Nicole did NOT know her brother was a hunter until he was killed. Made it easier on me for the logistics. Sorry for the confusion!
> 
> Anyways. This is way more dark than I anticipated but IT WILL GET NICE AND FLUFFY. 
> 
> Pinky swear. 
> 
> Also, RogueTiger, I saw you bookmarked this and I squealed. You are an amazing author on here!
> 
> Thank you guys for your kudos and love!

_“This is your captain speaking, thank you for choosing Canada Airlines. It is currently 6:28 AM…”_

Nicole shut out the captain of the plane and let her thoughts wander. She had never been to Canada before. She was curious how Shae had ended up there, but with a town called Purgatory, it seems that it could be supernatural central. Attracting all sorts of vile creatures.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest. 

Tony was dead. Another pawn in the game is now gone, more ash scattered on the ground by her hand. His screams echo in her ears, and it brings a smile to her face. 

Nicole took the first flight she could out of Vegas with a carry on quickly packed with her. Luckily with her hunter status, she is granted special clearance through airport security so she was able to bring her many _many_ weapons. Including the one stake wrapped delicately in the white shirt Chase wore the night he died. She kept it as a reminder.

_Chase_… she let herself think of him for the first time in a long time. She was finally one step closer to Shae after close to a year of tracking her. Shae is a slippery one. Once Tony showed his stupid face in Vegas for the first time in months, Nicole could start to see some sort of dim light at the end of this long, dark and bloody road. 

If she had only known who Chase really was before she met Shae, that he was one of the most notorious vampire hunters the world has ever seen, this would have never happened. Shae got to him first. 

Flashes of memories from that night begin to flood her brain…

_Nicole unlocked the front door to her home late one Friday night. She was wearing her police uniform as she had just finished a shift. She noticed the lamp in the living room was still on, so she decided to call out to see if her wife was awake. What she got was gasps and whispers of her name in reply. It wasn’t Shae’s voice._

_She pulled her gun and cautiously walked over to the doorway to her living room. Peering around the corner, she noticed a familiar tall red headed figure splayed in the middle of her living room. Blood pooled around him, the source was from a puncture wound right on his heart, leaking out slowly. He was shaking. He could barely lift his head to look into her eyes. _

_“CHASE!” she screamed, before quipping her gun and sprinting towards him. She clutched his hand and tried to stop the bleeding. She was stopped by her brother grasping her hand over his, trying to gather her attention._

_“Nic… Listen to me…” he tried to speak, but was interrupted by coughs of blood._

_“Shh… Chase it is going to be okay, you are going to be okay!” Nicole sputtered, her panic chopping up her words. Her Chase, her brother, now lying half dead in her living room. Her arms covered, the blood on her uniform caused it to stick to her skin. It was warm against her skin, but she has never felt so cold._

_“Nic…” he tried again, but he exhaled and rolled his head to the side. The rest of his life drained from his body. Nicole did not notice the third figure in the room, holding a sharpened piece of wood._

_“Now Nicole, you knew this would happen” Shae said, startling Nicole. Nicole turned around to Shae, her wife. She was covered in Chase’s blood with a feral grin upon her face. Her hip was popped out to the side in a playful stance. Nicole tried to find words but she came up blank. Her wife, the woman she read vows to one night after Brittany Live in Vegas was now standing over her with the stake that just killed her brother. Why?? “Do you know how many of my kind he has killed? Tortured? Oh baby, I have fantasized about this night for years, `` she started pacing the room like a cliche villain. “Everytime your lips pressed against mine, every time we made love, I only thought of how his screams would sound like the sweetest melody in my ears”_

_Nicole was frozen in place. She was still hovered over her brother’s body, tears falling freely on his shirt._

_Shae continued, “don’t get me wrong, Nicky, you were my best lover. Your lips on my… well. You are definitely an expert”. She chuckled at Nicole’s sickened expression._

_“Why?” was all she could get out. Her grip on his shirt grew tighter, refusing to let go. Why marry her? Why pretend to love her?_

_“Nicky, baby, you KNOW it had to be this way. Your brother here is a hunter, and I have just saved hundreds of my kind by killing him” she confessed._

_What?!_

_“He… he isn’t” Nicole sputtered, shocked by this new revelation. He never told her about who he was, only that he was a big shot cop in New York. She always wanted to be like him._

_“Oh but he is. Your big badass brother thought it be best to keep you safe by not telling you, but what he did not know was how much of a sap his baby sister is. How any beautiful girl could give a sweet smile and wave and my little Nicky will cave. Now here we are, the notorious Chase Haught, finally dead with his own stake, with his pathetic sister none the wiser”_

_“No…” Nicole’s sobs caused her to shake the body under her. It was too much. It was all too much. The only family she had left, murdered by her vampire wife._

_It’s too much._

_Her pain turned to anger. She turned to Shae again with a fury in her eyes. Her breath becoming choppy._

_“I will kill you” she grit out through her teeth. Before Shae could respond, Nicole lept from her spot above her brother to where Shae was standing. She was expecting this move, and quickly stepped out of the way, allowing Nicole to fall to the floor. It only fueled her anger._

_“Oh Nicky, you won’t. Until we meet again, my little fang lover” she saluted before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke._

The hunter had not seen Shae since that night. Almost a year of slaughtering vampire after vampire with no answers. No one knew her or had heard from her from that night. She vanished just like the rest. Finding Tony was the only breakthrough she had and she was relishing in her victory.

_I’m coming for you, Shae_ she thought to herself. 

She sighed heavily and looked out the window. The sunrise over the clouds looked so peaceful. Hints of orange, yellow and purple laid out in the sky like a paintbrush glided over it. If only things down in the world were so beautiful and innocent. 

She should get some sleep.

The hunter dug her phone out of her pocket then put her headphones over her ears. She scrolled through her playlists until she stopped at the one playlist she created to keep her head focused on the task at hand:

Finding Shae. 

She pressed play and leaned her head back again, letting the lyrics fuel her rage and sharpen her focus. 

_...My name is ruin, my name is vengeance..._

Nicole Haught, vampire hunter. Ready for another tally on the count of another vampire scum dead.

_...When I called you a liar, you knew, I would always find my way to you…_

Shae Pressman is going to die by her hands and soon. By the stake she killed her brother with. Nicole made that promise right when she found him bleeding out on her floor.

_...I’ll show you ruin, I’ll show you evil, I’ll sing you a war song, I’ll sing you a new one…_

A war cry. Soon, she will have vengeance. The thoughts of Shae’s body bursting into ash lulling her to sleep.

\-------

Waverly awoke with a gasp. Her throat was burning like she was inhaling fire. Everything was too much all at once. Her senses were wild, she could taste the air as if it coated her tongue. The smell of blood in the air was so thick it was like she could bite into it. She grit her teeth to the point her jaw crackled, but quickly snapped her jaws open to the pain of a sharp poke on her lower lip. The taste of her own blood shook only increased her confusion. 

The next thing she noticed was more burning, like hell fire right on her wrists. She began to scream in pain. It was louder than the sound of her skin hissing and popping. The youngest Earp managed to look up with exhausted eyes at her wrists bound by the same silver cuffs that bound her before. 

What?!

Waverly tried to ignore the excruciating pain on her wrists to regain her surroundings. Her head was spinning. It was too much! The burning! The hunger!

Hunger? What did Shae do to her? How was she alive?

No… 

Burning! Fire!

Waverly screamed again as the silver cuffs shifted slightly, exposing more skin to the poisonous metal. Her eyes squinted as she felt tears pool. The pain of the cuffs distracted her well enough to ignore the figure that entered the room upon her waking. Suddenly a cloth was stuffed in her mouth, muffling her screams. 

“That’s better” Shae said in a sigh. “Though I do adore your pretty screams, I need you to listen to me, and I really do not feel like shouting. Now Waverly, my darling pay attention” she began snapping fingers in front of Waverly to get her eyes to focus on her. They did hesitantly. Waverly’s eyes were glossed over with tears and pain. She was making muffled grunts and whimpers now. “Good now that I have your attention, I am going to help make the pain go away. The restraints you wear, they are laced with silver. I imagine your beautiful brain has already figured that out. Why would your skin be reacting that way?” Waverly’s eyes widened as she listened intently. Shae walked closer to her with her signature hungry look with a hint of victory. “My darling Waverly, I told you before how you were going to be my tool, and here you are. You are mine now, a creature of the night. A vampire”. 

Shae’s grin was the widest it’s ever been, her eyes glinted with silver as she threw her head back in laughter. Waverly began to shake her head back and forth violently in denial. 

No! 

Tears fell in rivers down her face. She screamed obscenities in the gag that was still firmly in her mouth. Her fists clenched till her fingernails carved moon shaped indents into her palms. She couldn’t believe it… Couldn’t live with it.

It’s too much!

“And now Waverly, you are going to help me kill your sister, Wynonna Earp” Shae shook the room with her laughter now. When she calmed, she placed a finger on Waverly’s cheek to catch a tear that was falling. Waverly was unfocused, clearly in her own mind giving the gravity of the situation. Shae placed her tear soaked finger into her own mouth and sucked on it, letting it loose with a pop. She closed her eyes and relished in the taste. “Even your pain tastes sweet, Waves. Now, you must be hungry” Shae snapped her fingers, then the door swung open with two figures standing at the entryway. The light behind them cast shadows over their faces, preventing Waverly from recognizing them. One figure had their hands bound behind their back and looked like they were barely able to stand. The other figure had a firm grip on on their elbow, holding them up. The figure that was bound, that was barely standing. The second thing Waverly noticed was the smell of blood. 

Fresh. Tasty… 

Also the smell of cattle, gasoline and grass. Waverly wrinkled her nose. 

The figures took a few steps forward, Waverly was able to see more of their faces as they approached. She ignored the dull ache in her jaw, trying to focus on the people before her. 

The bound figure was muscular with short chestnut hair swept back, almost like… 

Champ? 

Waverly shook in her cuffs again, screaming into the cloth. Champ was dragged in by Rosita with her feral smirk. The force of his struggling was nothing compared to her vampiric strength. She handled him without a sweat. This caused a hand shaped bruise to form. Once they stopped, Champ sunk to his knees. He was clearly out of it and didn’t notice Waverly screaming and crying in front of him. She looked him over. His ranch style clothes were dirty, tattered and ripped. He had a bruise over his left eye and blood painted his lips and chin. As soon as Waverly saw Champ’s blood for the first time something in her clicked. 

Suddenly her vision was grayed out. She could see his heart beating frantically through his chest, see the blood pumping throughout his body. The dull ache in her jaw turned to tingling as she felt her canine teeth extend in her mouth. Waverly squinted her eyes shut, tried with all her might to will away the instincts she now carries. Her body is telling her to bite, drink, drain!

No! 

Shae and Rosita watched with curiosity. Baby vampires never had this much restraint when it comes to fresh blood. With the blood falling from Champ’s nose, there was no way Waverly could resist. Perhaps she is more special than they thought. Shae was starting to get impatient. She walked over to Champ and swiped her index finger under his nose, allowing some blood to collect. She then sauntered over to Waverly who was still squinting her eyes painfully. Shae then held the finger inches away from Waverly’s nose. 

Then it finally clicked. 

Waverly opened her eyes, deep pools of shimmering gray greeted Shae back. Her eyes lowered to her blood covered finger. She started growling through the cloth. The Earp’s mind could only focus on one thing: how the taste of blood on her lips would feel... 

Shae smiled as she watched in wonder. Her pet was finally hers. With her other hand, Shae pulled out the cloth that was blocking Waverly’s screams. What Shae was met with was a demonic hiss and shout. Her body was lunging forward as best as it could towards the finger still being held in front of her. She would lunge to bite, but the vampire would move away quick enough. She was toying with her. She would bring the finger close then move away again. The sound of the baby vampire's jaw snapping echoed throughout the cement covered room. 

“You want this?” Shae mocked. 

After a moment, Waverly weakly nodded. She was broken. Feral. 

“Release her, Rosita” she commanded. 

“But…” Rosita tried to protest but Shae cut her off. 

“Now. She is ours now. You will see.” 

Rosita put gloves on over her hands to protect her from the silver, and reluctantly inserted the key to them. She unlocked one wrist and let it fall. This sent Waverly into a fury. She lunged forward again, but this time not towards Shae.

Towards Champ. The vampire was right. 

Rosita unlocked the second wrist, and Waverly was on him in a flash. This awoke Champ from his stupor and he immediately began screaming. 

“What the fuck?!? You crazy bitch!” He shouted into the air. He tried to break free form Waverly’s grip. One hand gripped the top of his head and the other grasping his arms to keep him from swinging. Her predatory instincts on making prey submit were already expert level. She couldn’t control what her body was already doing. In her own mind, she was screaming to stop, to spare him, but her lips were already on his pulse point. It ignited her hunger further.

Her fangs pierced skin. 

Everything around her faded away. She was overwhelmed by the amount of liquid spilling into her mouth. It was metallic but somehow musky. It was revolting. She could vomit from it but she remained still. She was too far gone now. There was no use fighting the urge to start pulling more blood out, 

So she stopped fighting, and pulled she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Champ. 
> 
> The song Nicole listened to was "My Name is Ruin" by Gary Numan. It came up while I was typing and I thought it would fit in to a little pep time. 
> 
> Now, what are Wynonna and Dolls going to find when they enter the slaughterhouse? Will they finally find out who has been holding her sister captive? Stay tuned!
> 
> Cash me on Tumblr, 
> 
> dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com


	5. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for ya guys! I kind of got stuck on this chapter cause I was not sure where I wanted everyone to meet just yet. This is a very Wynonna centered chapter. It's gonna get a little... heated with the jokes. 
> 
> See what I did there?
> 
> Okay I'll leave.

Dolls and Wynonna reached the slaughterhouse in normal time much to Wynonna's distaste. She kept pushing him to go faster, but the ice covering the road proved to be a hazard. He wasn't going to take any chances. He parked a block away to keep the car hidden. Before the car even stopped rolling Wynonna was pulling the handle to get out, eyes not leaving the building that potentially had her sister. Dolls was anticipating this move. 

"Earp," he grabbed her forearm, halting her from movement. Her eyes burned holes into his. "I need you to stay focused here. We cant go in hot" he lectured. 

Wynonna slumped in her seat and grit her teeth. She was getting really tired of his bullshit since it started. Every minute that ticked by, she was haunted by the thoughts of what they could be doing to Waverly. Her babygirl. The whole "keeping a level head thing" was really not her style. Dolls sometimes had a point, but her ability to see reason is a little faltered at the moment.. All she can think of is Waverly getting home safe to the homestead. Waverly living out a long life with some idiot boy that Wynonna would threaten on a daily basis. She needed Waverly home or else… she couldn't live. Not after the rest of her family being taken away from her. 

She is going to come home, no matter what. 

Wynonna looked Dolls in the eyes, and somehow all her pain and worry transferred over to him through her ocean color pool of eyes. He resigned in his seat, took her hand and gripped it. He tried to convey the seriousness of his words, "I got you, Wynonna... Through thick and thin. We will find her. I promise.” 

Wynonna almost broke down, the weight of the situation finally catching up to her. It threatened to crumble every single brick of the mental walls she built for herself. He never calls her by her first name. She takes in his words and allow them to flow directly into her heart. Wynonna believes him. As much as she would deny it, she needed Dolls in her life. They may have extremely different opinions on protocol and yell at each other daily, but there was no denying at the end of the day, no matter where she was, Dolls was always going to be a few steps behind. 

She believes it. The thought of someone being so loyal to her is overwhelming to say the least. The middle Earp was used to the world turning it’s back on her time and time again. When they look at her, all they see is the word “Earp” and all the weight it carries. All they see is the frightened little girl who accidentally shot her father with Peacemaker. They saw a mentally unstable town pariah who was only good for causing trouble. Dolls was different. 

One thing the whispers about her and her family that are correct is, is that if you mess with an Earp, there will be Hell to pay. And that is exactly what Wynonna is ready to bring. 

She turned her head to the slaughterhouse that was displayed through the windshield, weighing her options. If they had Waverly there, they could kill her as soon as they know the heir was at the property. They had to do this quietly. 

“Alright boss. We go in as sneaky snakes. Does that mean we need to do suggestive hand signals and shit?” Wynonna quipped. 

Dolls rolled his eyes, "you will follow my lead. We go in as quiet as we can. Do not go ahead or fire unless fired upon. Our main goal is to just get Waverly back. We can worry about eradicating the clan once we have her safe and sound." Dolls' tone was all work mode, but Wynonna knows better. All of this is personal. This isn't a simple extract mission. They are getting family back.

Wynonna nodded to his words as he spoke, soaking them in. She pulled out peacemaker from her hip and checked the rounds. It was already loaded with wooden bullets, perfect for staking fuckstick vampires. _Fuckstick. Thats a new one._ It will be difficult not to “go postal” on their asses, but Wynonna will comply, for now. 

The buntline special has served her well over the years. Peacemaker has been passed down the Earp family for generations to hunt down any supernatural beings that plagued the Earth. After Willa's death, the burden fell to Wynonna as the next heir of the gun, the responsibility, and a whole lot of enemies. As soon as the clock struck midnight on her 27th birthday, multiple targets have been placed on her back. This also put a target on anyone who associated with her, especially people she loves. Wynonna had hoped that forcing Waverly to take a behind the scenes role instead of going out on the field would keep her safe, but she couldn’t be any more wrong. It just shows how far her enemies will go to get to the heir, and that scares her the most. 

After this there will just be more. 

And more. And _more_. 

Dolls breaks her from her somber thoughts “Are you ready, Earp?” he says as he checks his government issued pistol. Wynonna blinked quickly and gained focus. She took a deep breath and pulled the latch on the door, leaving all fears at the car. It is go time. 

Dolls follows her lead and steps out, going into military stance with his pistol at the ready. Each step they took, Wynonna could feel her heart sputter out of control, but she was emotionless on the exterior. When they were about 50 feet from the door, Dolls stepped ahead of Wynonna to take lead of the charge. He looked back at her and pointed his first two fingers towards his eyes to silently, telling her to watch him. She nods and aims peacemaker towards the door.

The building looked run down like it had not been used in ten years or so. It’s tall gray metal walls were rusted and dingy, and some windows were broken and cracked. Wynonna immediately noticed the smell that invaded her nostrils. It was putrid and awful. It was like… 

Burned skin and death. 

Like shit rolled in shit. 

A few steps closer she got a whiff of something else. It had a metal smell to it, but she knew it wasn’t the metal on the walls. 

It was blood. Of course it was, it was vampires after all. She was pre-occupied with her thoughts enough to run into Dolls who had stopped his approach earlier. She was about to question him until he held his hand up to keep her silent. He then pointed down at the tracks in the snow that led to the door. There were footprints, but what caught her eye was long indentions in the snow with little droplets of blood covering it, leading inside. Someone that was beat up was dragged inside. 

This was definitely the place. 

The Earp looked back up at Dolls and gave him a nod in acknowledgement and they pressed forward. He placed his hand on the door, looking back at Wynonna again before pulling the handle. She nodded at him again and took position at the other side. 

The large metal door sounded rusty and creaky, much like any sort of scary movie that tried to send shivers down the watcher’s spine. It definitely was working in this situation. They were met with a poorly lit hallway and no movement. Dolls clicked on the flashlight that was attached to his pistol and surveyed what he could. Unsure where to go, he decided to follow the droplets of blood in the snow. They were slow on their approach, listening and watching for any glimpse of movement. Once they were fully in, the door slammed shut behind them, the echo vibrating the walls almost painfully. They looked at eachother wide-eyed, the moonlit outdoors no longer provided extra light, and the two deputies were stuck in complete darkness other than the flashlight. 

Wynonna dug out her phone from her jeans and turned on it’s flashlight and held it up, peacemaker in her other hand. Both aimed at the darkness. They continued forward with even more caution, tiptoeing around the blood spots. What unsettled Wynonna the most was that there was no one there. No welcome party arranged for them. This has "trap" written all over it. 

It felt like forever of following its lead into total darkness until they were met with a giant steel door that looked like a vault entrance. 

_So much for subtlety_.

The two looked at each other expectantly, communicating with a nod that they were ready to proceed. Dolls holstered his weapon so he could use both hands to turn the wheel that was in the center of the door to unlock it. It was heavy, which caused him to grunt quietly with effort. Once the latches were free, he began to pull it open. 

The dreadful smell that was present when they first arrived increased tenfold. It was terrible enough, that even a stoic Dolls wrinkled his nose in disgust. Wynonna leaned around the corner to take in the room before them. From what she could tell despite the darkness, was that the room was rather large and bare. Her eyes found the center of the room where only one hanging light was on, flickering slightly and swaying. Following the light, her eyes travelled lower to see something reflecting the light hanging from the ceiling. Before she moved, she surveyed the rest of the room, finding it completely bare of any Revenants. What she did see was a body spread out on the ground, unmoving. The Earp looked to Dolls who finished surveying the room as well. Their eyes met, and Dolls gave a quirk of the head towards the room’s direction to proceed. They pressed forward slower than before, Wynonna in front, and Dolls behind her checking their six. 

She approached the body and kneeled down, immediately recognizing who it was. Before her was a very dead Champ, pale from all of the blood drained from his body. His eyes were left open, wide in fear. Wynonna used peacemaker move his head to the side to look at his neck. Two distinct puncture wounds were right on the vein of his neck. 

_Damn_. 

The Earp let out a deep sigh, “Waverly is not going to be happy about this”. 

She never hid her distaste for the piece of shit, but that did not mean he deserved to die. Not like this, anyway. 

Dolls stood beside her and sighed as well. Saying nothing, he leant down and placed his fingers over Champ's eyelids to close them. 

Wynonna looked around the room again. Catching her eyes immediately were the pair of cuffs that hung from the ceiling, the object that was reflecting the light before. Her heart began thundering in her chest, her eyes wide. Her worst fears were plaguing her mind, freezing her. Was she here? Did they make her watch him die or something? Did they torture… 

She shook her head and took a closer look. She could hear the faint sound of sizzling, and a little stream of smoke rose from one of the cuffs. She furrowed her brows trying to think of why on Earth these could be smoking. 

Dolls grunted behind her, "they were here recently. They must have been tipped off of our arrival or something". 

"I'm getting real tired of this shit, Dolls" she said quietly, her eyes still on the cuffs. A tear threatened to fall down her cheek. She quickly stuffed it all down.

He walked up beside her to examine what she was seeing. "Those cuffs are silver. A vampire was held there. You can tell by the sizzling and the burning skin smell. Silver burns them." Dolls pointed at the stream of smoke. 

"Why would they do that to their own kind?" Wynonna asked.

"To punish one of their own own possibly. Maybe someone stepped out of line” Dolls answered.

“Guess ‘you’re grounded’ doesn’t cut it with vampires. They have to go all medieval. What happened to cutsie moody Edward Cullens?" 

“You kind of lose all sense of humanity when your only life source involves killing people” Dolls said flatly. He was obviously no stranger to this type of violence. 

Wynonna took a deep breath, immediately regretting it because of the smell. She fought back the bile rising in her throat and said, “alright Dolls, what next? They got old Chump change here, and they like to torture themselves, but I don’t see anything here that tells us where they are going”.

“Well, luckily I have backup coming” he said with a smirk. 

She quirked a brow, “Backup? More BBD?”

“Nope, even better. Nicole Haught” his smirk widening. It faltered at Wynonna’s blank expression. “Nicole Haught, the notorious vampire slayer in America?”

She put up a finger “Wait wait wait. Hold the fuckin' phone…” Dolls looked hopeful as if she really did recognize the hunter, “this person’s last name is _hot_?”.

His face fell. He should have known this was coming. “It is spelled H-A-U-G-H-T, Nicole Haught, who killed literally hundreds-” Dolls tried.

Wynonna was already cackling “oh they are absolutely fucked! Haught-dog! Haught-sauce!”

“Earp.”

She was almost wheezing “sorry!” more laughter “just… just…. Haught?! Really?” she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“If you are done, I’d like to get back into it,” he said. His eyes boring into her. 

“Okay I’m good. Promise…” couple more chuckles broke through. “Okay now we are good. So this Nicole Haught-shit is not BBD?”

“No, she is a free agent, and damn good hunter. Over 350 confirmed kills in less than a year. She was in Vegas on a hunt when I first contacted her. She refused at first, but for some reason she called a couple hours later saying she was in on one condition, but wouldn’t tell me what it was, then she hung up”. 

“Oh another mysterious hardass? Lucky me.” Wynonna muttered, but Dolls caught it. He shot her a disapproving look. “Kidding!” she raised her hands in faux surrender. 

She wasn’t kidding. 

“Earp I am only going to ask you once to be professional. I think we have a real chance with her expertise on our side”

Wynonna thought for a moment under Doll’s demanding gaze. She then rolled her eyes, “Fine! Fine. Professional Earp at your service” she said with a mocking bow. 

Dolls pinched his brow and blew out a heavy sigh. It really was like dealing with a child. “Alright, in the meantime let’s search the place. Maybe they left something here”

“Yes Sir Deputy Marshal Sir” she announced with a mock salute. 

This is going to take a while. 

\--------

Nicole startled awake as she felt the tires of the plane hit the ground. She rubbed her eyes clean and stretched her long legs as far as the leg space would allow her. It was not a restful sleep, but it was better than anything she has gotten the past couple of months.

She glanced out the window to see a thin layer of snow on the grass by the runway. The sky was overcast and dreary looking. Beautiful and peaceful sunrise long forgotten. 

She exited the plane and headed to are to pick up rental cars. She rented a relatively new black four door Cadillac. It was sleek and governmental looking. 

Doesn't hurt to go travel around in style. 

She threw her bag in the trunk and climbed in, pulling out her phone to dial the marshal. 

"Hello again, Haught" he said. Nicole could hear a female snickering in the background, and then a "shh!"

"Uh, is this a bad time Marshal?" Nicole asked, brows furrowed. _ I swear if he's..._

"Its Deputy Marshal. And no, your timing is fine. I take it your flight went well?" 

"It was fine. Where in Purgatory am I heading?"

"Head to the police department and ask for me at the front desk. My division has a special office that is located there"

"Got it" Nicole confirmed before ending the call. 

Soon after she was plugging in the coordinates to Purgatory police department, then flipping on a playlist to blast on her way over. 

Satisfied, she pressed play and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching as she goes. Soon after she was screaming the lyrics without a care in the world. 

_I gave you all I got to give, I know it ain't no way to live!_

_So I told that Devil to take you back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I gotta throw in our theme song at least once! ("Tell That Devil" by Jill Andrews)
> 
> I understand that this is kind of a filler chapter, but I needed to write it to help set up the big reveal I want to do. Hope you guys still enjoyed it!
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and Kudos, its really giving me a lot of confidence. :)
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, 
> 
> dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com


	6. New Partners?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> We got some greetings! We got puns! 
> 
> I have also just thrown all vampire laws out the window and made my own because it's my freakin ' fic! 
> 
> However if something doesn't make sense so far, please let me know and I will fix it or answer it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

Waverly tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. She felt like she was underwater. She felt… warm. Relaxed? 

_What happened?_

After a few minutes, she felt her eyelids finally begin to move to flutter open. She could only see blurry shapes and colors. She whimpered in confusion, tried to call out to anyone in the room. 

“H… Hello?” she whispered weakly.

No answer. 

She tried to move her arms and legs, but they stood still. She didn’t even feel them flex. Panic started to settle in. 

“Hello?” she called out again, her voice rising a little. 

Still no answer. 

She took another deep breath and tried to focus and recall memories. 

She was… 

Taken, tortured, bitten…

_Champ._

_Oh god… I… I killed…_

_I'm ...a… a… _

_A Vampire._

Immediately she started hyperventilating once the memories of the past day resurfaced in her brain. 

_Champ screaming… his blood flowing down my throat… warm… felt… good._

_Dead. _

_No! No no no!_

She clenched her jaw painfully and fought back tears. She killed him. She drained him dry, and her body enjoyed it. Took every drop like it was her last. Waverly Earp, the nicest girl in Purgatory just killed a man. 

Waverly Earp is a vampire. The creature her family is destined to kill. 

_Wynonna. She’d never. No…_

_She… has to._

_She has to kill me. It’s the only way no one else gets hurt._

Waverly takes a shuddering breath and holds back tears. The weight of reality settling in all at once. 

After what felt like hours of laying there and crying softly, she heard distant voices. She strained her hearing to make out what they were saying, but much like her other senses it felt like it was underwater. She could barely make out the syllables. She whimpered out to the room, not caring who it was. She just wanted something to make sense. 

The voices stopped, then she heard footsteps getting louder. They echoed like she was in a concert hall. It was almost overwhelming. 

“Waverly…” the voice said. It soothed her to the bone. The vibrations of it spreading around her like a warm blanket. She smiled weakly and tried to make out the figure now standing above her. “Waverly Earp… can you hear me?” the voice said. She could only groan in response. The figure was slim and dark. It started to move again, then she felt something caress her cheek. It was like a lover’s touch. She leaned against the touch. All of her dreadful thoughts of what she is now drifting away down a stream of newfound calmness. If she was dead, she sure hoped this was heaven because it sure as hell felt like it. 

She was so lost in this feeling she almost missed the next words the figure said to her, “Waverly Earp, you are going to do exactly as I say, and you will do it without question” the figure continued to stroke her cheek.

_Wait._

Before she could even process what was happening, she felt her mouth and voice move without her willing it, 

“Yes, Shae.”

_No! I didn’t say that! I…!_

She felt her consciousness drift, fading into black once again. 

\--------

"Hello, I'm here to see a Deputy Marshal Dolls" Nicole greeted politely to the officer sitting on the other side of the desk. The officer was about middle aged, but looked as clueless as could be. 

"Uh," before he could finish, a deep gruff voice echoed through the bullpen. 

"And who is askin'?" The older gentleman with a mustache and whiskered face was leaning against the doorframe of a separate office. Nicole looked at the door and saw the word "Sheriff" across it. 

Not wanting to give much away, she simply responded "uh, a Deputy Marshal Dolls called me in". 

The old man scoffed "did he now? Strange, I did not hear of him doing so”. 

Nicole didn’t know whether to be annoyed or insulted by the attempt of a display of dominance. She looked at him challengingly, about to make a rebuttal until the door behind her opened, and a voice she recognized boomed behind her. 

“She is with me, Sheriff. No need to worry” Deputy Marshal Dolls said through a cracked door. The sheriff narrowed his eyes at them. 

“I believe I should get a say in the matter of calling in hunters into my town, Deputy Marshal”. Nicole’s eyes widened and the room fell silent. The officer that was behind the desk muttered a form of excuse and hurried out of the room. The two men remained where they were. 

_Guess I am famous here, too, She thought._

“I am afraid that is out of your pay-grade, Sheriff,” Dolls widened the door enough so Nicole could come in, “now if you’ll excuse us”. Nicole looked between the two of them, the Sheriff scoffed again, turned around to enter his office and slammed the door. 

_What a pissing contest_. She rolled her eyes. _Men._

She entered the office without a word until the Deputy Marshal shut it behind her. The hunter took in the surroundings. The office looked like the bullpen across the hall. It had multiple desks and some side offices. There was a murder board with names and faces and symbols. At the top of the board it had the name “Revenants”, the name of the clan the Deputy Marshal mentioned over the phone.

The door to the BBD office busted open. Nicole quickly turned around to a brunette woman with a leather jacket and T-shirt that said “Lasagna Del-Rey”, along with tight black skinny jeans and biker boots. She was holding a half eaten donut and wearing a shit-eating grin. What she also noticed was the revolver attached to her hip. The long barrel of it ended at her knee. 

_Just what in the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Before she could say anything, the woman at the door spoke “is this the Haught Hunter?!?”

Nicole groaned. _Oh God._

The Deputy Marshal did a harsh face palm next to her. “Earp…” 

“Earp?” the hunter questioned. Now that was a name she recognized. 

The brunette held out her hand, “Wynonna Earp, nice to meet you tater Haught”. 

Nicole didn’t reach out to shake her hand, she instead glared daggers into the woman who has already made two different puns with her last name. The hunter was sure she heard them all, but she had a feeling this immature dimwit was going to change that. 

A few moments of a stare down passed before Wynonna retracted her hand and played it off like nothing happened. Nicole wasn’t amused. 

“This is the notorious BBD office? The secret government division created to hunt supernatural shit? In the middle of some country bumpkin ass town ran by idiots?” Nicole challenged. She really wasn’t expecting much, being greeted with an immature, poorly trained, immature woman, a sheriff that seemed a little too touchy and a man who was clearly a hardass really wasn’t on the list of things she was anticipating. 

Nicole’s statement struck a nerve from Wynonna, who quickly responded to the insult, “hey, asshole, I am the goddamn Earp heir, literally destined to kill super… super crazy shit” she caught herself before giving away too much. Taking a step forward, she pointed her finger at Nicole and continued, “you best check your Haught ass before you come into my house insulting my town you… Haught… _asshole_!”. Wynonna struggled with the last pun, but her face remained serious. 

The heir was inches away from her face now, and her finger was close to touching her chest. The Deputy Marshal was in the same place without an expression. Just watching. 

Nicole met her eyes with the Deputy Marshal, not responding to Wynonna’s threat and said, “What am I doing here? I thought I was going to be around professionals”. The heir grunted and lowered her finger and took a few steps back, allowing the Deputy Marshal to take the lead. _At least she knows when to stand down_ Nicole thought. 

The man approached, still expressionless, “as you know, the vampire clan named Revenants took one of our operatives. She is our head researcher for the division, so we are hurting from her loss. She knew a lot more about them than we do.”

“And you want me to help you find her?” the hunter asked.

The man nodded. He fished something out of his wool jacket pocket, unfolded it, and reached his hand out. It was a photo. Nicole reluctantly took it and examined it. 

On it was a long haired brunette with a smile that could blind someone. Her hazel eyes crinkled. Nicole’s eyebrows raised. _She’s beautiful_ she thought. _Damn beautiful_. 

“Her name is Waverly Earp” the Deputy Marshal added. 

“Another Earp? Is she…” 

Wynonna cut her off this time, “my sister” she said. “They took… my sister” she said brokenly. Her eyes fell to the ground to hide tears threatening to escape her eyelids. Gone was the playful charade of puns, before Nicole stood a worried, heartbroken woman. The hunter felt for her. She knew what it was like. 

But Nicole couldn’t afford sympathy right now. She was here for a reason. 

“I am looking for someone. That is my condition” Nicole said seriously, looking to the man. 

“Who?” he asked, face barely moving. 

“A vampire by the name of Shae Pressman. Another vampire called Tony said she was here. Name ring any bells?”

The two BBD deputies thought for a moment before shaking their heads. 

_Great. I am wasting my time here._

“But if you help us, we will do everything in our power to find this Shae” the Deputy Marshal added. “If she is here, we will bring her to you. Just as long as you return the end of the bargain”. 

Nicole sighed and looked down at the photo once more. The brunette in the photo staring back at her, almost into her soul. Such an innocent looking face, she wonders if Shae ruined her too. 

When she looked back up, she saw the two eyeing her expectantly. Finally, she held out her hand and said, “alright, I’m in”. 

Dolls met her halfway and shook her hand. His grip was tight. Nicole still avoided Wynonna’s piercing gaze. 

“Alright Ms. Haught, let’s reconvene here tomorrow morning. Maybe with a fresh pair of eyes we can quickly figure out our next step into finding Waverly. Nicole, I would suggest you go get something to eat and a place to stay for the night” 

Nicole was about to protest, but the violent grumbling of her stomach betrayed her excuses. _Can’t really fight vampires on an empty stomach_. Instead of responding, Nicole only nodded and began to exit the offices. 

“Oh and Haught?” Wynonna called after her, the lack of pun was not lost on her. The hunter glanced over her shoulder. “If you see any sign of my sister, you call us first. Got it?” 

Nicole only nodded and left. 

\------------

“Well well, this just got _way_ more interesting” Shae chuckled. Her eyes bore into the red-head vampire hunter now exiting the police station. She watched from a distance as usual, staying in the shadows. “Nicole Haught, all the way in Purgatory for little old me. I am almost flattered”. 

She looked over her shoulder. Waverly stood a few steps behind, not moving. Her former hazel eyes now a dull purple. Her gaze was unfocused. 

It took a while, but eventually, Shae was finally able to make Waverly hers. It all begins in the turning. In order to turn someone into a vampire, they must drain the human dry, then feed them vampire’s blood. The vampire that supplies the blood will always have a connection to the one they turn as long as they are alive. Shae’s blood is in Waverly now, allowing it to alter her mind completely.

Well, there have been… incidents so far. With Waverly being apart of the Earp line, she was much more special than Shae had anticipated. The youngest Earp was able to resist her call to serve at first. She was able to deny what was in her very nature right as she was turned. 

Shae marvelled at it. She remembered when she first turned hundreds of years ago. The fury of her hunger controlling her every move. She barely remembered the first few weeks of her turn, just blood upon blood. 

To be able to deny it that early? It was almost… dangerous. 

But Waverly was hers now. She can feel it. It pulsed in her veins. She can feel Waverly and her fury, and honestly, Shae has never felt more powerful. Her eyes followed Nicole down the street. 

An idea hit her. It was risky, but she knew Nicole. She knew her hopes, dreams, and most importantly, 

Weaknesses. 

“Waverly, my pet” she called to her. 

“Yes, Shae?” Waverly responded with a monotone voice.

“You will bring me Nicole Haught. Alive. Is that clear?” 

“Of course, Shae” she replied, then disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. 

“Mmm see you soon, Nicky” Shae said into the air before puffing out of existence herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! What you have all been waiting for! A Wayhaught meeting! May take a moment because I really really want to do this right with this being my first fanfic. 
> 
> I am also not sure how long I want this fic to be, I am posting the chapters as I go. Just... Letting the words take me, you know?
> 
> Having fun with it tho!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr,
> 
> Dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com


	7. Greetings Are In Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy this took a while to write. We get some more backstory on Nicole and her brother!
> 
> (TW: There is a small tidbit of homophobia from Nicole's father at the beginning)
> 
> And a Wayhaught meeting! Or... is it?
> 
> Wynonna and Dolls get a strange package.

After Googling a diner that was just outside of town, Nicole entered her rental with a grunt. She didn’t want to stay in town to risk running into that annoying Earp yet again. The hunter needed some time alone and to think. The reviews seemed… satisfactory so she decided to give it a shot. 

Nicole wasn’t a stranger to small towns. She was born in a small town in Texas, just outside of Austin. She doesn’t even bother telling people the town name because no one has heard of it. Purgatory was very similar to it, if not a little smaller. 

It wreaked of cow shit, and everyone knew everyone’s business. Just like home. 

Well, it never really was in the first place. Echoes of her father’s tirades drift to her memories. 

_“You’re an abomination!... a sinner! Get out!”_

Nicole sighed. The night she came out was five years ago, so the words he spat didn’t even sting anymore. She had been called much worse. But what she will never forget, is her brother packing his bags with her that night. The both of them speeding off into the night with their father screaming after them. They never looked back since. 

The hunter smiled softly at the good memories they shared afterwards. The stories, the struggles. It felt like a perfect life until she met Shae. 

_God if I only knew_. She chastised herself.

It was amazing at first. Shae fit into her world like a puzzle piece was missing all along. She fit a little _too_ well. 

Then Shae told her what she really was. Suddenly she was everywhere, at her work, with friends, especially with Chase. It was rare Nicole had a moment alone with her brother when she was around. Sometimes it was suffocating, but Nicole wrote it off as the intense love they shared. Before Shae, Nicole didn’t know vampires existed. Hell, that supernatural beings were real in general. 

It was definitely a shock at first, but Shae was relentless in proving Nicole that she meant no harm. Shae had given her this whole charade of how vampires were harmless, and commonly sought a companion to live off of for the rest of their lives. It was all very romantic. 

Nicole fell for it, hard. The fang shaped scars on her neck proved that. 

The hunter allowed the vampire to feed off of her to keep her alive in the most intimate of ways. Being so close, the two bodies forming into one in the faint glow of candlelight. Teeth piercing her skin as she cried out her pleasure into the night, 

It was… beautiful. 

She scratched at her neck, leaving harsh lines of red behind. 

It is also hard to question the validity of the vampire’s claims when married to them. Nicole had only met Tony, and he pulled the same illusion over her head. 

Close to the night Chase was killed, he started acting differently. He was cold and shut off, even ignored her at times. It ate at her. Shae was always there for comfort, or more to distract her. Nicole never knew what she did wrong to cause her brother to distance himself, until Nicole had to empty his apartment. 

_Nicole slowly inserted the key into the deadbolt_

_This is it._

_She hesitated before turning the key to unlock it. Opening the door will make it real. There will be an abandoned apartment on the other side, and no Chase. No dimpled smile, no hearty laugh. Just dusted silence._

_She steeled herself and unlocked the door. She had been to her apartment before, it was always a controlled chaos. Nicole would always get onto him about cleaning up if he wanted to take a girl home. “Got more things to worry about, Nic” he’d always say._

_The apartment before her was spotless. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The younger Haught decided to head straight to his bedroom and start there. Best to get the hardest part done first. She turned the knob on the door and turned on the light._

_It was like the rest of the apartment: spotless. The bed was made, no clothes on the floor, nothing. Except an envelope at the end of the bed. She took a few steps closer, and saw the word “Nic” scribbled on it._

_She gasped softly. A letter from him?_

_Before she could second guess herself, she delicately flipped the envelope open and pulled out the paper inside. She flipped it open and saw Chase’s handwriting speaking back to her._

_“Dear Nic,_

_If you are reading this, I am sorry to tell you that I am dead. There is so much to tell you, but I have little time. I have dedicated my life to protecting you, and in that, had to mean I had to keep a very big secret from you. I am a vampire hunter. Father raised me to be one, as he was one once before. I was sworn to keep it a secret from you and mother, as it was ‘traditionally’ a male profession. I protested heavily, because I knew you were more than capable. But you know how father was set in his old patriarchal bullshit ways. However, I then came to realize if I hid this from you, they wouldn’t come for you as well. I couldn’t be more wrong, and this letter to you is proof._

_If you are reading this, then that means Shae has gone through with her threats, and you are in grave danger._

_I hope I can reach you before you see this letter. I would much rather tell you our family history and who I really am, and why Shae has done what she has done, but I fear we may not get that luxury. So if you find this letter before I find you, there is a trunk under my bed that has a pass-code. It has all of my gear in there. I leave it to you, may it protect you in your oncoming journey._

_But promise me one thing, Nic, you will live a long and happy life, doing the things you have always dreamed of. Grow old and gray, and find a woman to love and cherish. Do not let hate consume your heart. Not like I did. You are better than that. I will always love you, Nic. You are the strongest person I have ever known._

_I must go now,_

_Until we meet again,_

_CH_

_P.s. The passcode for the trunk is the day both of our lives changed forever. For the better._

_Oh, and take great care of Calamity for me. I am sure you will like her very much.”_

_Nicole let the letter fall to the ground as she sank to her knees as her body shook in sobs. The weight of the world crushing her, not allowing her to stand. She screamed into the empty space, her body shaking with the pain running through her veins. Her fingers dug so hard in her palms they drew blood._

_He knew he was going to die. He knew… He knew about Shae... He died trying to warn me..._

_She stayed there for an hour curled up in a ball, clutching the letter close to her chest. Eventually she ran out of tears to shed, her breath finally evening out and her thoughts slowing down. She felt everything and nothing at the same time._

_Just want it all to go away… _

_Nicole sniffled and began to collect herself. Her eyes locked on to an old trunk that was stashed under the bed. Was that the one he was talking about?_

_She lifted herself up with wobbly elbows and reached under the bed to pull it out. The wood was dark, and the metal that clasped around the opening was black. In the center was a large lock with 5 numbers under it, all of them set at zero._

_The youngest Haught began to think. The… day their lives changed forever? She scanned her memories._

_A memory popped up. “You know Nic, the day we both left that horrid house was the best decision I have ever made” he grasped her hand, “I am happy I get to be out here with you. We both get to be free”._

_The day she came out. She hurriedly rolled the digits in the lock of the date._

_51211_

Click!

_The lock jumped open._

_She removed the lock and paused before raising the lid of the trunk. Was she really ready to see the life her brother hid from her? Was this what she wanted?_

_No, she has to know._

_She lifted the lid all the way open and started looking through it. The first item was a high quality leather jacket. She pulled open the sides to see tons of slots for… weapons? Without thinking, she slid the jacket on and wrapped it around herself, taking in her brother's scent. The action caused a tear to form. Freshly cut grass and lavender. Home. _

_She looked down again and was blown away by what met her gaze._

_A crossbow. A big one. She picked it up and immediately noticed an engraving on the stock._

_Calamity Jane_. 

_Nicole honest to god laughed to where more tears welled in her eyes. The youngest Haught would pester Chase with the history of the woman. It must have stuck with him. The wrath of Calamity Jane at her fingertips. The thought of it warmed her very being. Especially since he signed off his letter telling her to take care of it._

_The second thing she noticed was that the arms were tucked in the side by some sort of mechanism. She ran her fingers over the bits of metal that coated the foregrip. It reminded her of the designs one might find in fantasy games Chase always played, like the ones with dwarves in them. She chuckled. He would. She rotated it in her arms and noticed a small latch near the trigger. She pulled it._

Pop!

_The arms of the crossbow sprang out. Not two arms but four! _

Holy shit. 

_The craftsmanship on this thing was seriously over the top. True Haught style. It truly was a beaut._

_“Alright Calamity” she said to the crossbow while tucking the arms back in, “let’s go kill us some vampires”. _

The hunter was pulled from her flashback by the diner poking out from the horizon. It stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of road and snow covered land. Just like “home”. Placing the car in park, she grabbed her brother’s leather jacket from the passenger seat. It didn’t do much for the snowy weather.

People who said Canada was cold really weren’t freaking kidding. Living in Vegas, Nicole didn't really need warm clothes since the place was a desert The jacket will have to do for now. She pulled it close, instinctually inhaling deeply to find traces of her brother for comfort.

It stopped smelling him not too long ago. The disappointment hit her right in the chest. 

The ding of the bell to the diner made everyone whip their heads to face the hunter. It was dead silent. Nicole pursed her lips together and found a booth all the way in the corner of the restaurant. Eventually the patrons returned to their business, but no one spoke above a whisper. 

Another lovely quirk about small towns, strangers are unwelcome. Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed the menu. 

A few moments had passed, and Nicole wondered why she hadn’t been waited on yet. She glanced out the window and noticed something flash by at an inhuman speed. Nicole blinked. Surely something supernatural wouldn’t be stupid enough to show itself in public like this. She shook her head and focused back to the menu. 

A throat cleared in front of her. 

_Finally some service… oh.. _

_Waverly?_

_\---------_

_Bang bang bang!_

Dolls grunted in frustration. “We will continue this later” he said before heading toward the BBD office door. He was in the middle of giving Wynonna a lecture on how to treat their new guest, but someone on the other side decided now was not the time.

He opened the door and was greeted by an annoyed Sheriff Nedley. Before Dolls could give a greeting, the Sheriff thrusted forward a yellow package that was addressed to the BBD offices. No return address.

“Where did you get this?” Dolls asked.

“It was laying on the front desk. Someone just brought it in no one saw who. Lonnie was still making himself scarce, the useless turd”

“Thanks. Look at the cameras for me?”

“Already working on it. Are we going to talk about why we have a Nicole Haught in Purgatory? Or was I just going to have to wait until bodies started piling up in my morgue?”

“Another time, Sheriff. Thank you!” Dolls said before shutting the door in Nedley’s face.

Wynonna approached, “Haught Sauce got that big of a reputation, huh?”

“Something like that” he responded, ripping open the lid of the envelope.

“What’s in it?”

He reached in and pulled out a DVD in a plastic case. On it were the words “Watch Me”. The two looked at each other, puzzled. Dolls opened his laptop and inserted the disk.

“Wait what if it’s some sort of virus thing to get into all our databases or some shit?” Wynonna asked.

“You watch too many spy movies. Even I don’t have access to any databases through this laptop. It should be fine. '' He double clicked on the file and pressed play.

The screen was black for a moment before an image popped on the screen. Wynonna recognized the scene immediately. It was of the slaughterhouse they were at before. In it, she can see Waverly, chained up on those cuffs and smoke rising from her wrists. Before her knelt a barely alive Champ. Waverly was crying and gagged. Then another figure entered the screen. A slim tall dark skinned woman with a nude colored dress. She wiped her finger under Champ’s nose then walked over to Waverly. She lunged forward after the held out finger. The sounds coming from the gag were inhuman… animalistic.

Wynonna’s heart pounded in her chest, but she couldn’t look away.

_“You want this?”_ the woman asked.

_\----------_

Nicole was frozen. Surely the woman standing in front of her was Waverly. Same curly flocks draped over her shoulders, same smile, the same…

_Oh. _

_Her eyes. They were a deep purple, flickering with speckles of gray._

__

__

_Not Waverly. At least, not who Wynonna lost. Was she a thrall? What did they do to her? _

The woman before her wore the uniform from the diner and held a notepad and pen. Nicole took a quick glance around the diner. No one seemed to notice the sudden new employee they have. In fact, the patrons were looking everywhere _but_ them. Nicole’s eyebrows creased. Something very strange is at play. She thought quickly, unsure what to do next.

“Hey there! My name is Michelle, I will be your server today. Can I get ya started off with something to drink? Our coffee here is to _die_ for” she said sweetly. And boy is her voice as sweet as her smile.

“Uh…” Nicole began. _Right, play along. See if there’s anything I can find out._ “Yeah, uh coffee sounds great” she finished, stammering on her words. She chastised herself, normally she was way cooler than this. What was it about her?

The girl giggled at her. “You’re not from here are ya?” she asked playfully. 

“Uh, no just came into town. Just passing through” if this Waverly was going to play a game, so will she. 

“Hmm. Where are you from?”

“Uh…” _Don’t give anything away!_ “Fl… Florida?”. There was an obvious shake in her voice. What the hell was happening?

The girl giggled harder, “was that a question?”

“No?” 

She was laughing heartily now. Nicole was lost in it.

_No! Focus! There’s something going on!_

_The hunter was too busy berating herself to notice “Michelle” sit in the booth across from her._

__

__

he held her breath. Nicole looked around the diner again to see if anyone has noticed her, but they were all in the same position. Frozen in place. The hunter’s eyes wandered back to “Michelle” who was watching her intently, clearly amused with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

“Anyone tell you you’re adorable when flustered?” she said. Her smirk grew wider. 

“Uh” was all Nicole could say. Her face flushed involuntarily. 

“Even cuter when you blush” the woman purred and bit her lip. Nicole followed the action with full attention. Wow she could watch that for the rest of her life and not be mad.

_Focus!_

“So uh, where are you from, Wa… I mean Michelle?” Nicole managed to ask.

“Oh here, and there” she said ominously, making vague hand movements. 

“Ah,” Nicole had an idea. “You know, you look really familiar”. She placed her elbows on the table and propped her chin on her hands. 

“Oh? Is she prettier?” she said confidently, leaning forward. 

“Beautiful” she breathed before she could even think about what came out. “I mean… uh,'' the brunette raised her eyebrow higher. “I mean, you are definitely more beautiful. I was wondering if you knew her”

“Hmm. What’s her name?” she almost whispered. 

“Waverly Earp”

The woman’s eyes widened comically. She sat back in her seat like she was shoved. Nicole watched her eyes, and her suspicion was right. The name caused something in her brain to malfunction. 

Waverly’s eyes flickered all sorts of colors before finally settling on hazel.

_There she is_.

Waverly gasped and frantically looked around. Before Nicole could reach over and comfort her, the brunette shot up from the booth. “Get away! Stay away from me!” she shouted, then sprinted out. The door of the diner hitting the wall with a slam. 

“Waverly, wait!” she called after her. She stumbled out of the booth after her. She barged out the door, but she was gone. No new tracks in the snow. 

“Fuck!” she called out to the air. 

“Is there a problem here?” a man boomed behind her, wearing a camo hat and a sneer. The patrons must be out of their daze now. 

“No, none. I was just leaving” she said quickly and sprinted to her rental. Mind racing. 

Nicole pulled out her phone and found the Deputy Marshal’s contact. 

A few rings later, 

“Haught, we have a problem,” he said. His voice was different. Shaking?

“Yeah, we do, I…” she tried to reply. 

“Come back to the station. Now.” _Click._

Nicole growled in frustration. She turned the key and sped out of the parking lot, her music blaring on the speakers.

_“Whatcha gonna do, where are you gonna go when the darkness closes on you_

_Is there anybody out there looking for you? Do they know what you’ve been through?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah snap! Where is she goin?!
> 
> Lyrics coming from the song this fic is named after. ("Lost Maps" by Marnie). 
> 
> So, Nicole's crossbow is loosely based on Varric Tethras' crossbow from the video game series called Dragon Age. He named his "Bianca". Chase is a nerd, shoot me. 
> 
> Anyways,  
hope you enjoyed!


	8. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be real honest, I don't really like this chapter. Fight scenes are harder to write than I thought.
> 
> I may edit this chapter later to make it better, but I really want to get into the nitty gritty stuff soon. So here we are!
> 
> Sorry it took a couple of days to get it done,
> 
> but here we are! More chapters out soon.

Wynonna emptied her stomach into the nearest bin. As soon as she saw her sister lunge at Champ, she couldn't control her body's reaction. Her blood was boiling. It felt like little needles were poking at her skin. The… weight of it all. 

"Turn it off…" she said in between gasps. 

Dolls shut the laptop quickly and went over to the heaving woman, placing a hesitant hand on her back to try to provide comfort. 

"She… she's… they"

"I know" was all he could say. 

The air crackled with tension. A million thoughts sped through their minds, but none making sense. 

Eventually the heir's breathing calmed but she didn't move, afraid of losing control of her gag reflex again. 

Her own sister… one of them now. Tortured. Killed Chump. 

Nothing makes sense!

Refusal, denial, anger, pain, all of it was surging through the Earp like a bone crushing current. 

She has survived pain, loss and betrayal. But this, right here, forced to watch her babygirl drain the blood of a man, it felt different. Waverly was… she is one of them now. 

_No! She can’t!_

“It can’t… she can’t” the sobs Wynnona create rising to the surface. 

Broken. A broken Earp. 

Why?? Was that what they wanted all along?

Dolls’ phone broke the silence. He rushed over to it and accepted it. 

“Haught, We have a problem”

\-------------

_Need to run! Run!_

_Who am I?!_

_Snow.. So much snow… Cold…_

The woman didn’t know where she was. Miles and miles of a wasteland of snow and trees. She could only hear her shallow breaths and the thoughts that were screaming at her. She placed the heels of her palms to her ears to try to stop the confusion. 

_Blood! Champ! Need!_

_You are... Michelle?! No!_

_Wynonna?! Willa?!_

_I am… Waverly…_

_Vanilla Dipped Donuts… I smell..._

_The red-head. Nic…. Nicole? She knew my name._

_Haught… Of course_

Waverly dropped to her knees. Her body was unable to keep up with the roaring images and memories in her head. It was like a dam burst open, and there was nothing to stop the rushing waters. All she could do was scream and cry and shake her head. Her fingernails dug into her scalp deeper and deeper the more she shook. 

“Make it stop!” she shouted into the unforgiving air. 

A mocking voice halted the rapids of thought, “Waverly? Oh Waverly?” it called out. Then she heard soft footsteps crunching in the snow towards her.

She removed her palms from her head and tried to calm her breathing, eyes remained squinted shut. Who…?

“There you are, Shae has been looking all over for you”

Waverly’s jaw tightened so hard her teeth almost cracked. That _fucking_ name. She was so, so tired of hearing it. She whipped around to face the intruder with her teeth bared and a snarl to match her fury. 

Rosita stood there in all her glory. But she is missing her cocky smirk. When their eyes met, Rosita almost took a step back in what appeared to be fear. News of Waverly’s resistance to Shae’s pull must have spread, or else the vampire would not be so cautious. What Waverly did know was that Shae was too much of a coward to come fetch her herself. Or was this another sort of test?

The old vampire watched as Waverly’s eyes shifted from hazel, to purple, grey and in between all at once. Her mind was following the same pattern. Thoughts of hunger, to home, to revenge, to absolute bloodshed. The sheer amount of conflict buzzing in her brain would have broken a normal human. 

Not Waverly Earp, but it was getting close. Very close. 

“What do you want from me?!?” Rosita heard through the growling. The high pitched, heavenly sounded voice was gone. It was demonic and inhuman. The roar of Waverly’s anger and confusion rustled the snow around them. It was like a tremor in the Earth, and both vampires felt it in their bones. 

“Waves… It’s me, Rosita. You need to come home now”

Waverly shuddered to that nickname. “I said,” she rose from her knees, now fully facing the older vampire, she took a step forward with every word, “Don’t. Call. Me. That.” 

Rosita took a step back. 

“Waves. You are with us now. You belong to the Rev-”

Waverly cut her off with a hand to the throat, lifting her from the ground slowly. Rosita’s feet kicked mindlessly into the air to try to find footing. The new vampire had a cold and blank expression, speaking all words of anger with her eyes. 

In a blink, it all became clear. The violent waters in her head suddenly calmed. Waverly’s focus was now on one thing, and one thing only: revenge. 

They took _everything_ from her! A future, her family, her chance at happiness… 

Waverly’s fingers clenched tighter around Rosita’s throat. She started to hear a faint crackle from the sounds of bones crushing. Vampire’s didn’t need to breathe so Rosita’s face didn’t turn purple, but she was sure bringing the pain. The older vampire’s hands desperately tried to claw at her fingers around her throat to try to bring mercy, but they remained still. Waverly clenched her jaw impossibly tight. She felt pure fury rush through her entire body to where she could see a red tint through her eyes. She wanted her the vampire to suffer, to scream, to cry, to… 

No. 

No, this is not who she was. With a calming sigh, Waverly released Rosita from her crippling grip and dropped her to the ground. The older vampire fell to her knees and stared at the ground for a moment. 

“Tell me Rosita,” she interrupted the silence, “tell me why..” 

She chuckled in response, then spoke softly, “Waverly Earp, heh. Really aren’t as smart as they say”. Rosita collected a few unnecessary breaths before rising to her feet with shaky knees, “your family has killed dozens of our kind. Slaughtered. What will your ancestors say now that their darling little angel has been turned? Most importantly, her sister?”

“Stop it”

She ignored Waverly, “how does it feel now, Waves? To suddenly have the world against you?”

Waverly bared her teeth, “we are _nothing_ alike”

“Oh but we are. At the end of the day, we are both going to be hunted down by the end of peacemaker. It is only a matter of time. Even if it is a darling little sister” Rosita began cackling at her victory. The clan has broken up the Earp family. One hunter and a newly turned vampire. “One will kill the other. It is destiny, and the Revenants are eager for the show”. 

Every fiber of restraint snapped in the Earp. 

Waverly _roared_ in challenge. The hate she felt towards her own self and her new brethren now pulsing through her veins. Her new fangs were on display and her shoulders were hunched forward. Every thought, sense and instinct were full on predator, as she eyed Rosita inching backward. _They wanted to create a monster? They sure as shit have one now._

Before Rosita could react, Waverly was on her with lightning speed. The snow puffed around them like a cloud of smoke on the impact. The vampires growled inches away at each other, almost spitting. Waverly’s death grip on Rosita’s leather jacket was ripping holes into it. Their snarls were a war cry. Old vampire versus new. Skilled versus novice. Waverly didn’t know her full strength yet, but she sure as shit won’t let that stop her from at least making a dent.

And boy did she. 

The more Waverly gained focus, the more time slowed down around her. She was able to see Rosita’s attempt at fighting back and dodge them easily. The speed of each other’s attacks were rustling up the snow around them. Waverly continued to dodge the attacks. She was amazed at how easy it was to fight the more experienced vampire. As Rosita pressed on with her unproductive blows, she began to panic. Nothing was hitting Waverly. Soon the Earp had enough and tackled Rosita, the snow around them crashing into the air with the force. The ground below them shook in a huge _thump._

Rosita was taken aback but yelled out, “You.. Will not win, Earp! You two are destined to kill one another now!”

Waverly pinned the vampire below her, and lowered herself to where she was inches from her face, “maybe I won’t win, maybe my sister will kill me… but” she raised her hand to the air. “You will not be alive long enough to see it” she then punched through Rosita’s chest to grasp her heart and pulled it out without effort. The squelching and the drops of the raining blood falling on Rosita are muffled by her screams. 

They looked at eachother, roles now switched. Rosita was quivering in fear, and Waverly leered over her with a cold expression. She dug her fingers into the heart and squeezed with all her might. Rosita writhed, and choked screams escaped her lips. 

Her eyes finally looking off into the distance as her limbs fell into the snow. 

Waverly thought she would feel something from this, some sort of relief from a step closer to true revenge, but the new vampire felt nothing. There was no satisfaction in this new death. Waverly only felt hollow when she stared into the old vampire’s lifeless eyes. She tried to find something. What? She didn’t know. 

She surveyed the new situation she was in. Waverly was straddling a dead vampire, and her blood was splattered all over the ground. It was gruesome and barbaric… but the sight… the smell… something started to awake inside of her. 

In a flash, her focus began to fade out. Her vampiric instincts started to take over her body once again. 

_No!_

She must have it… taste it...

_No no no!_

It was too late. 

_Bite! Sink! Pull! Blood!_

\--------

Nicole pushed open the BBD office door so hard the hinges rattled. She was eager to deliver the news that Waverly was alive. Well, in a way. The hunter wasn’t sure what she saw at the diner. 

“Guys! I-”

Dolls cut her off before she could explain with a hand raised to the air. He was sitting on a desk with a laptop next to him. Without speaking, he pressed the spacebar on the laptop and a video began to play. Wynonna immediately left the room. 

Nicole was confused at first until she saw what was displayed on the screen. Waverly, tied up in cuffs and screaming. The hunter couldn't move or react. Then she saw her. 

"Shae" she whispered into the air. Dolls paused the video.

"That's her?" He asked, pointing to the vampire now on the screen. Nicole could only nod. He hit play again. 

Her body reacted before her mind did. She was shaking in place and her breathing began to pick up. She could hear her heartbeat pulse into her ears. The hunters eyes could only focus on the vampire that was now taunting a very hungry Waverly. That voice. The way she controlled a room. Her taunting laughter… 

Nicole shoved it down and continued to watch. 

Watched as Waverly drank the man before her dry, as Shae’s laughter filled the room. When the man fell to the ground, Waverly collapsed on top of him. Shae then turned to face the camera with a victorious grin and said “your move, Earp”. 

Then the screen faded to black. Nicole exhaled. That’s what Shae did to her, turned the Earp into one of those… monsters. 

“Jesus” Nicole finally managed to say. 

“The man’s name is Champ Hardy. He was Waverly’s ex boyfriend”

_Champ? Seriously? Surely Waverly is smarter..._

Nicole’s expression must have spoke volumes to Dolls, “yeah, Champ. Limited dating options. Anyway, she made her feed on him. This is unlike anything we have seen before. In the past killings, the victims were random. Champ was calculated” he said.

Nicole remained quiet, eyes still on the black screen of the laptop until Dolls spoke up again, “tell me about Shae, why are you after her?”. The hunter’s eyes met with the deep brown eyes of the deputy Marshal. 

“She…” Nicole didn’t want to give too much away. Her trauma wasn’t their business anyways, “she killed my brother. In cold blood”. 

“Chase, right?” he asked. Dolls saying her name made her wince. 

“How did…”

“You think the person that called on a burner phone wouldn’t do a little research on them? I know all about you, Nicole. That he wasn’t killed by a vampire bite. By a stake, yes?”

Nicole’s anger floored. Her nostrils flared as her breathing began to increase rapidly. “What happened to me and my brother is none of-” she snapped.

“Oh but it is. I need to know what she is going to do to Waverly”

The BBD door bust open with Wynonna marching in but she didn’t say anything. She too was eager to hear what Haught had to say. 

Nicole closed her eyes and bowed her head in sorrow. “I don’t know what she has planned. The Shae you saw on that screen, isn’t the woman that I… knew”

“But why us?” Wynonna cut in. 

“She has a grudge against vampire hunters. She made it clear the night she murdered my brother”. 

Wynonna’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, she killed him with this” Nicole moved aside her jacket to pull her brother’s stake from her hip. It was withered and dented, and stained from old blood. “It belonged to my brother”.

“And let me guess, you are here on a little revenge journey, Haught dog?”

“You can say that.” she put the stake back in its place. “All that matters to me is that she meets the end of it and bursts into ash”. 

Wynonna clenched her jaw. “And my sister?”

The hunter looked to the Earp, eyes cold and hard, “if she gets in my way, vampire or not, she will die too” 

Wynonna punched her square in the jaw, then gripped her jacket to pull her closer. “Don’t. EVER. say collateral damage when it comes to my sister” she hissed. The Earp pushed her away, leaving her to rub her jaw painfully. 

Dolls tried to step in between the two and held his hands up to try to ease the tension “alright you two, this is getting us nowh-” 

Nicole cut him off, “What are you going to do, Earp? Your sister is now a _vampire_, did you completely ignore what was on that tape-”

Wynonna shut her up with the end of peacemaker aimed between Nicole’s eyes. The hunter stood still, but her expression remained emotionless. “What she is, doesn’t matter right now. That is my _sister_, you bitch! And with your help or not, I am going to save her”.

Nicole resigned and looked to the floor. Guess this is a good time as any, “I saw her” she whispered. This time, she was expecting Wynonna’s punch aimed at her jaw. She dodged it easily. 

“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?” she reared back to take another swing, but this time Dolls caught her first and pulled her back. Wynonna’s shouts echoed throughout the room. 

“I tried! I kept getting cut off!” she tried to defend. 

“Where?” was all the Earp could say. 

“You need to listen to me really carefully Earp, she isn’t herself anymore. Something happened to her. I don’t know what”

Wynonna’s patience was running really thin at this point. “No _shit_ dumbass, they turned her into a vampire!” If only Dolls would let go…

“She… wasn’t herself. I went to the diner just out of town and there she was dressed as a waitress going by the name of Michelle”

Wynonna tried to lunge at Nicole again, but Dolls’ grip was firm, “Michelle was my mother’s name, just what the _hell_ are you playing at, Haught?!”

“It’s the truth, I swear! There’s something else you should know”

“What? Spill it!” Wynonna spat. 

“I have hunted hundreds of vampires. Their eyes when they are hungry or giving into their primal urges, their eyes turn gray. But not Waverly. Her eyes were purple the whole time, I have never seen it before…” she paused, seeing Wynonna relax a little in Dolls’ hold. “There’s more. The rest of the people in the diner, they didn’t move a muscle, like they were hypnotized, or like time stood still. But when I said her name, her eyes flickered all sorts of colors, then going back to hazel before she ran, ordering me to stay away”

“If you did anything…” Wynonna began.

“Save it Earp, I didn’t do anything to her. I tried to run after her but she disappeared. Then the people in the diner snapped back to reality as if nothing ever happened” she pointed her chin at Dolls, “that’s when you called me”. 

Wynonna finally stopped squirming in Dolls’ arms and put her hands up in surrender. He reluctantly let her go with a watchful eye before turning back to Nicole, “so what you are saying is, that there is some sort of mind control here at play?”

Nicole sighed, “It is possible the humans in the diner were glamored, but I have never seen it strong enough to work for a whole group of people like that.”

Dolls cocked his head to the side, “and you weren’t glamored?” 

“No uh… It is possible they tried, but it doesn’t work on me” 

Wynonna who was listening intently, now stepped closer with her arms crossed above her chest, “so what exactly happened?”

“Uh…” Nicole wondered whether or not she should leave out the obvious flirting from Not Waverly, but if she wanted to get to Shae, she may have to tell the whole truth. “Well, she acted like a waitress named Michelle as you know, but I recognized her immediately because of the photo. I decided to play it cool because I didn’t want to set anyone off. It was weird, the diner stood still around us, but her eyes never left mine. She… uh…” Nicole’s eyes looked everywhere but Wynonna’s as she continued. “She kind of flirted with me, tried to get information out of me. It felt like she was singling me out”. 

Wynonna frowned, but Dolls responded before she could speak, “she singled you out? Do you think that has anything to do with Shae?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged. “She may already know I am here” 

“Then what happened, Haught-ass?” 

Nicole ignored the use of pun for her name, “I told you, as soon as I said her name, she snapped out of whatever was going on in her head and ran before I could get to her,” she whispered to herself, “she looked so scared…”.

A few moments of silence pass. Dolls cleared his throat and gave orders, “alright we need to find Waverly before she hurts someone else or herself”. He grabbed his jacket off of an office chair and started to gear up. 

There were no objections. Nicole knew that new vampires were a new kind of dangerous. They require twice the amount of blood than a seasoned one when they are first turned, and with Waverly doing things she has never seen before, something needed to be done. As Nicole started to check her weapons, she was stopped by a hard glare from an Earp right in her face. 

“And where do you think you are going?” she asked with a growl. 

Nicole couldn’t roll her eyes farther in the back of her head, “look Earp” she said with an exaggerated sigh, “I don’t like you either. But like it or not, you are going to need me to help find her. What exactly do you have planned when you find your sister? Do you even know where to look?”

Wynonna only narrowed her eyes. 

“Exactly. Now think, where would Waverly go if she felt distressed, or needed to get away from the world?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “I have an idea”. 

“Perfect, now come on, Earp” Nicole said while slapping Earp’s shoulder, “we got a sister to find. Let’s go get my toys in my car”.

Wynonna couldn’t resist the next quip, “toys, huh? Are you going to buy me dinner first?”

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks and gave her look before leaving. She refused to respond to that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Yeah here ya go! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments below or yell at me on Tumblr, 
> 
> dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com


	9. Friends in Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am actually quite excited for this chapter, because we got some WynHaught BroTP moments! It's gonna be a slow burn for them too as you can imagine. Anyway, enjoy!

“Holy shit nuggets, Haughtshit, this shit is enough to supply an army!” Wynonna exclaimed as she surveyed the arsenal before her. Nicole had taken the Earp and the Deputy Marshal to the rental that had an array of knives, bolts, and guns neatly displayed in the trunk. If Wynonna didn’t know any better, it definitely looked like a serial killer’s dream. 

“I like to come prepared” Nicole said smugly, “now, I just gotta find- hey don’t touch that!” she slapped Wynonna’s grabby hand that was going for a large knife. The Earp pouted like a child that was just refused candy. “Aha!” Nicole said. The hunter pulled out a dark rucksack that made clanked when it was moved. She pulled it open and pulled out a couple of crossbow bolts that had a pale blue liquid just behind the sharp end of them. Nicole knew she was about to be interrogated because of the Earp’s intense glare, “these are tranqs. I had to pull a few favors to get these. I never knew when I would need them. Don’t worry…” Nicole reassured her, “they won’t hurt Waverly.” 

The Earp seemed satisfied with that answer and allowed the hunter to continue on. She reached in further and grabbed some rope as well. “Okay you really are making it hard not to make inappropriate sex jokes” Wynonna said with a raised brow. 

Nicole threw her head back in a groan, then shoved the rope into the Earp’s chest. “The rope is soaked in holy water. It will make a barrier that she won’t be able to move through”. 

“Damn Haught Sauce, what is this, your typical Tuesday night after tacos?”

"Earp" Dolls warned. 

Nicole responded with the slam of her trunk and a glare. She then went to the backseat of the car and pulled out a big black duffle bag and began to unzip it. The light wood of Calamity Jane shined brightly into the overcast air. 

Wynonna looked like a kid at Christmas, "oh my god oh my god! You have a fucking cross bow??" She began to hop and clap her hands excitedly. 

Nicole wasn't amused at all. She continued to pull it out and do a quick inspection, having to pause periodically to slap Wynonna's hands away… twice. "This is Calamity Jane" Nicole pulled the lever to release the four arms. Wynonna screeched in utter joy, then made a… purring noise? Dolls even looked impressed by the craftsmanship. "This baby right here is my peacemaker. It… was Chase's. '' Nicole's face fell from smug to sorrowful as she thought about her lost brother. 

"Well," Wynonna pulled peacemaker out and held it up next to the crossbow, ignoring the questioning look on Dolls’ face and Nicole’s slightly alarmed expression, "peacemaker, meet Calamity Jane, Calamity Jane, meet peacemaker, also a weapon with a metric shit ton of emotional baggage". 

Nicole chuckled at the ridiculous little quip and gave a dimple popping grin. Wynonna was honestly a little scared, who knew the big bad hunter could smile? Did she just get posessed or something?!

Dolls cleared his throat, ruining the moment. "We should get going, where are we going, Earp?"

She holstered peacemaker. Back to business, "right, I think she is at our old treehouse. She used to run off there to try and disappear" Wynonna paused, old memories resurfacing "only I ever looked for her when she did". 

Nicole felt her heart sink a little at Wynonna's last comment. The more she learns about the Earps, the more she realizes that last name comes with a lot of trauma and pain. The more she learned about Waverly, how Shae had ruined her, it was making it real hard not to feel for her, to even feel sorry for her. It was making it that much more difficult realizing that Waverly was going to have to die soon. 

The hunter pushed the dreadful feeling aside for now. They had a job to do. 

"So let's get to this tree house, then. Shall we?"

\-------

A new gust of wind hit Waverly as she trucked through the snow. She crossed her arms over her chest in a shiver but kept pressing on. She didn’t know where she was or where her feet were taking her, but the new vampire knew she had to keep going.

It felt like every time she would blink, she was somewhere else. Waverly had been battling the war in her mind for what felt like ages, and she was growing more exhausted by the minute. She wondered how much longer she could fight it, to remain good, to hold on to whatever humanity she had left. 

Her hunger was like a constant nail clawing in the back of her neck. With each moment she denies it, it only digs deeper and deeper, stripping away her control. Not only that, she feels the cold reaching further into her bones. Her steps forward are becoming weaker as she shivers.

_So tired…_

No matter how hard her limbs were fighting her, Waverly pressed on. However, it was taking a toll. She wiped tears of exhaustion from her cheeks until she eventually found herself at the last place she probably should be: the treehouse. 

“Fuck” she whispered. How did she get here? She knows she needs to keep going, to keep running, but her entire body is refusing to trek any more snow. 

_Might as well rest here for a while_. Before she was even thinking, her body was climbing up the ladder into the small treehouse. Once she pushed open the door, she collapsed on to her back.

The room around her spun in circles, and her unnecessary breaths were chopped into slow gasps. 

She takes a moment and reflects just how her life has led her to this point. A new vampire running away from her problems, half starved, half crazy…

_Am I going to die here?_

She chuckled, honest to god chuckled at the thought. At what? She doesn’t know. All of this just seems utterly absurd. 

Wynonna will eventually find her here if she doesn’t move, and will presumably kill her. She has to. She killed Champ and Rosita, and Shae will probably make the Earp kill more if she let her, make Waverly enjoy the torture and the kill somehow. Shae’s influence was already so deep in Waverly, what else can she do?

Hell, knowing Wynonna, she will probably try to find a way out of this, or avoid it all and run off like she went to Greece.

_No…_ Waverly shook her head. _Wynonna promised to stay._

What else could the heir do? Lock her up forever? Give her blood bags stolen from hospitals, from people who really need it? 

_No, she knows what she has to do._

_Might as well make it easy on her._

Waverly closed her eyes and let loose a tear. If this was her last day here on Earth, she may as well remember the good times, not the nights Wynonna would the little Earp there and let her cry on her shoulder after a night of Willa or daddy screaming at her, or when Champ cheated on her. This space was always somewhere safe for Waverly, which is ironic, because it wasn’t even built for her. Ward, her father, built the treehouse about a mile away from the Homestead for Willa and Wynonna before Waverly was born.

Everything changed when the youngest Earp was brought into the picture. The day she was born, a pack of demons took their mother, originally going for Waverly. Their mother sacrificed herself so Waverly could live. Soon after, Ward took to the bottle, and the father that WIlla and Wynonna knew faded away. His hugs and goodnight kisses were replaced by shouts and fists. Willa changed with him and took out her misery on Waverly whenever she felt like it, blaming the death of their mother on the youngest Earp. We all grieve in mysterious ways. 

Waverly wouldn’t say much those nights when Wynonna would hold her. She would just sob and grip on to her sister tighter, letting the tears soak their sweaters. When she calmed, they would silently walk back to the Homestead like nothing ever happened. 

The last time Waverly was there was the night Wynonna left. She curled onto the floor and let her tears soak the faded wood below her. 

She hadn’t been back till now. 

So it has all come full circle in a way. She chuckled to herself once again and found herself drifting further into the first sleep in what felt like ages. 

\--------

Nicole, Dolls and Wynonna arrived at the Homestead in Dolls’ black SUV. Nicole sat in the backseat and looked at them puzzled. 

Wynonna answered Nicole’s question before she asked it, “we have to walk the rest of the way. With the snow, the car will get stuck”

“Where are we?” Nicole asked. 

“Earp territory, Haught Hunter. Waves and I live here, the treehouse is about a mile out” Wynonna replied.

Nicole looked around the ranch. The place looked a little run down on the outside, but it had a charm to it. It had a two-story barn not twenty feet from the house that was also looking worse for wear. “Are you sure Waverly would run off to somewhere so close to home?” she said before looking at the Earp. 

Wynonna sighed, “honestly I am not sure of anything anymore. But I feel it, I know she is here”. 

Dolls exited the car to join them. His dark eyes were wide and focused on the trees on the horizon. “I am going to hang back, in case any of the vampires decide to show up” his voice shook a little. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I am not gonna make you go into the woods this time, Dolls. We all know about your xylophone thing.”

Dolls turned to glare at the jestering woman, “it is _Xylophobia_, Earp”. He sighed, “if you need me I can still come with-”

“Nah, Hunter Haught-to-trot and I have this,” Wynonna turned to Nicole to give her a pointed glare, “just as long as she doesn’t try anything on my sister”. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, “you saw what I brought, Wynonna”.

Dolls took a step forward, “and the stake, Haught?”. Wynonna whipped her head to Nicole’s direction. 

Nicole just about snarled at him, “it stays with me”. She placed a protective hand over its place on her hip. 

The Earps nostrils flared, “see, that is where you are wrong, red Haught, that stake stays here with Dolls. I still don’t trust you. What is gonna keep you from putting that in my sister?”

The hunter was getting real tired of this shit, she took a step toward Wynonna in challenge, “it. Stays. With. Me.''. They stood there, inches away from each other, refusing to back down. After a moment, Nicole realized her hostility isn’t getting anyone anywhere, she took a calming breath. They were going to be butting heads all day at this rate, “look, Earp, this stake isn’t for her, okay? It won’t leave my side. Just… it stays with me, got it?” this was one thing she will _never_ back down from, and she made that clear with her eyes. 

Surprisingly, the Earp resigned and nodded to Dolls, he relaxed his frigid stance immediately. _That was easy_, Nicole thought, but it wasn’t rainbows and unicorns just yet, Wynonna stepped forward again with a finger pointed at Nicole, “you make one move on my sister, and I will drive that thing so far into your heart…”

Nicole lost it, “I fucking got it Earp, it wouldn’t be the first time… FUCK!” Nicole stomped off with her arms raised into the air and kicked some snow along the way. She immediately regretted her outburst, but the thought of that stake killing her too… _Fucking Earp_. 

Dolls gave Wynonna a look, who seemed completely oblivious to the impact of her words. “What?” she said with a hint of agitation in her voice. 

He only frowned at her as if just giving her pointed looks would tell her what he was thinking. He then pointed his chin in the direction of Nicole and looked back at her, a very Dolls way to tell her to apologize. _Fat fuckin’ chance!_ Wynonna scoffed. 

He didn’t budge. They stared at each other for a good couple of minutes, then Wynonna let out the most dramatic, childish groan. She stomped over to Nicole’s direction. Dolls was satisfied, even the side of his lip quirked in an almost smile as he watched her go. 

The fuming hunter was leaning back against the back of the barn with her arms crossed over her chest, looking off into the distance, fighting off all the unwanted thoughts of Chase. She didn’t acknowledge Wynonna’s loud footsteps coming closer to her, they were hard not to notice. 

They stood there silent for a moment, Wynonna looking in the same direction as Nicole. The two stubborn hunters refused to speak first. The only sound in the air was a faint breeze and Nicole’s angry breaths. 

Nicole broke first, her emotions getting the best of her, “she killed my brother with his own stake, Wynonna”. Her voice was calm and faint, but the pain of the fact wasn’t lost on the Earp. 

Wynonna looked genuinely sympathetic, “Fuck… I” 

The hunter shook her head, “save it, I didn’t come here for pity. This stake,” she pulled it out and rolled it around with her fingers, “is for her. That is all I want” the hunters locked eyes. Brown eyes meeting with pale blue. There was something about those intense pupils that had Wynonna trusting that statement. 

Wynonna nodded, that was all she needed to hear. She also knew that Nicole was done talking about it. 

Back to business. 

“Alright Haught shot, lets go get my sister”

Nicole nodded as she pushed herself off the barn, and headed back towards the cars. The two were met with Walkie-talkies handed to them. Nicole raised a dark brow.

Dolls spoke, “there is terrible cell reception out there, I don’t want to lose contact” he turned to Wynonna, “and Earp, please no nickname-”

He was cut off by Wynonna already pushing the receiver button, “testing, testing Bacon Donut and Ginger Spice reporting”

Nicole sighed and did a face palm. _Seriously? Now on to ginger jokes?_ “Oh that is not my nickname”

“Earp” Dolls scolded. 

Wynonna giggled like a schoolgirl, clearly enjoying the red-head and the Marshal’s annoyance. “Lets go slackers!”, then she trotted off to the forest. 

Nicole looked to Dolls, who gave her a stoic yet apologetic look. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then stomped off to follow the child trapped in an adult’s body.

\---------

Shae kneeled down next to the display of gore in the snow. Rosita’s corpse lay there in the snow with a hole in the chest, her heart to the right. 

“Oh Rosita,” she sighed while running the back of her hand across the dead vampire’s cheek, “I am so sorry, but little Waverly was stronger”, she reached forward and used her fingers to close Rosita’s vacant eyes. “She truly is something different,” she continued. “Don’t you worry, my dear. Your death will not be in vain, the ground will soon be covered in Earp bitch blood”

She paused her monologue and took notice of a new scent in the air. She took a deep inhale and noticed the sweetness of it. The old vampire recognized it immediately. “Oh Nicky, following dear Waverly now, are we?” she chuckled. Shae rose to her feet and followed the scent, Rosita’s dead body forgotten in the snow. 

\--------

“Soooooo” Wynonna broke the silence. They were about half-way to the treehouse. The couple of feet in the snow on the ground slowed their movements, making the trip longer, which made the awkward silence more excruciating. Wynonna didn’t want to piss off the hunter again, so she tried for something light, “uh, where are you from?”

Nicole grunted, “Texas”. 

_Okay, great so far._ “A cowgirl huh? Yeehaw!” she said with a grin.

Nicole just kept walking, ignoring the comment. _Okay, not so great._

Wynonna tried again “Uh, any… uh kids?”

Nicole stopped, jaw tightened, “small talk, really?”

“I’m _bored_! You and Dolls are too alike! All apart of the shut up and have a stick up my ass club!” 

The hunter threw her head back and moaned in annoyance. What on Earth did she do to deserve this torture?

But she knew with the brief time they have spent together, Nicole also knew that the Earp wasn’t going to let up in this stupid small talk shit. 

“Fine. No, I don’t have kids” Nicole grumbled. 

“There you go, red!” she reached to playfully punch Nicole’s shoulder, but the red-head moved away. Wynonna was a little butthurt, just a little. _I’ll loosen her up eventually_ Wynonna thought. She sighed, then a curious thought popped in her head, “so what are you going to do when you do your whole John Wick thing on Shae? You gonna crack a smile for once?" 

Nicole couldn't deny she was amused at that one but she wasn't going to show it, "why do you care?" 

"You're right, I don't, so answer the question" the Earp was sounding a little out of breath from all the snow trekking. 

Nicole shook her head, she really is something. Then she thought about the question "honestly, I haven't put much thought into it. She kind of consumed my life"

"Pfft, yeah that's real healthy, red". Wynonna reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a silver flask and took a couple gulps. "Ah much better".

Nicole scoffed in disgust, "and I should totally listen to a child who drinks on the job"

Wynonna raised her flask in the air in a mocking "cheers" then put it back in her pocket. "At least I'm staying warm, how's leather jacket and t shirt workin out for ya in this snow?" 

Nicole shivered involuntarily. It was pretty cold. "Alcohol doesn't actually warm you up, doofus"

"Whatever. Warms the soul"

Nicole let out another disgusted noise. Seriously how in the world was this woman allowed… “So was Deputy Marshal Dolls drunk or high when he deputized you in the BBD or something? Because I can’t even imagine this rank town allowing you within twenty feet of a job application”

“Hah! You have a point there, Frank’s Red Haught…” she paused to wait for Nicole to get the joke, “get it? Cause hot sauce…” Nicole shot her a look. “Ugh, fine, anyways, Dolls was assigned here not too long ago because of some supernatural shit in the area. He was ordered to recruit me for my heir…ness. So I didn’t go into this willingly. I was chosen for this stupid as shit job, but Dolls loves me”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “are you two…?”

Wynonna looked uncomfortable real quick, “uh, we, uh… no. I don’t do… relationships, especially not with hardasses who are married to their jobs and shit” she said with bite. 

_Alright, lots to unpack there._

“What about you? Any sausages filling up your meat truck?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Nicole didn’t hide her gag at the horrifying image that was created in her mind. “Uh, no I am more of a taco kind of gal”

Wynonna stopped walking, “oh! uh, great, uh that’s cool! Uh. Sorry for assuming…”

_Hah. Got her_. Nicole started laughing at the now uncomfortable Earp, dimples shining proud.

The rest of the walk was done in silence with a smirking Nicole and a blushing Wynonna. Finally, they reach their destination. Within the dense forest, there was a clearing with one huge tree in the middle with a rope ladder hanging down. Nicole looked up, and saw an exceptional looking treehouse about 20 feet from the ground. It was impressive. The wood was stained with a dark blue trim, with one window that faced toward the Homestead. 

Nicole looked to Wynonna who had a very thoughtful expression on her face. The hunter couldn’t quite place it, but she knew this place carried a lot of baggage. Wynonna started climbing first, not without making all sorts of grunts and complaints about how she has to exercise. 

The red-head shook her head and begrudgingly followed suit. The closer they got, the more Nicole could hear scuffling in the treehouse. Immediately her nerves were on high alert, ready for a battle. Once she reached the trap door, Wynonna’s hand was in front of her to offer help. Nicole cocked an eyebrow, surprised at this, but took it anyway. 

“Jeez, Haught what do you eat?” she whined as she pulled her up. Nicole only rolled her eyes. 

They looked around, the treehouse was small, definitely made for kids. Different drawings of sunshines, rainbows and little people were scattered among the walls. Despite the open window, it was surprisingly warm. Some would say… cozy? There was no furniture, just some old blankets wadded in the middle of the room. 

But no Waverly. 

Nicole sighed, another dead end. Before she could say anything, Wynonna called for her sister. 

“Baby girl? It’s me! And my friend Red-Haught” 

_Friend?_

“You shouldn’t have come here, Nonna” a small quivering voice called from behind them. The two hunters whipped around quick. If anyone asked, Wynonna did not shriek, or grab Nicole’s arm like her life depended on it. 

There she was, Waverly. Looking so exhausted and defeated. Her eyes were puffy and red, but hazel, that’s good. Waverly suddenly couldn’t look at either of them in the eye. She stared at the floor and scuffed her shoe around on the wood, with her arms pressed closely to her chest, hiding her hands. She was still in that waitress outfit from the diner, but it was caked in dried blood, but there was none near her mouth. 

“Baby girl…”

“No!” Waverly shot her hands up to stop her sister, the two hunters seeing her blood soaked hands for the first time. Both of them stared wide eyed before the new vampire quickly hid them again. “It… it isn’t safe. I’m not safe. You need to leave, now. Let me be” her voice was breaking. 

“If you think I am leaving you here, after just finding you-” the sister tried, her own voice breaking as well. Waverly cut her off. 

“Nonna, I killed Champ… and Rosita… I… I’m a…” she breathed, fresh tears began to well in her eyes yet again. 

“I know… I know baby girl, but we can fix this-”

“You can’t! It’s done! The things I have done...” Waverly bent over with a breaking sob. 

Nicole watched the two, never before had she seen a vampire so remorseful and full of regret. To cry for someone she killed, it made her heart ache. Waverly never asked for this. She then noticed her own hand holding the silhouette of her stake that was equipped on her hip. The hunter quickly moved it away, _not like this_ she thought. 

Wynonna took another hesitant step forward with her hands raised, she began to plead, “please… Waves, come home”

“NO!” the power of Waverly’s shout shook the treehouse, almost knocking the two hunters over. Both hunters were taken aback, neither had seen anything like this before. 

“Holy shit balls, Waves you can Fus Roh Dah shit now?!” Wynonna was acting a little too excited about this new terrifying revelation. 

Waverly scowled at her “Wynonna i’m serious! I… Wy I feel it coming again…” she began to panic, backing away from the hunters now. 

Wynonna followed her, “feel what coming? What’s wrong?”

“Stay back! I can feel it clawing at me… the _hunger_… I won’t hurt anyone again!” Waverly shouted. “I… I.. No! NO!!”

There it was, the colors of her eyes changing again. They flickered from hazel to purple, now onto a gray. Neither hunter was sure what to do as Waverly was beginning to lose control.

“Wynonna…” Nicole tried to warn, but she was cut off by a hiss from the new very hungry vampire. Her fangs were unsheathed and happily on display. The quivering remorseful girl, now reduced to a feral beast thirsty for blood. That look, that pose, that was what Nicole was used to, what she was expecting to see, but it didn’t make her feel any more at ease. In fact, it unsettled her even more knowing that no matter how hard Waverly tried, her hunger was going to get the best of her, it was in her nature, and Nicole has seen it all before.

Especially now, Nicole saw Waverly hunch down with her back foot planted, ready to attack. Before the new vampire could launch, Nicole pulled Wynonna out of the way by the back of her jacket and stepped in front of her, holding up a defensive forearm to block the advancing vampire. Just as Nicole calculated, Waverly was stopped by said arm. She was there biting the air madly and hissing, all resemblance of the youngest Earp now gone. Without thinking, Nicole pushed the Waverly backwards to the nearest wall, the force of when her back hitting it shaking the treehouse. Her fingers dug at the forearm against her throat, now leaving trails of carved skin in her wake. Wynonna was too shocked to even react to the interaction, so she lay there on her back with her eyes blown open.

“WYNNONNA!” Nicole shouted, shaking her of her trance, “get the tranqs goddamnit!”, her grip unable to hold much longer. Waverly may have been too animalistic at this point to get in any strategic blows, but she still did have supernatural strength. “Inside my jacket! Left pocket!” she grunted.

Waverly must have just smelled the blood that was now spilling out of Nicole’s arms, it only made her thrash harder. 

Wynonna finally shot up and rushed over to the violence. Avoiding the unaimed kicks and scratches, she was able to pull the tranqs out of the pocket. 

“Uh.. now what?” she said with a panic. 

“You…” Nicole dodged a swipe, “need to inject it. Won’t hurt her… too far gone! Try for thigh!” she was shaking at this point. All of her strength was being used to hold the vampire back, but it was faltering. 

“Shit… sorry baby girl!” she shouted before slamming the tranq dart into her sister’s leg. Soon Waverly’s blows became weaker and less frequent. 

Eventually her arms fell to her sides, and she looked to Nicole, eyes hazel once more and whispered, “I’m so… Sorry… Nic…” before falling into her arms. The hunter let her down slowly with an arm around her back, Waverly’s head now unintentionally pressed against her chest. The only sounds in the room are now Wynonna and Nicole’s heavy breaths. In that moment, Nicole realized Waverly had said her name, _how did she know_... 

“Well, that was some shit” Wynonna said, now hunched over with her hands on her knees. 

Nicole sighed, “yeah, now we got a knocked out vampire twenty or so feet off the ground. This will be fun getting her down. We need to get her somewhere safer, you got any ideas?”

“Yeah, we bring her back to the Homestead” 

“Alright, we can surround the perimeter with Holy Water. No vamps in or out”

Wynonna rose up, her breath evening out, “good idea. Then we can figure out what the fuck we are going to do” 

_We_, Nicole thought _when did this become a we?_

“You got any ideas on how to get her down, Haught for brains?”

“Your pun games are getting weaker, Earp” Wynonna looked offended at that comment, “but yeah actually. Wrap Waverly in those blankets then we’ll hoist her down with the rope that we brought. That way it won’t burn her” Nicole instructed, she then looked down at the unconscious sister. She looked so peaceful, so angelic… “She’s probably cold anyways” she whispered. 

“Good thing my little sister is a flippin twig, or else I am gonna demand Dolls to give me mucho spa days… or back rubs” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at Nicole. 

_Good God_ Nicole thought, making a disgusted noise. 

“Hey Nicole?” Wynonna sounded meek. Nicole looked at her. “Uh, thank you. For getting me out of the way, and… not hurting my sister” she rubbed her arms nervously. 

Nicole only nodded with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We got Waverly!
> 
> How is Shae gonna react? 
> 
> Better yet, what's next for our little gay babies?
> 
> Side note, I really hope I'm writing Wynonna okay. I really want to get good banter on all them. Anyways. Thank you for your comments and Kudos! They mean so much!


	10. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter :( 
> 
> Here is the thing, I have two huge events coming up:
> 
> I am moving, and a week after I have open heart surgery. I won't be able to post as often as I have been, and it SUCKS. I hope you guys understand. 
> 
> Just know I will keep updating as much as I can. Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments. It has really kept me going. So enjoy this chapter for now. 
> 
> There is a lot of angst in this one.

“Earp…” Dolls began. “We need to talk”. 

They had just secured Waverly in the chair in the middle of the living room. They decided it was best to have her handcuffed, and another rope soaked in holy water surround her incase she was able to break free from the restraints. Unfortunately, regular handcuffs were no match for supernatural strength, so they had to settle for silver. Nicole used some of Waverly’s scarves to wrap her wrists and hands so the silver would not touch her skin. Before she wrapped them, she noticed the scars that were already there from her previous encounters with silver. Echoes of screams from Waverly in the video played in Nicole’s head. Something clicked in Nicole, the vision of seeing Waverly in such agony caused her stomach to have an almost painful squeeze. The hunter then reminded herself that not too long ago, she enjoyed hearing the screams from vampires who had touched silver, from her hand specifically. Why did this feel different? Why did she feel so much sympathy for her?

She shook her head and continued her work. Wynonna noticed how delicately Nicole was handling the unconscious Earp, she wrapped her wrists softly and delicately as if she were made of glass. What was also not lost on Wynonna, was that Nicole carried Waverly the entire way back without complaint. Wynonna even offered to carry her for a little bit, but Nicole refused. “You are right, she barely weighs anything.” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Wynonna sat at the table and motioned to Dolls that she was ready for whatever he had to say. Nicole stayed silent in the background, looking aimlessly out the window deep in thought. 

The Deputy Marshal was cautious in his next choice of wording, “your sister… is a vampire now. What happened at the treehouse, is only going to get worse. She needs blood if she is going to remain in control. I don’t think she has fed since Champ, which means she is starving. That makes her way more dangerous.” Wynonna didn’t say anything, she just stared at Waverly with a blank expression. He sighed, “she is going to hurt someone if you don't do anything about it"

Wynonna looked at Dolls, now wearing a torn expression. Now that the dust has settled, and they now have Waverly back, the Earp had to make an impossible choice. She knew she couldn’t avoid it anymore, Waverly is a vampire now. With her ancestry, the expectation was to kill her sister on the spot. To rid another supernatural creature from the Earth without remorse. If her father were here, he would have dispatched of Waverly as soon as he would see her, saying some nonsense like “she was gone as soon as they took her”. But Wynonna saw Waverly still in there, her sister. The youngest Earp didn’t attack immediately when they found her, she was still in there!

The middle Earp exhaled and bowed her head low with her face in her hands. Since when did shit get so complicated? If she kept her sister alive, what would the implications be? Just continue to feed her blood bags, hope she doesn’t go all Cujo on an innocent person? 

Waverly must have already thought about this, because of the way she almost begged for death in the treehouse… the way she felt guilt towards Chump. What the hell is she going to do?

Waverly never gave up, she welcomed Wynonna back with open arms after she ran off, so who was she to give up on her sister? 

Wynonna raised her head from her hands and looked at her sister again, who was still unconscious and tied to the chair. She got up, leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered against her hair, “I’m not giving up on you, baby girl. Please don’t give up on us”. 

The heir straightened up and locked eyes with Dolls, who watched the whole interaction. They nodded at each other, they didn’t need to use words to make it clear that they were going to fight for Waverly. What that entailed, Wynonna was still figuring it out. 

Dolls is a man of few words, but he didn’t need to use any to tell the Earp that he was with her, no matter what.

When the Deputy Marshal was first stationed in Purgatory, he never expected to gain a family. His obligation to his job may be telling him to neutralize the threat, but the family he has gained here is worth more than anything any job could offer. He didn’t hesitate disobeying direct orders to hunt or capture supernatural beings when it comes to Waverly. 

Nicole, however was a tightly packed box of confusion. She stood still at the window in a frigid stance with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. The hunter was failing at keeping her breaths calm as her heart thudded in its place. She felt so… unraveled. The notorious hunter was allowing a vampire to live. Every instinct, every nerve was screaming at her to not allow this to happen, to eradicate the threat. To kill Waverly… 

She squeezed her eyes shut, the amount of conflict in her head formed a dull ache in her head that pounded with each passing thought. 

_What am I even doing here?_

She ponders going after Shae alone, just forgetting whatever agreement they had and just go. They surely weren’t getting anything done just sitting around, but leaving the new vampire with these that idiot of a sister. 

_God if Chase could only see me now. Would he be ashamed? Allowing all of this to happen?_

_“She’s probably cold anyways”_

What the hell was she thinking? Caring about a vampire like that?

_“Do not let hate consume your heart. Not like I did”_

She exhaled and tried to relax her stance, ignoring whatever was happening in the kitchen. Ignoring the stoic Deputy Marshal approaching her still stiff form. 

“You with us, Haught?” he said cautiously. 

Nicole blinked open her eyes and met his eyes. The Deputy Marshal before her had his hands to his sides, and his head was cocked sideways a little. Every move and stance he made was cautious. 

The hunter wanted to scoff at that question. The phrase “with us” leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. It had a lot of meanings and implications she didn’t have time for. She was there for one reason, and one reason only. This sitting around shit was getting to her head. Shae was still out there, still alive. 

The tension in Nicole’s body increased again, she curled her hands into fists under her arms. “Am I, Mr. Dolls?” the lack of proper title made the Deputy Marshal’s face twitch, “because I was starting to wonder how this is going to pan out. You keeping a vampire here, a _new_ one at that, one that seemingly can’t control her urges, not to mention whatever the hell is going on in her head” Nicole had a hardened scowl and took a step closer to Dolls in challenge. He remained still. 

“I understand your concerns, Haught-”

“Do you?” she cut him off with a snarl, “are you even thinking about the implications of this?! Black Badge, an Earp, and now a Haught keeping a vampire alive like this?!” her voice raising. “What the actual fuck is this?” 

Wynonna perked up from her position at the table, listening silently. 

Nicole spoke again “I came here for Shae and her only… this,” she waved her hands vaguely in the air “is the last thing I would ever sign up for”

“I told you, Haught, we will find Shae. After what she did to Waverly, lack of motivation will surely not be an issue on our end” he said reassuringly.

Waverly. God, she didn’t deserve this. Just hearing her name, Nicole’s resolve was cracked just a little more. It made the hunter cringe painfully at the thought of feeling an ounce of sympathy for the girl. The new vampire. 

But she couldn’t help it, not after what she has seen. 

Why was everything suddenly so fucking complicated?

Dolls watched as the array of emotions flashed among Nicole’s face. He stood in the same position as he was before. He waited patiently. 

“I…” she sighed, “I just…” suddenly her emotions were getting the best of her. It was like the floodgates were blown open at the most inopportune time, like thousands of tiny hammers were striking at her walls at the same time. How was she losing control so easily?, “I can’t… She… I just need this to be done” she said with a cracking voice. She scolded her body for attempting to make tears. This wasn’t her. None of this was. 

“I know” was all the Deputy Marshal said. He didn’t dare make a move to comfort the now quivering hunter. He knew better. He has seen it all before. 

Nicole blew an exhale when she was finally able to calm some of her conflicting thoughts. The unspoken reassurance of the Deputy Marshal somehow calmed her body and mind. How? She didn’t know. His presence there, with his intense gaze of understanding somehow faltered her guard.

“Now,” he broke her out of her questioning thoughts “I need to gather blood for Waverly if she is to live. I have a few contacts” Dolls said with a hint of pride. Just a hint. “Wynonna, you are coming with, Haught will stand guard”. 

The order stunned both hunters. But for some reason, both were inclined to follow. Wynonna trusted Nicole more because of the interaction of the hunter and the vampire, and Nicole was beginning to believe that the only way to getting to Shae was to comply to the Deputy Marshal. 

So they complied. 

\---------

Waverly blinked awake in a daze. Suddenly her head pounding at the sight of sunlight in the room. Her blurred vision and confusion has become somewhat of a normalcy whenever she sleeps these past few days, it was kind of getting annoying. Question is now, where is she? And what kind of trouble is she in? 

She noticed she was sitting down and not standing. Least I'm not strung up like a piece of meat this time she thought. The chair she was in was wooden and uncomfortable. She tried to sit up, but was brought back by her arms being tied behind her back. Great. Waverly resigned in her seat. She finally looked around the room, her vision is still a little cloudy but she recognized it immediately. The soft blue and yellow colors, wooden interior, the smell of whiskey and gunpowder… _the homestead? I'm home?_

Waverly took another whiff of the air, her supernatural senses now going back to normal. Dried blood… Something sweet… vanilla dipped donuts… _The… redhead… Nicole? Nicole is here?_

She suddenly felt nervous, really really nervous. Or excited? Somehow she felt she knew her, like she's known her for years but Waverly has only seen her twice. She felt… drawn to her… _what is happening?_

Her panic must have drawn the attention of the people in the room. 

"Baby girl? Are you in there?" A cautious voice called. 

She could only whimper in response. Suddenly all her memories and fears were coming back to her, causing her to thrash in the chair. She has to get out! She can't hurt anyone else! Must run!

Two pairs of hands were on her shoulders to hold her down. It wasn't a threatening grip, but it wasn't helping to calm her. 

"Waverly.. Waverly please!" The voice called again. 

"No! You must let me go!" Waverly cried. "I can't!"

Flashes of her killings now crowding her brain. The thought of her hurting her sister… anyone else… 

Their blood coating her throat, running down her chin… 

Waverly began to thrash harder, her vision graying again like it did before she killed Champ "It's.. coming back… can't fight it!"

“Baby girl listen to me! You can fight this!”

“Earp, no! She needs blood! She will die if she doesn’t!” another voice called, it was hard, but feminine. 

“Fuck!” the one voice shouted. Waverly heard shuffling. Then the scent of plastic permeated the air now. “Babygirl, you need to drink this… please” the voice was pleading, filled with tears. 

Waverly blinked again, her vision was still not right, but she could see that whatever was shoved in front of her was a dark red, the color of blood, a pouch of it jiggling in front of her. Her senses now screaming at her. A low growl that the vampire could not control now echoing into the room. Her body, her instincts now begging to dig into whatever was shoved in front of her mouth. The new vampire could not help her fangs now unsheathing themselves. Her hunger vibrating through her veins. 

She needed it… 

Before her mind could even deny whatever was happening, her jaw lunged forward and sank her teeth into the bag that was inches from her lips. She was rewarded with the thick liquid coating her tongue and teeth… it tasted… so… medical. But she gulped it all down, unable to fight her body now. All of those scratchings of her hunger were slowing down to a reasonable itch. 

She felt… more like her self. For the first time as long as she could remember. The blurry visions now coming into focus.

She sees her own sister with a worried brow holding an empty blood bag that was still attached to Waverly’s lips. Her breaths were heavy with a sort of panic. Then she sees a distraught red head rush out the front door with a slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. But all will be well eventually. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and understanding my current situation. I will update as often as I can!


	11. Old Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends! Hello! 
> 
> How is life!
> 
> Great seeing ya!
> 
> So, tomorrow (12/11) is my open heart surgery. I am kind of unsure about this chapter, but I decided to post it anyways for you guys to sink your teeth into some content. Get it?
> 
> Anyways, I can't wait to get back on this shit show of a fic, but I am unsure on when I can get another chapter out after this. So please be patient with little old me. I made a Twitter! Come yell at me on it, I'm gonna be bored while I recover. 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are so freakin appreciated, you guys are so amazing. Love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy some angst! And some uh... Dreams ;)

The harsh cool air was the first to hit Nicole as she swung open the front door of the homestead. Normally it would have gathered a different reaction, but the heat that was rapidly burning in her body left her without a care. She needed to get out. The hunter needed to get away from the scene that just played out in front of her. 

Nicole already knew that they were going to keep Waverly alive, but to see it for herself, it had triggered some sort of violent sickening feeling she was not prepared for. She knows Waverly needs blood to survive, but to actually see it… it just made everything more real. Too real. The hunter tried once more to suppress the small ache of sympathy for the young vampire. She tried to push away the distaste of her mouth when she thinks of her obligation as a hunter, to kill Waverly, but seeing her greedily pull that red colored life force from that bag, it was easier to see Waverly as just another killing machine. Another monster.

As Nicole fought the war in her mind, her feet travelled mindlessly. She didn’t know the direction she was going, only that she needed to get away. It wasn’t too long till the cold started to burn her lungs, and her feet going heavy. The further she walked, the more the world around her began to slow down. She took a look around after a minute, and saw she was completely surrounded by trees. It was this moment that she realized that her complete lack of sleep and food was catching up to her human body.

She also had no idea where she was. 

“You really are an idiot, Haught” she said breathlessly. The mist of her breath almost blocking her vision. 

_When did I get so tired?_

The red head spotted a particularly comfy looking tree, with just the right amount of sunlight under it while still blocking the light snowfall. She dragged her feet over and plopped down with her back against the tree and rested her feet. She sighed deeply and screwed her eyes shut. The weight of the world now feeling like a ton of bricks within a truck. Nicole wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, but it was better than walking aimlessly in the forest with no direction and a mind that just wouldn’t quit. 

Idiot. 

Just another shitty situation she walked right into without even thinking. Not being aware. 

The hunter thumped the back of her head against the tree to scold herself for her carelessness. She opened her eyes slowly, gazing at the treetops, at the light peeking in through the leaves and pine needles. It truly was beautiful, peaceful even. Nicole didn’t run from her problems, per say, but if she did, this place would be a nice one to run off to. If only the cold wasn’t so bone-chilling. She huddled her arms close to her chest and let out a shiver. She didn’t have enough strength to get up and start the trek back. 

_Maybe I should just rest my eyes a little…_

_…….._

_“Nicole…” a voice echoed. _

_Soft. Loving. _

_A light. One with a glow so faint, it almost felt like a caress of skin. _

_Warmth. _

_“Nicole…” it called again. Closer this time. _

_Flashes of brown, wavy strands dance in front of her eyes in slow motion. Soft fingers stroking her cheek, breath close to her parted lips, matching it. _

_Eyes meet above her. Hazel, love and lust filled. Watching her every move. The woman is angelic, brighter than the light above her. _

_A soft, crooked smile forms on the woman’s lips. _

_Another hand traveling down her stomach, down… _

_Oh. _

_She gasps, hips rising to the touch. The burn of the woman’s fingers causing her to unravel. _

_The smile on the woman’s face broadens. Smug. _

_Fingers quicken their pace. Her breath hitches. Muscles clenching. A pulse thundering in places that haven’t been touched in ages. _

_“Let go, Nicole. Just let go” the woman commanded. _

_So she did. She cried out, tension drifting away. _

_So did the warmth, the touch. _

_Cold. Dark. _

_Laughter. Menacing. _

_A body appears before her. Bloody, barely breathing. _

_“Nic… You did this…” it spoke. _

_Red hair, brown eyes, Chase. _

_She looked down, hands covered in blood. Stake in her right hand. _

_No…_

_“Look what you did Nic…” he whispered with an echo. _

_The body stands, now shifting. _

_Tall, skinny, caramel skin. Shae._

_“Look at what you did, Nicky…” more laughter. _

_No! _

_“Look at what you did!” Chase’s screams flooded the air. His blood pooling at her feet. Rising. _

_Heels of her palms squeeze at her ears, the screams grew louder. _

_Blood rising to her lips. No air. Can’t move. Can’t breathe. _

_Gasps, choking, copper taste overwhelming. _

_Heartbeats slowing. Red. Red. RED!_

…….

“Nicole!”

Her eyes shot open, her body rushing to action. Her hands automatically went to her hip to reach for her stake, but she only found worn sweatpants. Nicole began to panic before she was able to understand her surroundings. She was… warm, surrounded by a large wool blanket. A fire popped and cracked a few feet from her. Her shirt had changed as well, an oversized Black Sabbath shirt. She lay on a couch that was too short for her, so her feet dangled off the side. She must be back at the homestead. 

It took her a moment to notice the worried glare of hazel eyes boring into her own above her. Waverly’s hands hovered over her shoulders, afraid to overstep numerous boundaries.

“What…” was all Nicole could muster from staggered breaths. The flashes of being drowned by her brother’s blood was still fresh on her mind. 

Waverly grew more timid. She took a step back from Nicole and tried to explain, “you were screaming and thrashing… I tried to wake you…”

“Where is my stake? Why are you not tied up?” the hunter’s voice rose, her guard rising by the second, ready to strike. 

“It’s right next to you, we didn’t want you to poke yourself when you slept” she said softly. “And… after I… fed, I can control it again for now, I don’t mean you any harm…”

The hunter glanced down to the floor next to the couch, there it was as the vampire said. She let out a calming breath. “Where are my clothes?” Nicole asked harshly. She rubbed her eyes furiously to rid herself of sleepiness. “Why was I asleep?! What happened?” her tone accusatory. Nicole quickly grabbed the stake and held it tight. 

Wynonna entered the room with an agitated look on her face, slightly stepping in front of Waverly in a protective stance. “Red, calm down. You were out in the forest passed the hell out like a complete moron. You were freezing, so we changed you out of your wet clothes and put you near the fire” she crossed her arms. “What the hell were you thinking? What happened?”

Nicole looked down at her attire again, “you both changed me?” she asked, avoiding the question. Both sisters looked anywhere but Nicole, fidgeting awkwardly. Waverly’s face flushed as red as Nicole’s hair. There was her answer. She nodded, repressing a blush of her own as she also just connected the dots between Waverly and the woman she saw in her dream before it went to shit. She was happy to push this moment aside for mean time. “How did you find me? I don’t even know where I went” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna looked to Waverly, who was still avoiding her gaze, the flush seemed to deepen impossibly more. “Babygirl?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I… uh…” Waverly picked at her fingers nervously. “I could… smell you. Vampire senses and all. And…” she looked to her feet, clearly uncomfortable. 

“And?” the hunter growing agitated.

“I… Can feel you somehow. Your presence. I could sense when I was getting closer to you. Like something deep down in my body” Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s but quickly looked away in embarrassment and fear. 

Nicole was taken aback. How… 

“I feel like… I’ve known you for years. As soon as I saw you, I somehow knew your name, I… its like…” she trailed off.

Dolls entered the room now, finishing the sentence she didn’t want to complete “like you two know each other, intimately?”

All three women in the room stiffened beyond measure. That is exactly how Waverly had felt. When she first laid eyes on Nicole, when she was lucid that is, she felt a pull towards the hunter immediately. She somehow knew about the birthmark between her shoulder blades, the way her eyebrows furrow when she concentrates on a task. The sound of her laugh, how she moans. Images of a life she never lived with the hunter occasionally flash into her train of thought, and it has been quite distracting. 

Dolls didn’t let the shocked silence last for long, “I think Haught here has something to tell us”

“Do I now?” Nicole’s agitation showing.

He took a deep breath, “Waverly here has a connection with you, Haught, because Shae is the one who turned her. When a person is turned, they must be drained dry, then fed the blood of a vampire. With Shae being the one that turned her, and it being relatively recent, Shae’s blood is still in her” 

Waverly sucked in a breath. She had no memories of feeding from Shae, only her last moments but even those were a blur. She remembered the burning fire that was the bite, and then drifting off into some sort of empty void. 

She remembered the insufferable hunger that felt like jagged glass scraping under skin. It was maddening. 

Dolls continued, “that blood that is in her, Shae’s blood, is how Waverly is feeling that connection to Haught, because Shae has fed on you before, over a long period of time”. 

Silence. Three pairs of eyes shoot to Nicole, who was now death gripping the blanket that was pooled around her waist. She burned holes into the floor below her, refusing to answer the numerous unspoken questions. Her heart felt like it was about to break the confines of her ribs. Waverly took notice.

“So like…” Wynonna tried, “is this that L Word thing? With the connection board?” 

Waverly broke her scrutinizing glare to question Wynonna’s surprising knowledge of a very gay show, “you watched the L Word? Aren’t you straight?”

“Hey! It was a good show!” she defended herself, “so stupid they didn’t tell us who killed Jenny. Tina totally did it”

“Earp” Dolls chastised. “This is how it works. When a vampire feeds, that human and the vampire are connected. The intensity of it grows the more they feed. Think of it like a bond” there was a moment of silence, “that is what I mean when I ask you, do you have something to tell us, Haught?”

All eyes go to Nicole once more, who has not moved from her spot. Bringing up Shae was the literal last thing she wanted in this instant. She thought of running off again, but she knew that the Earps would drag her ass back again. 

Waverly felt pity on Nicole, mostly because she could feel how uncomfortable she was. Not only is the hunter wound so tight, it looks like she could break if poked, but Waverly could feel the suppressed pain and anguish now all coming to the surface. It almost felt like drowning. 

Waverly cautiously sat on the opposite end of the couch, making sure to avoid contact. Nicole didn’t move, or even breathe. She placed her hand in the middle of the couch as an offer of comfort. “Please?” the vampire whispered. It was so quiet and innocent that she thought the hunter didn’t hear her at first, but then she heard a loud exhale of breath. Nicole looked at her, she saw the pleading look in her eyes, it made her heart ache. _What is she doing to me?_

Nicole shook her head, then took a steadying breath. _No avoiding this now, I guess._

“She was… My wife” she finally said, then waited for everyone to react. Wynonna looked like she was about to make a comment, but Waverly shot her a look so fast it should have given her whiplash. Wynonna pursed her lips together and shut up.

She sighed again, really not wanting to continue. _Waverly deserves to know_ she reminded herself. “Believe it or not, it wasn’t always like this. I didn’t start as a vampire hunter. My brother never even told me about vampires or hunters. He… kept it all from me to try to keep me safe” the pain from the resurgence of the topic of her brother made her clench her teeth, almost cracking. 

A soft, almost cool hand clasped over her clenched fist, breaking her out of her train of thought. She looked to her right to see a concerned Waverly offering silent words that say, “I'm here”. Nicole must have looked apprehensive, because Waverly quickly pulled her hand away. The hunter immediately missed the touch, but she continued while looking at her now vacant hand. Unclenched.

“Shae is the one who actually introduced me to vampires. When you have only one source of information, you tend to take in everything as true. I believed every word she said. Fed me romantic ideals about them, about her. So… I let her feed off of me” the confession had Nicole scratching her faint scars on her neck absentmindedly, almost breaking skin. “It was amazing at first. It almost felt like real love” she chuckled sadly. “I was so blind to what was really going on. It was like a hood constantly over my eyes. I never knew the truth until after he died” Nicole’s eyes started to burn with tears, but she pressed on, “he knew about her, but he stayed silent. Shae threatened him, with what I am not sure. I barely saw him before he died. I came home one night, and there he was… barely breathing. He tried to tell me before he died…” a sob broke. Nicole hunched over and gripped her fingers in her copper hair painfully.

Waverly felt all of it. The guilt, the grief, the hatred. It pulled at her, it made her want to hold the crying hunter and never let go. It was strange, really. Waverly knew that she should fear this hunter, but she wanted nothing more than to be near her. She blamed it on the connection. 

After a couple calming breaths, Nicole continued. Her eyes red, puffy and distant, “after he died, I started to train. I started to hunt. Killing Shae was… is the only thing I ever cared about, the only thing I lived and breathed” 

Nicole then looked up to Waverly, suddenly feeling like they were the only two in the room. The Earp looked at her intensely. Before Nicole even knew what was happening, Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s again. It felt so… familiar. Like she had felt those hands before. The hunter didn’t move it. The war going on in Nicole’s mind quieted to small arguments. There wasn’t any judgement or pity in the vampire’s eyes, just… care. It was easy to get lost in those deep pools that shift color in the sunlight. 

Well, except for when they change to gray or purple. Like right now. Nicole almost missed the flash. 

Sensing Nicole’s alarm, Waverly withdrew her hand like it burned, unaware of the reason why the hunter was gripping her stake with now white knuckles. 

Everyone else noticed how tense Nicole suddenly was. The air in the room shifted. Hands subconsciously going for the weapons in their holsters. Then they saw it, Waverly’s eyes now full purple. Her demeanor changed as well. She tilted her head upwards with a smirk, a very cocky smirk. Waverly then leaned back into the sofa and crossed her legs. 

Waverly began to speak, but it wasn’t her. “Well well, Nicky, what an adorable story you have here”. 

“Shae.” Nicole groweled. 

Waverly laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shittttt dun dun dun! Sorry for such a cliffhanger. I surely like those, don't I? 
> 
> On a serious note, I really hope I am doing this right with Waverly and Nicole and their slow burn. Ugh. Let me know your thoughts, seriously I wanna make this thing GOOD
> 
> Questions? Comments? Hate mail? GIVE IT TO ME
> 
> dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com
> 
> doriangrath for my NEW TWITTER. Idk what happened, it didn't add the "mc" but I SEE HOW IT IS. Anyways. Hope to see you all on the flip side. 
> 
> Peace!


	12. Negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Boy! 
> 
> Surgery is wild yall. 
> 
> Thank you all for the well wishes and thoughts! Just another reason why I flippin' love this fandom. 
> 
> I am recovering well. It was a rough start but I am improving every day! The scar isn't even that bad. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a lot longer because I really am trying to figure out a lot of stuff. My brain won't simmer down when it comes to directions I want to take this. My next fic I am going to plan things out WAY better haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Oh Nicky, so hostile, aren’t you baby?” Shae taunted. 

“You,” Wynonna reached for Peacemaker that was attached to her hip, “you did this!”. Dolls grabbed both her arms before she could take aim and held her back. 

“Stop! You can hurt Waverly!” he shouted. Wynonna struggled in his grasp, but didn’t try to pull it out again. 

Shae chuckled, “you should listen to your little lap dog, Earp. At least someone in this room has brains”. 

“What the hell do you want from us you sicko?!” Wynonna questioned.

“You think your cute little Holy Water fortress was going to hold me back? Oh sweetie,” she chuckled, “there is no inch on this Earth I cannot reach. I will not be denied” her eyes turned to Wynonna. “I have come here to make a deal”

“Don’t,” Nicole warned quickly with a growl. 

Shae rolled her eyes, “Nicky, the adults are talking. Better yet…” she uncrossed her legs and stood up slowly. Everyone visibly tensed at her movement. Shae looked at Wynonna, “I think it is time you and I finally have a little chat, Earp”. Before anyone could react, she launched toward the Earp. 

It was all slow motion. Dolls and Nicole were only a few steps away from the Earps, but the supernatural speed of the vampire before them was too quick. She grabbed Wynonna by the arm, and the two disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Nicole and Dolls alone. 

The two looked at each other, wide eyed and panting. Doom flooding their minds. 

\--------

Before Wynonna knew it, she blinked and all of the sudden she was inside the treehouse with “Waverly”. Traveling via sexy vampire purple smoke was nothing like she thought it would be. The best thing she could compare it to is a night of Earp debauchery. You don’t remember shit from start to finish, and you don’t know how the hell you got into bed. What a let down.

The Earp yanked her hand away from “Waverly”, refusing to be put through that again. It was disorienting more than anything. 

“What the FUCK man?” Wynonna yelled. “Warn a lady before you go all ‘beam me up, Scotty!’”

“I wanted to make sure we would be alone, Earp,” her sister’s body spoke, “it was the only way”. 

“Oh yeah? Then where is the real you? Too chicken shit to talk through my little sister?” Wynonna growelled. 

“Oh, Earp, you must think I am a fool if I were going to show my face around you,” she laughed, not until we have talked”

Wynonna got in “Waverly’s” face, “you must be real fuckin’ high off your tits if you think I am up for talking after what you did to my baby sister”

“Waverly” laughed and inched closer to Wynonna to where it was borderline uncomfortable, “you will once you hear my offer, Earp. You would do anything to save your little sister, right?” she twisted her face into a mock pout. 

“You mean, you will turn her human again?” Wynonna grew hopeful. 

The vampire laughed at that, “no my dear. What's done is done” she receded from Wynonna and turned away, surveying the treehouse around them. She seemed hesitant at first. She took a deep breath, “your sister is more special than you think, Earp. More special than I anticipated” she laughed softly. “She was able to resist me so hard. Resist the hunger. You know what her last word was before she died?” her grin was mischievous and sickening. 

Wynonna almost vomited. Her hands balled into fists to try to keep her cool, but it was slipping. 

“Wynonna. That is what she whispered when she blew her last breath. Your little sisterhood is so sweet it is almost giving me cavities” 

“Just get to the point you fucking psycho” Wynonna’s voice was shaky. Holding back the choke of tears. 

“Oh, Earp, struck a nerve? Here is the deal. Your Waverly has already killed one of my own, and her annoying little ability to do good has proven to be a nuisance on my side. Sickening if you ask me” she rolled her eyes again and waved her hand in the air in a general gesture. “Waverly” wrapped an arm around her stomach and held her elbow. A very villainy type pose Wynonna would say so herself. “You want your darling little Waverly back? You want the scary vampires to leave you alone?” she didn't wait for a response. “Well you are going to do something for me, Earp” she placed a finger on her chin and went close to Wynonna again. 

“You are missing the part where I come find all your blood sucking asses, there is no, ‘leaving you alone’. Not with me.” Wynonna growled. 

“Oh, on the contrary, Earp. This little trick with Waverly?” she gestures toward herself with her hand, “it is just the beginning. What do you think will happen to her goodness when her mind is gone?”

Wynonna eyes widened. 

“Oh yes, she may have been able to fight me off at first, but eventually the spirit can be broken, withered after a long period of time, and of course, you should know, that once I set my mind on something... well,” she grinned. 

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying, Earp, that eventually, it could be days, weeks, years, your little sister would be mine”

“Like hell!” Wynonna got in the vampire’s face. A stray tear fell, betraying her attempt at nonchalance. 

“Oh” she laughed, then turned serious, “she will break. I will keep her up, whispering sweet nothings in the dark. Clawing at her mind little by little. Every move she makes, I will follow it, every thought, I will question it. Like a… little devil on the shoulder. Eventually she will go mad. Eventually she will do anything to get me out of her precious head. Who knows what she would do, maybe I could make her enjoy hunting? Oh! What fun!”

Wynonna wanted to rip that smirk off her face so bad she was trembling. 

“What do you want?” she whispered and closed her eyes in defeat. More tears fell. 

The vampire’s smirk stretched to a victorious grin, “simple, you will bring me Nicole”

Wynonna opened her eyes and furrowed her brow, “why?” she simply asked. 

“Waverly’s” expression hardened, “didn’t they tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?”

“I am just curious as to what the hell your beef is with her. Haven’t you already done enough? Killing her brother and all?”

“Waverly” chuckled again, as if Wynonna said the dumbest thing in the world, “her brother had it coming to him, and so does she. Her and her whole ‘legacy’. You know when I was younger, her father tied me to a chair with silver. He tortured and killed my him in front of me” she said flatly. “Her brother killed countless of vampires I was close to, he really took to his father’s methods of brutality. So did she. After I killed Chase I was going to leave her alone, until she decided to follow in her brother’s footsteps. Thus signing her own death warrant, especially after stepping foot in Purgatory”

Wynonna scoffed, “I don’t really think you get a say on what is brutal and what is not, I have seen your clans work, how you torture your victims before you…”

“Oh Earp,” her expression darkened with a grin, “if you know anything about vampires, you would know they _begged_ for everything they received, don’t worry”. "Waverly" practically moaned at the word "begged". 

Wynonna was growing more disgusted by the second. Before her thoughts could involuntarily picture that scenario, “Waverly” spoke again, 

“You don’t want to lose little Waverly, do you?”

Wynonna was shaking her head before she could think. The vampire took that as an answer. 

“Bring me Nicole, and we will leave her alone, for good”

“Why should I trust you?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes. 

“Because like it or not, Earp, it is the only chance she has to live a ‘normal’ life”

The Earp grit her teeth, “I should kill you myself”

The vampire expected this, “oh but you won’t, because if you even dare try to come after me or my clan, dear little Waverly will suffer”

Waverly then fell to her knees in a scream, her nails dragged lines down her face as she was being tortured mentally with various images and feelings, anything Shae could throw at her. Her nails dug so hard it broke skin. Wynonna didn’t know what to do, only to hold Waverly close. 

“Waverly! It’s me!” she shook the vampire, “I’m right here! Fight her!”

Waverly just kept screaming and shaking. Wynonna’s heart was tearing in two. 

“Stop this! Please!” Wynonna begged. 

“Waverly” stopped, then grinned. Eyes still purple. Claw marks stitching together before Wynonna's eyes.

\--------

“That is all I know Haught, I swear,'' he said calmly. 

Nicole and Dolls were bickering at each other while the Earp sisters were away. Though fearful of what Shae had planned, Nicole had a bone to pick with Dolls, as it seemed he knew a lot more than he was letting on. It wasn’t long into the disappearance she started asking him questions like, how he knew about the connection between her and Shae, and why he called her to Purgatory in the first place. 

He told her that BBD feeds him intel on all the major plays in supernatural occurences in the world. Hunters were included. He did admit he did not know much about Nicole until she started hunting in Vegas, but he knew her family. Their successes in kills were like the gold standard at BBD, their practices however were mostly swept under the rug. When Nicole asked for Shae Pressman, he was honest when he said he had never heard of that name, but he had heard the first name of Shae. 

The one he had heard of was Shae Clootie. 

The Deputy Marshal hoped it was just a coincidence.

They didn’t get much farther until the two Earp sisters poofed back into the living room, startling them. 

“Wow, what a headrush” Wynonna said breathlessly. 

Nicole and Dolls immediately gripped the weapons at their hips as they surveyed them. Wynonna bent over her knees to catch her breath, but Waverly was on her knees looking down on the ground, her eyes hidden. 

“Waverly?” Nicole said softly. 

The youngest Earp looked up, eyes hazel, but flickering again. Nicole didn’t loosen her grip on her stake, but felt a drop of relief that they were no longer purple. 

The room grew tense. Wynonna was still collecting herself from the conversation with Shae, and the decision she had to make, while Nicole and Dolls were on edge, waiting for the vampire to lash out once again. 

“What happened?” Nicole asked cautiously. 

Waverly didn’t move. She looked lost and confused. The more time ticked by, the more fear driven tears pooled in her eyes. She didn’t know how she got on the floor, or why all the sudden Nicole was standing looking like she was going to strike. 

_Did I black out again? Did I hurt someone?_

She suddenly felt exhausted and drained, and worst of all, hungry. Did she just run a marathon? 

“Wynonna… I…” she began to hyperventilate. 

Nicole must have known the reason for Waverly’s panic. The hunter rushed over to the dining table and grabbed another blood bag and handed it to Waverly with worried eyes. The vampire took it, their fingers brushed. Waverly felt warm from it. If her heart still beat, it would skip. 

“You travelled via smoke twice no wonder you are hungry” she said with an awkward chuckle. 

Waverly gave a sad smile in return. 

Their eyes never left each other’s until Waverly punctured the plastic with a fang and began to drink. Nicole looked uncomfortable, but not disgusted like before.

After a couple of minutes, Nicole took a breath, “so, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SNAP. WE GOT LOTS OF UH OHS GOIN ON 
> 
> I really hope you all are enjoying the fic so far. Cause sometimes my anxiety while writing this makes me want to yeet myself off a bridge. And no, that is not the meds talking. 
> 
> Also let me know if there are any plot holes or something I messed up. I am also scared of that. 
> 
> Also did I do a good job at making Shae scary? I feel like a freaking Labrador puppy when it comes to being mean. It just doesn't happen. 
> 
> Anyways, want to yell at me? find me on twitter, doriangrath. Without the mc because I'm stupid. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too, Dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com.
> 
> Come say hello, or tell me to yeet myself off a bridge. I welcome all. 
> 
> Toodles.


	13. Connections and Denials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS.
> 
> Did you have a good Holiday? No matter what ya celebrate, I hope it was grand. 
> 
> I got Golden Girls pj's and my life is complete. 
> 
> Anyways. Did I mention I have no freaking idea where I'm going with this fic??
> 
> I wrote this chapter on my phone since I'm visiting peeps, that's why its shorter and may have some mistakes on there. I'll look later. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me if you find one. 
> 
> Or just say hi.
> 
> Or say the fic sucks.
> 
> I welcome all. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some FLUFF and sadness. I really tried guys.

“So, what happened?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna didn’t look at her in the eye. “Nothing” she said, then scurried off to the kitchen. 

Nicole heard the twist of a bottle then a couple quick gulps. This is bad. 

Wynonna barely let herself wince to the burn of the alcohol that travelled down her throat. She needed something to distract herself from the horrible decision she was going to make. 

Having to give up Nicole to get the revenge driven vampire to leave Waverly alone was something Wynonna didn't realize she was going to feel so conflicted about. 

When the Earp first met Nicole it wouldn't have been a problem at all. The hunter was rude, closed off, standoffish, and even threatened to hurt Waverly. Multiple times. But suddenly the hunter was soft and gentle. Hell, the little vampire clawed her to hell and the hunter still carried her over a mile back to the homestead. 

Not to mention Shae was awfully ominous in what she had planned for Nicole. 

_"What are you going to do to her?" The Earp asked with battered breath._

_The vampire's grin stretched "Oh, don't you worry your little heroic heart on the likes of her. She will be right at home with me"_

_Wynonna's heart thumped just a little harder at just how sinister "Waverly's" voice was. She had never heard her sister speak in such a way, making this whole interaction more sick to her stomach. "Are you going to kill her?" She asked. Wynonna didn't know why she asked, she didn't really want to know the answer._

_The vampire chuckled at the Earps annoying humanity. "You all die eventually. Her? I haven't decided when”_

Wynonna gripped the bottle of whiskey harder. It was a miracle it didn't break with the intensity. With Shae's words spoken through Waverly echoing in her ears, hairs on the back of her neck rose. She takes another painful swig to ignore the expectant looking Dolls in the doorway. She doesn't know if she is able to provide answers at the moment, or even at all. 

Back in the living room Nicole helped a wobbly Waverly onto the couch by grabbing her hand to keep her steady. The hunter was about to move to sit somewhere else until the now warmer hand grasped it tighter to keep her from leaving. 

The vampire looked at the hunter pleadingly. There was fear in her eyes that had Nicole's fading resolve chip away just a little bit more. 

So the hunter sat down, their hands still clasped together. She gave a slight squeeze in return, and somehow Waverly's gaze grew more intense. Nicole couldn't even imagine what was going on inside her head, because yet again the vampire blacked out not knowing what her body was up to. Nicole could feel her heart skip a beat and her breath catch, but she didn't really know why, so she looked down at their hands to create denials of just how this Earp is unraveling her. 

They were silent for a good bit until Waverly whispered the question Nicole knew was coming and dreading, "did I hurt anyone?" 

"I…" Nicole wish she knew. She didn't know what happened when the two Earps vanished for almost half an hour. With the way Wynonna rushed for the whiskey and didn't respond with a ridiculous quip, something bad happened. Nicole feared the possibility of Waverly hurting or killing someone else, and Wynonna possibly covering it up. 

She knew Wynonna would do anything for Waverly. 

"I don't know" she finally said in defeat.

Waverly let out a shaky sigh and bowed her head, looking at their hands, but bandages that wrapped the hunter's forearm caught her eye. She was quick to pull Nicole's arm closer for a better look before the hunter could recognize what she was doing. 

"What happened?" Her voice was already shaky with tears. She already knew somehow. 

"Um…" Nicole tried. She knew if she told Waverly her arm was bandaged from defending herself from a vampiric hunger craze the Earp would be set off. 

"I hurt you," Waverly choked out. it wasn't a question. With Nicole's now tense stature she didn't need an answer. 

Plus she could feel it. It pulsed within her. Her own fingers started to tingle at their own memory of breaking skin against Nicole's forearm. Waverly pushed herself back from Nicole as if she was shot. 

_I hurt her_ replayed in her head over and over like a horror movie. 

Hell, it felt like one. 

The Earp has killed Rosita and Champ, but for some reason, deep down, this one consequence of losing control burned the most.

She blamed the connection. 

The only thoughts that Waverly could process were how she needed to get out, how she needed to run. She hurt someone else. She hurt Nicole. 

Waverly's breath was chopped and heavy. It felt like her world was collapsing on her once again as her chest felt constricting. Her breaths weren't necessary, but they were performed out of memory of increasing panic. 

She rose quickly from the couch and made a straight line to the front door.

Anywhere but here. 

"Waverly… Waves look at me" she heard. She was ready to ignore the onslaught of protests of her leaving until the hunter physically kept her from doing so. 

"Please look at me" she heard another whisper. It was desperate. Waverly felt like her world was falling away like it did several times before. The world around her going black, only hearing her panicked breath, and an echo of a heartbeat in her ears. She felt herself back up, away from the possibility of hurting anyone else. 

She needed to get out, keep everyone safe!

"Waves…" a whisper breaks into her panicked state, then a curled finger under her chin forces the vampire to finally look at Nicole, suddenly they were inches apart.

She grew more lost, but in a totally different way. 

She lost herself in the gentle gaze from the hunter, lost how the hunter's breath whispered against her own lips. How the hunter's body was now in her personal space, but she was nowhere near complaining. 

Somehow being near her felt safe, and sane. 

She blamed the connection. 

"It's okay, Waves," Nicole breathed into her. "I promise" the use of the nickname not lost to Waverly.

"I… I hurt you…" she was still broken. Tears Waverly didn't know were forming now slipped down her cheeks. 

"It's okay, you couldn't control it, you didn't mean to" Nicole tried to reassure. She wasn't expecting to make it worse.

"That's the thing, Nicole!" Waverly shouted, stepping out of the very distracting closeness to Nicole. The further she stepped away the more her fears came rushing back in. The tears falling freely now, staining her cheeks. "I can't control it! I'm going to hurt someone again!"

There was no "what if" about it, and no one seemed to understand that!

Nicole stood in her place, aware that any sudden movements will make everything worse. 

Waverly's mind continued to spiral from the demons of the ones she's hurt, causing her to sob. The strength of it had her bent over with her hands covering her face. 

Nicole's heart broke at the sight. 

Before she knew it, the hunter was tentatively wrapping her arms around the broken girl, sinking to the floor with her. Nicole's chin rested on top of Waverly's head, and unconsciously rocked her back and forth, whispering variations of "it's going to be okay" over and over, even though she was far from sure it truly was. 

Waverly didn't push her off, but didn't move to welcome it either. She just sat there stiff and cried and cried. 

After a while Waverly's sobs finally slowed to quiet sniffles. Nicole's voice and slow hand strokes up and down her back pushed through the violent voices in her head. 

Waverly can't recall another time someone's embrace calmed her so. 

It was the connection, not the strong arms holding her protectively. Not the soft assurances being exactly what she needed.

Nothing more. 

Waverly twisted in Nicole's embrace so they were eye to eye now. Their lips were inches apart once again. Nicole's expression was cautious, but so full of care. Waverly could feel it in her chest, and it took her breath away. 

Waverly wondered if Nicole was as affected by her. 

A throat cleared behind them. The two didn't notice Wynonna leaning against the door frame to the living room looking directly at Nicole with a scrutinizing glare. 

They didn't know she's been at that door for a while, watching the two interact. It didn't help her dilemma. 

The two broke away quickly as if they were caught, and both missed the warmth immediately. 

"Waverly, can we talk outside please?" Wynonna's voice was steel. 

Waverly looked to Nicole with eyes that were a silent apology before rising up from the floor. She gave Wynonna a quick nod before walking out the door. Wynonna stayed a couple seconds before following Waverly out, threatening eyes still on the hunter. 

The older Earp softly closed the door outside and was greeted with a solemn looking Waverly with her back turned, looking off into the distance, hands softly gripping the railing. 

Wynonna stood beside her sister, looking in the same direction Waverly was. Thoughts and worries playing a million miles a minute. She cleared her throat again to regain her focus. 

"We uh, we need to talk Waves" she said nervously. 

Waverly gave a sarcastic chuckle as an answer, then crossed her arms against her chest. 

Wynonna took a deep breath. She really didn't know how to ask this part, "do you… do you remember anything after you black out? Are you conscious at all?"

Waverly's hands gripped her elbows, tension growing in her body. "No" was all she good whisper. Her throat tightening at the fear of what Wynonna was about to say next. 

That Waverly hurt someone, started a cult, something ridiculous like that. The lack of control over own now supernatural body was an unbearable weight on her conscience. 

Wynonna looked at Waverly, "when you blacked out this time, Shae was… in control"

Waverly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and met her sister's eyes "of what?" 

"Well… you" Wynonna gestured to Waverly with her hands. 

The younger Earp took a step back in shock. "Did… what happened?"

"She uh… we travelled to the treehouse via vampire… smoke? Did you know you could do that?" She laughed nervously. 

"Well it's not like Shae gave me a 'How To' book on vampires" Waverly said without humor. "What aren't you telling me, Wyn?"

"She just uh…" Wynonna trailed off. She really didn't think it was a good idea to tell Waverly about Shae's demand for Nicole. Knowing her sister, she would refuse outright and demand to go on some dangerous and stupid mission that would ultimately hurt her. The older Earp's stomach dropped at the thought. 

Seeing what Shae could do to Waverly… Her screams of pain as she fell to the floor… the scars on Waverly's wrists...

No. 

"Was just all sultry and threatening. She wanted to throw some threats" Wynonna lied. 

Waverly frowned. She wasn't dumb. She opened her mouth to disagree until she noticed her sister's alerted expression off into the distance, and a hand inching towards peacemaker at her hip. Waverly followed her sister's gaze to a scrawny limping man making his way to the Earp homestead. 

Before Waverly knew it, her fangs unsheathed, and a low growl vibrated her chest. Her own body responding to the potential threat. 

Then she suddenly recognized the short brown hair and chiseled cheekbones that she come to know in high school 

"R… Robin?!" She shrieked. 

She moved to come to his aid until a stiff grip kept her from moving. "We don't know if he's a threat" the older sister said in a hushed tone. "Just wait, I need to be sure" her grip relaxed a little. 

Waverly nodded, a little annoyed and full of questions but watched as Robin hobbled closer. 

Wynonna was waiting for him to get close to the barrier of holy water they surrounded the homestead with. It was just short of the Earp sign, and Robin was near the mailbox.

Wynonna's heart started to thud in her chest almost painfully. One thing she learned about being the heir is to not trust anyone who had the audacity to show up to the homestead, and the fact that Robin was limping and gripping his side screamed trouble of some sorts.

He stepped over the line. 

Nothing. 

Wynonna blew out a breath of relief, until she watched him collapse on the ground with a nasty thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah. ROBIN?! whaaaaat. 
> 
> Crazy. What's Wynonna gonna do about Nicole? 
> 
> My mind is going a mile a minute with possibilities. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll get organized. 
> 
> My stupid wrong twitter is @doriangrath
> 
> And my tumblr is dorianmcgrath.tumblr.com
> 
> Yell at me. Pls. 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to the Stetson Stans. Yall know who you are.


	14. It's Time To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow it's almost been a month since I've updated this mess. 
> 
> But fear not! I have officially planned this thing out. 
> 
> I have my shit together! 
> 
> Not really. 
> 
> Anyways, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I really uh. Let it all go with some good old WynHaught brotp. But not everything is as good as it seems.
> 
> So a while ago I promised kmvb I would add a certain song in my fic. Here it is my dear!
> 
> I also made a freakin playlist! 
> 
> All the music in this fic is available on it, as well as a bunch of other songs I listen to while I write. Yes, i know my username on Spotify is absolutely screwed. It was not intentional. 
> 
> [Find it here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=gcyKoT52Q8uhckKVL4ED4g)
> 
> I have rambled enough. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! See you soon!

After Robin collapsed on the ground from exhaustion on the homestead, Waverly and Wynonna carried him in, despite Wynonna’s disdain. She never left the window, surveying the land while they waited for him to wake up. 

Nicole had the same feeling. She immediately started questioning Waverly and her thought process. That was quickly shut down with a death glare that was shot over her shoulder while they drug him in. She shut up after that. 

Once they laid him down, Waverly reached to inspect the wound that was covered by his jacket. She was stopped by the redhead’s firm hands grasping at her wrists. She snapped her head up to look at a worried frown. Waverly could feel in their connection that the hunter immediately regretted that, feeling she upset the vampire.

"I uh… I thought if he's bleeding then…" Nicole stuttered, cursing at herself. 

Waverly sighed. Even if Nicole didn't say it, she was right. If there was blood still coming out of him, there was a chance she could lose control. 

Waverly had practically grown up with Robin. She helped him come out, stuck with him when school yard bullies wouldn’t leave him alone, and would watch America's Next Top Model with him.

Now she can’t even be around to address his bandages for fear of hurting him. 

“Yeah, uh, go ahead” she said quietly before standing up. She gave Nicole a sad look before walking out of the room, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

Once she left, Wynonna and Nicole’s eyes met, both filled with sympathy and concern. Nicole then sighed and went to work. Slowly she began to peel Robin's jacket to address the damage. It stuck a little from the dried blood that congealed on the wound. On Robin’s side was a deep cut that looked like someone dragged knife from the middle of his stomach to his hip. Bruises were scattered around his torso. It was tough to see all the damage from the layer of dirt caked on his skin.

“What the hell did they do to him?” Wynonna said with a shaky breath. 

“Torture, to put it lightly” Nicole replied. “They fed off him too, see?” she pointed at some puncture wounds near his collar bone with a purple bruise surrounding it. 

Fresh. 

“Just like the other victims” Dolls cut in. “Somehow he escaped, and decided to come here”

“This day just keeps getting better and better” Wynonna sighed.

“Let’s just finish getting him cleaned up before he wakes, so Waverly can come back in” Nicole said. 

Wynonna and Dolls both raised a brow.

\-----------------------

“Wh… Wha?” Robin murmured, voice scratchy from sleep. He moved to sit up, but Waverly was quick to stop him. 

“Take it easy, honey” she said, voice full of care. Wynonna, Nicole and Dolls were scattered around the room, guard up. “You got a lot of wounds, you don’t want to disturb them”

Robin had a confused frown on his face until his eyes focused on Waverly, softening immediately. “Waverly, it’s been ages!” he smiled, but quickly winced in pain from his excitement. “Where am I?”

Waverly frowned, “you… you don’t know? You walked here by yourself. What are you even doing in Purgatory? I thought you left”

“No I… The last thing I remember is… coming back to Purgatory. I was in New Orleans at the time when I got a phone call from my dad. He is sick” he said sadly. 

“Oh, Robin,” Waverly grabbed his hand in sympathy, “I’m so sorry”

He squeezed it in thanks then continued, “all I remember was passing the ‘Welcome To Purgatory’ sign then… someone walking out in the middle of the road? Then black. Now I am here” he looked around the room, taking in his new surroundings before stopping at Wynonna. “Wynonna, you are here too?”

“Been a while hasn’t it, potato boy?” Wynonna nodded. That had been her nickname for him ever since she caught him licking a potato in their kitchen when he was in the 4th grade. 

Waverly gave her a warning glare. 

“You still won’t let me live that down, huh?” he chuckled, then winced in pain. “That was so long ago”

“Nope” she popped the “p”. “Are you sure that's all you remember? Anything… Strange?” she waved her hands around aimlessly. 

“Um…” he thought for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration. “Wait… There is something”

“What is it?” Waverly perked up. 

He closes his eyes to try to reign in the memories, “I… I remember cages. Big enough to fit only one person. There were so many lined around the walls of the room. In the middle there was this table, a very long one. So much screaming…” he trailed off. 

Waverly gave some comforting squeezes with her hand, and ran her thumb across his knuckles. The pain and guilt she felt for him caused a lump to form in her throat. 

Robin continued, “I escaped, it was almost too easy. It felt like my body knew what it was doing, and I was just watching it happen” there was a long pause before more memories came flashing into his head. “The slaughterhouse!” he shouted, everyone jumping at it. “Under the slaughterhouse! They are underground! I dug my way out!"

“Right under our fucking noses” Wynonna grit out. She looked to Dolls, “we had them the entire time, just not at the right place”

“Wait” Robin said. “There is something else… Something that was repeated to me, I don’t remember who or where.” Everyone tensed in anticipation. “You will know when it comes” he said ominously, then closed his eyes, losing consciousness again.

Wynonna paled. Hours ago, those words were repeated to her. 

_”So what, am I supposed to deliver her a little handbasket?” Wynonna asked._

_“Waverly” chuckled darkly, “you will know when it comes. Bring her to me, or your precious sister will suffer for as long as she lives”_

“Earp?” Dolls shook her shoulder a little. 

“Huh? What?” her mind still someplace else. 

“I said, do you have something to say?” Dolls repeated, looking at her expectantly. 

“I uh,” she stammered. The heir glanced around the room, everyone’s eyes were now on her. She must have blanked out. “No” she lied. She then looked to her feet and crossed her arms. 

Her sister saw right through her, she was about to say something until Nicole spoke next. 

“So, what now?” the hunter asked the room. 

“We go to them. Haught potato? You and I are going alone”

“What?!” Waverly shouted, standing up quickly. “Absolutely not!”

“Dolls,” Wynonna ignored her sister, "keep her here. She'll be safer". The heir's eyes were intense, communicating something more than her words. Dolls nodded and left the room.

"Um, I'm right here!" Waverly raised her hand.

Nicole watched the interaction with a grimace but stayed silent. 

Wynonna sighed, "babygirl," she began. 

Waverly cut her off "No, don't babygirl me. I'm coming with you" she said with a pointer finger directed at her sister's chest. 

"No…" Wynonna grabbed both sides of Waverly's head and planted a firm kiss on her forehead before stepping back "you're not" 

Waverly tried to follow, but her body refused to move. She looked down at the offending object, and saw the rope circle around her feet. She tried to move again, but her foot almost bounced back when it tried to cross over the rope. Waverly gasped, shocked at her sister’s antics to keep her from helping. She looked over to her left and saw Dolls, who was now back in the room. 

“You didn’t” she growled. 

“Sure did, rope is soaked in Holy Water. You aren’t going anywhere, babygirl. Thanks, Dolls” Wynonna nodded in his direction. He grunted in response, eyes not moving from the floor. 

Nicole was somehow not surprised by the Earp’s move, knowing well how far she will go to protect her sister. Even if it meant keeping her captive. 

“You… self sacrificing… asshole!” Waverly struggled with insults due to how pissed she was at her sister. “This is my fight! Did you forget that I was the one she turned?!” tears welled in her eyes out of anger. 

Wynonna sighed ruefully, “which is why we have to keep you here. She can control you, Waves. She…” the Earp stopped herself, not wanting to give too much away. “I can’t risk you getting hurt or…” she took a deep breath before continuing. This was going to break her heart, but she had to keep Waverly safe, “you hurting one of us”

“I…” a tear fell, “I’ll be fine, Nonna. Just let me go!” she tried. Something in her sister’s face made Waverly’s stomach drop. Something felt _wrong._

Wynonna clenched her fists, struggling with the fact that she is the reason she is making her sister cry. “Waves… I can’t. I… We’ll see you when we get back” she said, hoping everyone missed her slip up. 

Waverly didn’t. 

“It’s for the best, Waverly” Dolls chimed in quietly. 

The Earp turned on her heel to hide the hurt in her face and started to walk towards the door. “Haught-pocket? Let’s go” she said over her shoulder. 

Nicole’s eyes widened, looking between the two sisters. She hated to admit it, but the older sister had a point. The way that Shae was able to take control of Waverly like she did before, who knows what could happen when the monster is right there in front of her? Two powerful vampires against a barely put together Earp and a revenge clouded hunter could have catastrophic outcomes. The other thought of having to hurt Waverly to protect herself twisted her stomach in uncomfortable knots. 

She didn’t have time to process why that was. 

Nicole gave her the most apologetic look she could make, “I’m so sorry Waves, but she has a point”. She fiddled with her fingers nervously. 

Waverly’s look of absolute betrayal shattered the hunter’s heart. The vampire begged, “Nicole, please… don’t…” _What if you don’t come back?_

“I have to go, Waves. It’ll be alright” she gave a reassuring smile. “We’ll be back before you know it. We'll get her this time"

_No… No!_

It felt like time was moving slower but speeding up at the same time. Waverly desperately tried to kick the soaked rope to get it to move, to break the barrier, but it just bounced back again again and again. She watched Nicole give one last look before closing the door behind her. Something felt so _wrong_. Why did it feel like that was goodbye? For good?

The vampire yelled for Nicole, but the hunter never answered her call. Panic now coursed through her undead veins. Thoughts of what could happen to her sister and the hunter. Waverly knows how dangerous Shae is, how the vampire will play dirty. She knows that if Shae got ahold of Nicole… The dark and sadistic plans she has...

No. She has to get out of here. 

\--------------

Nicole ignored the shouts of her name from inside the house. The guilt tore at her, but the thought of Waverly getting hurt overpowered her thoughts of turning around and setting the vampire free. Wynonna was leaning against the rental car with her arms crossed over her chest, deep in thought. 

“Bout time Red, I thought you were actually going to cut her loose” the heir said, eyes not moving from a specific spot in the snow. 

Nicole sighed, “she is mad, can’t you hear her?” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the house. 

Wynonna scoffed, “she’ll get over it. Best if you ignore it. She'll forgive me, eventually.” she said, eyes meeting Nicole, ready to defend her decision. 

“No it’s… I understand”

The Earp raised a skeptical brow, “you do?”

“Yeah… You want to protect your sister and, something really bad could happen to her”

Wynonna was taken aback by Nicole agreeing with her. Ever since they met, they have been bickering and getting on each other’s nerves. 

The one thing they did get along with was about Waverly’s safety. Suddenly the whiskey she chugged earlier wasn’t settling well in her stomach. 

“You drive. Drank too much. I’ll tell you how to get there.” Wynonna said quickly, trying to play it cool. She rounded the car and opened the passenger door and slammed it shut, eyes forward. 

“Okay…” Nicole said to herself before following. She opened the door, took one last look at the homestead, taking note of the lack of movement inside before entering the driver’s seat and shutting it. Once settled, she noticed the Earp still had this spaced out look on her face, much like the one she had when Robin said that ominous message “You alright, Earp?” she asked genuinely. 

“Uh, yeah. Just uh, ready to get this done” Wynonna lied. 

“Right” she said, pressing the “Push To Start” button on the car. 

The pounding of the bass flooded the car before Nicole could turn it down. Wynonna made a dramatic motion to cover her ears before the volume was lowered to a reasonable level. 

“Jesus! How do you still have hearing?!” Wynonna shouted, hands still covering her ears. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the Earp’s antics, and put the car in drive. “I was jamming out, don’t act like you don’t do the same”

Wynonna made a vague gesture with her hands, “yeah yeah. So Haught Potato, what kind of emo shit were you listening to?” she reached the volume dial to hear it better. The heavy bassline and screeching vocals of the metal music made itself known in the speakers. The rental car was relatively high end, so the sound was crystal clear and booming. 

_...I'm gonna bring a little hell, I'm gonna bring a little heaven..._

Nicole turned it down again out of slight embarrassment. "Uh. It's In This Moment. They released a new single today I was just listening to it". 

Wynonna just grunted, displeased with the choice, she hit the skip button on the car. The next tune was a more eerie sounding melody before the lead singer started singing, 

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me..._

"Alright if you're driving I get to DJ. Enough of this emo shit. give me your phone" she held out her hand expectantly. 

"What? No!" 

"Aw come on man! It's the rule! Shotgun gets DJ"

Nicole rolled her eyes "that sounds like _your_ rule”

_...Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins…_

Wynonna gestured toward the radio, “see what I mean?! Emo shit! She's just chanting the word blood!"

The redhead groaned and let her head hit the headrest in annoyance, “I will hand you my phone if you quit calling it ‘emo shit’”

Wynonna let out a childish squeal before saying, “deal”. Nicole begrudgingly pulled out her phone and handed it to the overly excited woman. 

“Dude you have Spotify _Premium_?! I didn’t know you were rich! Being a big hunter in the city must be paying off, here we just get paid in death glares and sometimes donuts”

Nicole smirked and shrugged, “I have my ways” leaving her with a wink. 

Wynonna had her own eye roll before a playlist caught her eye, “you seriously have a playlist called ‘Shae’? Kind of a crazy ex-wife kind of vibe going on”

Nicole blushed from embarrassment, “listen, I use it to get keep focus. Just…" she reached over to snatch her phone but Wynonna pulled away childishly. The sudden action caused Nicole to swerve the car.

"Eyes on the road Haught-Rod! You tryna get us killed?!" The Earp shouted. "Not really helping your case on the creepy ex-wife thing” she said, going back to scrolling through songs.

"Whatever. I don't know why I'm defending myself to you"

"AHA!" The Earp suddenly cheered, startling Nicole. "See, Red, your problem is, is that you won't lighten the hell up! We're about to go to the boss battle of the century!..."

"Boss battle...?" she said to herself. _Is she for real?_

“We gotta go into it with the right tunes, and I have just the one!” Wynonna finished her spiel with a confident press of play on Nicole’s phone. 

The highly recognizable guitar intro starts blasting through the speakers, the one theme song many late night TV watchers can quote easily while watching COPS. 

_Whatcha want, Watcha want, Watcha gonna do…._

Wynonna turned it up to the max, blocking out any objections Nicole could muster. She started howling out the lyrics perfectly, somehow louder than the speakers, and waving her arms in a strange dance. The redhead would have rushed to turn it down or changed it, but she was too dumbfounded and a little amused at the ridiculousness of the woman riding shotgun. 

This notorious demon killer here terribly but confidently performing the tune, pointing to each other every time the singer says _Bad Boys, Bad Boys_, signaling that they were the “Bad Boys”. 

“When they come for youuuuuu!!!! You psycho biiiitch!” she screamed out, pointing out in front of the car. She turned down the radio, “get it? We are the bad boys? Comin’ to get…?” she gestured vaguely with her hands. 

Nicole sat there frozen, head turned toward Wynonna with her eyes glancing at the road every couple of seconds with a frown on her face. 

Wynonna waited for Nicole to respond, but she was sitting there looking at her. 

Just the absurdity of it all, the almost 30 year old woman scream singing a song before they march off to their probable deaths, which she probably does every time she goes out for a hunt. A sister that was turned, one they had to trap with a rope soaked in holy water. 

Nicole started to bust out laughing. It's all just so absurd! 

She made the mistake of looking to her right, because the Earp was looking at her with comically wide eyes. No longer was Wynonna trying to get a rise out of the broody hunter, but she appeared like she genuinely feared for her life at Nicole’s outburst. The redhead laughed even harder at Wynonna’s fear, forcing her to pull over. Tears threatened to form as she struggled to breathe, her abs getting a good workout. 

After a couple of minutes of Nicole laughing her ass off, and Wynonna deciding whether or not she should pull out peacemaker, because this hunter has _definitely_ lost it, she was finally able to reel it in to explain her eruption. 

“I just… I just” she giggled some more, Wynonna’s expression unchanging, “I just keep thinking… What the fuck, you know?” she started laughing again. 

Wynonna’s brow creased more in confusion. _Yep, totally lost it_. 

"Like… Your sister got turned by my ex-wife! Who is connected supernaturally to me! Like what is this shit?!” Nicole is now grasping her stomach with one hand and hitting the steering wheel with her fist. 

This broody ass vampire hunter that Wynonna only saw smile genuinely once is now losing her mind like she was told the funniest joke in the world. 

Well, in a way it was a little funny, in a “Joker”, the Batman villain, kind of way. Her sister, the nicest girl in purgatory, turned into a killing machine by a scary but sexy vampire, and a trigger happy hunter stuck in the middle of it all. It really was outlandish how they ended up here in this moment. What the biggest punchline of it all, was that this big bad hunter totally felt something for her sister. 

Wynonna couldn’t help it, she joined in on the cackling. It really was funny. She swatted Nicole’s arm before she said between breaths, “and you totally want to bone my sister!”

Nicole sobered immediately, a deep blush flooded her cheeks, “What?! No! I…”. Surely Wynonna was just messing with her. The hunter would never even think about it… except the time she had a dream about Waverly touching her… but that was not intentional!

_Great._

The redhead was a flustered blubbering mess and it only seemed to spur Wynonna’s laughter more. “You should see your freakin’ face! It’s as red as your hair!” she said, pointing at Nicole. 

“I… Shut Up! No I’m not!” she feigned, her face lobster tint at this point, but her frown didn’t hold for long. She couldn't help it, the Earp’s cackles were contagious. Soon the two hunters were roaring laughter at everything and nothing. Little choked out _you_’s and _I know!_’s were thrown out as the two giggling fools reminisce. 

“Ah, Shit” Wynonna said while brushing a tear off, trying to stifle some remaining giggles. Finally the two settled in silence with only a couple sniffles and calming breaths, and the soft pumping of the music. The two faced forward, now deep in thought, changing the atmosphere around them. 

Both minds now on Shae, and what they had to do. 

Wynonna knew what she had to do, as much as it pained her to do it. She cringed inwardly. Did she have the capacity to give her to Shae?

The radio played,

..._If I should ever let you go, I'll never want to know oh why_...

And what about Waverly? What did Nicole mean to _her?_

Watching the two when they thought they were alone, Waverly almost looked at peace with her. Wynonna had never seen that before, not even with Champ. 

Nothing about this was fair, or right. 

But she _has_ to. For Waverly. 

“Nicole?” Wynonna called without thinking. 

The use of her first name unsettled her. 

“Yeah?”

…_Following you, We're calling you, It's time to go_  
\------------------

“Dolls please!” she pleaded for the millionth time. She stood in the middle of the living room, still trapped in the circle of rope that Dolls placed. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, staining her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot. The overwhelming dread she felt played at her composure. No matter how many times she tried to explain to him how she felt, that something didn’t feel right, he would just give off an excuse that she was just worried, and that everything would be okay. 

However, the way he avoided her eyes on the couch did nothing to calm her. It only made her more restless and angry at him and Wynonna for doing this. 

And Nicole for not helping her. 

She could feel Nicole regretting that decision, how it pained her, but she still didn’t help. 

She just left. 

Stupid revenge mission. 

Now they are out there, running off to their deaths. 

Her sister and this woman she… definitely didn’t have very weird and complicated feelings for. 

And there was something definitely going through Wynonna’s head before she left. Her sister may seem all unaffected by the world, but something was gnawing at her. Waverly just _knew_ it had something to do with Nicole. Nicole’s wellbeing. She didn't know how.

“Waverly, you are growling again” he said cautiously, finally looking at her. 

This pissed her off to no end. It was the second time he had brought it up, “I wouldn't be growling if you would just fucking let me out! There is something you're not telling me!” The house rattled a little with the volume of her voice.

_Woah, Did I just…_

She was about to ask Dolls if he felt it too, but something was off about him too. His expression was completely blank, even more stoic, Waverly didn’t know it was possible. His eyes flashed from those deep brown pools to a more violet tint. What the hell?

“Dolls?”

His eyes snapped to hers, the violet deepening. “Yes, Waverly?”, his voice robotic.

_What?!_

“Are you okay?” she wished she could go over to him. 

“Yes, Waverly” 

“Why are your eyes like that?”

No response. 

“Are you there?”

“Yes, Waverly”

Wait… this seemed familiar… _Did I do what I think I just did?_

She decided to try something. 

“Dolls, stand up” she said with authority. 

He did immediately. Face and eyes unchanging. The intense eye contact was a little unsettling, but what just occured was even scarier. She just glamored Dolls into doing her bidding.

“Uh, okay. Dolls, let me out of this trap”

He quickly bent down and broke the barrier, setting her free.

“Holy Ben Kenobi!!” she exclaimed. She just glamoured Dolls!

Dolls just stood there, awaiting his next direction. 

Right. 

“Dolls, what is Wynonna up to?” she asked, already scared of his answer. 

“Shae wanted Nicole, it is a trap,” he said flatly.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, all the emotions at once. Anger, betrayal, hurt, fear, loss, any synonym of “I am going to fucking kill my sister”. 

“Fuck!”

She had to get to them, she had to help them. Fast!

Wynonna told her they teleported before, she can do it again, right?

Waverly focused all of her energy on the thought of teleporting.

Nothing. 

_Okay, maybe I need a destination…_

Her thoughts immediately centered around Nicole. Beautifully cropped hair, white shirt and that leather jacket… Those muscles that flexed in her sleep... 

_Focus!_

She felt the connection, pushing all other thoughts away, just like she did before when they found Nicole passed out in the snow. 

The vampire could hear Johnny Cash playing… A car being put into park. 

_Poof!_

Before she knew it, she was right in front of the hood of the rental, with a dumbfounded Nicole and Wynonna still in their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha!!! I love cliffhangers a little too much. 
> 
> I also love writing a pissed Waverly. 
> 
> What did you think? 
> 
> Kmvb, hope you liked it! Thanks for reaching out before when I had my surgery. Earpers really are the bomb diggity. 
> 
> Here are the song names in order of appearance: 
> 
> The In-Between by In This Moment
> 
> Blood by In This Moment
> 
> Bad Boys by Inner Circle
> 
> Ambulances by Ladytron
> 
> I had to throw in The In-Between because they just released it and I'm already obsessed, so Nicole will be too. Deal with it. 
> 
> Wanna yell at me?
> 
> Come find me on twitter by doriangrath 
> 
> Tumblr: dorianmcgrath


	15. Fade Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! 
> 
> I am quite nervous for this chapter, this is my first time writing combat, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It's uh, gonna be a little violent, and you probably won't be happy with me. 
> 
> Don't worry, neither is my mom. 
> 
> I didn't reference any music in this chapter, but if you wanna listen to all the music I provide, and the music I listen to while writing, check it out [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=uOhYMRwZTAiaNJ_f94FPQA)

“Uh oh” both hunters said simultaneously. 

There Waverly was, absolutely seething, looking at both of them like she was about to rip all their limbs off and throw them in a meat grinder. 

“If we don’t move, maybe she won’t see us” Wynonna said lowly. 

“Get your _freakin’_ asses out here!”

“Balls. She saw us. It was nice knowing you, Red”

“_Now!_”

The fire in Waverly’s eyes somehow burned brighter, growing impatient at the stumped hunters. Nicole was the first to get out of the car. Her heart was racing out of fear of the vampire’s onslaught. She wasn’t scared for her life necessarily, but something about the way Waverly was looking at her made her want to pack up her shit and run the opposite direction.

Waverly watched her intensely as she exited the car. Nicole was as sheepish as ever, looking like a scolded puppy, she tried to think of something to say that would soften the blow of the vampire’s wrath, “hey Waves!” she threw out her charming dimple popping grin. “h-how did you get out?”

The passenger side door opened. Nicole didn’t need to look to the side to know that Wynonna was just as scared as she was. 

“I will deal with _you_ in a minute” Waverly grit out before stomping over to her sister. Her voice was low and dangerous, the threat caused Nicole’s heart to flutter and stomach to drop. Her weapons were still in the car, she can make a quick B-line still, right?

Wynonna didn’t shut the door. She gripped it tightly, holding it as a sort of shield between her and the incoming missile that was Waverly. 

“You!” she aggressively pointed her finger at Wynonna, “you thought you were going to get away with leading Nicole into a trap?!”

The Earp stiffened, confused as to how her sister found that out. There is no way Dolls would tell her, let alone set her free…

“Yeah! I know all about it! I glamored him! On accident! Which holy _shit_ by the way!” Waverly’s emotions were scattered all over as they played on her face, going from rage to shock, to fear then back to rage. "I can't believe you would do this to her!" _To me!_

"Waverly, I wasn’t-" Wynonna tried to explain herself. 

"No! I am not gonna allow you to do this! You were about to let Nicole walk into her own death, or whatever Shae has planned, willingly! This woman that I-!”

"Well, well, well" a voice cut her off.

Waverly knew that voice anywhere. That cocky, gloating tone that had a twist of seduction that churned her stomach more than any other sound has before. Her worst fear, she realized, has now become a reality. 

Waverly whipped around to the source of the voice, finding Shae there with a victorious grin. She couldn’t help it, her fingernails dug into her fist as she let out a furious growl, baring her fangs in a warning. Waverly felt her anger surge through her, empowering her in a way. The feeling was overwhelming enough she almost missed a _whoosh_ of air that came from her, tousling everyone’s hair. 

Shae chuckled at her outburst, “it seems like the little Waverly is finally getting a hold of her powers. How adorable” she mocked. 

Waverly’s fingers broke skin on her palms. Wynonna instinctively pulled Waverly back by the arm, standing in front of her protectively. Eyes hard. 

Nicole scolded herself for leaving the crossbow in the backseat. She still had her stake, but she needed to be up close.

"I should thank you, Earp, for hand delivering me Nicole. I almost thought you weren't going to with your disgusting heroics" Shae said with a roll of her eyes. "And you brought little Waverly as well. Two birds one stone" her lips stretched to a mischievous grin. 

“You won’t get your hands on her” Waverly growled out behind her older sister. Wynonna gripped her tighter to wordlessly tell her to stay put. A demand Waverly wasn’t about to obey. She gripped the back of Wynonna’s leather jacket and pulled her back, Waverly now in front. "Or me"

Waverly's protective stance sent shivers down Nicole's spine. 

"Waverly wasn't a part of our deal" Wynonna cut in. 

"Deal?!" Waverly whipped her head around to her sister. 

Shae threw her head back in laughter, "oh, my darling she didn't tell you? We had a deal. She brings me Nicole, and I leave her precious little sister alone"

Waverly's jaw tightened so hard her teeth were at risk of cracking. The anger inside her pulsed, creating a field of energy surrounding her. 

Everyone felt it. Shae's eyes widened in wonder, then darkened as she came to a revelation. 

"My my, it seems we have a cute crush on our hands" the vampire teased. 

"What?!" All three girls said in unison. 

There was a beat of silence as everyone took the information until Wynonna broke it. 

"Nicole I'm flattered but I'm as straight as a ruler" she said seriously. 

Waverly's stomach dropped that now her somewhat secret was now in the air. She didn't dare look Nicole in the eye. She had some sort of hope that either the hunter didn't hear it, or was as oblivious as her sister. It frightened the young vampire just how much Shae could enter her inner thoughts. Her feelings. 

Nicole on the other hand was barely surprised by this new information. Somehow, she could feel it. Her breath caught in her throat. 

But this wasn't the time to figure all that out. Especially since revenants started teleporting in one by one behind Shae. 

Her smirk widened, with a flash of fang. 

“Give me Nicole, or else you will all die” Shae said with conviction. 

“Think again” a deep voice said behind Waverly. The vampire’s stomach dropped at the flush of overwhelming guilt she suddenly felt.The man she just glamored not too long ago and left high and dry has just joined the battlefield in record time. “You aren’t taking anyone, Shae” he said. Dolls had his handgun pointed at Shae and slowly approached. Where he came from, no one really knew. He had a way of doing that. Nonetheless, his support was welcome. 

“Ooh a party? For me?” she chuckled mockingly, “excellent, more blood to drink”

And that is when Waverly Earp lost control. 

The shattering roar could be heard for miles as she lunges for Shae out of blind rage. Both her sister and Nicole shouted for her to come back, but it was too late. All of the pent up anger and shame was struck aflame by Shae’s constant mocking and taunting. It powered her though, causing the atmosphere around them to crackle. The hairs in the back of everyone’s neck stood up. 

She charged after the older vampire with supernatural speed, shaking the car from the amount of force she used. Shae, already sensing her approach stepped out of the way just in time. Waverly did not come up empty handed, however. She ended up grabbing one of the revenants that were behind Shae and pushing him to the ground. He was a scrawny little blonde vampire with wide, scared eyes. 

The absolute terror on his face made Waverly hesitate. How many of those here had their humanity ripped away from them? How many of them were like her? What if he was just another unfortunate pawn in this game Shae had created?

Before she knew it, she was being pulled away by her hair with an unfamiliar firm grip. Her back hit the hood of the rental with a loud bang, leaving a Waverly sized dent in it, cracking the windshield.

Now disoriented from the strength of the throw, Waverly was barely able to register the chaos that now surrounded her. She could hear gunfire, muffled shouts, and grunts.

After Waverly went feral after Shae, Nicole seized the opportunity to get into the backseat to take out Calamity Jane, quickly whispering _hey beautiful_ to it, then promptly dispatching any vampire in sight that came after her. It was almost too satisfying to see the poofs of ash as a result from her bolts. 

Like an itch she’d been needing to scratch for days. 

Then Waverly was thrown against the car. 

The sheer force of the impact almost tipped her over, but she held steady. Before she had any time to check to see if she was okay, the offending vampire stalked towards her with a sneer. A very large revenant with a brunette ponytail and grey eyes. True stereotypical henchman type. Her body moved quickly, pulling out her stake that was quipped on her hip. With a warrior-like yell, she launched herself into the air by using the tire of the car then aimed the stake at his heart. Luckily he was too busy going after Waverly to notice the attack. She plunged it into his skin with all her might, hitting right on his undead heart. 

With the vampire now a cloud of ash, Nicole landed on the ground with one knee. She rose and turned to check on Waverly, now breathless from the adrenaline. 

The hunter was met with a wide eyed Waverly, propped on her elbows still on the car, chest heaving and raised eyebrows, an emotion Nicole could not decipher. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, still concerned. 

The young vampire just nodded her head, and made a squeak as an answer. She quickly shook her head to rid the repeating image of Nicole pulling off a finisher move to save her that totally wasn’t the sexiest thing that has ever happened in front of her. 

They just kept looking at each other, and amidst all the violence she could hear faintly a skip in Nicole’s heartbeat, just like the time it skipped when they were only inches apart. 

“Hey! Knuckleheads!” Wynonna carelessly shot to her side, offing a vampire that was coming after her, “mind helping a little?”

_Right._

They were still in the middle of a very dangerous battle that is potentially deadly. No time for trying to determine what that meant. 

When their eyes met again a new look of determination spread upon both of their faces. One that said they were both going to get out of this alive.

Nicole held out a hand to Waverly to help her off the unfortunate rental. Waverly whispered out a _thanks_ in return. Nicole’s soft smile had her almost lose focus again until she was broken out of her reverie once again by more roars surrounding them. 

Somehow, more vampires kept poofing in, and Wynonna’s cover for them was slipping. Like some sort of zombie horror movie, revenants were circling around them, approaching slowly. All of them looked _hungry_ with gray eyes. The hunter and the young vampire stayed close, Waverly turned around so they were back to back, protecting each other. 

They were practically doomed at this point. 

Nicole thought of her options, all of the gadgets she carried for the potential ambush, but those carried silvery explosions could harm Waverly. 

But these were desperate times. 

They are getting out alive. 

“Wave, do you trust me?” Nicole said over her shoulder. 

“Yes” her voice shook with fear.

“Here” the hunter held up a spare stake. Waverly took it without word. “Now duck” she said before reaching into the inside of her leather jacket. 

“What?” Waverly frowned. 

Nicole threw something up in the air, “Duck!”

Waverly was then pushed to the ground, Nicole’s body suddenly covering her own. She was given no time to react when she heard a loud _boom_ overhead, then loud groans and screams of pain surrounding them. 

“Now!” the hunter shouted. The warmth on top of her left as Nicole rose to kill the closest vampire. She looked up and saw the circle of vampires gripping their heads in pain. It wasn’t easy to miss, the hissing, the burning flesh smell. 

Silver. 

Nicole had thrown some sort of silver grenade to distract everyone around. The radius of it spanned 50 feet or so, even affecting the vampires near Wynonna, finally giving a fighting chance. Nicole had sheltered her from coming into contact with the material.

Her own wrists burned from the memory of the searing pain. Is this what they had to resort to?

“Waverly!” 

The young vampire’s attention snapped back to reality. The revenants around them were shaking themselves out of their temporary stun. Nicole was flawlessly staking vampire after vampire, Wynonna and Dolls coming closer as they gained some ground. 

She looked down at her own stake, then back up. Then her body _moved_. She pushed all of the invading memories of her contact with silver from her brain, and focused. 

One by one, she watched each vampire explode to ash by her hand. She pushed away the image of fear in their eyes before she stabbed, only to sprint to the next revenant. The only word she kept replaying in her head was _survive, survive, survive_. 

Nicole watched, mouth agape as the blurred flash of Waverly passed by, leaving screams and _poofs_ along the way. Wynonna and Dolls even stopped, bearing the same expression.

They were actually going to win. 

Then the last revenant perished by the young vampire’s hand, leaving the four breathless in the cold air. 

“Wow,” Nicole breathed, mouth still agape. 

“Holy shitballs” Wynonna added. 

But something didn’t feel right, tension flooded Waverly’s face. 

Then it clicked.

“Where-” Nicole was cut off a cold forearm around her neck, cutting off air supply, and the other wrapping around her wrist, the one holding her stake. The inhuman strength of that grip brought the stake up close to her heart. 

Threatening to repeat history. 

The hunter knew those hands on her, "Shae" she managed to choke out. She struggled to break free, her free hand desperately clawing on the forearm around her neck but it was too strong. It wrapped around her tighter, causing her breath to rasp. 

"Correct, Nicky" the older vampire’s voice was like death silk. “Your adorable little lover forgot one”

“Let go of her!” Waverly screamed, hazel eyes intense. The stake in her hand cracked under her anxious grasp. 

Nicole looked to her right, she saw Wynonna and Dolls stalk closer with their guns raised.

Shae laughed into Nicole’s neck, “and why would I do that?” She then locked eyes with Waverly, her grin and darkening eyes making the younger vampire gulp, “you see, Nicky and I have unfinished business. Some long, overdue making up, hmm?”

Nicole struggled again, but the chokehold tightened, and the stake on her heart pushed in, breaking through the fabric of her jacket, just piercing the skin. The hunter winced, growing angrier, vision spotting from loss of air. 

“Let go of the Haught-Rod and I won’t kill you where you stand, McFucko!” Wynonna demanded, cocking the hammer of Peacemaker. 

Shae ignored the threat, her attention was all on a barely put together Waverly. The anger and fear boiling inside her once again. She was a barrel of gunpowder, and Shae was about to light that match. 

With a flamethrower.  
“Oh and Waverly? You can thank your sister for this” Shae said, before taking the stake in her hand and stabbing it into Nicole’s stomach. 

Waverly will remember that choked scream for the rest of her life. 

Her feet moved first, faster than they ever have before. The dirt under her kicked up from the force, the stake that was in her hand now exploded into wooden shards. 

She ran as fast as she could, but it was already done. 

The last thing she saw before Shae teleported off was her victorious grin, and a slumped over Nicole. 

She skid to a stop where they were, the lingering scent of vanilla dipped donuts was all that remained of the hunter in that spot. The vampire dropped to her knees.

“I…” Waverly blubbered. 

_No.._

Panic. 

She screwed her eyes shut in concentration. If she could just feel her again…

_Nicole… Nicole…_

“I… can’t…” her breath turning into hyperventilation, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Babygirl…?” Wynonna’s voice was small, brows creased with worry for her younger sister and the hunter. 

“I can’t feel her!”

She dug into the deepest corners of her mind, her heart, to find at least an ounce of that connection.

But she couldn’t. 

There was nothing.

Nicole was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T YOU WORRY MY DEARS I am not going to kill Nicole. Happy ending remember? 
> 
> She's just gonna have some baby carrots with Shae.
> 
> Come follow my on my dumb social media. 
> 
> Tumblr: dorianmcgrath
> 
> Twitter: doriangrath


	16. Dinner With Shae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friends! We got a lot going on here this fine Valentine's day. 
> 
> Mostly a trigger warning for torture. Yes, Torture. 
> 
> Shae is a jerk, man. As we all know. 
> 
> I don't have any songs for this chapter, but if you want a good theme song for Shae, listen to Pet/Count The Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm To The War Drums by A Perfect Circle, 
> 
> or just listen to my Spotify Playlist [Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=dV1tz84nQT2DLpHNHPyVqQ)
> 
> PLEASE KNOW there is some torture in this chapter. Please tread lightly.

Pain. 

Dark. 

It was hard to think of more than a few words when stabbed in the stomach. 

"Ow" was a frequent one.

Wherever Shae had taken her was dark. The only light that shone was through the cracks in the walls surrounding her. The smell of hay and more cow shit permeated her nose was also the first thing she noticed. Those were the only observations she could make until she was thrown to the ground carelessly. The hay on the scattered about softened the fall only a little, but the impact still had her hunch in pain, gripping her fresh wound. Shae didn’t stab too deep, maybe a couple of inches. 

Nothing that could kill her, but boy did this _suck_. Never has a plan gone to total shit like this in her life. They were supposed to take Shae by surprise, 

_”Nicole?”_

_”Yeah?”_

_”I have something to tell you, but you can’t get mad”_

_Nicole frowned, this was odd. “Uh, okay” she said, confusion in her voice._

_Wynonna took a deep breath, “you know when Shae took over Waverly’s body and kidnapped me?” Nicole nodded. “Well, she didn’t just threaten me. She..” The Earp gulped and composed herself, trying not to let the fear show, “she threatened to basically fuck Waverly up mentally if I didn’t hand you over to her”_

_Nicole had that hard look in her eye, the same one she wore when Wynonna first met her. It was a drastic change from the giggle fest they shared moments before, and the Earp swore she was suffering from whiplash. The hunter let out her collected breath as she shut her eyes, trying to compose herself before asking, “what did she do to her?”_

_”She…” her breaths go shaky, “she put her through mental turmoil basically. She was there just… clawing at herself… screaming…” Wynonna didn’t realize she was crying until she was blinking away tears._

_She heard Nicole's gloved hands grip the steering wheel._

_Wynonna continued, “Shae wouldn’t tell me what she was going to do with you. She was being all,” Wynonna made a vague gesture with her hands, “homicidal maniac esque”_

_Nicole’s lip twitched to an almost smile, shoulders relaxing from Wynonna’s light nature. “Yeah, homicidal esque sounds about right.” Silence filled the air for a moment, until Nicole asked, “why are you telling me this now?”_

_Wynonna blew out a breath, puffing out her cheeks, “I’m gonna be honest with you, Haught. I was going to do it, give you up I mean.”_

_Nicole stiffened again._

_Wynonna picked up on that, she was quick to defend herself, “if you saw what she could do to her…”_

_”I get it” Nicole said. There was no anger or malice in her words or expression. The Earp had trouble reading exactly what it was._

_”Huh?” a frown of confusion on her face._

_”You would do anything for her, I know that”_

I would, too. 

_”I… Right. Yes, I would. How are you so calm about this? I just confessed to almost giving you up to a trap.”_

_”Well,” Nicole shrugged, “Waverly is Waverly. I just…” she didn’t really know how to describe it. In a way, the name should be an adjective in itself, used to describe a blinding light on the darkest of days. A crinkled smile that could move mountains, or stop hearts, maybe stutter some breaths. She inhaled deeply, “I just get it, okay?”_

_Wynonna chuckled, “gotcha. So, what now?”_

_Nicole gave a wry smile, “now, we make a plan”_

_Johnny Cash comes on the radio, “God’s Gonna Cut You Down”_

Nicole was brought back to the present by Shae pulling her up by her hair. It was almost as painful as the wound on her stomach, as strands were threatening to be ripped out. She cursed through grit teeth and her arms uselessly clawed at the grip. The vampire turned her around so Nicole was facing her. That overly satisfied, cocky grin almost shone brighter than the light leaking through the cracks in the walls. Nicole heard her low, menacing chuckle, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to overpower her, to be able to take out her revenge right then and there. 

But she couldn’t. Her human strength was no match for a centuries old vampire. One she thought she loved. 

One that brought a monster out of her. 

Nicole tried struggling again, tried to kick, to punch, to land _anything_. 

She was just too quick. Every missed swing drew another mocking chuckle from the vampire, only adding more kindling to Nicole's rage. 

It seemed like forever, Nicole and Shae doing their little song and dance. The more she struggled, the more she realized that Shae was pretty much getting off from it. 

“Are you going to calm down soon, my pet? Or are you going to tire yourself out like a dumb animal?” she eventually spoke. 

Nicole didn’t answer, only throwing a couple more useless kicks. 

Her first encounter with Shae since she murdered her brother was the same as what it was before: emotional, weak, and powerless. The overwhelming frustration of it all had tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. The realization of where she really stood had bile rising in her throat. 

She stopped kicking, her whole body went dormant as she sagged in the vampire’s grip.

“Good girl” Shae purred quietly. 

Then she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Everything went black. 

\--------------------

Waverly had been staring at the same spot of dirt for the past ten minutes in absolute silence. The young vampire didn’t need to breathe anymore, but she was taking deep calming breaths. 

Throughout those ten minutes, she had been seething. Wynonna and Dolls knew to stay back. 

Nicole, this tough but soft hunter was just taken by her creepy ex-wife, given by her own sister. A woman she should fear, a woman who wants to see the end of her own existence, yet she cannot help but feel drawn to her, is now possibly dead. 

Because of her sister. 

“You!” a low growl vibrated in her throat, she rose from her spot, fists balled at her sides, she started marching toward Wynonna.

Dolls quickly put himself between the two sisters, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture, “Waverly-” he said in a warning tone.

Waverly ignored it, “she gave her up!” she defended.

“No, she didn't,” Dolls said sincerely. “Listen to me.” he kept his hands up. 

The grind of her teeth slowed, and looked at him reluctantly, still consumed by anger. 

“They had a plan,” he said simply. 

“What?”

Dolls sighed, “they were going to take her by surprise”

_They were._

The realization hit her quickly, “and I buggered it…” she said with a shake.

“Babygirl,” Wynonna slid out from the protection of Dolls, "listen to me..." her hands also held up, “please”

“What did I do?” Waverly whimpered.

“Nothing you can fix now. We have a redhead to find, okay? Let’s look for clues in the bottom of the creepy slaughterhouse” Wynonna nodded towards the building before getting to business. 

\-------------

Nicole’s hands were cuffed behind her back, sitting on an old creaky chair that could have been used in the 1800’s with how creaky it was. She didn’t remember being placed on it, she only remembered the silent surrendering. The last thing she could recall was that fucking grin from ear to ear before she was knocked out of conciousness. 

The hunter tried to lift her head up, but the grogginess kept it down, she gave out a weak whimper of effort.

“My little hunter is awake at last,” Nicole heard. “It’s about time, you still do that little eyebrow twitch in your sleep. How cute”

Nicole kept herself from groaning allowed. She felt a variety of emotions all at the same time. She was exhausted, anxious, upset, and mostly, pissed. 

_Boy_ is she pissed. 

Not just at Shae and this royally fucked situation she's in, but she is mainly angry with herself. 

She had been training, killing, and searching for months, preparing for the moment she would see her ex-wife once again. To _finally_ have that retribution she became a hunter for, all ruined by a second of having her guard down. 

Distracted. 

How could she be so stupid? 

How could she be so careless?

She was so _close_.

She knows why,

Waverly. 

Somehow this sweet… innocent girl, no… _vampire_ had thrown off literally everything.

It was supposed to be easy. 

“I can practically hear you thinking from here, Nicky. Are you a little perturbed by your situation?” she chuckled, “you should be. While you were making little googly eyes at our little Waverly, it was just so easy to fall into the shadows”

_Our Waverly._ She clenched her jaw. 

Nicole doesn’t say anything. She just wiggles to test out her restraints. Her arms were cuffed behind her back, and feet cuffed to the legs of the chair. The heavy metal clinked with her movement, that’s where she determined that the cuffs were connected to literal chains. 

Vampires did have a flair for the dramatic. 

She kept her eyes closed, not giving the vampire the attention she wanted. 

That was interrupted by a finger pulling Nicole’s chin up, forcing her to look at the vampire. 

“You are going to want to pay attention to this next part, Nicky” she said ominously. Her trademark smirk was gone, it was more anticipation than anything. She turned away into the darkness, fetching something. Her vision was too blurry to be able to see what the vampire had in store for her. “Do you know what silver feels like, sweetheart? The material you use to torture vampires for information?”. She didn’t give Nicole time to answer. The more she questioned, the more ice and malice dripped into her tone, “it is like pouring molten lava on the skin. It burns to the _bone_.”

Nicole scoffed weakly, “you really going to give me a lesson on ethics right now?”

Shae ignored her, “your father, your brother, you, all use it. Doesn’t matter the age, doesn't matter who they're around", some clattering sounds echoed throughout the building. "Doesn't matter who it is" the vampire finished, finally coming into light with a freakishly large knife and… a blow torch? 

"I think it's time we learned a little lesson, Nicky" she laughed, before putting the knife in the direction of the flame. 

\------------

After the trio found the hole Robin dug himself out of, they easily climbed in under the slaughterhouse. What they found was a textbook definition of evil lair with clear sanitation issues, dim lighting included. With how prim and proper Shae presented herself, it was surprising to Wynonna to see such a filthy den. The place was eerily quiet. The space hollowed out any sound coming in from the outside, feeling like some sort of cave. 

What they could hear were soft whimpers of pain and anguish, coming from large cages in a line right in the middle of it. The only lights in the room were the ones shining directly on them, kind of like they were on display. 

Like pieces of meat. 

The older Earp shook the thoughts from her head, the implications of this space making her sick to her stomach. She quickly marched in, Waverly and Dolls in tow, going to the first cage she saw. Inside was a quivering woman she didn’t recognize. Wynonna quickly broke the lock with the butt of her gun and opened it. The woman cowered further in the corner when Wynonna swung open the door. 

“Hey, it's okay, we are here to rescue you!” Wynonna said, but it didn’t seem to help much.

“Here, I got this,” Waverly said, nudging her sister to the side, “don’t take this the wrong way, but you are a little intense” she softened her features as her eyes met with the woman. She seemed around the same age as her from what she could see. Her long dark hair covered most of her face in a protective shield. “Hey honey,” she put on her most genuine smile, “you are safe now, you can come out” she held out a hand. From what they could tell, she too was covered in bruises and cuts. They saw them scattered on the arms that held her knees to her chest.

They expected the woman to come out quietly with Waverly’s sweetness, but what they didn’t expect was the woman to scream in terror, and kick the bottom of the cage to try to get further away from her. Waverly quickly took a couple steps back to try to keep from frightening her further. “You!” she screamed, while holding out a trembling finger, “get away from me! You are one of them!”

Waverly’s undead heart sunk to her feet, “I am not here to hurt you-” she said quietly. 

It didn’t work, “please don’t kill me!” she begged. 

“Nice going, Waves” Wynonna said sarcastically, “look we aren’t trying to hurt you. You are free to go, the hole we got in from is over there” she pointed in the direction of the light seeping in from the outside.

The woman didn’t move, her eyes switching between the three rapidly before settling on Waverly again, watching her cautiously. The youngest Earp sighed, mentally kicking herself for causing the woman more stress. She decided to go to the concrete wall and made herself as small as she could to show the woman she didn’t mean any harm. 

It _hurt_, being the source of her fear.

But she was right. 

Waverly sagged down, her back dragging against the wall. 

The look in that woman's eyes…

That fear. 

_What have I done?_

She was just like them. 

A warm thumb was wiping tears Waverly didn’t realize were falling, breaking her out of the spiral of thoughts. 

“Shh, Babygirl, it’s okay” Wynonna cooed. 

“I-” Waverly tried, but she couldn’t form words. How could she? 

“Come here,” Waverly was wrapped tight in her older sister’s arms before she could react. She let out the sob she had been holding, gripping Wynonna’s leather jacket, enjoying the human interaction while it lasted. 

There was some loud banging in the background, but since Wynonna didn’t flinch, Waverly assumed it was Dolls continuing to free the prisoners. The ones _her_ kind held and tortured. 

No!

She wasn’t like them! She doesn’t _kill_... intentionally. The reminder of her killing Champ and Rosita hit her like a gunshot. 

It wasn’t her fault… Rosita didn’t give her a choice…

What if there is a next one?

No, 

_When_ will the next one be?

\------------------

“Fuck you!” blood splattered out of Nicole’s mouth as she screamed, the old rickety chair protested her thrashing with loud squeaks, the chains following suit. She had bit down on her tongue so hard it bled as Shae pressed the scorching hot knife in various places. She started on the spot she had stabbed Nicole, cauterizing the wound, then went to other places in her body, reenacting places she had hit Tony with the silver bolts. The last one she just hit was on her thigh.

“Funny, Tony said the same thing while you were torturing him to find me” she held up the searing blade close to Nicole’s face. “Oh yes, I know all about that little encounter. You forget I have eyes and ears everywhere, Nicky”

Nicole let out a weak, breathy chuckle in defiance, “if only you were there to hear that little rat _scream_, but no, you were busy hiding here like the coward you are. He begged for mercy, you know.”

Shae’s face twitched slightly, “hmm” the blade lowered, settling on the chair in between Nicole’s legs. 

Nicole gulped. 

“I wonder how much that would hurt, burning that delectable pussy of yours, but what would little Waverly say? Would she still want you?” her tone playful, reveling in the fact that now, Nicole was finally showing fear. 

“You leave her out of this!” she growled, trying to appear intimidating. Her wide eyes and rapidly rising and falling chest gave her away. “We aren’t even…” Why is she defending herself?

A genuine laugh barked from her captor, “you were practically fucking with your eyes on the battlefield, you are so predictable, Nicky. Falling for that sweet little innocent girl who bats her eyelashes at you…”

“Shut up…”

_Just deny it Nicole_

“That little smile and wave…” Shae continued

She couldn’t.

“I said shut up!” Nicole shook in her chair, more blood spilling out. Her fury burned so bright she can feel her heart almost jump out of her chest. 

“Ooh, touchy little Nicky. Are you upset that I’m right? Or is it because she is a vampire…” she put the torch on the fire once again, “... Just. like. Me?”

“She’s nothing like you! She never will be!"

Shae didn’t respond, only dragged the now red knife down the side of her face. 

\--------------

“Come on baby girl, let’s finish combing this shitshack to find our emo hunter, alright?” she said, brushing some hair out of Waverly’s tear-stained face. The sobs finally calmed down after a while once all the victims were out of the room. Dolls graciously led them all out and led them all… somewhere, Wynonna wasn’t really paying attention. She spent the time trying to comfort her sister who was still dealing with being turned, dealing with people realizing she meant no harm!

She helped a wobbly Waverly up, the new task put a new determination in the air. They decided to walk to the back to start their search, however, without the help of the spotlights, it was dark as shit. Waverly walked through it like it was nothing. 

“Geez, Waverly how are you seeing anything right now?” she asked, hands held out in front of her to keep her from bumping into anything. 

Waverly paused her walk down the hallway, “you can’t see?”

“No it’s pitch black!” Wynonna was going around in circles at this point, lookin real dumb since Waverly could see clear as day.

“Huh, do I have night vision or something?”

A vaguely familiar voice called out, “unfortunately” 

“What the…” Waverly whipped her head around to find the source. 

“Down here, Waverly” it called out from further down the hall. Wynonna had snapped out of her little walk and looked around too. The younger Earp rolled her eyes, and grabbed Wynonna’s hand to lead her further down. 

Soon the concrete floor and walls turned into jail cells on the side. How far does this go?

Waverly stopped abruptly when she caught sight of who the voice belonged to. 

“Waverly why- oof!” Wynonna collided with her sister. “We need to work on our communication skills, if we stop we say fuckin’ stop!”

“Oh lookie here, the Earp sisters here for my rescue” 

“Mercedes!” the sisters said simultaneously, Wynonna knew that voice anywhere. 

“In the flesh! Careful Waverly, the bars are silver” Mercedes warned as she saw the young vampire about to work on the bars. 

Waverly stopped, “how did…”

Mercedes got up from her little spot, “how could I not? They don’t shut the fuck up about it here. Waverly the little harlot that killed Rosita! Nice job by the way, hated that bitch”

Waverly bowed her head sheepishly. 

“Now, Wynonna is gonna have to get me out of here, I can’t touch the bars myself”

“You… You’re a vampire?” Wynonna finally spoke. 

“Yeah Bella Swan, they turned me too. We got a lot to talk about” Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest.

\----------------

Nicole passed out from the pain moments ago, much to Shae’s annoyance. She was in the middle of heating the blade once again before her adopted mother poofs in behind her. 

“Shae, darling” her annoyance was easy to catch. “What did I tell you about keeping every drop of blood intact?”

Shae visibly paled at the scolding “I...I was just-”

She was cut off by a harsh slap to her cheek, “you shouldn’t have! If this ritual doesn’t work because of your failures, I will personally skin you alive!” her mother threatened. 

Even after hundreds of years, her death threats still chilled her to the bone, they were always made with a pearly white smile, like she would enjoy every second of it. 

“It will work, I promise, mother. My brothers will rise again from Haught blood, I’m sure of it!” she pled.

“That’s right, darling. Now, kneel”

So she did. Anything to please her mother. 

\-------------

While they were scouring the building, Wynonna and Mercedes were catching up.

Mercedes had been captured, just like Robin as she was heading back into town. Her parents, recently deceased had given her the wealth to take care of, so she was heading back to Purgatory to deal with some family business. 

It turns out, the revenants thought that Mercedes would join their ranks happily, but they were mistaken. 

“You really think I was going to wallow in this dark dainty shithole _willingly?_ A fucking porto-potty is more sanitary than the practices they do here” she said with disgust. “Plus, I don’t really like torturing people. They locked me up once I didn’t play their reindeer games in that silver lock box, pretty much starved me. Why did I know it was going to be you who would rescue me, Wynonna? Not like my siblings would do anything.”

“Where are they?” Wynonna asked over her shoulder, her phone light shining in a dark hallway. 

“Fuck if I know, Beth and Tucker haven’t spoke to me since I told them they weren’t going to be able to control the family fortune once I took over. Vultures”

“Good for you” Wynonna chuckled. 

“Do you know where they might have taken Nicole?” Waverly asked, fiddling with her thumbs. All of this small talk made her more impatient to find the hunter. She felt like they were running out of time. 

“Sorry, kid. They didn’t talk much here. Just, fed, tortured and left. I wasn’t a part of this… Purgatory Yacht Club for long when they decided to lock me up, so I couldn’t figure out all their secret lairs” she said ruefully. “Though they are planning something big with her, something about her blood”

Waverly’s stomach immediately quenched in knots. If she could only feel her… Was she already dead?

No… she knows in her heart she is still alive. She _has_ to be. 

Wynonna, sensing Waverly sink into her thoughts again, puts both her hands on her shoulders in comfort, “we’ll find her, Waves. Whatever it takes” her blazing blue eyes screamed sincerity. The youngest Earp believed it. 

“I’m sorry I screwed up your plan to ambush her” Waverly whimpered. 

Wynonna kissed her forehead with earnest, then cupped her cheeks, “you didn’t know. I’m sorry I made you believe I was going to give her up. I was almost going to but…” 

Waverly stiffened at the confession.

“Something was screaming at me not to, it felt like… my baby sister would actually murder me for killing someone she had feelings for to save her” Wynonna gave her an all too knowing look that had Waverly blushing a deep crimson on her cheeks and looking down at her feet.

“Hey,” she brought Waverly’s eyes back to hers, “let’s get out for some fresh air, think of some ideas, alright?”

“Ohh!” Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly, “time for a rescue!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was some stuff! Don't worry we will be rescuing Nicole in the next chapter! Sorry to keep everyone waiting for some WayHaught moments, but I promise it will be worth it. Chapter 17 will be out soon!


	17. Undisclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!!!
> 
> It has been a MINUTE. 
> 
> Not much to say on this one, I am a little weary about it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Once they arrived outside, Waverly, Wynonna and Mercedes were stumped by a Randy Nedley, leaning against his Police SUV, talking to Dolls. A shotgun was held in his hands. The sheriff’s eyes met with them, and his mustache twitched a little. 

“Nedley! What a coincidence your gruffy mustached ass is here _after_ the violence. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The sheriff gave a gruff before he responded, “if you communicated with me, I wouldn’t have to respond to a call about a complaint of an explosion blindly, sound familiar? You also want to tell me how all of a sudden we have around twenty people who were reported missing at various times now suddenly showing up at my office?”

“Oh, you know, tit for tat Sheriff” she shrugged, “you got any strange happenings for us? We are looking for someone”

The sheriff looked like he was about to give a rebuttal, but Waverly, sweet Waverly marched out front with a mission, “please you _must_ have an idea here Nicole is” 

Nedely sighed deeply, considering. He set the shotgun back inside his SUV, seeing the danger has passed, then gripped his belt tightly. Waverly was always a caring one, but the fear in her eyes, the way she was trembling told the sheriff that the hunter they were looking for was something more than just a passing stranger. Did he really want to break her heart?

"Sheriff, _please_" she pleaded, bottom lip quivering a little. Wynonna, a few feet behind her crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. 

He bowed his head, stetson covering his eyes, he didn’t want to look her in the eye before he said, "there have been… sightings of interesting activity over at the farmhouse, east of town. It’s been abandoned for years, so there shouldn’t be anyone there, but…” he let out another sigh. 

“But?” Waverly whimpered. 

The sheriff finally raised his head, blue eyes filled with sympathy, “the last call I got were for a woman screaming”

A deep, guttural growl rose from Waverly’s throat, she got in his face, “why the _hell_ are you here then? Why are you not there?!”

Wynonna grabbed her sister’s arm, pulling her back from a wide-eyed Nedley, “Waverly” she warned.

“No!” she quickly slid out of her sister’s grip, walking in the direction of the farmhouse, “I have to find her I have to-”

Wynonna surged forward and grabbed her arm again, “you are not going alone, Waves” 

Waverly’s eyes were wild and frantic, ready to push her sister off so she can continue on her mission, but all of that fell away when Wynonna did the last thing she would ever expect coming from her older sister: show emotion. 

“I can’t…” the Earp said with watery eyes. She took a deep breath, then tried again, “I can’t lose you again” 

Waverly resigned immediately. She understands how her sister strictly doesn’t do emotion, so to have it come out so easily on her behalf, the vampire immediately felt a stroke of guilt, but it didn’t calm the overwhelming need to find a certain redhead. So she just nodded silently, waiting on the next instruction. 

Wynonna let out a sigh of relief, she brushed off the emotion she just showed and went back to her most common coping mechanism: humor, “alright folks, let’s go save our Haught Sauce! Dolls? Let’s see that cute ass in the driver's seat. Do we got sirens?”

Mercedes watched them head towards the SUV, “you guys go ahead! I’ve had my fill of psycho queen for a lifetime” she waved. 

Nedley just then noticed the fiery redhead, “Mercedes Garnder, where in fresh hell have you been?”

\------------------

Everything felt like it was underwater, but somehow she was breathing. It was labored, deep, slow and painful. She felt like she couldn't swim to the surface. Nicole heard voices around her, but it physically hurt to try to make out anything they were saying.

It was all so… loud. 

She wondered if it was going to end this way, bound and barely alive. Would she die somewhere in the snow? Would Shae be the one to do it?

Will she see _her_ again?

A warmth among the fields of ice. 

A light amidst a suffocating black. 

Waverly. 

_God, what is she doing to me?_

It was easy to get lost, thinking about Waverly Earp. Maybe if she gets out of this alive…

Who knows? 

Where do they stand then? 

They can’t… 

Couldn’t they?

No.

They can’t.

She hears Shae’s voice, even louder now. It was shaky, it was…

Afraid. 

Another voice, a woman. Commanding. Hard. 

Laughter. 

Darker now… 

So tired...

Fading.. 

…………………………………

…………………………………

\----------------------

A crash, a boom. 

Muffled. 

Want… to sleep… 

No… Can’t…

A voice… Calling her name?

W.. Wave…

Waverly…

Waverly?

\------------------

“Nicole!” Waverly screamed into the dark. She had just punched a Waverly sized hole into the two story door of the farmhouse.

As soon as it shattered, all of the missed time came flooding in. The connection, now whole once again made her hunch over from the intensity. All of Nicole's fear, despair, and pain… so much pain, _everywhere_. She felt it all.

Then it faded quickly, as quickly as it came. 

The fog cleared and she was able to receneter her focus to a slumped over Nicole, red hair darkened from sweat and grime, making a curtain over her face. Her body slowly rising and falling from labored breath. 

Only her. 

_She's alive..._

_She's alive!_

_Barely._

She sprinted over to Nicole, not paying attention or caring about any other occupants in the farmhouse. The only thoughts Waverly could muster were "Nicole" and "safe". 

Shae, and any other revenant completely forgotten. 

Her knees skid on the hay when she reached Nicole. Frantic hands assessed all of the injuries that were scattered all over. The hunter barely even flinched from pain, in fact she was hardly responding at all. 

"Nicole? Nicole I'm here. I'm here!" She said, Trembling hands settled on mud and tear stained cheeks. 

Waverly lifted Nicole's face so their eyes could meet. They were clouded, barely there. 

"W… Waverly?" Nicole mumbled, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"That's right. I'm here, Nic. I'm here" Waverly said earnestly. 

"Waves?" She said again, her eyes widening in somewhat recognition. 

“Let’s get you out of here” she rounded the chair, and tore the chains that bound Nicole’s wrists in half like they were paper. Nicole slumped forward, about to collapse, but Waverly’s speed quickly caught her from falling. 

The haze of the Nicole-ridden panic had distracted Waverly to the point to where she didn’t even realize there was violence going on around them, and an annoyed sister scolding her for not paying attention to revenants coming after the two. Luckily, Wynonna and Dolls provided cover while the youngest Earp moved to carry the half-conscious hunter out to safety. 

It was a little comical, a 5’4 tiny vampire carrying an almost 6 foot tall hunter bridal style out of a dismay whirring bullets and shattering wood. She didn't care who or what was shooting, Waverly trusted her sister, despite the complaints behind her. 

She rushed outside where they hastily parked Dolls' black Escalade, throwing open the door, threatening to tear it off its hinges.As softly as she could, Waverly laid Nicole down across the back seat, knees bent because of her height. Waverly sat at one side with Nicole’s head in her lap, whispering assurances on to the hunter's forehead. 

Whether those words were for Nicole or herself, she didn’t know.

Then the two front doors of the SUV opened with just as much haste as Waverly had. Dolls took the driver’s seat, and Wynonna took the passenger. Soon they were skidding out of the snow covered grass to safety, with a couple of vampires following. The heir rolled down her window, firing a couple shots at the sprinting revenants, trying to gain some ground. 

The gunfire didn’t even phase Waverly at this point, what was twisting her stomach the most, was the fact that Nicole hadn't even flinched or winced from pain from the jerky car movements, or being carried. The only thing that kept the worried vampire somewhat hopeful was the fact that there was the faint crease in the hunter’s brow. She could hear Nicole’s pulse thud rapidly. 

_She’s not gone yet._

Wynonna’s annoyed voice broke her out the haze that clouded her as soon as they arrived at the farmhouse, “yeah so what the _fuck_ happened to ‘let’s scope the area out first?!’” she said in between firing. 

_Yeah, that…_

She didn’t know.

Wynonna looked over to her sister. She was already sitting backwards in her seat to aim at the chasing revenants. Waverly hadn’t even looked up to acknowledge her since they sped off. Unshed tears threatened to spill in her eyes, and quivering hands uselessly brush sweat soaked copper hair out of Nicole’s face. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to get much out of Waverly, she passed a glance to Dolls, who met her eyes, equally filled with worry, “we need to get to the hospital” she said lowly. 

He only nodded, and pressed the gas pedal a little harder. 

Waverly continued to stroke her fingers through Nicole’s hair. She almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the hunter gasp in her lap. 

“W… Wav…” she whispered, eyes still closed. 

Waverly let out a small sob, trying to keep composure and failing, “shh, Nicole it’s okay… Save your strength”

But she kept going. 

“Wave… W… Waves…”

The whole ride there. 

\------------------------

A firm palm on Waverly's chest stopped her from following the team of nurses and Nicole into the hospital. She had helped place her on the gurney, and explained what knowledge of her injuries to them. 

With a phone call to the hospital from Dolls saying she was some sort of a federal agent, there was already a posse of medical staff ready to take the now unconscious hunter in. 

She was about to follow, but the hand blocking her, owned by a steely blue eyed sister with an expression that showed that this was not up for debate, kept her from going on. 

“You aren’t going in there” Wynonna stated.

Already stepping to the side, Waverly gave a rebuttal “like _hell_” she growled.

But Wynonna followed, her expression hardening further, “Waverly, no. It isn’t a good idea”

“What do you mean it isn’t a good idea? Get out of my way!”

“Waves” the Earp softened her voice a little, “think about it. I can’t have you… losing control in a hospital”

Oh. 

Waverly deflated and bent her head, “oh” she sighed. She didn’t really think about that. Then again, she wasn’t thinking about anything other than being with Nicole. No matter what. 

As much as she loathed to admit it, her sister was right. 

Lots of blood in hospitals, and Waverly wasn’t fully in control of her... _situation_ just yet. There was a lot at risk. She didn’t want to hurt anyone else. 

“Hey,” the hand that was blocking her moved to cup Waverly’s shoulder in support, “she is gonna be okay. We’ll keep in touch” she tried to give a reassuring smirk, but Waverly could see right through it. 

She was afraid, too. 

“Fine.” Waverly resigned. 

What else could she do?

\------------------------

Shae’s back hit the back of a support beam, cracking it in half. Her head pulsed a little in pain from when her mother had an iron grip on her hair, dragging her around like some sort of a doll. 

It was humiliating, having the remaining revenants watch her punishment for allowing Nicole to escape. Some had sympathetic looks, other expressions were like stone. She barely had time to look. 

“You have failed me again, _daughter_” the title spit from her lips like it was poison. “Not like it was any surprise, you were always destined to fail. I have no idea what my husband saw in a sniveling little creature like you”

Shae’s fingernails broke skin on her palm as she prepared for the next blow. 

“Now that little Earp wench is growing more powerful as we speak. You better hope you can kill her before she finds out what she is, and bring back my Haught blood!”

\-------------------

How long had it been? Minutes, hours? 

Surely Nicole had already been stabilized? Had a room?

Waverly checked her phone for the 5th time that minute, waiting for a text, a call, anything from her sister. The only report her sister managed as an update was a “she good” in a text message. It shouldn’t surprise her, Wynonna was never good at keeping up communication, but it still infuriated her to the core. She wanted, no _needed_ to know how she was doing. 

Everytime Waverly felt out for Nicole in their connection, it was muffled, barely there. It felt like that the last time Nicole was in a really deep sleep, so she must be stable, right?

Right?

She opened her phone again, seeing no notifications in response to the ten or so text messages and a few calls she left Wynonna around five minutes ago. 

Waverly made grooves in the asphalt of the parking lot from her constant pacing. She checked one more time, still nothing. 

_That's it!_

_I'm going in!_

She marched towards the entrance at a determined pace, ready to push aside anyone ready to get in the way to see her hunter. 

When the automatic doors opened, she was unfortunately reminded why she was barred from going in the first place. 

The scent of _blood_. 

It was muddled by the scent of cleaner, but the effect was still there. Her canines already began to form a dull ache, wanting to come out. To sink into skin… 

No. She wasn't about to pass by someone bleeding and lose control. 

Never again. 

Waverly turned around swiftly, ignoring the confused looks on the nurses watching from the front desks, and started feeling for Nicole. She found her before, she can find Nicole again. 

Though last time she teleported, she felt weaker, more hungry. She hasn’t fed since then. If she teleports again, she could get hungry once more, creating an even bigger problem. 

Waverly contemplated her options once again, mindlessly looking up at the hospital windows. 

_Windows…_

The lightbulb went off in her head. Every room has a window, she could sneak a peek that way if she is on the first floor. Waverly reached out again with more concentration, her legs walking her in the direction to where she felt Nicole the most. 

As she walked closer, her nerves started to quake in anticipation. She ended up walking briskly to the back of the hospital, where her feet stopped abruptly. 

_This must be it…_

But something was wrong. She still felt too far. 

_Please don’t tell me I am going to have to climb…_

She peeked into the window that was on the first floor, inside was an older gentleman with an oxygen mask on with his eyes closed. Definitely not Nicole. 

“Fudge” she muttered. Waverly looked up at the four story hospital, which was a little excessive for such a small town, considering her options. She wasn’t Spider-Man or anything, so the only _logical_ choice for this very desperate and clingy act was to _jump_ to the windowsill. 

But which one? Maybe the second floor…

“What the hell am I doing?” she said while backing up, already committing to this before she talks herself out of it. “Sneaking around as if the hospital wasn’t even open…” she stops at a reasonable distance from the building, or at least she thinks it is reasonable for scaling a literal building, and prepares to sprint, “Not able to control these stupid vampire urges...”

The vampire takes a quick look around the rest of the parking lot, making sure she is alone, then, she kicks off. 

“Falling for a hunter…” Waverly continues her chastising monologue, she gains as much momentum as she can, “turned by her ex-wife...” she grunts while she makes her first leap right at the curb. The vampire hopes with all her might that her powers have the strength to bring her to that window. 

“Holy shhhitake!” she almost screamed out of fear when she looked down, the amount of height she was expecting was _not_ what she saw. Forget the second floor, she had already cleared it, the third floor even. Before she knew it, her hands landed on the windowsill with a death grip, her feet following just below. She didn’t make a thud like she anticipated, in fact, it was quite silent and graceful. 

As soon as she landed, she could feel immediately in the connection that Nicole was very near. This had to be the room. Like her body guided her. 

Now she had the sudden urge to sing the cartoon theme of Spider-Man.

_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can…_

She shook her head to refocus on the task at hand, scolding herself for being an absolute nerd while hanging out four stories above ground. Waverly pulled herself higher so she can peek her head to see who occupied the room she was outside of. 

The vampire had to hold in her gasp as she saw a ghostly looking Nicole, with bandages scattered on her arms and head. The hunter looked better somewhat, her red hair now dried of the sweat that soaked it a while ago, pushed back. She was hooked up to all sorts of IV fluids and heart monitors with a blanket tucked all the way up to her stomach. Waverly strained her eyes to see the heart rate, sighing in relief when it appeared normal… stable. 

But it wasn’t enough. Just seeing her wasn’t enough. Waverly needed to be _in_ there. She needed to… 

Her body was moving to fulfill her desires before she could even finish thinking them. The vampire tested the mechanism of the window, trying to determine how it opened.

Then she heard a click, then the window opened towards her. Waverly almost shrieked in shock, but the sight of an amused Wynonna with a hand on the glass holding it open had her biting her lip sheepishly. 

She was caught red handed, four stories up. 

“You really aren’t quiet, you know,” Wynonna teased with a roll of her eyes, then moved to the side, wordlessly telling her to come in.

Waverly looked at her, feigning a sort of argument as if she wasn’t about to break in the hospital. Her sister wasn’t amused, almost impatient as she used her other hand to wave her in, “come on, you’ve worked this hard to see her…” then she whispered to herself, “Dolls owes me twenty”

“What do you mean he owes you twenty?” Waverly asked while climbing in. She took note of how the room is almost clear of the disinfected blood smell. It was easily ignorable, and her fangs no longer pulsing to come out, much to her relief. 

Wynonna shrugged as she sat down on the chair at the back of the room with a phone that wasn’t hers, “we made a bet”

Waverly rolled her eyes, dismissing the topic all together and finally reaching Nicole’s side. She was eerily still, except for her chest that was steadily rising and falling. Even in her sleep, the hunter still had a pained crease in her brow. Instinctively, Waverly’s fingertips grazed Nicole’s unmoving hand, wanting to hold it tightly, she listened to the rhythmic beeping of the monitors that increased a little when their skin touched. Her fingers grazed higher, but they were blocked by a leather cuff that was wrapped around her forearm. Waverly frowned in confusion, looking to see that her other arm was also strapped to the bed. 

“She had to be restrained,” Wynonna said walking up to the bed, phone put away, “as soon as you were out of sight she went all Wolverine and tried to attack us all…” she paused, looking away as Waverly’s jaw tensed, “she kept calling for you, babygirl” she said ruefully. 

It didn’t make sense when she was brought in. There wasn’t any recognition in Nicole’s eyes when she was thrashing about, not even to Wynonna when she entered the room. 

She wasn’t going to tell Waverly that.

“She was sedated, and she will be for a while to help deal with the pain” Wynonna continued. 

After a bit of silence, Waverly finally asked, “how bad is it?” eyes still fixed on the woman on the bed.

"Wave-"

"How bad _is_ it, Wynonna" Waverly finally looked up at her, eyes stern. 

The older Earp bowed her head, "bad. She'll live but…it…" she struggled to find the right words to soften the blow, "it's everywhere, babygirl" she failed miserably. 

Waverly screwed her eyes shut, taking the information in, fighting back the sob forming in her throat. 

Her knees almost gave out from the flux of emotions she felt, a mixture of anger and despair, so she pulled a nearby chair and sank down, her thumb mindlessly grazing dry knuckles. 

Waverly had to be strong. 

“The bitch will pay for this,” the vampire said flatly. 

“That’s my girl,” Wynonna patted her sister on the shoulder. “I’m gonna head to the caf, I’m starving. Here,” she reached in her back pocket and pulled out the phone she was messing with earlier and tossed it on the bed towards Waverly, “Haught pocket’s got Spotify Premium if ya get bored”

“Did you seriously go through a hospitalized woman’s phone?!” Waverly asked her sister’s already retreating form.

“I dunno, did I?” was all she said before rounding the corner. 

Waverly scoffed, refusing to grab the phone out of spite, even if her curiosity was a little piqued.

Okay it was very piqued but she wasn’t about to violate Nicole’s privacy. 

“Sorry about that, she really can be a handful sometimes” Waverly said to the woman asleep before her. “And now i’m talking to you, even though you won’t remember it, or even hear me.”

There was a pause, “I’ve definitely lost it, jumping up four stories, talking to a woman who is unconscious as if she could hear me” she sighed. 

Though once she opened her mouth, it felt like the floodgates stayed open, and she kept going with a shaky breath, “I am so sorry, Nicole.”

The tears that welled in her eyes finally started to fall. 

“I feel like this was my fault… you two had a plan and I buggered it. You are here because of me. I did this… I thought…” 

_I thought I was going to lose you._

She bent over, crying into her hands. 

A whimper, stifled by dry lips startled Waverly out of her sobs. She looked at the hunter, noting how more creases had formed when she wasn’t looking. She wiped her cheeks and sat forward. 

“Nic? Can you hear me?”

No response. 

Waverly deflated in disappointment, "who am I kidding? You can't hear me. I wish you could," she interlocked her fingers with Nicole's and grasped lightly. “God what would I even say? How could I possibly explain that somehow, some way I feel like I have always known you? Not the… brooding, vengeful hunter you have become, but a woman with a heart of gold. One who will always do the right thing? One who… protects the very thing you are supposed to destroy? Who saved...” she trailed off.

The vampire let out a self-depreciating chuckle, “how could I not fall for you, then?” 

Waverly sighed, feeling like an overwhelming weight lifted off her shoulders, “there, I said it. I’m crazy aren’t I? All of this is. Completely, utterly, _batshit_ crazy. But I can’t help it, you know? And somehow I feel like you feel the same. Or am I just imagining all this? Is it the connection? God…” she sighed, squeezing the limp hand a little harder for her own comfort, lost in her thoughts. 

After a while, the pondering grew a little too loud. She eyed Nicole’s phone Wynonna carelessly threw on the bed, tempted. She looked to Nicole, whose creased forehead has now smoothed over. 

She looked so peaceful. Waverly wondered if she was the cause. 

_Screw it._ Waverly grabbed Nicole’s phone and pressed the home button, surprised that there wasn’t a passcode. However since Wynonna had it last, she probably took the passcode off. 

There weren't many apps on the phone, nothing incriminating. Even the wallpaper was the stock photo that comes with the it. Not that Waverly was _snooping_, she was merely observing. She opened the Spotify app and immediately rolled her eyes at the playlist Wynonna created for herself, called “Dolls Sucks Ass”. A child, really. She frowned when she saw the playlist named “Shae”. 

_Okay, maybe more issues than I thought._

Waverly brushed it off, saving that topic for later. She put on some Troye Sivan and leaned back in her chair, one hand still holding Nicole’s.

Her eyelids started to droop, going adrift in thoughts once again.

She felt Nicole’s hand start to squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie here we got some WayHaught softness. What did Shae's "mother" mean? 
> 
> I have a confession, I don't really listen to a lot of Waverly's canon music choices so... I was hoping Troye Sivan would suffice. 
> 
> There is a song of his on the [playlist ;)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=4KX3SPQjRaOdtcLZR2qk7w)
> 
> anyways. here are my socials. 
> 
> Twitter: @doriangrath
> 
> Tumblr: dorianmcgrath


	18. M'aidez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! My Friends!!!
> 
> It has been a minute. I want to make it up to you with my longest chapter yet. 
> 
> I hope it satisfies ya needs. 
> 
> Also, I changed the rating on this thing. SO... It gon have SMUT. But don't you worry I will put a warning in the notes before the chapter it happens, as well as a chapter summary for those who won't want to read it. 
> 
> Love you all. I really appreciate the comments and Kudos. Keep them coming, cause they keep me going. 
> 
> I wanna dedicate this chapter to [Stingingscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion) who has been helping me with editing and planning in this fic. I dunno what I'd do without you, brother.

Some time before…

The woman blew softly at the rising steam coming from her mug. The aroma of the herbal tea seeped deep into her aching bones from her long day. She stretched her legs out towards her fireplace, trying to relieve the sore muscles. 

The quiet cracking and popping of the fire, the scent of the burning firewood permeating the air, it was a perfect end to her night. The long dark haired woman was about to take her first sip, until someone kicked open the door to her cottage, splinters flying in the air from the shattered wood. 

The woman didn’t flinch, only sighed. She placed her mug on her coffee table dejectedly. 

“You know, I really wish you had to ask permission to enter my home” the woman said, annoyed. “Because you really are a pain in my ass”

“Mattie” the intruder sneered.

“Constance Clootie,” the woman replied, “to what do I owe the displeasure?”

A couple other muscled henchmen followed the blonde haired woman into the cabin, surveying the room with judgement. 

“I need you to do something for me” Constance said with her usual superior attitude. “Waverly Earp has become… some sort of an anomaly. You're going to find out what she is” 

The raven haired woman burst out laughing at the gall, "you seriously didn't _check_ to see what she was before you turned her?"

Constance's eye twitched. 

Mattie continued, “and you expect me, after bursting into my home, breaking my door, to just _help_ you? Willingly? After all you've done? _You_ are the one that left the coven to be turned.”

The older blonde’s face stretched in a slow, menacing grin, “it is adorable you think you have a choice in the matter” 

\--------------

Nicole saw a lot of things while in her unconscious state. 

Even more when they put drugs in her system to help make her sleep. 

Her mind toyed with her, using images and reruns that will haunt her in the days to come. She saw Shae, laughing over her screams and tears. Terrifying her with threats of the horrors she has planned for Waverly. 

_”Her death won’t be quick”_

_”The last thing you hear will be her screams as I tear her limb from limb”_

_”And there will be nothing you can do, it will be all your fault.”_

The tactic worked. 

Shae always had a way with words. 

Then sometimes she heard Waverly’s voice. Bits and pieces. 

Nicole held on to those moments as hard as she could, like a lifeline. 

_”I’m here, Nic. I’m here”_

She really hopes she is. 

Then it felt cold, lifeline gone. 

Nicole feared the worst, Waverly was taken by Shae, her threats come true. 

Hands hold her down, keeping her from finding that warmth again, the voice. 

Then all goes black for a while, all is calm. 

Until the warmth returns. 

Her voice calming the tremors that tortured Nicole for what felt like years. She feels it everywhere. 

_”How could I not fall for you then?”_

Nicole reaches out to it. She only felt darkness. 

\-----------------

A blood bag smacking her in the face woke Waverly up from her restless sleep. 

"Drink up vampy" her sister called. 

Waverly rubbed her eyes with her one free hand. The other was still clasped with Nicole's. She didn't remove it. "Do you have to be such a dick?" Waverly grumbled.

Waverly had fallen asleep a little after her little monologue to Nicole. She ruled out Nicole’s squeezing of her hand to just a reflex, and relaxed again. She didn’t realize how dog tired she was until she sat down, and finally saw for herself that the hunter was somewhat okay. Jumping 4 stories and not feeding for a while really takes it out of a girl. 

Wynonna shrugged as she flopped down on the chair that resided at the end of the room. She pointed at the blood bag laying on Waverly’s lap, “you should drink that. You already didn’t listen to me when I told you to stay away, don’t want you getting all feral now”

“Sorry” Waverly resigned. “I just-”

Wynonna cut her off with her palms raised, telling Waverly that it’s fine. 

They always had a way with wordless communication, they could have a full conversation with just gestures and expressions. People around them found it jarring. It was enough for Waverly to feel forgiven for it all. 

She picked up the bag from her lap, and began to drink. That flat, medical taste had Waverly holding back a grimace, but she kept on. 

Waverly wonders if she could taste real food again. What it would do. 

She imagines what she’s drinking is sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter, her favorite. 

It helps a little. 

There was a bit of silence afterwards. Both sisters pondering on what to do or say next. There were so many questions in the air that neither wanted the answer to. Questions about the horrors Nicole endured, what the vampire wanted with her, if the hunter will ever be the same again. 

All depended on the woman now stirring in the hospital bed before them. Wynonna and Waverly rushed to her side. 

Nicole’s eyes were roaming under closed eyelids, frowning at something. Whimpers turned into gasps as she started to struggle under the restraints. Wynonna grabbed her free hand on the other side of the bed. 

“Nicole? Can you hear me?” Waverly said softly, hesitantly. The connection felt cloudy, unfocused, but underneath it all she could feel absolute terror. “I’m here, Nic”

“NO!” Nicole screamed, eyes still screwed shut. She began to thrash. The heart monitor beeps increased in their rhythm. 

“I’ll get the doctor” Wynonna said before rushing down the hall. 

Waverly kept her focus on Nicole, “Nicole please, you need to stay calm” she tried to gently hold her down to keep her from ripping out any of the IV’s. It didn’t help. 

Then Nicole started desperately chanting, “no… no… no…” 

“Nicole, please” 

“Please… don’t… don’t” tears started to fall down her face. 

Then the doctor came in behind Wynonna, a salt and pepper haired man with a lab coat that fell to his thighs. 

The typical tough exterior of her sister was now cracked with worry. The doctor carried a needle full of clear liquid, and quickly inserted it to the IV bag. “She is waking up” he explained quickly, "the drugs can sometimes have psychological side effects when that happens”

Nicole’s thrashing started to cease, and everyone let out a collective breath. 

“So she was…” Wynonna started to ask.

The doctor answered with sympathetic eyes, “reliving whatever she went through? It’s possible”

Waverly closed her eyes, taking the information in. She felt her own despair fall down her cheek. The heartbeats stabilized, and the feeling of terror is now calmed in their tie. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the sweat caked forehead, and whispered “I’m here”

She tried not to let her heart crack. 

It did anyway. 

\-----------------

“Is it safe here?” Wynonna asked mid pacing. 

“I already put down a barrier just outside her room. Revenants can’t get in” Dolls replied, leaning his shoulder against a pillar in the waiting room, arms crossed and pressed firmly against his chest. 

Wynonna had left the room to allow Waverly some privacy and to get some air. She ran into Dolls on her way out. 

“Good,” The Earp said, “the bitch is crafty. We need to make sure no one of hers comes within 300 feet without my say so”

“I’ve been in touch with Nedley. Neither of us have seen Revenant activity in the areas”

Wynonna quirked a brow, “you’re working with the Sheriff now?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “one of our own was tortured and stabbed. Desperate times?”

She stopped her pacing fully, “she’s one of our own now?” eyebrows raised to her hairline. “Weren’t you two having a pissing contest when she first got here?”

“Come on, Earp.” he pushed off the column and took a step, “she’s been one of ours since she landed here. Since she met…”

“Yeah” Wynonna sighed. “Since she met Waverly. God I hope she makes it through”

“She will, Wynonna” determined eyes met with hers. “She has to”

_For Waverly._

That’s when her walls fell, and she rushed over to her partner and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and didn’t say a word. 

\-------------------

They took shifts watching Nicole and Waverly. The youngest Earp refused to leave Nicole’s side, no matter what reasoning Dolls and Wynonna gave her to. 

Not even the “you stink” card.

“I’m not leaving her.” she’d say, face set on the woman on the bed. 

When the nurses would come in to redress the wounds, Waverly would stay there. She did turn away to give Nicole some privacy when they would open her hospital gown, even if she was unconscious. She felt it was up to the hunter to determine what Waverly saw. Dolls and Wynonna followed that respect as well by leaving the room entirely. 

Waverly was determined to be there when Nicole woke up. She promised. The restraints were gone, the brunt of the healing was over. They lowered the dosage of the sedatives, so now it was a waiting game. 

They passed the time differently. Waverly gave up all internal arguments and used Nicole’s Spotify. She was adding songs left and right to her own little playlist. Ones she was sure the redhead would make fun of her for, or complain that her mixes were now full of Today’s Hits and poppy love songs. She kind of looked forward to it. Waverly would play it often. When Wynonna was in the room, she’d groan and steal the phone only to turn it off, and turn on some shitty reality show or steal the phone and put on her own playlist. 

Dolls was different. He wouldn’t offer an opinion on it, really, and that is how Waverly liked it. They would just sit there quietly and fill the silence with music from the phone speaker. Though at the corner of her eye, she’d catch him bobbing his head to some of it. She’d smile every time. 

Who would have thought someone of his stature would enjoy some Adele and Katy Perry. 

It was Dolls' watch now. Wynonna was out getting a shower and some donuts. A stable healthy diet, really. She was claiming to be tired of the green Jello before she left.

Waverly was off in her own thoughts while the stoic Deputy Marshal leaned against a nearby wall looking at little imperfections in the floor. The silence was nice for him, a stark contrast to the blustering presence of her older sister. However the somber expression on Waverly's face had Dolls desperate to distract her. 

"I've never been glamored before" it didn't carry any malice, he was more in awe than anything, "vampires I've come into contact with always tried, ones alive for hundreds of years, and you were able to do it within a week or two?"

Waverly's smile was soft and apologetic, "sorry about that. I don't even know how I did it. I didn't mean…"

"I believe you" he cut in, "it's impressive. You should give yourself some credit. Maybe soon we can tap in to see what else you can do. There isn't much Black Badge is giving me on vampires, surprisingly"

"I didn't ask for this" she kept her voice flat. She knew what Dolls was doing, trying to distract her, make her feel better. "Neither did she. Now look where we are"

The Deputy Marshall sighed, he couldn't help his sympathetic expression, "it wasn't your fault, you know" he bent down next to Waverly's chair and grabbed her other hand in support. 

Waverly didn't answer. 

\----------------------------

After a few days, Nicole awoke around midnight. 

It started with a whimper, and a fluttering of eyelids. 

Waverly was there immediately. “I’m here” she whispered for what felt like the hundredth time. She hoped this time Nicole could hear it. 

Wynonna sent a quick text to Dolls, but stayed back at the end of the bed silently. 

Cloudy brown eyes met the light for the first time in days. Nicole blinked a little painfully at first, then searched the room. Confusion written on her brow. 

"Am… am I dead?" Her voice hoarse and cracked from disuse. 

"No, you're in the hospital, Nic" Waverly replied softly. 

"Waverly?" Nicole's eyes followed the sound of the vampire's voice, widening when she found the source, "you're here?"

"Yeah," a relieved grin grew, “I am.”

“Wow” Nicole smiled brighter than anybody in the room has ever seen. Waverly was lost in it immediately. “You’re pretty”

“And you’re full of drugs” Wynonna smirked from the back. 

Waverly gave her sister a warning glare. 

Nicole made an “o” with her lips but didn’t make a sound. She kind of bobbed her head around, thinking. Once she noticed her hand intertwined with Waverly’s, she blew a pretty blush and her grin stretched ear to ear. 

Then the doctor came in and broke the moment to assess the drugged up hunter. Dolls followed him in. He flashed her pupils to check the reactions, to which Nicole tried to wince away from. The vampire gripped their locked hands in sympathy, and to remind her she’s there. 

“The vitals look good, pupils, blood pressure, everything. She will be a little loopy for an hour or so then she will be back to her old self. I’ll sign for her release when she gets more lucid. Will she have someone to help in the recovery?” The doctor asked. 

“Yeah,” Wynonna spoke up, “she’ll be coming home with us”

Wynonna’s word choice had a warm feeling grow in Waverly’s chest. 

The doctor nodded, “good. She will need time to recover. Her physical wounds are healing nicely, though… her mental ones will need time. Be patient with her”

“Thank you, doctor”

\-------------------------

Nicole didn’t say much on the ride back to the homestead. The more the drugs faded, the more haunted her state became. That goofy smile and slurred words withered away and Waverly missed it. She wanted to just help wash that pain away, whatever it took. 

Wynonna and Dolls busied themselves with their own reconnaissance and research on the revenants, but in reality it was to avoid Nicole altogether. No one really knew how to approach her. She just didn’t say much, and the tension in the air wasn’t helping. There was so much rage, regret, and silence in the air, plus Waverly’s nervous energy and acting like she was a piece of glass only tightened that string. It was only a matter of time before that string snapped and the floodgates of unchecked emotion would just pour all over. 

It all started when Waverly told Nicole they were going back to the homestead, and that Waverly _insisted_ she stay in her bed, but Nicole was having none of it. Nicole wanted her own hotel room, so she could recover alone. The idea was completely ludicrous to the vampire for multiple reasons. They had been going back and forth for quite some time now. When Waverly asked Wynonna to be on her side about it, the older sister held her arms up and muttered something inbetween the lines of “nope” and “fuck that”, going off to the kitchen. Dolls followed silently. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and continued their spat in the living room in front of the couch. The conversation rising in tension. Waverly’s patience with Nicole’s stubbornness was at wits end. Nicole’s frustration rippled through the connection, adding fuel to Waverly’s own fire. 

“You should have just let me check in to a hotel, Waverly.” Nicole muttered. 

“And what? Leave you alone while Shae comes back and finishes the job?” Waverly argued.

“I can take care of myself” 

“Can you? You and what army? You got spare holy water to make a barrier around your room?” her arms crossed over her chest. 

Nicole ground her teeth, “no, but-”

“And let me guess, if we let you check into the hotel, you would demand us to leave you alone too, huh? Going to go all lone wolf? Go out before you are healed and face your murdering ex-wife yourself?” she held out a finger to shut Nicole’s protest before her mouth even moved, “and don’t you _dare_ try to bullshit me saying you won’t. I know you in ways you haven’t thought about in years because of this stupid _freaking_ connection!” 

Nicole’s eyes widened at the outburst, but there was no stopping Waverly at this point. 

“Whether you like it or not, Nic, we are in this together now. We were as soon as you landed that goddamn plane in Purgatory. I’m not trying to baby you, Nicole. I’m _sorry_ I am worried about you, but whether or not you are staying in my bed is not up for argument. Get your ass upstairs and change your bandages, so you can heal up and frick off!” Waverly ended with a shout.

The homestead went dead quiet, aside from a low whistle coming from the kitchen. Presumably from Wynonna. Waverly’s chest was heaving slightly from unnecessary breaths and released frustration. She looked at Nicole with stern, scary eyes, and deep down Nicole knew not to argue. 

So she went to the stairs but stopped at the first one, realizing she didn’t know where she was going, “where-”

“First door on the right!” apparently Waverly wasn’t done yelling. 

“Thanks” Nicole hid her eyes sheepishly, like a kicked puppy, then started her ascent. 

Once the hunter was out of view, Waverly blew out of breath. She immediately felt bad for losing her cool, but Nicole had been _impossible_. She rubbed the heels of her palms in her eyes with frustration. 

Wynonna poked her head in the doorway of the living room, “you good, babygirl?” she was biting her lip a little to stifle a giggle. She found the outburst a little amusing, and definitely thought Nicole deserved it. Dolls poked his head just above her, he must have heard the whole thing too. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Waverly sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. “I’m going to go up and apologize”

“You sure you wanna go up right now? You don’t want to give it a few minutes?”

“She didn’t get the stupid medical supplies so yes, I am going now” she went to the bag that was tossed on the couch and started to fish for what she needed. 

“Alrighty, well uh, if you need anything, call Dolls!” then her head disappeared again. Dolls looked behind him, a betrayed look on his face. 

“Uh, good luck?” he stammered, then his head disappeared just like Wynonna. 

“They spend too much time together” she grit through her teeth. 

With the supplies in tow, she tiptoed up the stairs. Waverly decided on a quiet approach so she could measure the emotions coming off of the hunter before approaching. Any residual anger Waverly was feeling before has now dissipated, only ruefulness. In the connection, Waverly felt some frustration there, but it wasn’t towards her. 

As she came closer, she heart frustrated grunts and soft ripping sounds. Waverly rounded the corner, seeing the light from her room on and the door open. She was running through various apologies that ranged from just saying “I’m sorry” to a several page essay calling herself a jerk and begging for forgiveness. The words were fresh on her lips when she reached the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at her bed. 

There was Nicole, half laying on the bed with her white T shirt hiked up enough to where the bottom of her bare breasts were visible, and her abs were visibly flexing as she held herself up at a weird angle. She was struggling to take off a bandage on her side, unable to reach the end of it.

“Uh” Waverly tried _so_ hard not to stare at the exposed skin, and to not imagine what it felt like under her fingers...

The sound of her stammering startled Nicole. She quickly pulled her shirt back down. 

Waverly shook her head, screaming at herself to get her shit together. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. “I just… erm… Wanted to say sorry about earlier… and… here!” Waverly squeaked. She held out the bag in front of her, but quickly realized her mistake because she was still at the door frame. Nicole would have to get up to retrieve it, and she just yelled at her to go sit down. 

Nicole raised a brow. 

“Right. Uh, can I come in?” Waverly shifted on her feet.

Nicole gestured around her, “it’s your house” she mumbled.

Waverly gave her a warning glare. 

“Sorry” Nicole sighed, “come in” then patted the other side of the bed.

“Thanks” she whispered, and sat next to her, putting the bag in her lap. 

“I’m sorry” they said at the same time. Awkward chuckles and avoiding eyes followed. 

“No, I’m sorry” Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes. “I was just so frustrated because I just wanted to help you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, or said those nasty things”

“And I’m sorry for being so stubborn. You were right, I did want to lone wolf it” Nicole confessed. “I’m not… used to depending on people. I have been on my own for a while”

Waverly sighed and bowed her head in shame, “I know, and I just yelled at you for it. I should have been more patient”

“Nah, I was being an asshole” Nicole chuckled. “You were just trying to help me.”

Waverly held out her hand, “how about we call a truce? We were both being hineys to each other”

Nicole smirked, hiding a giggle, one for Waverly’s avoidance of the word “ass”, and the gesture in itself. She took her hand and shook, “truce”

Their hands fell back into their respective laps. Waverly’s hit the bad she brought up, reminding her of one of the purposes of coming upstairs. 

“Do you need help with the bandages?” Waverly was already taking the supplies out. She wanted Nicole to think she had a choice in the matter, when she in fact, didn’t. 

The redhead slumped over, defeated, “yes please” 

Waverly grinned in triumph, “where would you like to start?”

“Well, the one on my side, it hurts to reach all the way around. You caught me reaching for it earlier” 

_Oh, I remember,_ Waverly thought. Realization dawning on her that she will be seeing that particular set of skin again, and closer, and that other curious thought was now about to become a reality. _Oh boy… Keep it together, Earp_. 

“Of course!” she squeaked. Real smooth. “Do you…” she motioned towards Nicole’s still covered torso. 

“Oh! I’ll just lift it” the redhead lifted up her shirt again. 

This time Waverly was _definitely_ staring. There were two separate bandages, one small square one right where Nicole was stabbed, and one long one on the other side that started near her belly button and went diagonally to her back. She pointed to the long one, “was it this one?”

“Yeah” Nicole said softly, avoiding her eyes. 

“Alright I’m gonna rip it off, band-aids hurt less when you do that. Why don’t you tell me about Chase to distract you?”

Nicole stiffened at the name, her mind going to deep trenches as her eyes darkened. 

“I mean… you don’t have to!” Waverly quickly said, “I just-”

“No it’s… It’s okay. I haven’t talked about him much. After he died, my whole world changed. I just shut it all out”

“Well, tell me some good memories of him” she nodded towards the bandage, a silent request to start. 

Nicole nodded, then bent her head in thought. Then she chuckled a little, “you would have loved him. He was a cocky shit, but he was the best brother I could ever ask for. He... yooow!!” she paused to shout in pain. 

Waverly winced, the rip sounded just as painful as it was. “Sorry” she said. She realized this was the first time she has actually seen under them. It wasn’t too bad looking, the healing was mostly done, but it was still pretty gnarly. She still hadn’t shaken the guilt she felt from all of this, how she thwarted their ambush plans and got Nicole captured. Waverly tried not to dwell on that, and not to stare, so she pushed all those feelings and went to work on putting the ointment on. 

Nicole blew out a breath to steady herself, wincing again when the coolness of the ointment and Waverly’s fingers hit her skin, then continued, “he was real protective of me, beat up all the bullies in school, you name it. Typical older brother. He actually ran away with me when my father kicked me out”

Waverly paused, “your father kicked you out?”

“Gay”

She didn’t need to explain further. 

“We went and ran off to Vegas, getting into all sorts of trouble. There’s a bar that has our photos” she laughed. 

“Oh now you _have_ to tell me that one” 

“Nope, what happens in Vegas” Nicole winked. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully, and pulled out the gauze to cover the wound, “one day you’ll tell me, Nic"

"My brother called me that" 

Waverly stopped her movements, "shit, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's okay, I kind of like it" Nicole shrugged, "if you called me Nicky though we will have a problem"

"Noted. I like Waves too, by the way" she said with a grin. She knew where Nicky came from, she didn't want to hurt the mood so she dropped the subject and continued her task. 

After a small pause and shared red cheeks, Nicole continued, “come to think of it, Chase is a lot like Wynonna. Those two would get along a little _too_ well”

“Oh boy, Purgatory wouldn’t know what to do with them” Waverly joked. 

Nicole snorted, picturing it. Those two would probably gang up on her in teases. They would bond over their lineage and their expectations, as well as video games and nerdy things. She would grumble about it at night, but would never have it any other way. The thought brought a warm smile to her face. 

If only. 

“Thank you, Waves. It’s been a while since I let myself really think about him”

Waverly was putting the tape on now, “anytime. It helps to remember the good times when it comes to losing loved ones. I had to do the same for daddy and Willa, my older sister. Even if we didn’t have the best relationship in the end”

She went ahead and ripped the smaller square bandage without warning. Nicole blew out a breath through grit teeth this time instead of yelling out. She was more focused on Waverly’s change from light humor to seriousness. 

The stab wound was pretty small now, a stitch or two holding it together, making it easy for her not to think about the memory of when Nicole got it. The sound of her screams… Waverly still hears them. 

“What happened to them?” Nicole asked. “If you don’t mind that is”

“My sister shot my dad with Peacemaker when he was coming after me, drunk. Willa, we aren't sure. She ran off not too long after all of that" Waverly replied casually.

"Waverly, I'm-" 

The brunette quickly pressed a finger on Nicole's lips to quiet her, "I'm over it all. It took me a while, but I am. In the end, I'm kind of glad they are out of my life. I have Wynonna and Dolls. Daddy and Willa are just… an element of my past"

Nicole nodded, she knew exactly where Waverly was coming from, so she kept her apology to herself. 

Waverly removed her finger. She was already done with the stab wound, "want me to do your face next?"

"Yeah, sure" she didn't really need anymore help, but she also didn't want Waverly to leave. 

Waverly shifted closer on her knees. The bandage there was at the top of her left brow down to her cheek. The vampire was more gentle with this one since the skin was more sensitive, though the hunter didn't react much.

Nicole was frozen, locked in place. What Waverly hadn't thought of was where her breasts were placed. They were right near Nicole's face. She stared wide eyed at the wall, trying her best to keep her thoughts pure and respectful, it didn't help that she was wearing a low cut tank, where a beautiful amount of cleavage was showing. 

_Stop it, you fucking teenager!_

Nicole didn't know how she could go from talking about family devastation to full on gay panic in what seemed like seconds, and she was desperately willing that pull in her gut to just… not do that. 

"Nic?" Waverly looked in concern. She placed her hand right where Nicole's shoulder met her neck. She felt the vein jump at her fingertips. 

That's when it started to fall apart. 

Nicole's heartbeat sped up. 

The sound drowned out all others. 

_Ba dump, ba dump, ba dump_

_No… not here… not now!_

It jumped again at her fingers, like the blood underneath was calling to her. The vampire's body already responding, ready to answer. She could smell… 

_badump, badump, badump_

Her canines were ready to unsheath… 

_No!_

Waverly didn't know if she shouted that or just thought it. Her legs moved out of that room quicker than her hungry side could protest. She needed fresh air, new sound. Before she knew it she was outside, the brisk air was almost like a reset button for her senses. The heartbeats were like whispers now. Her lungs burned as she gasped in the cold air. Her exhales formed little clouds in front of her. She focused on that. 

"Waverly?" A worried voice called from behind. She heard a coat being hastily put on. "Are you okay?"

The brunette shut her eyes tight, trying not to allow whatever just happened occur again. She clenched her fists, hunching over to make herself small. 

_Why did she have to follow me out here?_

It's not like Waverly could run off, there was still a barrier wrapped around the property. She was trapped. 

"Go away, Nicole" she gritted out. 

"What?" Nicole was more confused than ever. She thought back to what made her run off in the first place.

_Can she sense what I'm thinking? Was she mad about…_ Nicole thought. 

Waverly's silence worried her, confirming the hunter’s suspicion, "God I'm so sorry about earlier I was just-"

She didn't seem to hear it, off in her own little world, "I could hear it… feel it… I could smell it…" Waverly shuddered. 

"Waves? Can you look at me?”

Nicole heard a sigh, the body infront of her slumped even more, but she fulfilled her request. Waverly turned to meet her pools of brown. She wasn’t met with hazel. 

But with gray. 

Then it all clicked. Waverly wasn’t mad because of her stupid teenage moment. She fled because she was _hungry_ from her body’s reaction. 

Tears were welling in the vampire’s eyes, filled with anguish and embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry” they both said again, like a direct repeat from earlier, but now the chuckles that followed were holding hesitance and a hint of sadness. 

Nicole crossed her arms tightly over her chest, trying to fend off the cold, she wasn’t used to this Canada weather. Waverly stood still. 

“Why are you sorry?” Nicole asked, taking a step forward. 

“For running out on you like that. Seems as though I still can’t control myself” Waverly sighed. 

Nicole frowned, “but… you did”

“No, I-” 

“You did,” Nicole took another step, they were half a foot apart now, “you resisted it. Even though it was gnawing at you, wasn’t it? You still didn’t hurt me” her smile was reassuring, caring. 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered close, letting out the thought that scared her the most in a whisper, “I don’t want to hurt you”

Nicole placed a tentative hand on Waverly’s shoulder in comfort, “and you won’t. I _know_ you won’t. I trust you, Waves”

Waverly’s eyes opened again. They were back to hazel, Nicole was immediately lost in them. 

“You do?”

“Well, yeah” Nicole chuckled, “how many tiny vampires carry me out of danger while I am unconscious and stay by my bedside the entire time I recover?”

Waverly’s hand moved without her say. It cupped the cheek of a still blushing Nicole. She melted into the touch. Their bodies moved closer. 

“I’d do it all again”

Nicole’s other hand wrapped around her wrist, “I know” 

_I would, too._

Waverly surged forward, and their lips met in haste. Nicole was frigid at first, unexpecting, but quickly melted, and let a whimper vibrate their joined lips. It was there and so _right_ that she cupped the back of Waverly’s neck to pull for more. 

Waverly answered that by parting her lips, allowing them to follow a sort of dance as they tilted their heads, opening for more. 

Then there was a spark. One they both felt in their hearts, one that vibrated their lips. 

They parted in surprise, breath hitting each other’s lips.

“Did you feel that?” Waverly whispered.

Nicole nodded, not trusting her voice. Eyes focused on lips she wants to kiss again. 

“Nic?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again”

She did. 

In the homestead, Dolls unwrapped one of his arms that was crossed against his chest, and held it out beside him. 

“Pay up” he said smugly. 

Wynonna scoffed, still watching the two lovebirds outside through the window, “what?! You never _actually_ agree to the bets” 

“Yeah well, you made the bet. Waverly kissed first. You were wrong, so pay up” he wiggled his fingers impatiently. His brilliant smile came out to play. 

“Fucker” she grumbled. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a crumpled twenty and slapped it on Dolls’ palm. “It’s your money anyway” she said before stomping back to the kitchen. 

“What do you mean- Earp!” he followed her, giving the couple more privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?
> 
> They got the smoochies!
> 
> @doriangrath is my Twitter. I am mostly on there now if you would like to reach me. 
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=ikKHOgNhQNWjZunvVa9eXg) is the playlist for this whole fic. You may notice some song title similarities with the chapter ;)


	19. Until Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Don't you worry people, I am keeping safe with my heart and all. It is not like I went out in general. 
> 
> Glad you guys are comin back for another chapter.
> 
> And as always, I really appreciate the comments and Kudos for these trying times. It's been a time for all of us. I hope you all are doing well.

After more selfish kisses Nicole broke away, ignoring the screaming protests from her body. 

"W-wait… Waverly wait" Nicole whispered against Waverly's persistent lips. 

"What?" The vampire pulled back in a frown, now frightened at the thought that the hunter suddenly regretted the kiss. 

But somehow, Nicole _knew_ that.

"What? No I-" Nicole began to stammer, "I just… I am _worried_"

"Worried?" Waverly took a step back, lip puckering in a pout. 

Nicole missed her presence immediately, her arms fought to reach out and pull her back in, "no!" She exclaimed. Nicole softened her voice when she witnessed Waverly's startle, "I mean, I am… worried" Nicole sighed, her breath forming little clouds in the air. She took Waverly's hands and interlocked them with her own, trying to find the right words. 

"You felt something when we kissed, right? A spark of some sort?" Nicole asked nervously. 

Waverly nodded, looking at her lips again. 

"I felt… something else, too. Like I could _feel_ what you were thinking… feeling" Nicole frowned in thought. 

"Yeah? Me too. I mean, the first time I saw you, it just… hit. I couldn't think about anything but you. Like I was so…" Waverly paused in thought. 

"Drawn to me?" Nicole answered. 

Waverly nodded. 

"That's why I'm worried. What if this… _us_… what if it's just the connection? What if…" the redhead worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "What if this isn't…" Nicole paused again.

_What if this is isn't real?_

She didn't want to say the words out loud, to make it a possible truth, to have Waverly's face fall more than it already is. Nicole was very confident in the way she felt about her. There was no denying the way her heart skipped a beat when she first laid eyes on her, how she could somehow trust her enough to tell her life story, to need to know more about her. How a simple kiss could affect her so, how her heart craved so much… 

How _easy_ it was to fall in love with Waverly Earp. 

But that was the issue. It was _too_ easy. Something that was crashing down her walls as quick as she kept trying to build them back up, and she was _allowing_ it.

It _scared_ her, like nothing before. 

If this was some sort of supernatural bullshit, a ruse, all to disappear once Shae finally meets the end of her stake, Nicole wouldn't be able to take it. 

What would happen once that connection is severed? Would Waverly forget her? Hate her?

_Regret_ her?

“I want to do this the right way, Waverly” Nicole finally said, squeezing their interlocked hands. “No… supernatural interference. I want to… _need_ to make sure what I am feeling for you is real”

"What are you saying?" Waverly's expression hardened. 

Nicole took a deep breath, "I'm saying that we should… wait on this. On _us_..."

"But…" 

"The way I feel about you, Waverly, the way I would suddenly move mountains, run into fires, stop silver bullets for you… I have never felt this way about someone" Nicole eyed her intensely. She was about to admit an emotion she has only ever admitted to her brother,

"It _scares_ me"

Waverly's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "_I_ scare _you_?!" She asked incredulously. Waverly poked her chest playfully, "you're the one dropping in at the literal _worst_ time of my life, a vampire hunter no less, being all… _you_" she laughed. Nicole joined in, knowing the quip wasn't malicious. "Going against all you are to protect me? To be there for me?" She continued, “don’t think Wynonna didn’t tell me that you carried me back from the treehouse. You’ve gone soft for me, Haught” 

Nicole's smile faltered a little, "do you see why I'm suggesting we wait? I just… want to be sure. _Absolutely_ sure, that this isn't some sort of… thing we can’t control"

Waverly sighed deeply in thought. She didn't want to admit that Nicole had a point, cause that would mean she would have to agree to the terms. To wait on their newfound… relationship? Feelings? 

"Are you leaving?” Waverly asked, making one of her worst fears known. 

She should be used to it by now, with people she cared about leaving her behind, making some sort of bullshit excuse about how it was for her protection. To hear it from Nicole…? It would be heartbreaking. 

“No, I am going to stay here. See this through” Nicole answered quickly. 

“Then…” she whimpered, with a voice so small Nicole’s heart almost shattered on the spot, “why does this feel like goodbye?”

“Hey,” the redhead crooked a finger under Waverly’s chin, lifting her bowed head. She felt a strong pang of guilt when we saw the tears forming when their eyes met. “This isn’t goodbye, Waves. It’s…” Nicole paused in thought, brow furrowed. 

Her pause only seemed to make Waverly feel worse. She lowered her head again, trying to stifle a sob that threatened to form in her throat. She sighed and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Nicole’s collar bone. Nicole instinctively wrapped her arms around the solemn vampire seeking comfort without words. Waverly soon followed, wrapping her arms around her waist. They both took a deep breath, Nicole inhaling the scent of Waverly’s lavender shampoo, memorizing it, finding comfort in it. 

Memorizing the way Waverly began to nuzzle further in, gripping the back of her shirt. She blew out a shaky, emotional breath, warming the skin. 

Nicole finally found the words, “It’s an ‘until then’”

Waverly rose her head from Nicole’s warmth, “what?”

“An ‘until then’” Nicole looked at her seriously, “it isn’t a goodbye, not by a long shot. I will _always_ be there for you, Waverly. Whatever you need. Just… not that. I can only be your friend, until all of this is over”

Waverly adopted a playful smirk, “friends who kiss maybe? Just a little?” she leaned in, trying to entice Nicole’s lips. 

Nicole chuckled sadly, placing a regretful palm against a persistent Waverly’s chest, “friends who are strictly platonic, unfortunately”

Waverly frowned in thought, “how about… cuddling?" she asked hopefully.

"Let's TBD that part for now" Nicole laughed, "but do you see why I’m suggesting we wait? Our… feelings for eachother, I just want to make sure”

“Unfortunately” Waverly sighed, the light draining from her eyes, “I feel like I just got you, and now…" she trailed off. 

Nicole cupped her cheek, sincere brown eyes meeting with hazel, "you've _always_ had me, Waverly Earp"

Waverly leaned forward, and Nicole followed, pressing her lips against Waverly's forehead in a tender kiss. A shaky breath blew from the vampire. 

"Okay" she whispered. 

Nicole pulled back to look into her eyes, "okay?"

"We'll… wait, until all of this is over" she then smirked and poked Nicole's chest firmly, "you better take me on a date, Nicole Haught"

"Oh Waverly," Nicole's voice deepened, sending a shiver through Waverly's spine, "you will get anything you want"

"Careful now, my requests can be quite… _demanding_" Waverly smirked, the finger on her chest making soft circles now. 

Nicole chuckled, feeling heat rise in her cheeks from the charged words, "oh I count on it, Waves"

Waverly grinned, eyes crinkling, "good" 

They stood there, gazing at each other with soft smiles and blushing cheeks. Waverly sensed the conversation coming to an end, meaning whatever this was would end too.

"Nic?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can we kiss one more time? I dont… I don't…" she stuttered, her fear removing her ability to speak. 

_I don't want to forget what this feels like_

Nicole rushed to meet their lips again, all tensions releasing from both their bodies from relief. Hands cupping necks to pull each other further in, bruising lips. 

Then the spark returned, going right to Nicole's heart, making it skip. She felt the need, the desperation from Waverly to keep their lips connected. Nicole felt her own body pull to answer that call. She wanted nothing more than to continue that kiss, to feel more of her...

So she pulled away, despite the whimpering protest from Waverly and her own heart. Their lips parted with a pop. 

Their foreheads met again, the cool air burning their lungs as they took in deep, desperate gasps. There were so many words Nicole wanted to say, whispered assurances, hopeless pleadings, but she knew it would make separating from her new lover too hard to bear. 

Nicole whispered the only words she could muster against her lips, "until then, Waverly"

Waverly gripped her hair tighter, "until then, Nicole" 

They stood there, with hard grips and aching breaths, until Waverly finally released her hands. 

Nicole then nodded and turned around to head towards the homestead. Waverly, for the first time since she was turned felt the shiver from the cold. 

Once Nicole shut the door behind her, the haunted whispers began. 

\------------------

"Well, she's definitely not human" Mattie sighed, watching the liquid in the iron bowl emit a light blue glow, then purple, as if it was conflicted.

"Your capacity for sarcasm never fails to bore me, Mattie" Constance growled. 

"And your _capacity_ to be an asshole never surprises me" Mattie crossed her arms over her chest. 

Constance clenched her fists, her chipped red manicured nails threatening to break skin, "just tell me what I need to know, and I'll consider not killing your sister" she threatened. 

Mattie knew Constance would carry through that threat if she didn't cooperate. The witch used to consider Constance a sister when they were younger, a close knit family of witches that had each other's backs. 

It all changed when Wyatt Earp had her sons killed, all those years ago. 

Her golden boys. 

When her witch powers were not enough to bring them to the land of the living again, she became desperate, searching for the means to fill the void in her heart. Once she met Mr. Clootie, a strong, old, very powerful vampire that promised her the world, her boys.

She allowed him to turn her. 

Distracted by the thirst, and the demands of her husband to grow an army of vampires, a war with the Haught family, hundreds of years passed, and her children's remains have only grown colder. 

Until now. 

She is so _close_, Constance just needs one final ingredient. 

And her “daughter” keeps messing it all up.

They should have left her on that plantation, but her husband for some reason grew soft on her, saw her “potential”.

Now she was just a nuisance to be rid of when her boys rise once more.

Mattie spoke again, there was now a tattered book next to the bowl of flickering liquid. She was flipping through pages before she landed on the right one. She followed the words with an index finger before pointing firmly on the page, beckoning Constance to view it as well. 

The blonde peered over her shoulder, seeing the name of the creature for the first time. Her fists clenched tighter, shattering one of her nails. Her eye twitched. 

She already had a list of punishments ready for Shae. 

\--------------------------

_”Waverlyyy…. Oh Waverlyyyy”_

The voice called to her with a mocking, sing-song manner. It didn’t take long to recognize who it was. It haunts her dreams and thoughts, but this…

This was something different. 

It was clear, concise, like Shae is right next to her. Whispering in her ear. When it first started, Waverly frantically looked over her shoulder, finding no one there. Then laughs would follow. She knew she was being watched, somehow. 

_”Keep looking all you want, Waverly. You will never find me, unless I want you to”_

“Shutup!” Waverly shouted into the empty room, palms tight against her ears. 

“Waves? Who are you talking to?” Nicole asked, peering around the corner.

"No one!" Waverly panicked, her voice sounding a little more harsh than intended. 

Nicole's face fell. 

What was she supposed to do? To say? "Hey your ex has been playing mind games with me for the past hour just after we did an impromptu breakup”

Was it a breakup? Does it even count?

Feels like one…Hurts like one… Even if they were friendly and acted like nothing happened. 

As soon as Nicole walked in the homestead by herself. Wynonna was playing a vulgar Cupcakke song with her phone and cackling in triumph, Dolls looked at her apologetically. Nicole had to quickly shut it down and take her phone back before Waverly entered, to which Wynonna quickly ran off like a child holding the phone in the air. 

When Waverly finally came in, she just went upstairs without a word. 

_”She doesn’t want you, Waverly. She never did. That hunter just wanted to let you down easy. She hates you… hates our kind… She will do whatever she needs to kill you, and your sister for harboring a vampire in her home”_

“I need some fresh air” Waverly muttered before shoving Nicole out of the way, rushing out the homestead with a slam of the door. 

Nicole frowned, “but… we were just there?” she said to the empty room.

She looked for Wynonna.

\------------------------

Mattie lifted the welders mask from her eyes, observing her work. Her fingers bled and were singed beyond repair, but after hours of nonstop work, she got the job done. Constance just stood there, watching, finding a new method of torture every time Mattie would slow down or falter. 

The dagger below still held a faint glow from the heat of the fire and magic. 

"A dagger? Really? How barbaric" Constance sneered behind her. 

Mattie rolled her eyes, "think again, numbskull. It's also a vessel. Here," she grabbed it and held it up, "run your power through it, but I warn you, once you do, you will never be the same. It’s the only way to kill her”

Constance glared at her before following instruction. 

Once her fingers held touched the grip, immediately the magic coursed through, travelling up. She didn’t just feel it, she saw it darkening her veins. Constance gasped once it hit her undead heart. A gust of air circled around them, ruffling their hair. 

Constance feels… deadly, untouchable. 

Hungry. 

So. Very hungry for _more_. 

Mattie looked regretful, “does this mean you will leave Gretta alone?”

“This means,” she breathed heavily, still taking in the shocks running through her, the whispers, “_you_ will be my first subject”

Constance raised the dagger to Mattie’s throat and let her own power run through it. The air around them cracked with static, the windows of Mattie’s cottage shattered. Her henchmen fled the room. 

The fire went out, the candles blew out into a single stream of smoke, and the room darkened. 

Mattie screamed. 

\----------------------------------

“Wha’ do ‘ou ‘ean she ‘ust up an’ ‘eft?” Wynonna grumbled with a bite of sandwich still in her mouth.

“She was talking to somebody, and then left. She seemed… distraught”

Wynonna swallowed her bite, “well, you two _did_ just break up, right?” she said with full malice. “You don’t think she may be feeling a little pressed on the issue?”

Nicole rubbed the heel of her palms over her eyes with frustration, “Wynonna, you know that we are just… Waiting”

“Yeah?” Wynonna stood from the kitchen chair, it screeched against the old laminate tile on the floor, “then why did she go upstairs like that, stomping like she was?” she leaned over the table, getting in Nicole’s face, “you know, ever since you got here I have been wondering why I should trust you, and now you break her heart”

“I didn’t want to!” Nicole fired back, “but it _can’t_ be something she regrets later”

Wynonna sighed, her head dropping between her shoulders, “you love her, don’t you?”

Nicole’s eyes widened, an immediate blush formed on her cheeks, “I- uh…”

The Earp chuckled and rounded the table, patted Nicole’s shoulder a little too harshly before saying, “I’ll go check on her for ya, Haught-breaker”

Nicole frowned, “that was actually… kind of clever” she said to herself. Unfortunately Wynonna heard it. 

“Right?!” she said before closing the door. Nicole rolled her eyes again. 

Wynonna stepped out into the cold, looking for her sister. 

“Babygirl?” Wynonna called out. 

No answer. 

She looked to the barn. Waverly had to be there. 

Once she opened the door, Wynonna spoke, “Wave? Your totally _not_ girlfriend wanted to know if you were-” she stopped talking when she found an empty barn. She turned around and searched around the homestead, around the barrier, finding nothing. 

No Waverly. 

“Babygirl?!” she shouted out. Her voice echoed amongst the snow. 

There was no answer, no call. 

Waverly was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger like that. I just want to keep you all interested. 
> 
> Things will be revealed next chapter, but probably not all. 
> 
> Let me know what ya think,
> 
> also i have a Twitter @doriangrath if you'd like to follow and yell at, as well as just reach out for a friend. It's been a time for all of us. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone. I will see you guys later!


	20. God's Going to Cut You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> Here for another chapter. 
> 
> As usual thank you for reading and leaving all the kind comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Imma give a real big warning for this chapter. 
> 
> It's very emotional and has death in it. 
> 
> But don't you worry, everyone is gonna be alright. 
> 
> I want to give the biggest shout out to my bro StingingScorpion for just... being an MVP, telling me I'm an idiot for doubting this chapter. 
> 
> Love you bro. 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!

"Haught!" Wynonna shouted after slamming the door. 

Frantic footsteps descended the stairs. Nicole was putting her other arm in her leather jacket, her signature white T-shirt already tucked into her jeans.

"Did you find her?" Nicole asked. 

Wynonna frowned as she watched Nicole fasten her belt, equipped with silver daggers. 

"No, but where do you think you're going?"

Nicole looked at her seriously, "to find Waves" she said like it was obvious. 

"What makes you think you're going anywhere? You're injured, and maybe Waverly doesn't even _want_ to see you" 

Nicole finishes her buckle, and immediately gets in Wynonna's face, with a finger pointing at her, the whiskey gun-powdered recklessness hitting her nose, "listen here, Earp. I don't have time for this cat and mouse shit. Something is _wrong_ with Waverly, and whatever is going on between us doesn't matter. What matters is that she is okay, and _safe_. I couldn't give less of a shit about what you think of me. With or without you, I'm going to find her, and bring her _home_" Nicole ended her speech with frustrated pants and grit teeth.

Wynonna stood her ground, watching Nicole's approach, eyes hard and defiant. 

Nicole expected a right hook, a shove, a sort of rebuttal. 

But she received none of those things. 

Wynonna softened, and smiled instead. 

Nicole, despite whatever was going on between them, despite her still healing wounds, was still going out to fight for Waverly. To find her. 

And that's all Wynonna needed to trust Nicole Haught. 

If anyone asked, Wynonna will deny the shit out of it. 

"Alright Haught," Wynonna slapped her shoulder a little too harshly, making Nicole wince. "Let's go"

Dolls, the silent listener finally makes his presence known, "you said something felt wrong, Nicole. Did you mean through the connection?"

Nicole almost jumps out of her skin from the intrusion of the moment. 

The man really should wear a bell sometimes. 

"I-uh" she stammered, recollecting herself. Nicole cleared her throat, "I honestly don't know. I never really felt anything from the connection until…"

_The kiss._

That was when she could feel it. That pull, that… _tie_. Directly into Waverly's heart. Did Waverly feel this when she was turned? The whole time? What will happen if it breaks? _When_ it breaks?

Nicole shook away her trailing thoughts. She instead focused on the feeling of Waverly Earp's lips against her own, how it has stirred this spark between the two. 

She centered her energy on it. Focused on it. 

Nicole felt something deep, _deep_ in her heart. She placed her fingers over her chest and pressed, feeling the beats thump. 

_Woah_

She saw… she _felt_ Waverly. 

Something was indeed _wrong_. 

Waverly felt distressed… alone. 

Nicole couldn't figure out what emotion to feel, excitement that she could actually tap in to the connection they shared, or dread that she was right.

Nicole ignored the voices of Dolls and Wynonna in the room trying to get her attention, asking for answers. She just kept focusing on Waverly.

_Waverly… Waverly… Waverly…_

_Wavy brunette locks, crinkled smiles, longing hazel eyes, heart of gold..._

She saw drawings… crayon, childlike. Worn wood. 

Nicole has seen these before. 

At only a glimpse she's seen them, but they are so distinguishable.

"I know where we gotta go" Nicole went out the door.

The crew then followed.

Nicole, with all her might tried to relay in her thoughts to Waverly, the only ones in her head. 

_I'm coming, Waves. I'm coming._

\--------------------------

Shae traced the crayon markings on the wall with her nail. The little stick figure was drawn in purple with a little golden crown on top, along with some light blue wings on her back. Under it had "Wavrly" scribbled near the figure's feet. 

Next to it was another stick figure with an evil grin and long locks of brown hair. Under it was written "Nonna", and next to it was another figure that was scribbled out with red crayon. It's face was mean, and under it was "Wila". 

"Interesting" Shae tsked, "a long lost sister, how _tragic_"

Shae heard the signature _poof_ behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. 

She was expecting her. 

"About time you showed your pretty little face. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't listen to reason" she drawled. 

Waverly scoffed, "emotionally manipulating me? Whispering bullshit in my ear and you thought I wouldn't think twice about coming to see you? Not to mention the whole torturing-"

Shae cut her off, turning around to face the young vampire, "and why did you? Meeting me here in this… emotionally charged tree house? Quite the decoration you have here" she gestured towards the drawings on the wall. 

“What do you want from me, Shae? Why did you have me come all the way out here? All you said was you wanted to talk. So, talk. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now” Waverly growled, her anger rising at the sight of her indifferent tormentor. 

Shae grinned devilishly, “you have always been a fiesty one, Waverly Earp. However killing me now won’t solve your biggest problem yet”

The younger vampire clenched her fists, “right now, the only problem I’m seeing is _you_”

“Yes, yes revenge is fresh on the mind, we all know” Shae rolled her eyes and took a step, “your problem is that my deranged ‘mother’ is now plotting something _big_, and it is something we _both_ should worry about”

Waverly let out a humorless chuckle, "what, some diabolical weapon that will destroy the world? Been there, done that. We'll stop her like we always. Cause that’s what we _do._" she took a threatening step forward. "Just like _I'm_ here to stop _you_" 

Shae looked… startled from it. Her smooth, unaffected exterior cracking. 

She raised her arms a little, taking a step back, "Waverly wait, there's more"

Waverly clenched her jaw, "more what?! More convenient lies to spout so I spare you? _Work_ with you?" She spat, a disgusting feeling hit the pit of her stomach at the thought.

"You aren't _human_, Waverly” Shae said quickly. 

Fists balled at her sides, “no _shit_ Sherlock. You are kind of the reason for that” Waverly’s voice rising. 

“No, _before_ I turned you. You were never fully human.”

Waverly frowned, “what?”

“There’s always been something different about you. You've shown a resistance to the thirst and to our connection. We've been trying to control you ever since, but… it's slipping. Becoming harder and harder. It's unlike anything we've seen" Shae said with a sort of awe. 

Waverly clenched her fists, but Shae continued her monologue. 

"Not even I could glamor you before we turned you. I should have known" she shook her head, deep in thought. 

Waverly had enough, "what am I, then?"

Shae sighed, "I don't know"

Waverly rolled her eyes, "of course you don't. You aren’t helping your case."

"My 'mother' went to go find out. I've been… cast out in a way. Ever since Nicole escaped the beatings increased, she shut me out”

Waverly scoffed, appalled, “am I supposed to feel sorry for you?”

“I am not asking for pity,” Shae sneered, “I am here because my ‘mother’ needs to be stopped. She has something planned that is in both of our interests to stop it. You need me”

The younger vampire’s anger flared, “this is a poor excuse for me to spare you. Your mother is coming for me? Cool, who isn’t? We’ll deal with her when the time comes. Right now, I’m _done_ talking. I’m done taking shit from shit tickets like you”

Shae’s eyes widened, “Waverly, I wouldn’t. You don’t know what will happen if I were to perish”

Waverly wasn’t swayed, “I’ll take my chances” 

With a flash, she grabbed Shae by the front of her dress, and threw her out of the treehouse, blasting a hole in the wall. She walked to the edge, and watched, satisfied as Shae skidded along the snow in a thud. 

“That was for Nicole, you _bitch_”

Waverly jumped down. 

\----------------------------

Nicole marched across the snow, a little out of breath, her cuts protesting all of the movement. She didn’t dare wince or slow down. She kept going, Calamity Jane strapped tight across her aching shoulders. 

She answered all the questions she could from the worrying sister and Deputy Marshal.

Nicole knew the location, the treehouse. She knew that Shae was there, and was up to something. 

Everything else she knew was based on feeling. Unfortunately, since their kisses had been hours ago, the clarity of Waverly’s condition was fading. It was something temporary, apparently. 

They kept walking, Dolls was wide eyed, searching the trees as if they were about to jump out at him, an iron grip on his side arm, and Wynonna was in the middle, eerily silent. 

Nicole wondered if Waverly could feel her searching. 

She hoped she could.

A loud crash was heard through the trees, wood shattering and falling, collapsing to the snow covered ground. 

They started running.

_I’m coming, Waverly. Please hold on..._

_Please._

\--------------------------

Waverly was all rage. Every blow she attempted had every bit of pain Shae caused latched on to it. She landed some, missed the others.

Waverly was no expert in hand-to-hand combat. She only had a few sparring sessions with Wynonna and Dolls. It has only been a couple of months since they were thrown into this supernatural hell-hole, so they rarely had time to train Waverly properly, despite her insistence. Always one thing after another. 

Shae had hundreds of years of experience and knowledge on her. 

And it was showing. 

Shae was cool, calculated, almost knew Waverly’s next move before she even made it. Each punch or kick she landed, it was almost as if it was never made in the first place, and boy did it piss her off even more. She wanted Shae to _suffer_, to react, to flinch in pain. To _bleed_. 

“Fight back!” Waverly seethed in between an attempted grab.

She didn’t. She was waiting for that enraged blow that would give her an opening. 

Waverly lunged forward, attempting to tackle the evading vampire, but she was only met with a mouth full of snow and dirt. Before she could even react, Shae was on her. Waverly was flipped over and had unsheathed fangs inches from her face. 

“Give it up, Waverly. You’re nothing without me, you won’t _win_” Shae grunted out, still dodging. "You are too emotional, too naive. You will _die_ if you face her alone"

A shot in the distance. Waverly heard it clip on Shae’s shoulder, blood spurting out. Shae cried out, not from pain, but anger. 

Wynonna shouted some expletives from behind, but what really gathered Waverly’s attention was a flash of red, tackling an unobserving Shae to the ground. Waverly was pulled by her top, questioning, worried hands examined Waverly’s face, looking for injuries. 

But she was only looking for Nicole. 

Nicole, who was now straddling Shae with a blank look in her eye, her stake raised. Without hesitation, Nicole plunged it down.

All she heard was the pounding of her own heart. She saw Shae’s eyes widen as it pierced the caramel skin. Hands circled hers, but she pushed through. The only thought she had was to protect and save Waverly. 

_Waverly… Waverly… Waverly…_

The stake pierced Shae’s heart. 

Shae exploded into ash. 

Nicole was so focused on saving Waverly, _protecting_ her that she neglected her own revenge. 

Shae is dead. 

There was no… long drawn out speech about how she hurt her, how she will never deserve happiness, some sort of satisfying word collection that would help her on her journey for recovery.

But there was nothing, just… silence. Maybe a faint wind that brushed against her ears. 

It pissed her off. 

Shae’s mocking, venomous voice rang in her ears, along with a high pitched ring. 

Her own breaths echoing in her ears. 

Nicole’s body moved. The stake in her hands almost cracked from the grip. 

She had spent countless nights dreaming of this day, how she was going to make Shae beg for mercy, to answer for her crimes. 

But there were no words, no revelations. Only ash. The end of Nicole’s stake hit the pile, stabbing the dirt. Flashes of all the pain and anguish Shae had left behind was in that strike. 

All the _lies._

_Stab._

Chase. 

_Stab._

The hot knife hitting her skin, scarring her body for life.

_Stab._

That menacing… mocking glee that was on her face everytime Nicole screamed.

_Stab._

Waverly, what she did to the woman she…

_Stab._

_Crack!_

Nicole looked down at the stake that was now cracked in half, the splinters pierced her skin. Blood was already starting to pool.

She reared her head and _roared_, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. 

It was just… too much.

It was not _fair_ how Shae could cause so much pain and destruction in her wake, and Nicole will never have retribution.

Large hands cupped her shoulders and shook slightly. There were shouts, but Nicole couldn’t make it out. Her vision was blurry. There was someone in front of her, the owner of said hands, trying to gather her attention. 

“Huh?” Nicole barely heard her own voice, but the ringing in her ears started to dim. 

Another shake of her shoulders, “Nicole!” 

Her vision was clearing, coming back to reality. The person in front of her was Dolls, with a dreaded expression on his face. 

“What?” her voice wavered. 

Dolls tilted his chin to his right, looking over his shoulder. Nicole followed. 

Waverly was lying in the cold ground, and Wynonna was bent over her, shaking her and crying her name. 

Waverly wasn’t responding. 

Off in the distance, far from the sight of the three unassuming humans stood Constance Clootie, watching. 

A slow, victorious smile stretched along her lips. 

\---------------------

Waverly initially drowned in black and silence. Strange, how in the past few months she had spent a lot of time in this empty abyss. The only thing she could really hear were the echoes of her thoughts. 

She would call out, and never hear anything back. Eventually she would return to reality, with worried faces staring back at her, telling her she did something catastrophic. 

So Waverly waited. Allowed herself to blink in the darkness. 

The last thing she remembered was Nicole hunched over Shae, and that’s when she ended up there. 

What could have possibly happened to have her end up here? 

Waverly felt… fine? There was no gnawing hunger or anything of the sort. 

She sighed deeply, trying not to obsess over anything. She learned quickly that obsessing over any specific thought over a long period of time had her almost descending to madness. So she did the only thing she could at the moment. 

She meditated, keeping her mind clear. 

In, out. 

Deep breaths. Let everything wash away. 

In, out. 

_Nicole_

In, out. 

Soft smiles. Brown pools. Dimples. 

In, out. 

Warmth.

In, out. 

“Waverly?” a voice called. 

Waverly’s eyes shot open, searching. 

The black was gone. She was sitting in tall grass that would reach up to her ankles. Around her were various tall trees, lush with leaves. They were surrounded by different vegetation, mostly with bushes with colorful flowers blooming. The air was clear and airomatic. 

It was beautiful, peaceful. Untouched by man.

_Warm._

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

“Waverly!" The voice called again, but it was more familiar… more like-

"Nicole!" Waverly shot up from her spot in the grass and followed the sound of the voice. It led her through a barrier of vines and bushes that she had to sift through. 

Once she reached the other side, there was another clearing of grass, much like the area she was at before. In the middle was a tattered, bloodied Nicole. 

Not moving. 

"Nicole!" Waverly shrieked, rushing to her side. 

She put Nicole's face in between her palms, turning her head to look at her. The skin was _cold_, eyes shut and lips blue. 

"Nicole…?" she patted Nicole's cheek, seeing if the woman would stir. 

Not even a twitch. She couldn’t hear a pulse.

She slid her fingers down to her neck to check for it instead, but stopped when she felt a puncture wound, right where the vein would be. Waverly gasped as she rolled Nicole’s head to the side, seeing two distinct wounds there, no blood coming out. 

Nicole was bled dry. 

"No…"

_Did I…_

Waverly screamed. She couldn't have…

Her whole world felt like cracking. 

Missed opportunity. Missed life. 

Missed… love. 

She gripped the tattered clothes and pled to some sort of deity that this was some sort of cruel, sick joke. That this wasn’t real. 

Nicole can’t be… 

Was this some figment Shae created? Her mother?

“Waverly?” a deeper voice called. She didn’t want to look up. 

_No more…_

“Waverly.” 

“No!” she shouted back, still hunched over Nicole, leaning into the fading scent. 

Then it was gone. Nicole’s body was gone, disappeared, every trace of it. Even the grass didn't have an indention. 

“What-” Waverly felt the grass, finding no trace of Nicole there. 

“Waverly Earp” the deep voice returned, right in front of her. 

Waverly shrieked and shot back, landing on her bottom. Before her stood a short brunette haired man with piercing blue eyes and a soft, regretful expression. 

He had this… aura around him so bright it seemed as if he was glowing. 

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where's Nicole?!" Waverly said all at once, breathing rapidly in fear. 

"Nicole is not here" the man said softly, not moving from his spot, "this place has a habit of showing your worst fears" he put a hand on his chest. "My name is Julian" 

"Is Nicole…" a tear fell. 

Julian nodded, "Nicole is okay."

Waverly let out a sob of relief. 

Julian took a step towards her, holding out a hand to help her up, "come, child. We have much to discuss"

Waverly glared at him suspiciously, but he didn't budge, as if he expected it. 

Every fiber of her being screamed at her to not trust this man in front of her. 

But there was something else there, something in his eyes that had her mistrust in him falter. Then again, he may be the only ticket out of there. The only way she will gather answers. 

Waverly sighed, and took the hand that was offered. 

She brushed off the lingering grass from her jeans as she stood. 

Julian gave her a soft smile, "Waverly, welcome to The Garden"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly welcome the torches and pitchforks at this point. 
> 
> Waverly has gotta go on a spiritual journey. 
> 
> Nicole will go on a journey of her own. 
> 
> Love you guys, stay safe. 
> 
> Find me on twitter at @doriangrath. 
> 
> You'll find updates and fuckery there.


	21. Do You Believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello!
> 
> This chapter was Hell for me!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Cause I just opened a whole fuckin can of worms with this one!
> 
> Think you'll like the ending to this one. 
> 
> It is now 2am here, and i am TIRED. 
> 
> I have cried TWICE while typing this fuckin chapter. 
> 
> GOODNIGHT. 
> 
> But also Enjoy and I love you.

Wynonna's grip tightened over her crossed arms as the black SUV neared the front of the homestead. This "scientist" that was being delivered was obviously trusted by Dolls, but Wynonna had to quickly learn these past few months that not everyone is what they seem. 

Once the car crossed the barrier without trouble, the Earp allowed herself to let out the breath she was holding in, but the grip stayed. 

She watched Dolls and a scrawny, curly haired kid unpack an unnecessary amount of bags from the trunk. His mouth moved a mile a minute with an over eager grin on his face, and Dolls looked a little more than annoyed. 

The Deputy Marshall carried about 8 bags like some sort of pack mule, and Jeremy only carried a little draw-string bag on his shoulders. The trunk slammed shut, and the kid fumbled over his feet, out stretching his hand when he first saw the Earp on the front porch. 

"Hi! I'm Jeremy! I'm here to solve the dead-but-not-dead vampire situation!" He said a little too cheery. 

Wynonna didn't move. Her jaw tightened. 

Somehow, some way, with the 8 bags Dolls was carrying was able to smack this Jeremy upside the head, hard enough he fell forward a little. 

She was ready to punch him in addition to the smack, but Dolls shot her a warning glare. 

Jeremy formed an "o" on with his lips, dawning realization, "you're the sister! Sorry I am behind on my sensitivity training. Um. Lots of time away from people, but lots of science to do! Always have-" 

Dolls cut him off, "Jeremy, inside. Now" his voice filled with frustration. 

"Right! Shutting up. I'll go get set up" Jeremy said before retreating to the front door. 

Wynonna pointed towards the front door with her thumb, "_that's_ who Black Badge sent?"

Dolls sighed, “Black Badge didn’t send anyone. This was a favor”

The Earp frowned in question. 

Dolls paused, seemingly unaffected by the weight of the 8 bags he had strapped to him, “Black Badge doesn’t know about Waverly at all”

\--------------------------

“So… where exactly is The Garden?” Waverly asked after a bit of silence. Julian had asked her to walk with him, seemingly to nowhere due to the leisurely pace they were going. 

"The Garden is everywhere and nowhere. Here and not" 

Waverly fought an eye roll with his non-answer, "so you _don't_ know"

Julian chuckled, eyes crinkling in a familiar way, "where The Garden is, is unimportant. What is important is what you are here to learn"

Waverly stopped, "and what is that?"

Julian's eyes turned sad, "In due time"

Then everything went black.

\-----------------------

Jeremy removed the earpieces from the stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck with a sigh. 

“Well, she has no heartbeat, _obviously_, being a vampire and all. It seems all bodily functions have stopped entirely. I don’t know about brain activity... if I could _just_ have access to the lab-”

Dolls interrupted him with hard eyes, “absolutely not, this is off the record”

Jeremy frowned, “but… Why? Why the secrecy?”

“Because Black Badge sent me here to get rid of the vampire problem. If they knew about Waverly…” he trailed off, and all the living bodies in the room stiffened at the realization. “They just can’t, okay?”

Dolls knew he was breaking direct orders, protocol, committing treason, whatever bad thing was included in this list by not telling Black Badge about Waverly. A few months ago, before he met the Earps, his past self would have turned himself in and put the noose around his neck himself. 

But now…

Everything just felt more confusing by the day. 

And now _this_. 

Some days he wishes he could still be in the Army, times were simpler then. 

Then he would hear a sarcastic quip and cackle from Wynonna, then chastise himself for thinking such a thing, fighting a smile. 

Crazy how things change.

Jeremy spoke, “well, she is dead, but she was already dead, because, you know, vampire and all. However, the only sign of a dead vampire is them turning into ash, and we see Waverly here still intact so…”

“So?” Wynonna growled impatiently behind him, he jumped a little. She has been a little intimidating to him ever since his arrival, throwing vague threats to mutilate him if he didn’t figure out what was going on with her baby sister. 

“So…” he answered, “she could be in some sort of… vampire coma of some sorts. You said you killed the vampire that turned her?” he looked between Wynonna and Dolls.

Nicole, who hadn’t spoken a word since Waverly fell like she did, spoke up, “I did” she whispered. Her eyes were tired and stuck on Waverly’s still body on the bed. Hand interlocked with limp fingers. 

Jeremy opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened again, trying to find the right words, “you… do know if you kill a vampire that’s turned another, they both die, right?”

Those were the wrong words. 

A lot of things happened at once. 

Wynonna lunged at him, Dolls had already calculated that move and held her back, demanding him to explain further, and Nicole didn’t even move. Her face just darkened.

While Jeremy tried his best with a scattered, blubbered explanation, Nicole memorized the soft and sharp lines of Waverly's face. 

She was shut down. _Broken_. She did this. She is the reason Waverly Earp is in this state, possibly never to wake again. How dare she love another, only to be taken from her again. 

It’s almost unfair how it was her fault yet again this time. 

“You didn’t know, did you?” Wynonna's voice was as broken as Nicole's heart felt. 

Nicole slowly shook her head, feeling heavy. There were a lot of things she didn't know, one being how much more she could take of this. 

Shae never told her, and it's not like she had a casual conversation with any other vampire, or seen it happen before her. Perhaps her kill count was higher than she expected, maybe she killed sires in her time, like some sort of chain reaction?

Instead of the feeling of pride at that revelation, Nicole only felt sick to her stomach. How many of them were like Waverly? Those who didn't have a choice? Those who didn't have a chance?

Nicole ran her thumb over Waverly's cold knuckles. She hadn't let go since they laid her down in her own bed. 

The hunter thought about how not too long ago, their positions were switched, Waverly the one unsure if Nicole would make it. A static churning in her gut that never went away, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself. Waverly never left her bedside, never stopped holding her hand beside that hospital bed, and Nicole be damned if she didn't provide that same support. 

She’d be damned if Waverly woke up and Nicole wasn’t there, ready to tell her how she felt. 

Which was… she didn’t know. What was there to tell? What was there to feel since Shae is gone, since this connection is severed?

…_Shae_. 

Now that chapter was officially over, but Nicole felt nothing but empty. There was no… gratifying satisfaction, no fanfare, no parades. 

Just empty. 

There was only one thing one thing on her mind, a woman she pushed away before Shae finally met the end of her brother’s stake. Long, sleepless nights of fighting and fighting, yet Nicole has never felt more tired in her life. 

She just wants Waverly to wake up. 

To see that crinkled smile again, maybe she could start feeling something other than this void that seemed to only deepen as time went on. 

There were so many things she wanted to say. Maybe if there were less people in the room. 

Wynonna broke the heavy silence, “so, what now?”

Jeremy shrugged a little too hard, “I am going to run some more tests. But for now, all we can do is wait”

Everyone sighed and went to do their own thing. 

Nicole stayed put, gripping the cold hand tighter. 

_I’m here, Waves._

Just like she was there for her. 

\---------------------------------

Julian was nowhere to be found. This place kept placing her in situations she was forced to watch. 

Waverly created her own chant to remind herself that she was in this mystical land that was not real, and it was trying to play tricks on her. She repeated it in her head, 

_It’s just showing your worst fears… None of this is real..._

But boy did it feel, sound, smell, and taste real. 

She wondered if this Garden was Hell, if she truly was dead after all, or in an elaborate dream.

It knew exactly how to get under her skin. It knew Nicole’s screams, Wynonna’s scolding, Willa’s torture, and worst of all, Shae’s sinfully stretched grin when she performed a specific act of torment on Nicole, reliving one of Waverly’s biggest regrets. 

Waverly would be unable to move, perched in darkness as she saw Shae re-do all the wounds to Nicole with absolute glee. They hadn’t talked about what Shae did exactly, but this place had a great imagination. No matter how loud Waverly tried to scream, how it burned her throat, no sound would come out. 

But Shae would look at her, right in the eyes.

And that grin would only grow wider. 

“What do you want from me?!” she would scream in the dark. 

Nothing answered.

Nothing. 

\---------------------

Dolls opened his government issued laptop, dreading the report he is going to have to botch this time. Shae is dead, he can happily report that, but everything else has to be vague and fabricated. Before, Black Badge seemed to get restless with his vague reports, his lack of results. His superiors even threatened to pull him out. He couldn’t have that. 

Shae’s demise was somewhat of a godsend. A notorious vampire, responsible for thousands of human lives, perhaps turned hundreds of vampires herself. Her death could mean a breakthrough in this never ending war. He stared at the response to his report with a frown. 

_Report: Shae Pressman/Clootie deceased._

_Acknowledged._

_New Orders:_

_Report Subject’s Location: Waverly Earp._

What?

Why would Black Badge demand her location?

He never gave Black Badge intel that Waverly was a vampire, or even a part of the team, per Wynonna’s request. 

_What is going on?_

Dolls reported back quickly:

_Report of Subject: Waverly Earp._

_Location: Unknown._

A deep, unsettling drop fell in his stomach. He just dug himself deeper in this hole. 

A throat cleared in front of him. Dolls quickly shut his laptop and met his eyes with a very hesitant looking Jeremy. 

"Yes, Jeremy?" Dolls inquired, voice flat.

Jeremy fiddled with his fingers, "you didn't know about what happens to vampires who are turned once their sires are killed” he said, it wasn’t a question. 

“No.” Dolls said simply. 

“Black Badge… didn’t tell you?” Jeremy said cautiously.

“No. Lucado gave me all they have. Most of the intel we had was lost in the fires a couple of years ago, you _know_ this" Dolls had a hint of frustration in his voice. "Most of the Intel we _do_ have is through Waverly's research. Which is… minimal”

Jeremy took a deep breath, and continued to fidget with his hands, weight switching between feet. 

Dolls was losing patience, “what is this about, Jeremy?” 

Jeremy hesitated, “Black Badge had all that data backed up already. See?" He pulled out his phone and did a couple of taps before handing the phone to Dolls. 

Jeremy wasn't lying. There it all was, locked in a database for easy access: weaknesses, strengths, abilities, how to defeat them, origins, all sorts of information. 

Why would Black Badge hide this from him? His literal purpose in Purgatory is to rid the vampire threat. This would have saved so much time… energy… 

He looked to Jeremy and gestured to the seat across the table, "tell me everything you know"

\----------------

Waverly was getting tired. 

On a cellular level. 

The taunting images grew more intense. Sometimes she would see Wynonna, with a big grin on her face, greeting her as if it had been years since they've seen each other. Waverly would try to run to her, but her body would stay put. Instead, a copied image of herself would meet her sister instead, though the copied image didn't share the same gleeful expression she wore. 

It was hungry, predatory. 

Waverly turned away as the copied version of herself drained her sister dry for what it felt like the 100th time. 

The Garden's message was clear as the scene replayed, but instead of Wynonna, Nicole stood in that same spot. 

Her greatest fear is herself. 

The fear of losing control. 

Of killing those she loved. 

It was inevitable. 

Then the world fell away again. 

Waverly waited. 

She thought of Nicole. 

\----------------------

Nicole took a silent sigh of relief once Wynonna was called downstairs by Dolls. Not that she minded the older sister’s company… well a little bit. Wynonna didn’t let any drastic situation keep her from making tall and ginger jokes at the hunter’s expense. Nicole just wanted a moment alone to just take a breath. 

Waverly’s hand felt colder the longer she laid in her bed. Nicole tried not to let her heart break from it, but every minute Waverly wasn’t awake, she just felt more dread. 

Guilt, mainly. 

It was quite overwhelming. 

The fact that Waverly was not a pile of ash gave Nicole a bit of hope that someday she will wake up, those hazel eyes will peer in and have her heart skipping again. 

“I’m here, Waverly. Come back to us, please”

_To me._

The room felt too silent, too heavy so she pulled out her headphones to fill it out. 

She stopped when she looked at Waverly. Maybe she would like to hear it too?

Maybe she could somehow hear whatever is going on around her?

Nicole scrolled through her Spotify mindlessly, hitting a daily playlist. 

A more mellow, trippy tune came and Nicole recognized it immediately as Incubus. Her and her brother would often blast the band in the car when they had their spontaneous road trips. Their mixed sounds of rock, funk and electro was always a mixture Chase would geek out about. Before she even knew it, she was signing along softly while staring at a crack in the wall. 

_Maybe ever and none, I forget about the pain_

It’s been a while since she could forget about pain, the last time Nicole’s heart felt warm was when her and Waverly were sitting on her bed, talking about Chase and how a life would be with him still around. 

It meant so much. 

_Somebody bending light comes along, the flowers lead toward the sun_

Nicole stopped singing along and looked at Waverly. She knew just who that somebody was in her life. Everytime that half mooned smile spread across her face, her world only burned a little brighter.

_Some people fall in love and touch the sky..._

Nicole felt like she could when Waverly was around, so elated to the point it hurt sometimes. A wonderful ache she had. One that still hasn’t gone away, one that still burned brightly under all of the despair and pain she carried for so long, one where she felt like she could fly, could sing, one where she could finally be free. 

_Some people fall in love and find quicksand_

At the same time, Nicole felt like she was drowning in it. Slowly, but surely it would consume her whole, but the scary part about it, was there was no place she’d rather be, but that’s how love is, right?

_I hover somewhere in between, I swear, I can’t make up my mind_

Though Nicole’s mind was already made up, or rather, her heart made up her mind for her. 

She was unambiguously, unequivocally, unmistakingly, downright in love with Waverly Earp. 

And the thought didn’t scare her anymore. 

Her heart jumped to her throat, and she took a shaky breath, the song currently playing on her phone unimportant. 

She took Waverly’s hand to her lips and pressed softly, holding back the sting in her tear filled eyes. 

“You have to come back to me, Waverly. You _have_ to.” she whispered shakily against chilly skin. 

“Because I love you”

\-----------------------------

Waverly heard it.

A faint whisper. 

But she knew. 

In front of her, the clone Waverly was feeding Nicole hungrily without remorse. Nicole just stood there. 

"No!" Her words finally carried, the copy of her paused.

Waverly used all her strength and moved. 

No more. 

Not this time. 

She pulled her clone off. 

It thud against the dark ground before dissipating into dust. 

Then the world followed.

There was a deep ache in her back. Something trying to break free.

\-----------------------------

Dolls was silent as he read the database of vampire information thoroughly. He knew that Black Badge was secretive but this was on another level. 

He learned that the origin of vampires started with the Clootie family after all. In the reports Lucado gave him, Shae Clootie and Constance Clootie were known assailants, rumored to be ancient vampires. 

But there was another Clootie, a first name wasn’t found for that one, or a location. 

He continued to scroll, at the end there was a folder named “Operation: Silver Cross”

Their mission was to eliminate the first vampire. The first one that was cursed. 

To kill _all_ vampires. 

To get rid of the threat once and for all.

They called the phenomenon the _Cleanse_

But the stand still in the operation was because they didn’t know the assailant’s name and location. 

_Why wasn’t I informed?_

_About any of this?_

Maybe he could have saved Waverly. 

He looked up with a grim expression on his face, and Wynonna met his eyes with a furrowed brow. 

“How is it that Waverly is not turned into ash right now?” Dolls asked Jeremy. 

Jeremy sighed, deep in thought, “it’s possible… she was something else before she was turned, kind of like a hybrid”

“And?” Wynonna asked impatiently, leaning against the counter. “Is she going to wake up? Is she stuck like this forever?”

The scientist shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t have any tests like that to see what she truly is. All we can do is wait and hope she pulls through” he said with a sad attempt at a reassuring smile. 

\------------------------

_”Do you see?”_

“What?” Waverly questioned the whispers in the dark. 

Julian finally appeared in front of her. The rest of the beautiful foliage she saw before followed behind him like a sheet being pulled over a bed. 

"It's time, Waverly" Julian held out his hand. 

Waverly looked at it sceptically, "how do I know this isn't another trick?" Her anger flared, "do you have _any_ idea what I've been through?!"

Julian withdrew with a somber look on his face, "I know. I have done all I could to keep you safe from the Garden's tricks, but I have exhausted all my chances here. But…" he looked around to see if they were truly alone, "there is something you need to see" he held out his hand once again. 

Waverly hesitated.

"Please" 

She sighed, before reaching out the vampire said, "I will kick your ass if this is a trick"

He grinned fondly, the familiar smile lines showing once again, "I know"

"Good" 

Their hands met, and the world went black again. 

Except this time she wasn't suspended in it for long. 

A thick hazy vision appeared. 

Before her were two people cuddled close to each other on an ivory covered bench. Both had tear-stained cheeks, holding a bundle in both their arms. 

Both of them looked so… _familiar_. The chestnut haired man, with the hazel eyed woman holding each other close. Waverly frowned. 

The blonde haired woman lifted her head between soft sobs, "you can't go, my love. Waverly will need her father" she pleaded. 

_What?_

The man sighed, "you know it is out of my control. If I defy Their orders again, the consequences will be more dire than it already is, Michelle"

Waverly gasped, no wonder the woman looked so familiar, "Momma?" she whispered. 

She took a step closer to examine the couple. They didn't acknowledge her existence. From this angle she could see what was wrapped in the bundle, a freshly born baby with a tuft of light brown hair, sleeping soundly. 

The man handed over the baby to her mother, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I will always be watching, my love" he said before pressing his lips softly to Michelle's forehead. 

He then grazed a thumb tenderly on the baby's forehead, "until we meet again, my child" 

With that, the man stood tall, before two, long beautiful white wings sprung from his back. He crouched before his wings did one single flap, and then he was off. Springing into the sunlight, with her mother calling out his name. 

"JULIAN!"

Waverly fell back in shock. 

\--------------------

Wynonna drug her feet up the stairs, her shoulders felt like a truck was just nesting there, weighing her down. After her talk with Dolls, it felt like the world kept throwing boulder after boulder at them. There was just no fucking break. 

The Earp rounded the corner, and her heart warmed at the sight. 

Nicole had her head bent to the side in a soft slumber in the cushy chair next to Waverly's bed. 

The hunter's hand was stretched over the space between the bed and the chair, still holding on. 

Wynonna went to the other side, and bent down on one knee, taking the free hand. 

_It's cold._

The Earp looked at Nicole across the bed, taking note of how the visible bandages on her head and arms were withered and dirty. 

They needed to be changed. 

The idiot wasn't taking care of herself. 

She turned to Waverly, "the fool's got it bad for you, babygirl" Wynonna chuckled. "She hasn't left your side, not once.” she leaned in closer, and whispered conspiratorially, “I'm starting to like her, but don't tell her I said that" 

Wynonna heard a soft breath. She looked up to see the red-head's lips quirked in a smile. 

She continued, but louder now so Nicole could definitely hear it, "and if she hurts you I will shove that cool-as-shit crossbow so far up her ass I'll use it as a silencer"

Nicole's laugh was genuine, "sure Earp, if you can even reach" she mumbled with a sleep coated voice. 

The Earp cackled, "yeah let me just get a step stool, gigantor"

They laughed together from the light hearted banter. Nicole really did see her brother in her, and it was a bittersweet feeling indeed. 

"Waverly would kill you if she saw you weren't taking care of yourself, Haught Sauce" Wynonna sighed, gesturing at the bandages.

"Yeah well, I'm not leaving her side"

Wynonna groaned and rolled her eyes, "god you're as stubborn as her. I'll go get your shit, you better change them when I get back"

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Yes _mother_"

The heir promptly flipped her off before heading to the bathroom to grab the supplies needed. 

She reached the sink and paused, wondering just how the hell she was going to tell Haught just how connected her family was to Black Badge. 

\----------------------

Waverly was catapulted into another vision, leaving her no time to react to whatever bombshell that was she just witnessed. The vision's message seemed clear as day. 

Ward Earp is not her father. Julian is. 

Julian who can sprout wings and fly off willy nilly. 

Who left her and her mother on that bench, screaming his name. 

_Cue in Maury Povich..._

But what is she even supposed to believe anymore? 

Shae liked to play mind games, why should this be any different? 

Waverly rubbed her eyes and focused on the next one.

Julian was kneeling before an elaborate throne, with stretched gold wings on the side, much bigger than Julian's were. It had a red plush seat, and on that seat was a tall figure covered in a black cloak and hood. Though Waverly couldn't see their face, she could tell they weren't impressed. 

“Head Keeper,” Julian started with his head still bowed, “it is _imperitive_ that we stop Nicole Haught from killing Shae Clootie”

The figure leaned forward, agitated, “I find it rather unsettling how you need to be continually reminded that we do _not_ interfere in such trivial matters. You have already lost your Earth privileges once you birthed that hybrid child” they spat. Their voice was deep and demanding, it shook Waverly to the bone. 

Julian looked up, “but she doesn't know what she is! I have made sure of that, just like you asked. She lived with Ward as a human all her life!”

“Yet she was still turned”

“Against her will! She had no choice in the matter” Julian defended. 

There was a long drawn out pause. Both of them breathed frustrated huffs. 

Waverly’s stomach dropped. 

The Head Keeper leaned back in the throne, legs crossed, “Waverly Earp will fall just like any vampire who’s sire meets the end of a stake. She still has evil in her veins, why would you go to such great lengths to save a lost cause?”

“She is my _daughter_! And is still half-angel” Julian seethed, rising up from his kneeling position. Immediately two guards with similar looking cloaks and hoods held out their pole-axes against Julian’s neck. 

“No!” Waverly reached out before thinking. She quickly retracted her hand, reminding herself this is just a vision quest.

Julian continued, “a daughter I _know_ is still good! Who continues to fight for what’s right! I’ve _seen_ it!”

“You’ve been watching me?” Waverly breathed. 

“Your _daughter_ killed a man in cold blood” the Head Keeper raised their voice. 

_Champ…_ her heart sank at the memory. How good it felt to drain him dry...

“She had no control over herself!” Julian bit back. 

“What if I lose control again?” Waverly whispered. 

It seemed the hooded figure had the same thought. 

“And who's to say she won’t lose control again, Julian? Your daughter deserves to meet her inevitable fate, just like the rest of them”

Julian dropped to his knees. His head fell in defeat, "please" he whispered. 

The Head Keeper shifted in their seat. 

"There will be a price to pay”

“There always is” Waverly and Julian said at the same time. 

The Head Keeper sat up in their seat, tilting their head up. Some light shined into the darkened face. Waverly could see their lips as they spoke, “Waverly Earp will here on out be immune to the Cleanse. Once Shae Clootie has fallen, she will be brought to The Garden and granted her angelic abilities"

Julian sighed in relief, "thank you"

"The price will be that Waverly will remain a vampire for the rest of her days. Half vampire, half angel. Dark and light in one soul. She will use these tools to fight for the good of humanity, and may only feed on the willing"

Julian nodded, "yes, Head Keeper" 

"If she were to lose control again, to take another innocent life, she will be brought here once more to live a fate worse than death"

Waverly gulped. 

"Understood. I will guide her through once she arrives. Is that all, Head Keeper?" 

Waverly could faintly see the Keeper's lips stretch into a grin, 

"No. Now, I take your wings"

The two guards dropped their pole axes, one guard holding each arm. 

“No!” Waverly shrieked. 

Julian began to struggle, “you already claimed your price with Waverly! Why are you doing this?!”

The Head Keeper chuckled darkly, “because when you trifle with the laws of Nature, the price is steep”

Two more guards appeared behind him, tearing his shirt in half. 

“Please! You’ve already taken Michelle and Waverly from me! This is all I have left” Julian begged. 

“Then perhaps this time, you will learn your lesson”

The Head Keeper held out their hand, and the ground shook. 

Julian’s wings sprouted from his back, and Waverly couldn’t help but gasp seeing them again. Then dread settled in as she watched the guards behind him start to pull. 

The last thing she heard before the vision was pulled away was her father’s screams ringing in her ear, and the sounds of flesh ripping. 

\------------------------------------

Waverly stood, silent. 

Her mind buzzed, but she was unable to find words in her mind. She waited in darkness and silence, awaiting whatever curveball was about to hit her next. 

_Angel._

Waverly was an angel.

Or… Half-angel

Julian sacrificed his wings… for her, and she never met him. 

The vampire was _exhausted_ beyond belief, and her back _ached_ for some reason. She sat down, and placed her palms into her eyes. 

She waited. 

And waited. 

…

And Waited. 

…

"Waverly"

She sighed, slumping a little deeper into her hands. Boy is she tired.

She dropped her hands to her lap and looked at Julian, eyes stinging. 

"I'm so sorry," he said. 

"You're my father." Waverly stated, trying to wrap her head around it. 

There was a pause, he looked down at his feet, "yes" 

"Who is an angel" 

Julian sighed, _"was"_

Waverly jumped up, "what?!"

He couldn't meet her eyes, "when an angel loses their wings, all their power goes with them"

Waverly's breath caught, "oh my god…"

Julian smiled sadly, looking up at her with genuine blue eyes, "a small price to pay to ensure my daughter lives"

Her feet moved before she even registered it. She almost tackled her father to the ground in a bone crushing hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

Her father was timid at first, but eventually he returned the gesture. It wasn't long until the tears fell into her own shoulder. “It’s really you” he whispered in awe. 

Waverly gave a watery chuckle, “you just realized that?”

“I have waited for so _long_ to finally meet you”

Waverly pulled back, remembering some of the vision, “you couldn’t meet me”

He shook his head, “another price to pay for leaving my post to meet your mother. But I was always there, Waverly”

“There’s just so much I want to ask you. So much I want to say...”

“I know,” the ground began to rumble, and a loud booming roar sounded off in the distance, “but I am afraid we are out of time”

Waverly panicked, “no! I just met you! Come with me instead! We can hide you, we can-”

Julian wiped a tear that was on a descent down Waverly’s cheek, stopping her rambling, “you can’t. These beings control far more than you are capable of fighting. I _must_ stay here and live out my sentence as they demand. It’s best for all our sakes if I do” he said regretfully. 

Another roar in the distance. The ground, miles away started to topple.

He looked to her, pain coating his face, “I am so _proud_ of you, Waverly. I know you are going to continue to do great things in the world. Never forget who you are”

“But how do I use my angel powers… How do I do… _anything_?!”

Julian just smiled, “you will know when the time comes”

“What kind of ominous shit is that?!” Waverly shouted. 

The crumbling grew closer, too close. 

He took her hand, “I’ll be with you. And Waverly?”

“What?” she had to yell now because of the earth falling around them. 

He smiled for the last time, “I like Nicole” 

The ground fell. 

“Dad!” Waverly screamed. 

Black. 

\--------------------------------

The first thing Waverly senses is the hint of vanilla, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. Then it was the harsh scent of whiskey, _right_ in her face. An arm was draped around her stomach, and the obnoxious snoring in her ear gave away who was snuggling up to her.

She also heard soft rising and falling of breaths, and a hand interlocked with her own. 

Waverly knew who that was. 

She fought back a smile. 

She was _home._

She was _alive._

A long, grandpa-type snore broke her reverie. 

“Nonna, you’re loud as shit” Waverly grumbled. 

The room stiffened, breathing stopped. 

“Waves?” Nicole whispered, voice suddenly alert. 

She cracked her eyes open slowly. Her vision blurry before she blinked a few times. 

Nicole was immediately at her bedside, the blanket she had on top of her fell carelessly to the ground. 

Wynonna shot up, looking desperately for movement. 

“Well, that was a kick” Waverly chuckled.

“Oh my god!” Wynonna screeched.

Nicole made somewhat of a squeal of her own before both bodies practically tackled her in glee. Waverly wiggled her arms out from under them to wrap around their torsos to pull them closer. The room was filled with watery chuckles and blubbering questions. Waverly just held them close, refusing to let go. Reveling in their warmth and scent. 

She was _home_. 

With Wynonna, and Nicole, currently crushing her in a little doggie pile. 

It wasn’t a trick. 

She _survived._

_They_ survived. 

Waverly let out a sob of relief. 

Both heads rose to look at her another time with a hint of disbelief. 

Waverly promptly wiped the tears streaming down their faces. Neither of them seemed affected by the fact that they were all pretty much cuddling together. 

It was pretty cute. Perhaps this will be blackmail later next time Nicole and Wynonna annoy each other or fight, but that doesn’t matter now. 

“I’ll go get Dolls” Wynonna shot up from her place in bed and rushed toward the door, boots thumping down the stairs as she went. Waverly will have to get on her sister for wearing shoes in her bed later.

But that doesn’t matter now. 

Nicole was looking at her like she walked out of heaven herself. Eyes blown wide and breaths quick and labored. Waverly was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. 

Nicole was _there_. 

She was _real_, now placing a palm calloused hand against her cheek. 

Waverly leaned into it, and mirrored it, feeling the soft skin call to her own hand.

“Hey” the red-head whispered. 

“Hey back” Waverly whispered in return. 

“You’re here” Nicole said in awe.

The half-angel nodded, “I am”

“After… All that” Nicole continued. 

“Yeah” Waverly somehow grinned harder.

Nicole’s grin popped those irresistible dimples, “wow” she managed to let out. 

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t kiss me-”

The vague threat was cut short by crushing lips and desperate tears hitting Waverly’s skin. 

It was… _everything_.

Nicole was _there_, and now kissing her like her life depended on it. 

Maybe it did. 

Waverly couldn’t help but kiss back in the same desperation. 

Too long she had to wait, and now it was finally here. 

Their lips parted, and the sparks returned. Maybe more intense than the time before. 

Nicole’s heart skipped, jumped, practically vibrated in her chest. Waverly heard it all. 

There was no question, no second guess here. 

Waverly was unambiguously, unequivocally, unmistakingly, downright in love with Nicole Haught. 

And there were no outside forces messing with that anymore, that she was sure of. 

Waverly felt _free._

She pulled Nicole in further. Waverly felt the hunter’s body cover more of her own as their kiss deepened. 

There was a whimper that vibrated her lips, and Waverly wanted _more_. 

Until a disgusted noise interrupted them coming from her bedroom door. 

“I leave you two alone for _two_ seconds!” Wynonna shouted at the pair. 

When they pulled away, Nicole had the deepest blush on her cheeks, looking absolutely sheepish. 

Waverly giggled at her, then looked up at Wynonna, noticing her and Dolls’ hands were clasped tightly together. It was a nice sight. 

“Waverly” Dolls gasped, showing more emotion than she has ever seen from him in her life, “you’re okay” he grinned, bright teeth lighting up his face. 

“I am” Waverly nodded. 

“How-”

“What the shit-”

“Tell me everything-”

They all spoke at once. 

Waverly put a hand up, silencing them all. She sat up with the help of Nicole, leaning against her headboard. 

“Wowzers do I got a story to tell you guys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used in the realization is from "Quicksand" by Incubus. Good shit. 
> 
> I also suggest listening to "Do You Believe" By The Cardigans, cause this is what it was kind of based off of. (The Deftones cover is in the playlist, can be found [Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=oG4YM1GITH2w-pSf1IKNtQ))
> 
> This story is so different than I originally planned I'm not gonna lie. But here we go. This is... Some shit bruh. 
> 
> Wow. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> And hope this shit ain't confusin or whatever. 
> 
> Extra brownie points if you found the Carmilla quote
> 
> Shoutout to Stingingscorpion for calling me a "stemless cherry" when I had doubts about this chapter. 
> 
> That's right, asshole, I'm calling you out. 
> 
> Feel free to cash me on that bird app or whatever. 
> 
> I'm tired, mate. 
> 
> @doriangrath


	22. Anniversary of an Uninteresting Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! 
> 
> Look who is crying again! ME!
> 
> This chapter is pretty much hurt/comfort. 
> 
> A moment for the babies. Cause they need to take a breath, and here it is. A whole chapter of it. 
> 
> The title of the chapter is from Deftones. 
> 
> Playlist found [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=8Ryd3bitR8OV3NlcpqLrCA)
> 
> Stay safe my loves.

It was silent for a while. 

Waverly told the story the best she could, leaving out the grueling parts of how the Garden would force her to watch her loved ones die in creative ways. 

She told the important parts. 

Her dad isn’t Ward, he is a former angel, banished from Earth for falling in love with her mother. 

Her throat felt tight when she explained it, the listeners in the room stiffened. Jeremy, who snuck in the room, surprisingly stayed quiet. Nicole and Wynonna sat beside her in the bed, holding her hands for support. 

After a while of reflection, Wynonna finally spoke. 

“Can I speak to my sister _alone_, please?” 

Dolls and Jeremy headed down the stairs without a word. Nicole, who didn’t move immediately, squeezed Waverly’s hand to confirm this is what she wanted too. Waverly just nodded solemnly.

So Nicole left with a sad, sympathetic smile. 

Once the door clicked shut, Wynonna pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Waverly followed, finally allowing herself to let out the emotion she had been holding in. The shock of the day was wearing off, leaving her with just this raw ache. 

Waverly just wants five minutes for shit to calm down. 

She was so wrapped up in just… _feeling_ that she didn’t realize her sister was crying too. Waverly felt the warm streams tail down her hair and neck. 

“I thought I was going to lose you, babygirl” Wynonna brokenly admitted. 

Waverly gripped her sister’s leather jacket tighter, “I thought the visions would never stop” 

Or maybe this was another vision, the rug ready to be pulled from her again. She pushed away the thought. 

Wynonna pulled away, wiping the tear that was falling down Waverly’s cheek, “the flashbacks?” she asked. 

Waverly sighed, and bowed her head, “no” she whispered. 

"Waves," she lifted up her sister's chin with her finger, "what happened?"

"A lot" Waverly hid her eyes, "things I don't know if I'm ready to talk about yet. I can't…" she trailed off, feeling a sob rise again.

"It's okay," Wynonna pulled her in, "you don't have to" she rubbed her back, "on the bright side, you're safe from that Cleanse thing, right?"

Waverly huffed, "that's not what I'm worried about, Nonna. The Garden… it seemed that it was inevitable I will screw up, _hurt_ somebody-"

"Look at me, Earp" Wynonna put determined hands on Waverly's shoulders.

"But I'm not-"

"It doesn't matter who the hell your father is, _what_ he is, angel, vampire, _whatever_ the hell. You are my _sister_, still an Earp. No matter what" 

Waverly softened, allowing some more tears stream down her cheeks. Wynonna quickly wiped them, and put their foreheads together. 

"I know you're afraid, but you're not alone. You won't fail, not with me around. I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" Waverly said weakly. 

"Cross my heart, babygirl" 

\-------------------------

"Haught? Can I talk to you?" Dolls waited at the end of the stairs. He looked hesitant. 

"Yeah, sure"

He led her to the kitchen and gestured for her to take a seat. 

"Before we start, can I see your phone?" Dolls asked.

"Uh" Nicole patted her pockets, coming up empty, "I think it's still upstairs, why?"

"Just being cautious. I have something to tell you, and I want to be sure no one can listen" 

Nicole frowned, "you think someone is bugging my phone?" 

Dolls had a long vacant look in his eye, "with Black Badge, I wouldn't put it past them"

"What's going on, Dolls?"

He took a deep breath, "when's the last time you spoke to your father?"

Nicole scoffed, "haven't spoken to that prick since I left, why?"

"And he didn't tell you _anything_ about him and the supernatural, right?" 

"No, I had to learn it all on my own"

Dolls sighed, pursing his lips and looking at his twiddling fingers. 

Nicole waited, a little impatiently. 

"I'm just going to say it. Your family has been in a long line of vampire hunters, your brother being one of them, that you know"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "yes, only men allowed. I really was the apple of my father's eye" she said, sarcastically, "what's your point?"

"I found some intel that I apparently don't have access to, that your family and Black Badge have been working together for ages, probably since the division was created" 

"Okay…?"

"Your family is the reason Black Badge knows so much about vampires"

Nicole quirked a brow, "wasn't it like… fuck all?"

Dolls' lip twitched, "_my_ intel, yes. Black Badge, no. I was told that our knowledge of vampires died in a house fire in Texas, a couple years back. Records, pictures, everything, along with… some people" 

"Who?"

He hesitated for a second, before finally answering, "your parents. It was a calculated attack"

"Oh" Nicole slumped in her chair. 

_Oh._

“There’s more. It seems that… not long after their death, Black Badge tracked you two down, and recruited Chase to keep hunting” 

“But…” Nicole began to argue, but stopped. In a way, it all started to make sense. Chase, right before she met Shae was starting to get distant, and it only amplified when Nicole took her to meet him. 

Dolls noticed her confusion, “they got to him first. When they noticed his fear of letting you into this world, they used it against him. Threatened to recruit you instead. He went great lengths to keep you safe”

“By hiding this all from me, and he _knew_ Shae was the way she is and…” she felt the sting in her eyes, tears pooling, her breaths quickening. 

Dolls tried to comfort her, “I am sure there is a reason for that-”

She quickly stood up, “I need some air” Nicole muttered before marching toward the door. 

\---------------------------------

Nicole twiddled with the broken stake in her fingers. Twisting it and rolling it around mindlessly. Her mind was full, racing and conflicted in what to _feel_. The porch swing creaked slightly, following the instinctive movements of her feet, swaying back and forth. 

She ignored the bite of the cold stinging her lungs, threatening to make her shiver. 

Nicole already knew that Chase was on to Shae, but the lengths he went to keep her out of the loop, working for Black Badge…

Nicole let out a deep breath, feeling the sting again. 

“This seat taken?” a soft, sweet voice asked in front of her.

Nicole looked up, and saw Waverly wrapped in a large topaz fluffy blanket, smiling at her. She put the stake remnants back in her pocket. 

“Oh, yeah. Of course” she scooched over to give Waverly some room. 

She sat down with a sigh, then held out a hand that still clutched the fabric, “want some blanket?” Waverly offered. 

“Yes please,” Nicole took the offer and wrapped it around her shoulder, “I’m too used to Vegas heat” she said with a shudder. 

Waverly chuckled sweetly, “says the person who came out here without grabbing a jacket… _again_” she nudged her with her elbow playfully. 

“Fair point” Nicole laughed with her. 

A cold breeze hit the air, and Nicole felt herself pulling that blanket further in, but didn’t dare enter Waverly’s personal space. Out of respect, of course. 

“I used to hate the cold,” Waverly reflected, “I would need 4 blankets to sleep, and a bonus blanket I would pull over myself" she shrugged dejectedly, "not anymore. I almost miss it”

Nicole felt her heart constrict, not knowing what to say. How does one comfort a new vampire missing the cold?

“But _you_,” she looked up at Nicole, shifting closer to where their legs touched, “you are warm” Waverly rested her head on her shoulder. 

Nicole felt a blush rise in her cheeks from the close proximity. She gripped her side of the blanket tighter. 

“Do you mind if… Could I uh...” Nicole stammered. 

_What am I, a school girl?!_

She cleared her throat, “hold you?” 

“Nicole,” Waverly giggled, “you know you don’t have to ask permission for that anymore, right? You _were_ kind of on top of me earlier”

_Right._

“I just… I wanted to make sure that, us… _this_,” Nicole paused to find the right words. She took a deep breath. “Do you feel…?”

Waverly waited patiently for her to finish that question. After Nicole looked down at her feet, brow pursed in thought, she spoke up. 

“Nic?”

“Hmm?” The hunter looked at her, once their eyes met, Waverly looked as if she might melt. 

“I don’t feel that connection anymore, if that’s what you are asking. I can’t… feel where you are or your emotions anymore…” she sighed, “I kind of miss it, being close to you in that way. But I will tell you one thing, it’s only solidified my feelings for you”

"R-really?" She grinned brightly. 

Waverly nodded, and returned the expression, eyes crinkling. 

Nicole wondered just what those feelings were, if they were as strong as hers, already ready to use the L word. 

How very U-Haul of her. 

Though she may not be scared of the way she feels, what _does_ scare her is Waverly not loving her back. 

So she didn't ask, and wrapped her free arm around her waist instead, pulling her in. Waverly let out a happy sigh, nuzzling further into her shoulder. 

Waverly felt warm too. 

Her lavender shampoo was starting to smell like home. 

A feeling she missed so much. 

Then the insecurities crept back, little voices in her head telling her how _wrong_ this was. To feel so comfortable and safe with one of _them_. 

But Waverly wasn't one of them.

Waverly was Waverly. 

And Shae was Shae, the difference too grand to measure. 

Nicole realized she was spiraling in thought. She shook her head, clearing it, and decided to fill the silent air. 

"How are you holding up?" Nicole asked. 

"Hmm?" Waverly seemed to be deep in something as well, "oh I'm okay. Well, considering my entire life is a lie, I only got to meet my real father for like, five minutes before everything went to shit" she sighed, "can he still see me out there? Is he still watching? Is he… okay?" 

"Hey," Nicole said softly, Waverly looked at her with tears rimming her eyes, "I'm sure he's okay, wherever he is"

Waverly sniffled, "he gave up his wings for _me_ and I barely even knew him" 

"But he knew _you_. Stuck up for you in the face of scary as hell hooded figures. It's what any good father _should_ do" 

"I just…" Waverly closed her eyes as a single tear fell, "I wish I could tell him 'thank you'"

Then a breeze, a soft caressing breeze that contrasted the snowy chill in the air, wafted over them. It felt nice on the skin, their hair slowly danced along with it. They both inhaled deeply.

She looked in the distance, watching that breeze waft some loose snow in the air, watching it coil and fall again slowly. 

Nicole smiled, "I think he knows" she said. 

"Yeah," Waverly agreed, then pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

Nicole's grin widened to the point it hurt, feeling that blush going as far as the tip of her ears. 

She looked at Waverly, who was also smiling brightly. The vampire brought a cool hand to cup her warm cheek, thumb swiping the skin. 

Nicole was content in staying in this moment forever, staring into those hazel eyes, watching them disappear when Waverly smiled at her. 

But then that smile faltered, a crease formed in her brow. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly frowned, “I haven’t even asked how _you_ are holding up with… You know, Shae being gone and all” 

“Oh,” Nicole’s eyes widened slightly.

Nicole, after being alone for a couple of years, was still getting used to people caring about her. 

She was still getting used to being asked if she was okay, how she was holding up.

It was nice, but frightening at the same time. 

Nicole was also used to those people leaving in some way, whether they wanted to or not. 

Maybe Waverly could be different. 

“Um,” Nicole staggered to actually answer her question. 

“You looked really deep in thought when I came out here” Waverly helped. 

Nicole sighed, “yeah I um,”

Might as well just let it out. 

“I just learned my parents died in a fire, a couple years back, because of Constance Clootie”

Sympathetic lines creased Waverly’s brow, “oh, Nicole” she brushed a red lock behind her ear. 

“It was the reason Chase went back to hunting. Black Badge _made_ him do it. Strange how things come full circle” Nicole ruefully chuckled. 

Waverly continued to swipe her thumb on Nicole’s cheek, a comforting gesture. Nicole felt herself willing to continue, Waverly’s presence helped. 

“I can’t say I care much what happened to my father, terrible as it is. He wasn’t the best person, but my mother didn’t deserve her fate, no matter how we left it off”

Waverly moved her hand to interlock it with Nicole’s, squeezing in comfort.

“She and I were close before I left. We stuck together, since my father didn’t have the time for us. The night Chase and I left, she didn’t say a word. Out of fear, disgust, I don’t know.” Nicole took a steadying breath, “now I’ll never know”

Nicole didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the contrast of the heated streams against her cold cheeks. Waverly quickly wiped them away. 

“It’s stupid” Nicole sniffled, wiping her nose on her shirt. 

“What is?” 

“I’ve hated that man for years, how he treated me, how my mother just let it happen, but I just feel… shitty I couldn’t say goodbye”

“It’s not stupid, Nic.” Waverly said firmly, “Willa and daddy were never nice to me either, but I still had that same feeling”

“Yeah?” 

Waverly nodded, full of care. 

After a beat of both of them looking off in the distance, Waverly spoke. 

“Where did you put Chase? After… Everything?” she asked cautiously. 

Nicole kept looking at the landscape, “when Chase and I left, we took our time before reaching Vegas. Did a little sightseeing, bar hopping, living out the rebellious life we always wanted” she smiled softly at the memory, “we decided to stop at a pass in the hills that had this _gorgeous_ view of a few small towns. It was dusk, so the lights were starting to come on, and the sunset looked like an abstract painting. We sat on the hood of his ‘59 Corvette Stingray and just… existed. We didn't know where we were, but we had eachother. It was where he told me for the first time in his life, he finally felt free. I felt it too. It didn’t really hit till that moment."

Tears were flowing freely now. Waverly brought her knuckles to her lips and kissed each one. 

"I spread his ashes there along that pass. He deserves to feel free" Nicole concluded. 

"You're a good sister, Nic" Waverly said softly. 

"I miss him so much" Nicole let it out, the cries that she's been holding back. 

Waverly grabbed both ends of the blanket with one hand so she could get closer. She ended up straddling Nicole's lap, wrapping her arms firmly around her and cradling her to her chest. 

“It’s okay, baby. I got you” Waverly whispered against her copper hair. 

Nicole sighed brokenly, reaching around Waverly and pulling her closer. She shut her eyes tight, losing herself into the sobs, and the curtain of Waverly’s arms around her. 

After almost two years of fighting and running… _hunting_. 

Nicole finally could feel herself let go. 

The pain, the _anger_, the regret. 

Started to fall with the tears that soaked Waverly’s shirt. 

Nicole felt… _relief_. The feeling odd, after being wrapped so tight in those emotions for so _long_.

But Waverly was there, cooing to her softly, calling her baby. Nicole realized she could get used to this feeling fairly quickly, as alien as it was.

The hunter finally pulled herself from her little cocoon and looked at the vampire cradling her. Waverly’s eyes were puffy and red, cheeks stained. Nicole’s heart clenched at the sight. She reached up and cupped Waverly’s cheek, and she nuzzled into it. 

“You okay?” Nicole asked.

Waverly smiled weakly, “just a long day for all of us”

She returned that smile, “you got that right”

Waverly shifted her leg a little, then frowned in discomfort, “Nic, your stake is kind of uncomfortable”

“Oh, sorry”

Nicole had to contort a little to pull it out. Once she did, she held it there, staring at it like it would move. 

She expected Waverly to pull away in fear, or maybe stiffen a little at the sight of the stake, like many vampires before her. 

But she _didn’t._

Instead, she ran her fingers over where the wood was split. Nicole followed the movement with her eyes.

“What happened to it?” Waverly asked. 

“I may have lost control after I killed Shae” Nicole answered sheepishly. 

Waverly’s brow creased in question. 

The redhead took a deep breath, “after I got her off of you, I just went for it. I was so _angry_ at myself for not dragging it out, for getting answers or… something I don’t know” Nicole avoided Waverly’s eyes, “I just, let out my anger on the ground, several times. Then it broke” 

She moved the stake to show her the scabbed skin on her palm. Waverly gasped, but didn’t move to inspect it, perhaps out of fear of awakening her hunger. 

Nicole kept it out of sight after that. 

“But later I realized, if I were to have done all of those dark things I was imagining, the things that kept me going in my little revenge plot, I would have been just like her, causing pain for the sake of pain. Well… again anyway” Nicole admitted regretfully. 

“I’m glad you didn’t” Waverly smirked, mindlessly brushing Nicole’s cropped hair behind her ear. 

“Me too,” Nicole smiled back. 

Something seemed to have clicked in Waverly, her eyes shifted downward, right on Nicole’s lips. She didn’t even get the question out before the girl was kissing her hastily. They both sighed, Waverly’s hands cupping her cheeks to pull her in. Nicole used her free hand to pull her in by her lower back. Their lips parted, taking more of each other in.

Then that spark, like the one when they first kissed, stronger than ever hit Nicole’s heart. She gasped along Waverly’s lips. 

“You okay?” Waverly asked, a little breathless herself. 

Nicole nodded quickly, “yeah just… Is it going to be like that every time?”

Waverly’s lips stretched in a coy smirk, “I sure hope so”

The way her voice deepened in a seductive purr sent shivers down Nicole’s spine, hitting right in between…

_Oh._

She felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks, images flooding her mind of Waverly using that tone against her ear with more suggestive phrases. 

Before she could bite her lip to stifle a reactory sound, Waverly’s own were on her once again.

This kiss had purpose. It ignited parts of her that hadn’t been tended to in so long. She found herself whimpering helplessly against Waverly’s lips, the result was a hand reaching back to the nape of her neck and gripping her hair. 

And _fuck_ she couldn’t help but groan. 

Waverly letting loose a soft moan of her own. 

Nicole had never _craved_ another sound more. 

Was it always going to be like this? 

Lord help her if Waverly touched her other places…

"Ow!" Waverly shrieked, pulling back a little.

Nicole immediately switched in a panic, trying to find the source of it. 

When she looked down, she saw the stake, the pointy end digging into Waverly's stomach. She quickly moved it.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Nicole's panic was evident. 

"Yeah, just surprised me a little" she lifted up her shirt to see the skin a little red. 

Nicole was _not_ looking at the exposed abs. 

She forced her eyes down on the offending item in her hand that was now a safe distance away. 

Nicole sighed thoughtfully, "perhaps I should get rid of it, it _is_ useless after all" 

Waverly's hand cradled hers and the stake, looking hesitant, "I have an idea, if you're open for it. A way… for you to say goodbye"

Nicole thought for a moment, but the answer came easy, "lead the way"

\------------------------

Nicole planted the shovel in the snow next to the pile of dirt. Waverly stood next to her, holding the pieces of wood in her hands. They were farther out, overlooking the homestead and the snow covered hills of Earp land. The wind was harsher there, but it was beautiful. 

Peaceful, even.

Waverly couldn't have thought of a nicer spot. 

Nicole, now wearing her leather jacket to battle the cold, walked over to her, a hand held out. Waverly delicately placed the broken wood in her gloved palms.

“Thanks” she whispered, before turning to the freshly dug hole, and getting on her knees. She studied it, rolled it around in her fingers for the last time before placing it in. Nicole let out a breath. 

Waverly waited patiently a few feet behind her. Offering silent comfort to the woman. She was still, but the vampire could see the tension rising in her shoulders. 

Then she rose with a grunt, seemingly still uncomfortable with the wounds that plagued her body. Waverly craved to help her, to coddle her, but decided against it. 

Without word, the hunter took the shovel, and started filling it back up, dirt covering the last symbolic piece of Nicole’s journey. Once it was filled, she gave the mound a few pats with the back of the shovel to flatten the ground, dropped the shovel and stood close to Waverly. 

Nicole had a blank expression on her face, staring at the freshly disturbed terrain. 

She struggled with finding something to say, maybe to ease the thick air, but she came up empty. Instead, she traced a finger along Nicole’s clenched fist. 

Nicole let out a breath, the tension escaping. 

The fist slowly began to unclench, and Waverly felt fingers graze her own. They did a little dance before their fingers interlocked, and grasped tight. 

The woman’s shoulders finally relaxed. Waverly ran a thumb along dry knuckles. 

They stood there, staring at the same spot on the ground, hands clasped tightly. 

Together. 

A chapter finally closing for Nicole. 

What comes next for her, Waverly wondered. 

Waverly hopes to be a part of that future. 

The solemn redhead finally broke the silence, “it is beautiful up here, Waves. It’s a good spot” she turned to look at her. A forced smile played on her lips. 

“I… Thanks. I thought of what you said about that spot, with a painted sunset. I thought this place would be the closest to it. A place they could… Rest, and be free”

Nicole’s smile wasn’t forced this time, “It’s perfect”

The grip in their interlocked hands tightened. 

After a pause, Waverly asked, “would you like to say a few words?”

Nicole nodded, “I would” but didn’t move to do so. 

Waverly took the hint. 

“I’ll be at the homestead if you need anything, okay?” she offered, then moved toward that direction, but Nicole’s grip stopped her. She pulled her in for a crushing kiss. 

It was quick, but reassuring. Nicole rested her forehead on hers, breath shaky once more. 

“Thank you, Waves just… Thank you”

Waverly wanted to say many things. A whole wave of emotions washed over her. 

_Anything for you._

_I love you._

_Please stay._

She bit her tongue, _not yet._

“Anytime” was what she did say, her smile slightly pained. She kissed her cheek, then walked toward the homestead, not looking at the reaction. She did hear the redhead’s heart jumped as she walked. She held on hope. 

Waverly stayed on the porch, keeping an eye out for trouble. She could hear Nicole from where she was at, but refused to listen to give her privacy. She would focus on other things to block out her hearing, like watching the leaves sway in the wind, or focusing that hearing on the pattering of Wynonna and Dolls in the homestead. 

She heard the front door open clumsily, heavy boots and the scent of whiskey heading towards her. 

Wynonna put a heavy elbow on her shoulder, in the other hand, a half empty whiskey bottle. 

“Where’s Carrot Top?” her sister asked, a slight slur in her speech. “She out brooding in the woods?”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “no, well…” she corrected herself, “kind of. I had her bury that broken stake as a sort of funeral for Chase and… uh” she slipped, not meaning to add the “and”

“Her parents?” Wynonna finished for her.

Waverly stiffened a little. 

“Yeah, Dolls showed me the files” Wynonna took another swig. 

“‘Course he did” Waverly crossed her arms. 

“She uh, gonna be okay?” Wynonna asked with surprising care, the slur gone. 

Waverly had a brief moment of losing focus to _not_ listen to Nicole, and she heard a snippet of what she was saying.

Accidentally. 

_”I love her, Chase, I really do. Turns out your wish to find a beautiful girl to settle with may come true.”_

Waverly’s breath caught, feeling the words send her in a state of bliss and relief. 

“Yeah,” Waverly answered, “she’ll be okay”

And so will she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You all good?
> 
> These guys are. Only way to go from here is up! Well... we still got Clootie goin on. Wonder what she doin. 
> 
> Anyways, as always thanks for reading this fluff! 
> 
> Thank you to @stingingscorpion, even tho she's a royal shit at sneaking and likes to jump off cliffs like an imbecile. 
> 
> My Twitter is @doriangrath. 
> 
> Updates are there!


	23. Graphic Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears! Hello! 
> 
> How are you guys?
> 
> Here comes another update that I am a little nervous about. 
> 
> But I hope you guys are gonna like it. 
> 
> I also want to wish Miss CC PP a happy birthday, you cute little worm. 
> 
> The chapter title is from a song called Graphic Nature by Deftones. 
> 
> (If ya'll haven't figured it out yet, I am a big Deftones fan)
> 
> This song can be found in the playlist I made, found [ Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=vhc-BXUeT8uZonxz76kzvQ)

"That's it, now plant your foot" Nicole instructed. 

She placed a guiding hand on Waverly's right hip, her body not far. Waverly stood focused, foot now planted, looking down the sights of Calamity Jane, aimed at a stack of hay with a picture of a crudely drawn vampire with largely drawn teeth attached to it.

It was Waverly's idea.

Nicole felt amazing. After her little wake for her family, she felt like the boulder sized weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. Her eyes stung, and her head felt cloudy from the amount of tears she shed, but her steps were lighter. 

Nicole felt _free_.

They ate dinner in a much lighter mood. Waverly made vegetarian lasagna, much to Wynonna’s chagrin, but Nicole thought it was utterly delicious. 

Waverly even tried a bite, but that was all she could have to not overload her undead stomach. They read in the files that human food was okay in very small doses. Waverly sipped on her little blood pouch, the other hand interlocked with Nicole’s in her lap as they all ate. They exchanged light stories about adventures and loved ones, and lots of laughter. 

Even Dolls cracked a smile, and Jeremy was starting to mingle well with the group, talking nerdy things with Waverly while the rest of the group looked absolutely stumped. 

The normality of it was something they all needed. 

Then Waverly suggested target practice, and Nicole suggested bringing out Calamity Jane.

So there they sat, near the fence of the homestead, with the crossbow in Waverly's arms. 

She felt nothing but pride, Chase really would have loved her. 

The thought of him no longer bringing her unbearable pain. 

"Now, aim down the sights, since it's a little windy, aim a little to the left. Bolts are more susceptible to not go the way you want" 

Waverly did. 

Nicole stepped closer, getting a better view of where it was aimed. Waverly's back was almost flush against her front, just barely. She tried not to get distracted by the close proximity, but her heart sped a little bit when she noticed Waverly biting her lip. 

From concentration or something else, she didn't know. 

But the sight did have her thinking a little inappropriately. 

She decided to test the waters by sliding her hand that rested on Waverly's hip to her stomach, her pinky finger resting right on the hem of Waverly’s jeans. 

Waverly let out a small gasp and quivered.

“Now the crossbow doesn’t have as much of a recoil as your shotgun, but it still packs a punch” Nicole kept her voice even, determined to tease her now.

Waverly shook her head, trying to regain her concentration. 

The touch wasn't entirely necessary for teaching someone how to use Calamity, but the way Waverly’s body was now leaning back to where they molded together, Waverly didn't seem to mind. 

Nicole smirked, leaning close to Waverly's ear and whispered seductively, "you can fire now"

Waverly pulled the trigger, the sound of the crossbow barely covering the little whimper from the flustered vampire. 

The bolt hit right on target, the tail end making a humming sound as it vibrated, right in between the eyes of the little stick figure vampire. 

"Great shot, baby!" Nicole exclaimed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Waverly was beaming, her smile so big her eyes crinkled. Nicole only thought one word, _beautiful_.

The weather didn't seem so cold. 

Then Waverly lowered Calamity and turned to her, their lips inches apart, "I had an excellent teacher" she smirked, speaking lowly. 

Nicole grinned, feeling her heart speed at the way Waverly's heated gaze traveled down her body. Nicole was about to make her move until loud, boisterous boots and a shout made her step back. 

"You got to fire Calamity first?! You bitch!" Wynonna shouted in jealousy, fist in the air, "I've been trying to get my hands on that baby ever since she pulled it out of her little sex bag!”

Waverly whipped her head to Nicole, intense questioning eyes bore into her. 

Nicole raised her hands in surrender, “she called it that, not me. I just had rope in there, she made the connection” she lowered them, a mischievous gleam replacing her defense, "besides, Calamity Jane has a cutie only policy" she threw a wink over to Waverly. 

Waverly promptly blushed and giggled.

"Ugh!" Wynonna's face turning to disgust, "that means _your_ copper ass can't touch it either!" she pointed her finger at Nicole. 

“Nonna,” Waverly chastised, a hint of a smile still there. 

The very mature Earp rolled her eyes, and made another disgusted noise. “Whatever, I came to tell you that Mercedes and Robin will be here tomorrow. They got information on that coocoo Clootie lady that suddenly came up since Shae kicked the bucket"

_Coocoo Clootie lady…_

Nicole didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or snort. 

“Thank you Wynonna,” Waverly said a little aggressively, “you can go now”

“Yeah, yeah, you two wanna swap spit or whatever. Just don’t get pregnant” she said before turning on her heel and cackling at her own stupid joke. 

Nicole looked at Waverly, biting her lip to stifle a giggle. Waverly was wiping her eyes with frustrated palms. 

"Sorry about her" she grumbled. 

Nicole just shrugged, "she kind of grows on you”

Waverly grumbled, “like a damn leech”

The redhead genuinely laughed. She knew Waverly didn’t really mean it. She looked over and saw the woman leaning on the fence, Calamity Jane was set down on a nearby hay stack. 

“It is interesting though,” Waverly started, her annoyed demeanor now playful, “you allowed me to shoot your big fancy crossbow since you seem so protective of it” she rested a hand on the fence. 

Nicole grinned at her, dimples coming out to play. She stepped closer, leaning an elbow on the wood, “I meant what I said. Cuties only” 

Waverly giggled again, the high pitched sound music to Nicole’s ears. “And is that what you are, Miss Haught? A cutie?” she raised a brow, biting her lip again. 

The way Waverly calls her “Miss Haught” should not sound so arousing but she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her. 

Nicole’s grin turned coy, “maybe. But baby, _you_ can call me _whatever_ you want”

Waverly sighed, as her eyes fluttered shut, a look of bliss. "Say that again" 

"What," Nicole leaned down, brushing a stray hair that rested on Waverly's cheek, "baby?"

"Mhm" she hummed, eyes still closed. 

The redhead felt daring, and ended up cupping her cheek, stepping closer to where their bodies were inches apart. She grazed her lips along Waverly's jaw. 

Waverly leaned into the touch, her breaths faltering. Waverly's other hand grasped her shoulder, gripping the leather jacket tight and pulling her in. Nicole glided her lips further back, to where her breath hit her earlobe. Waverly almost seemed desperate for air. 

“Baby”

And perhaps it was a little more breathy and sensual than she intended, because within an instant, the log connecting the posts in the fence cracked in half, right where Waverly was holding it. Her hand was still gripped tight in a knuckle whitening fist. 

It startled Nicole, the crack of it was loud enough to break the moment. 

She quickly grabbed Waverly's hand, checking for splinters, "you okay?" she asked, finding no signs of skin breaking.

When Waverly didn't immediately answer, Nicole looked up. 

She saw Waverly's face full of anguish, wide, bright hazel eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Waverly?" Nicole tried again. "What's wrong?"

Waverly pulled her hand away as if it was burned, "I- I um… we should go back inside. It's getting late" she said before hurrying off. 

"Okay…" Nicole frowned. 

_What just happened?_

Did she overstep? Read signals wrong? 

Perhaps she was too forward…

"Nic! You comin?" Waverly called from the homestead. Her conflicted expression now gone, she had a faint smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

Nicole quickly picked up Calamity Jane and the bolts scattered about. 

She determined it would be best to apologize for the tease once they got another moment alone. 

\---------------------

Apparently the simple task of getting a moment alone with Waverly was easier said than done.

When Nicole finally went inside, Waverly was already talking to Wynonna about something. When their eyes met, she quickly exited the room, pulling Wynonna by the jacket, saying they needed to discuss sisterly matters. 

Perhaps she just needed time. 

Nicole could do that. 

Then Jeremy, a novice at social cues barged in with an iPad, five questions being asked simultaneously. Nicole rolled her eyes at the annoyance. 

"What?" She grumbled. 

"Oh" he paused, "um, hi! I was wondering if you wanted to look at the Black Badge files, since Shae lied to you? And now since you and Waverly are together now…"

"Oh, we..." she trailed off.

Wait. 

Aren’t they?

Jeremy looked confused. 

"Um, sure" she relented. 

Jeremy handed her the iPad, the screen already on the database. 

A thought crossed, Waverly wasn’t _just_ a vampire. 

"You got a database on angels?" Nicole asked. Already scrolling on the iPad. 

Jeremy nervously picked at his fingernails "unfortunately, no. My guess is they are more secretive than Black Badge. Those hooded figures…" he shivered, "I don't want to mess with them"

"Neither do I" she looked up from the iPad, "thanks Jeremy" Nicole gave him a genuine smile. 

Jeremy beamed, he seemed to have relaxed a little, "can I have a blood sample?!" 

Nicole's unamused expression answered that question. 

"Right. I'll be in the kitchen" 

"You do that"

Nicole turned her attention back to the iPad and found what seemed could answer her questions. 

_Connections to donors_

She tapped on the screen and skimmed through. 

_... Connection is established once the vampire feeds from the donor directly. It is severed once either party dies…_

Well, she knew that already. 

_... the tie is said to allow the vampire to feel the donor's emotions, location, and in rare cases thoughts, wherever they may be. If the donor is human, they will not feel it…_

Nicole frowned. 

Then how was she feeling this spark? That magnetism?

She continued to read. 

Nothing about sparks.

One section piqued her interest, however. 

_Benefits of fresh human blood_

Nicole tapped it. 

_... Vampires who consume from a living human will benefit from additional energy and power. While synthetic blood bags are sustainable, the vampire will need to feed less frequently if managed to find a long term donor…_

Oh. 

Long term…

Nicole brushed the thought away. 

Once she reached the end, she found nothing about how their current situation is. No sparks mentioned.

She thought of her own experiences. 

Nicole knew she wasn't being glamored. She's been there, done that. 

She never had a feeling like this when she was with Shae. She felt regular, human love towards her, at least that’s what felt normal. 

Who has sparks when they kiss?

Sure there are the metaphorical “fireworks” people talk about, but this couldn’t be it. 

This was _powerful_. It was _addicting_, frighteningly amazing. 

Nicole sighed and flopped the iPad on the couch, hand resting on her stomach. Mind heavy.

_What if I was her long term donor?_

She quickly shook her head of the thought. 

Nicole would be connected to her, again. 

_Would that be so bad?_

Staying here? 

Being with Waverly? 

Didn't _seem_ so bad. 

Rather nice, actually. 

Maybe. 

\-------------------

Nicole didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she blinked open her eyes, and was met with an amused Waverly, smiling so brightly at her. How she was covering the overhead lights, Waverly looked as if she had an aura around her, a heavenly one. 

“Hey” Nicole said softly, her cheeks burning from the stretching grin. 

“Hey back,” Waverly giggled, then turned serious, “you aren’t sleeping down here, Nicole. You need an actual bed”

“Oh but I don’t want to take anyone’s-” she began to argue. 

“Nic,” Waverly cut her off, stern and resilient. “You’re sleeping in my bed, no buts”

Nicole was almost tempted to stand up and salute.

Instead, she just nodded dumbly.

Who the hell has ever said no to this girl?

“Come on, let’s go upstairs” Waverly held out her hand, “we need to take off your bandages”

“Uh, right”

\------------------------

Nicole fought off the wince as the tape ripped off her skin. It was raw and red from the irritation, and each time they had to change her bandages, it hurt just a little more as more layers of skin were taken off. 

They were at Nicole’s thigh, a relatively safe territory. The scar there was red and angry, but healed. The gauze and ointment weren’t needed anymore. They had managed to get rid of all the bandages that didn’t require a shedding of clothing, yet the two under Nicole’s shirt remained.

The stab wound and the long drag of the knife that caused a fluster before. Both of them were avoiding it. 

Nicole offered an out, “I can just do the rest in the bathroom”

Waverly scoffed, “don’t be silly, Nicole. It’s nothing I haven’t already _seen_”

“I know, but since we are… you know…” she gestured vaguely toward the both of them. 

“Together?” Waverly finished for her.

“I mean,” Nicole stuttered, “if that’s what you want?”

“It is”

“Oh!” Nicole couldn’t help her grin. She felt utterly elated, but cleared her throat so she could finish her point, “I thought since it’s sort of different now…” she trailed off, brow furrowed in thought. 

Waverly had a playful smile, and a brow raised, “are you wishing to properly court me, madam? Is it too _improper_ to see your midsection?” she said with a faux British accent. 

“Ugh, you know what I meant!” Nicole huffed, fighting off an embarrassing blush. 

“I know what you meant, Nic” she chuckled, “and it doesn’t change the fact that I want to help”

Nicole slumped, “okay” 

“Yeah?”

“You make a hard bargain, Waverly Earp” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully, then went to work. Nicole raised her shirt, just like the last time they dressed her bandages. She ripped them off not unkindly, but it was still uncomfortable. Once the skin hit the air, Nicole let out a sigh of relief, knowing she wouldn’t have to wear it all anymore. Even the stab wound was healed to an annoying scab. It just needed air. 

Another piece of normality Nicole craved. 

Waverly ran her fingers through the irritated skin, where the adhesive of the bandage used to lay. A soft digit touched grazed the heated, angry scar on her side.

It wasn’t a soothing touch, it was an exploratory one. 

All thoughts of her apologies, her grovelling from earlier, gone. 

Her brain was short circuiting, because Waverly Earp was running her fingers across her skin like it was a temple, with nothing but hunger spread across her features. 

And Nicole couldn’t help but keep that grip tight on her shirt to keep it up, not blocking any path Waverly decided to travel. It almost felt like she was leaving a trail of absolute exploratory desire. Nicole grit her teeth, forcing her body still. She followed that wandering hand with her eyes, her breath hitching at the cool hand reaching the end of her scar near her back. She felt her pulse quicken, jumping when she involuntarily imagined what those fingers would feel like other places. 

“Wave…” Nicole whispered breathlessly. It almost sounded like a plea, but unsure what she was asking for. 

Then the touch stopped, Waverly almost jumped off the bed, avoiding her eyes. 

“I need to shower” Waverly retreated with a growl into the hallway before Nicole could react. Immediately she felt the loss, wanting to chase after her. 

Nicole was absolutely confused, how could Waverly show such an interest, but deny it a second later?

Time. She needed time. 

Nicole _must_ do that. 

So Nicole quickly changed to her pajamas and took a spot farthest from the door, on the edge of the mattress. Waverly finally pittered in the room, the scent of that lavender shampoo permeating it. She pulled the covers to her chin, facing away from Nicole without a word. 

“I’m sorry Waverly, for when we were near the fence, and for earlier. I shouldn’t have overstepped like that” she said, facing the wall. 

Waverly said nothing. 

\--------------------------------

_”Please…”_

_That was all she could say_

_”Please… Oh, please…”_

_The woman above her smirked, her wavy brunette hair making a curtain around them. Nicole was at her mercy._

_Her heart, her soul, whatever she wanted._

_Then she felt it, the stretch she had been begging for. Nicole cried out, throwing her head back as two fingers entered._

_”Yes!”_

_The brunette worked her, every weak spot, exploited. Nicole was writhing on the satin sheets, her limbs like lead, at this woman’s mercy._

_Not a woman, a goddess._

_She smiled, just like her Waverly._

_Nicole pled again._

_And pled and pled and pled_

_The woman just watched her, working her fingers expertly. Nicole felt that familiar clench. Her whole body tensed._

_”Please!” Nicole tried one more time._

_”You have to beg for it, Nicole. Beg for it all”_

_The words came easily._

_”Please, please let me cum!!”_

_”And is that all you want?”_

_”No…” she gasped, fingers hitting those spots again._

_”Then, beg for it” the slow, sensual dance of words broke her walls._

_”Please… Please feed from me! I need it!”_

_And this time, the woman relented._

_"Let it all go, Nic" the woman's voice echoed into an angelic melody._

_So she did. She let it all go._

_Her smile turned dark, elongated fangs reflected in the moonlight._

_Nicole wanted nothing more._

_The woman went straight for her neck, teeth sinking in, and began to pull._

\----------------------------------

Nicole gasped awake, sitting straight up. The first thing she felt was the sweat formed on her brow, soaking the clothes she wore, possibly the sheets. 

It was undeniable she was also soaked in between her legs.

She rubbed the area where she swore there were fangs piercing the skin.

Fangs Nicole _begged_ for. 

Her conflicted revelations were interrupted by a slam of the door, and Waverly nowhere to be seen in the moonlit room. 

_Damnit._

Waverly must have heard it, or sensed her arousal and got pissed off. 

This just keeps getting worse. 

Nicole thought about searching for her, apologizing again, but with the way Waverly gave her the cold shoulder before she passed out, she just slammed back in the bed. She gripped the sheets tight in frustration and pulled them up, forcing herself back to sleep. 

\----------------------------------

Nicole tried to keep her thoughts from drifting.

She tried to listen to the very important conversation about this big bad Clootie vampire. 

But she couldn’t. Nicole was confused and peeved at herself. 

Waverly avoided her like the plague, and Nicole wished she would just _talk_ to her. She wanted to beat herself up for making Waverly uncomfortable in any way. 

She got some details of the conversation, Mercedes was turned by one of Constance's lackeys, so Shae's demise didn't have any effect. Wynonna may act all tough and unaffected but Nicole saw the genuine relief on her features. 

Robin, the human meat puppet, remembered more of what happened. He looked more lively, his cheekbones filled in a little. Jeremy was a little over enthusiastic with asking him questions, if he managed to even successfully ask one with his nervous blubbering and blushing. 

Interesting. 

From what both of them learned in their captivity was that Constance had an unworldly obsession with her sons, the ones that were killed by Wyatt Earp. From their understanding, Constance and her vampire husband had them, some sort of ritual involved, making them something else entirely. 

Constance found a way to resurrect them, and their first meal would be Haught blood. 

The last piece of the puzzle. 

After that, the rest of the world presumably. End times type talk. Enslaving humanity, revenge, typical villain shit. 

Nicole chanced a look at Waverly, eyes filled with worry. 

But she quickly looked away, Nicole's shame grew. 

Once they said their goodbyes, Robin and Mercedes going off to their respective safe spots, and Waverly still avoiding her, Nicole went to the barn. She needed to blow off some steam. 

\----------------------

Waverly felt like shit. 

She didn't want to avoid Nicole as much as she was, but she was scared. 

Of herself. 

It wasn't new that Waverly would get hungry around Nicole when they were close. 

But something changed when she came back from The Garden. 

Waverly had never felt this form of _hunger_ before. With how desperate her body called for blood, one would call it starvation. She needed to bite, sink her teeth in. 

And _dominate_. 

_Take_ Nicole. 

Waverly ground her teeth, spilling the best she could to rid of those scary, feral thoughts. 

That's not who Waverly was. That's not what Nicole is to her!

She felt shame, and absolute grief when those sad puppy brown eyes would look at her. Waverly knew she was hurting Nicole, confusing her by running away. 

But that's what will keep her safe. 

Or will it? 

But Nicole trusts her, Nicole _loves_ her. She may have not said it to Waverly herself, but she knows.

And worrying Nicole like that hurt Waverly too.

_Damnit._

She had to tell Nicole how she feels, no more hiding in the dark. 

Waverly headed for the barn, where she heard grunts and sounds of impact. 

\--------------------

_Jab. Kick. Jab. Jab. Kick. Elbow. Round kick._

Nicole put all she had in each hit on the raggedy punching bag. Her skin burned with heat and fury. Her scars screamed in the effort. 

_Block. Kick. Jab. Jab._

She hit harder. It felt good to have her heart pumping, sweat dripping. Training again. 

It was usually an activity to get her mind off things, but her mind was too full. Too angry. 

_Knee. Elbow. Jab. Knee. Uppercut._

Waverly. 

Why won't she just talk to her? 

Nicole knew she screwed up. 

_She just needs time._

How much time?

Waverly wouldn't even _look_ at her. 

_Punch. Punch. Kick!_

"Fuck!"

Nicole's last kick broke the chain holding the bag up. She panted heavily, feeling the droplets of sweat roll down her neck and back. Her knuckles pulsed, muscles strained. 

She didn't hear the barn door creak open, but she did hear the little gasp of surprise that followed. 

"Oh"

Nicole whipped her head to the source. 

Waverly Earp. The small woman hugged herself tight, unsure of herself as she approached. 

"Hey." Waverly breathed. 

"Hey."

Waverly didn't know what to expect exactly. 

What she first saw was skin. So much skin. Nicole was only wearing a black sports bra and workout shorts. Her hands were wrapped, the short cropped auburn hair clung to her forehead and neck. The punching bag rolled in the hay, recently broken off the chain. 

Nicole's flexed and tired muscles showed, skin shining from sweat. 

Waverly's mouth watered. 

"U-um"

What was she in there for again?

Any abilities of complex thought were definitely out the window. 

"Are you okay?" Nicole's wary voice called, standing still. 

"I…" Waverly tried. 

But _it_ was coming back. 

That _feeling._

Of course it was. Waverly _ached_ to be the reason Nicole was sweaty and panting… writhing and begging...

Her fangs pulsed. 

She screwed her eyes shut.

_Not now… Not here…_

She can’t run away from this again, from Nicole. 

From herself. 

She chanced opening her eyes, looking at Nicole with those gray silvery specs that she knew were showing instead of hazel. She hoped just that would explain everything. 

A look of realization dawned on Nicole, but she stayed put. 

Waverly weakly nodded, still hugging herself, “I drank two blood bags before coming in here, thinking I would be okay. Guess not” she sighed. 

Nicole hummed in response, a faint frown formed. 

“I just want to say I’m sorry for running out on you. I was afraid of what I would do to you if things… went further” Waverly shuffled the hay with her feet. 

“I’m sorry for pushing it” Nicole bowed her head in guilt. 

“No!” Waverly said a little too loudly, startling the redhead in front of her, “I mean, I have wanted everything with you. I want _more_. _God_ I want more” she ended with a hint of a groan, eyes fluttering shut with ideas. 

Nicole’s eyes rose to her hairline, Waverly heard that jump in her heart. 

“But that’s the problem, Nic. Me wanting more, could result in you getting hurt” 

Nicole took a tentative step, “Waves, I’ve told you before, I trust you. You’ve already shown me that you are able to fight this off. You did just now before you spoke”

“But-”

“Look at me” Nicole ordered, she walked closer and held her hands out. 

Waverly timidly placed her hands in them. Nicole brought each hand to her lips, and lightly kissed them. The action made her relax a little, tension leaving her shoulders as she slumped. 

Nicole held her hands firm, thumbs running over her knuckles, "I'm not afraid of you, Waverly. Or afraid of _us_. I told you I trust you, and I meant it."

"Okay" she whispered. 

Nicole kept her eyes on her, the gray fizzled into hazel, but Waverly still looked unsure. 

"I need you to talk to me, tell me what you're feeling so I know how to help. It won't scare me, Waves. I _promise_ you. Please don't run away again" Nicole felt her voice crack at the last sentence, the pain of Waverly avoiding her like she did resurfacing. 

"Oh, Nic. I'm so sorry I ran" Waverly flipped their hands so she could return the gesture of kissing Nicole's swollen knuckles. It had the same effect. "And I won't again. It's just all so _much_, and it just gets overwhelming at times"

"I know," she let go of one hand to cup Waverly's cheek, "but you're not alone anymore, Waves"

Waverly leaned into the touch, grabbing a hold of Nicole's wrist so she could kiss her palm, "and I know that now. Thank you for reminding me, Nic"

"Anytime" Nicole winked. 

She _actually_ winked. 

_"Fuck."_

Waverly pounced. 

One hand wrapped around the back of her neck, the other was placed gently on Nicole's chest. She kissed Nicole with every bit of desperation she held on to. At first their lips kind of smashed together, but Nicole quickly recovered from the surprise, and kissed back with equal fervor. Nicole gripped brunette locks with an almost white knuckle grip. Not pulling away, but pulling in. Almost as if she would lose that hint of blood taste at any second. The other hand clutching the vampire’s hip. 

Nicole felt her back hit one of the posts in the barn, Waverly following her. She didn’t even feel her feet move. 

Waverly already caught her gasp in a hungry kiss, which turned into whimpers and groans that vibrated both their lips. Searching tongues, teasing teeth, and tightening grips were the only thoughts and concerns in their minds. 

Nicole felt like she was on fire, yet again, with Waverly the one splashing gasoline on her and lighting the match. She has never felt anything more addicting than that, her heart beating rapidly, blood rushing through her, hitting right on her sex, Waverly’s lips on her demanding more.

A fire so deep, but so _right_ and intense she ended up breaking the kiss to _breathe_. 

Waverly tried to follow her lips, blunt teeth ended up scraping her bottom lip. A whimper of need escaped her. 

Nicole moaned when those teeth bit her lip, she was about to answer that need until she opened her eyes to gaze upon Waverly. 

Waverly, the vampire with deep, gray, hungry eyes looking at her like she was her next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, that @Stingingscorpion is a dumb fish snack, and thank you for editing this chapter for me. 
> 
> Next chapter will be all smut. 
> 
> Like seriously. Smut galore. 
> 
> The final season of She-Ra will be out soon so I do not know when it will be out.
> 
> I will be busy crying. 
> 
> Anyways, you guys can find me on Twitter @doriangrath. 
> 
> I hope ya'll are staying safe and okay. 
> 
> Bye for now.


	24. I Feel Like Cruising With You, Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute! Sorry guys I had to take a little mental health break.
> 
> also. 
> 
> *Bangs pots and pans together*
> 
> THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER. 
> 
> THE SMUT IS HERE. 
> 
> If you aren't here for that, then I will give you the gist in the end, because there is some plot here as well. 
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to 976-Evil by Deftones in this, (can be found in my playlist [ Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mJDAa15ueFyVMGlYEHbry?si=vhc-BXUeT8uZonxz76kzvQ))
> 
> Anyways. I hope y'all enjoy this fun one.

"Waves?" Nicole did her best to keep a calm, steady voice and heart rate. “Can you hear me?”

Waverly screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. Once she opened them again, her eyes shifted from hazel to gray and back as quick as a lightning strike. 

"I'm here," Waverly said, taking deep breaths. "I'm here" she didn't know who she was reassuring. 

"Me too," Nicole kissed her forehead. "Here, why don't we sit down?" she gestured toward the makeshift bed in the hay. 

"Okay" 

They sat down next to each other on the plaid blanket, pinkies grazing. 

But the silence was a little awkward. Waverly didn't know what to say. It was difficult to phrase, _hey I almost bit the shit out of your neck because your arousal is driving me crazy_ without scaring them off. 

Luckily Nicole broke it, looking at her with soft brown eyes, "why don't you tell me what you're feeling?"

Waverly took a deep, centering breath. She didn’t really _want_ to face those scary desires but...

No holding back. 

"Every time we get all… hot and heavy, I get this feeling. Like this _urge_ to be rough and just _take_. Sink my teeth in you" Waverly admitted. 

"Oh" Nicole tried her best not to formulate images to _that_. She failed, and ended up shivering a little instead. 

Waverly was so deep in her little self induced regret she didn't notice, "and it just overwhelms me. Like some sort of maniacal beast just wanting to lash out" she paused, "am I secretly a werewolf or something? The angel thing snuck up on me already, is there anything else?!"

Nicole laughed heartily at that, making the corners of Waverly's lips quirk. 

"No baby, you're not a secret werewolf" Nicole covered Waverly's hand with her own, stroking the fingers in comfort, "but what you _are_ feeling is perfectly natural. Sex and feeding are normally linked when it comes to vampirism. At least..." she shrugged, "in my experience anyway"

"Are you giving me the vampire birds and the bees talk?" Waverly giggled. 

"No!" Nicole frowned, which turned Waverly's giggle into a laugh. "Well," she thought, "I guess it is. What I'm saying is it's not something you can deny anymore. The more you push it down, the worse it'll get. Kind of like feeding"

Waverly sighed, and leaned her head back, "does it have to be like that every time? I want to be able to make love to you as well"

Nicole blushed a deep red on her cheeks and neck, "y-yeah?"

Making love to Waverly, the thought of this being a multiple time thing, but also allowing her to unleash her desires on Nicole, it was an intense thought. 

Waverly nodded, satisfied that she can make the hunter stammer. "Yes, because I need you to know that you mean more to me than these cravings" she said earnestly. 

Nicole grinned so wide, it hurt. 

Waverly cupped her cheek, and took a deep breath as she was about to lay it all out. 

"I need you to know that I love you, Nic" 

Her breath felt like it was stolen. The world around fell away. The brunette had a line formed in her brow, a slight worried look at the reaction. 

Once she steeled herself, Nicole kissed her palm, a comforting gesture to rid the worry on Waverly's face. She wrapped her hand around her wrist, keeping it there. 

"And I need you to know that I love every part of you. Even the parts that scare you"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. No question"

"Even the parts that want… to feed from you? _Hurt_ you?" Waverly whispered. 

Nicole kissed her palm again in reassurance and smiled warmly, "all of it."

Waverly gasped softly, eyebrows raised to her hairline, "can I… kiss you now?"

Nicole laughed, "look who's asking now" already leaning in. 

“Shutup” Waverly said against Nicole’s lips. 

Their grins kept their lips from meeting at first, but eventually they fell into a beautiful cadence. The kiss flowed differently this time. Now that their love was out in the air, it didn’t have any purpose, really. It was grounding and slow, tongues swiping and exploring. 

They don’t know who created that purpose, but those kisses grew heated and determined. Nicole found herself on her back, with a heavily breathing Waverly Earp on top, straddling her hips. She didn’t shove her down, or even use her hands to guide. It was a shared movement of bodies and their interests.

Nicole sighed against her lips, enjoying the weight. She ran her hands up jean covered thighs, pulling her down to a soft grind. 

Waverly growled, and grabbed those roaming hands by the wrists and placed them above Nicole's head, the grip firm. 

Nicole inhaled sharply, not from fear or rage from the helpless position, but pure unleashed desire. Her own hips did a jump, giving the woman above her friction. 

"You're distracting me" Waverly growled against her lips, her voice low and gravely from the vampire seeping in. 

When Waverly looked at her again, the hungry eyes returned. This time, she didn't pull away. 

This time, she was determined to _stay_.

"From what?" Nicole chanced. 

"Touching you" 

Nicole's eyes bugged out of her head, "h-here?" 

"Do you want Wynonna to hear you?" she raised her brow. 

"N-no," Nicole stuttered, "but… are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Are you?" Waverly tilted her head to the side, a very cute, playful gesture that contrasted the deadly predator that shined in her eyes. Her brunette hair fell down and tickled Nicole's skin. 

There was no question, no doubt. 

"Absolutely" 

There was a shared moment of grins and nervous chuckles, but it was brief. Words no longer needed.

Waverly closed the gap, and a whimper of relief hit them both. They picked up right where they left off in intensity. Waverly's hips grinded above her, and Nicole followed it. 

To have this vampire above her, desperately seeking friction against her work out shorts, holding her down with whimpers and growls, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Ready to ravish her.

Nicole had never felt more ready and turned on than that moment. She moaned again, her body heating up from need. 

Waverly broke the kiss. Nicole didn't even attempt to hide her whine, she was desperate. 

But she stopped when she noticed Waverly's nostrils flaring, eyes closed with a blissed expression. She sniffed the air, then looked at Nicole with awe. 

"You… I can _smell_..." Waverly trailed off. 

"Yeah?" Nicole knew what Waverly was talking about, she could almost smell it herself. Vampires with their sensitive noses could pick up just about anything, it was a wonder it was brought up just then. "Tell me what you smell"

She clenched her wrists tighter, and a more deliberate grind fell on Nicole’s hips, "I can smell how much you want me… hear your heart beating so fast… _God_…" Waverly was moaning at that point, so lost in the desire she felt, unable to make coherent thoughts. 

But she wasn't _doing_ anything about it. 

"And what do you want to do right now?" Nicole breathed.

"I want to taste you, _really_ taste you" 

"Then taste me. You don't need to ask. For any of it"

Waverly looked at her, searching for any hint of hesitation. She found none, only parted lips and wide, blown out pupils. It ignited that carnal, dominant feeling again. Waverly allowed herself to give into it a little.

She grit her teeth as she growled against Nicole's lips, "take off your clothes before they become shreds"

Nicole nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice to reply. Waverly finally released her grip on her wrists to allow her to do as she ordered. The vampire hastily took off her own, her vampire strength threatening to tear the fabric at the seams. 

She was so caught up in the urgency for skin to meet she neglected to actually admire the now naked Nicole under her. Waverly looked her up and down, taking in the exposed skin, noting all the scars on her body, but also the defined tone of muscle, and the quick rise and fall of her chest. Her nipples were peaked, tightened with the arousal she felt. 

Nicole took in the sight as well, whispering "beautiful", lost in awe. 

It was overwhelming for Waverly, not only for sight. Since there was no longer a barrier of fabric over Nicole's sex, the scent of her arousal wafted in the air. It was more potent, musky, and _needy_. Waverly almost doubled over from the way her own core pulsed. 

"You okay?" Nicole whispered, noticing how Waverly latched onto the blanket tightly, avoiding her eyes. 

"So… _much_ at once. I feel like I can already _taste_ you and I'm only right here… fuck…" she moaned, resuming that grind, spreading her own arousal on Nicole's flexed abdomen. 

Though Waverly seemed unable to help herself, lost in the fog of need, Nicole still checked in, "do you need to stop?"

"Oh god if we stop now I think I might die, I _need_ you" she groaned, putting her head on Nicole's chest. 

Nicole chewed on her lip, her insides clenched at the confession, but waited for Waverly to center herself. 

The vampire looked up, her eyes a mix of gray and hazel now, bleeding back and forth. Waverly wanted to convey her sincerity by unbreaking eye contact. 

"I want to keep going, but I don't know what to even _do_. I feel like I can't even _think_ with your scent…" she trailed off. 

Nicole hummed in understanding. It was all new for her, she just needed time to get used to it.

"Hey," Nicole whispered as soft as possible, "I could take over, if you'd like. We'll take it step by step?"

Waverly thought for a bit, lines formed on her brow as she tried to process it all, how her instincts were screaming to take control, make Nicole let out more beautiful noises between her lips. However her motor functions seemed to not agree. 

She eventually agreed. 

Nicole smiled wide, pleased at the opportunity to now please her girl, "lay down" she gently ordered, careful not to show any overwhelming dominance. 

The vampire just nodded, breathing deep. It took some coordination since the bed in the barn was so small, Nicole having to actually get up while Waverly laid down. Her wavering eyes were glossed, pupils dark and half lidded. Run by desire. 

When Nicole climbed back on the bed, she gave Waverly a soft, mellowing kiss. The pent up tension released, and the vampire below her melted further in the makeshift bed. 

She settled her body on top of Waverly, her skin was cooler against hers. She lay flat on her, loving the sudden gasp once there was no air left between them. Nicole's skin against hers was soft, warm and _right_, spiraling Waverly further in that frenzy of need. 

Waverly quickly wrapped her arms around her, one hand reaching up to grip red hair. She used it to pull Nicole in for a deeper, demanding kiss. One with intent. 

Nicole whimpered as her tongue teasingly glided along her bottom lip. Waverly may have been slightly drunk on the lust clouding her brain, but she was coherent enough to sneak a thigh in between Nicole's legs. She felt _dripping_ heat against her cool thigh, sliding easily. 

_"Fuck"_ Nicole muttered, breaking the kiss. Instinctively, she began to grind, seeking more of that pleasurable friction.

Also instinctively, she brought her own thigh up to Waverly's own sex. 

“This okay?” she asked.

_"Oh, yes"_ Waverly moaned out. The hand that wasn't gripping Nicole's hair reached down to cup her firm ass cheek, guiding her hips down harder. 

Nicole gave in to Waverly's wordless demand, moaning as her swollen clit rubbed against a flexed thigh. She began to trail kisses down the vampire’s jaw, nipping the skin. Waverly allowed her, gritting out desperate whimpers and pleas, more enthusiastic than Nicole is used to. 

Waverly could feel her _everywhere_, reaching the deepest parts of herself. Every inch that their skin met, felt like stars and sparks were travelling there, tingling it. 

Waverly had experienced nothing like it. 

Of course Waverly has been touched before, albeit roughly or carelessly, but something was different with Nicole. Being with her, surrendering to the feeling of their bodies meeting, the quickening of her hips against her own swollen sex, soft lips and teeth traveling up and down her neck sent her into a whole other dimension of bliss. Nicole’s arm was under her neck, the other clutching her other leg to hold it up. Waverly felt safe, cradled in the possessive touch. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back into the pillow and just submitted, keeping her own grip firm. 

Then Nicole bit a particularly sensitive spot on the crux of her neck that had her swearing to the roof of the barn, and apparently Nicole likes it when she swears, because her hips stuttered, a low groan vibrated her teeth that still pinched the skin. She went faster. 

Waverly’s skin may be cooler than the average human, but on the inside, she felt like an inferno, impossible to extinguish. Her body started to tense, striving for that ultimate end.

“Nic… I think I’m gonna…” Waverly gasped. 

Nicole left her neck and rested her forehead on her own, the thrusts going faster, the sounds of their now combined wetness slicking on skin permeating the air, “me too” her voice was high pitched, quick, and thick with need. 

“_Fuck_... Together?” 

Nicole just nodded, so close to that brink. Their eyes stayed on eachother, never breaking contact. 

She fell first, her whole body shuddering as Nicole quickly followed. They both cried out broken versions of their names, finally feeling the waves of their climaxes take over. Nicole’s heart skipped, jumped, rolled around in her ribcage, Waverly could feel it.

She could feel _everything_.

And she watched Nicole’s eyes the entire time, almost closing in the throes of pleasure. But they didn’t, they remained open, portraying all of the love and desire those deep brown orbs showed, watching her do the same. 

In those many times Waverly had been touched, she had _never_ orgasmed this hard, and it was from a mere skilled thigh rubbing against her with the love of her life above her falling as well. She was elated beyond measure. 

Nicole remained there, taking in gulps of air, trying to come down from her high. Waverly could feel the small beads of sweat that formed where their skin touched, almost tasting the salt of it in the air. She let go of her leg and reached up to cup Waverly’s cheek, kissing her softly to recenter them both. It seems the familiar feeling of their lips touching somehow became a ritual for comforting, grounding, and keeping them in the moment. 

Extraordinary. 

“How do you feel?” Nicole asked, still slightly breathless and trembling. 

And Waverly couldn’t think of another word, “extraordinary”

Nicole grinned bright and warm, as warm as the overheated skin that met with hers, running a thumb across her cheek. 

And Waverly was lost in that touch, letting out words before her mind processed them, “I love you, Nicole”. They were whispered, but the passion stayed present. 

“And I love you, Waverly”

They kissed again, pouring their feelings words couldn’t express well enough into each other. 

That kiss solidified Nicole’s confliction when it came to Waverly. How she would want to feel those chilly fingers rake through her hair to pull her closer, the soft sounds approval that vibrated her lips, for a very long time. 

To hear “I love you” over and over from that crinkled smile. 

Nicole was ready. 

Long term. 

She was about to say it, put her final card on the table, but as she opened her mouth to say so, a finger stopped her lips from moving. She looked down, her own brain not functioning once she saw Waverly's playful, mischievous smirk. 

"I think I'd like to taste you now, Miss Haught. If you're up for it" she husked low and smooth. 

_Miss Haught._

There it is again. This time her breath caught, she bit her lip so hard her teeth left indentions. How is that so sexy?

But in the vampire world, taste can have multiple meanings. She was definitely down with either. 

“T-taste?” Nicole barely managed.

Waverly’s smirk turned to an all knowing, teasing grin, “of course, I have to clean up the mess we just made on your thigh”

Nicole’s eyes almost bugged out of her head, “o-oh” 

“I take that as a yes” Waverly chuckled at her lover’s blush. She delicately flipped the dumbfounded redhead over, who was nodding a little with what little brainpower she had left. 

Once she was settled, Waverly started her trail down. She decided to skip her neck, wanting to avoid any temptation there. Instead, she went straight for Nicole’s nipple, taking it in her mouth and swirling it around with her tongue. 

“Shit!” Nicole gasped, overly sensitive already from her first orgasm. Her back arched, encouraging Waverly further. 

She couldn’t help her smirk, even if it was only slight since her lips were puckered with a light suckling over the flesh. Nicole gripped the blanket tight. 

Waverly left open kissed across her sternum, burning hazel eyes screaming her intent. The look alone would be seared into Nicole’s memory forever. She reached the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. 

Nicole had the same reaction. 

She felt hot all over, her clit pulsing with every heartbeat, which was hammering. 

She couldn’t tell if she wanted to beg or shove Waverly’s head to where she promised. Nicole was close to doing one of those things until Waverly finally let her nipple loose with a pop, and started to kiss down her stomach, letting her tongue trace the lines of her defined abdomen. 

Nicole was sure she was going to die at that moment. No one’s tongue should make them gasp and writhe by only licking the stomach like she was. 

“W...Wave…” Nicole rasped, giving her wide, pleading brown eyes. 

But that just fed Waverly’s smugly won dominance over her, determined to play it out. 

“Yes?” she asked with faux innocence. Her tongue returned, but only moving small, tortuous inches down. 

“Stop teasing”

Waverly retracted, an evil glint in her eye, “hmmm,” she looked up as in thought, but quickly said “nope!” before sliding her tongue on their shared arousal on Nicole’s thigh. 

Salty, musky, and a hint of sweet. Once it hit her tongue, a taste that was already flooding the air, Waverly _moaned_. It was better than she ever could have imagined, though it was faint enough to have her desperate for more, so she licked further up, reaching Nicole’s inner thigh. 

What Waverly did not expect when she reached it, was the prominent vein that rests there. It was further down in the skin, but her vampiric senses felt it jumping again, following the pulse of Nicole’s rapid heart. 

Calling to her there. 

_Not again…_

Her body was already reacting, the fangs that hid underneath were already in the process of unsheathing. 

No… 

Not now!

Waverly’s eyes were tightly closed, furrowed brow as if she was in pain and giving off a low, deep growl. The blanket she was clutching should have been turned to dust with her strength. 

“Waves?” Nicole called timidly. 

Waverly didn’t open her eyes, she knew they would give her away. It would break the moment, and the mood. Nicole would want to stop, and Waverly couldn’t think of anything worse than stopping. 

She needed a distraction, a way to snap out of it and focus on something else, focus on the moment.

She got an idea. It’s been on her mind anyhow.

“T-tell me,” her voice deep and vicious with the vampire inside coming out, “what you were dreaming about last night”

“What?” Nicole frowned, this certainly was unexpected “is that what you were growling about just now?”

Waverly breathed deep, reigning in the carnal side. She didn’t open her eyes, but she softened her pained expression, “you were moaning my name, and I could smell how aroused you were. Tell me what happened”

_Oh_

“U-um” Nicole’s heart skipped a beat, eyes blew wide with an embarrassed flush. How would she react? Especially now with the weird signals she was getting. “Really?”

“Please” Waverly whispered. 

Well, here goes. 

“You were um, kind of on top of me, like we are now”

Waverly could work with this, focus on the dream. She crawled a little further up to where they were eye level and close. She placed a hand near Nicole’s head, the other on her thigh. She chanced opening her eyes. 

She was met with Nicole looking at her like she owned the entire world, reverently, worshipping. 

“And what was I doing?” Waverly asked, she snaked the hand further up, avoiding the vein that caused her trouble before. 

Nicole quivered to the teasing touch, her breaths choppier, “yo-you were…” she didn’t finish, because Waverly’s finger reached her outer lip, resting there. 

“I was what?” Waverly asked sultry and smug as ever. 

“_Fucking_ me…” Nicole moaned out, losing herself into the fantasy. She rocked her hips toward that teasing hand, but Waverly wasn’t so nice. 

She could _definitely_ work with this. 

“Oh?” she finally reached Nicole’s pussy, exploring and spreading the wetness. 

They both had their own little reaction, Nicole’s gasp covered Waverly’s awed curse, but what was most beautiful to the vampire was how _sensitive_ she was. Her fingers barely grazed Nicole’s clit, then circling down to tease the opening, but she was groaning and writhing like she’d been properly fucked for hours. 

“How was I _fucking_ you, Nic?” 

“_Shit_... You had your fingers in me… Two of them, curling them” Nicole quickly rasped. 

“I see…” Waverly watched Nicole’s eyes widen as she moved her two fingers to her opening, and slowly, achingly pushed in. “Like this?”

Nicole threw her head back, a sense of relief but new, awakened need burned deep within her. Waverly moved slow, but deliberate. She curled her fingers just like Nicole described, but still allowed her to adjust to the intrusion before thrusting faster. 

“Yes!” Nicole cried out, already feeling close somehow. Her body was thrumming, her clit pulsing and aching. She reached a hand on Waverly’s shoulder with a desperate, pleading grip. “Just like that”

Waverly saw her take it in, pleasure screwed on her face. She felt a primal satisfaction from being the reason Nicole was as wrecked as she was, something that tapped into her vampiric side. She felt that familiar ache in her fangs, that _urge_ to sink in and take, but it didn’t claw at her like a serrated blade. More like white noise. 

She let herself feel it a little more, let some of that side she was so fearful of out to satisfy it. 

Waverly continued the game, “and what were _you_ doing, Miss Haught?”

“Fuck! I was… begging” 

“For?” Waverly went faster, sounding unaffected, which is is the exact opposite of how she felt. Nicole _begged_ for her in her dreams…

“To cum!” Nicole’s voice was rising in octaves. She bit her lip hard, unsure if she should disclose the next part. 

Waverly felt the walls around her fingers clench, pulling her in. Nicole was so wet, the sounds of the wet friction rang in the vampire’s ears. 

“Then _beg_” Waverly growled, her top lip quivering, exposing teeth. 

Nicole arched her back, the demand hitting her with desire like a calculated punch, “fuck! Please! Please let me cum! Oh, Waverly please!” 

Waverly felt that same impact of desire. The hunter below her was at her mercy, _desperate_, and _begging_. Never in her life would Waverly guess she would obtain such pleasure, almost enough to cum alone from making her beg. 

The dominance of it. 

Nicole was hers in this moment, in more ways than one, to do as she pleases. 

She could do whatever, drag it out for as long as she wanted, make her a wordless, shaking mess.

But right then, all she wanted was to make Nicole _scream_. 

“Come” Waverly simply ordered. 

And Nicole did. 

The hand clutching Waverly’s shoulder would have broken skin on a normal human, but it just dented it. She screamed a broken version of Waverly’s name, barely able to breathe as her whole body wound so tight in a toe curling orgasm. Waverly pulled all she could out of it, slowing her thrusts and watched her shiver and whimper. 

She was beyond elated and satisfied, making Nicole climax like that dulled that bloodlust. Her fangs no longer pulsed in her gums, and she felt like she could _breathe_.

Waverly pulled out, and licked her fingers clean, sucking and relishing in the delicious taste of Nicole’s orgasm on her tongue. She knew Nicole was watching, biting her lip to stifle a whimper, she could sense it in the spike of heart rate. She let them go with a pop and smirked at the redhead. 

“Don’t look so smug” Nicole playfully rolled her eyes. Her voice was rough with its overuse. She reached her arms out, “come ‘ere” 

Waverly accepted the request, and laid down on Nicole’s chest, an ear to her heart. Nicole wrapped her arms tight around her and breathed her in. 

Waverly could already hear her heartbeat, but resting her ear on it, she could actually _feel_ it jump in her ribcage, listen to the blood move in and out of it. Listen to the air entering and leaving her lungs as her breathing evened out.

The sound didn’t bring her hunger, but rather a feeling of bliss and content. 

Nicole’s heart was beating, alive, and it was _hers_. She sighed happily, and snuggled deeper into the embrace. 

What she didn’t notice was Nicole’s own internal turmoil. She was going to tell Waverly what the dream really was about, her begging to be fed off of, but it definitely would have ruined the moment. She would have jumped off and ran away from the hunger and herself. 

But Nicole still felt like she needed to tell her. 

That she’s ready. 

“Wave?”

“Mm?” she hummed, a little sleepy. 

“Coming wasn’t all I begged for in the dream” Nicole stated flatly.

Waverly lifted her head then and propped her chin on her elbow that rested on the blanket, “oh?” 

“And before I tell you, you promise not to run out of the barn?” 

Waverly furrowed her brow, “okay… Now you’re scaring me”

“Please?” 

Waverly sighed cautiously, “okay”

Nicole sat up, and Waverly followed. They ended up sitting cross legged facing each other. She took Waverly’s hand, whether it was for comfort or to keep her from running, she didn’t know. Perhaps a mix between the two. 

After a beat and Waverly expressing wordlessly to keep going, Nicole finally said it. 

“I begged you to feed from me”

Waverly gripped her hand tight, almost painfully. She stiffened, refusing to look at her. Forget that release she just felt, the _hunger_ came back full force in anticipation. Waverly instinctually thought of running away, keeping Nicole safe, but she promised her. 

And it made her _angry._

Nicole didn’t like her silence, so she tried to ease her, “I’m not afraid, Waverly. Not of that. And it would help you. You would have to feed less, and you’d get _way_ more energy from it, and it would be completely consensual-”

Waverly’s eyes shot open, “I could _kill_ you, Nicole!” she snarled, and before could think any better, she shoved Nicole back onto the bed, straddling her, her nails dug into her shoulders.

That sense of control was lost, her fangs unsheathed. She hissed in Nicole’s face. 

Waverly was trying to make a point, show how easily she could lose herself.

She expected fear to show in Nicole’s eyes and scent, but she laid there, defiant but unmoving. A scowl formed on her face. 

It enraged Waverly further, “the last time I fed on a human I fucking _killed_ him, what makes _you_ any different?”

“It’s different because when I offered my blood to you, instead of just _taking_ it, you decided to be all extra to warn me” 

Waverly growled, the grip tightening enough to make Nicole wince a little, but she wasn’t swayed, “admit it Waves, you can’t be feeding off of blood bags forever. You act like I’m some sort of fragile feather but I can take care of myself”

"How?"

"I have my methods"

The vampire’s snarl went cold. She let go and sat back on her feet, a darkness seeped in her eyes, “are you going to use silver on me? Like one of your _targets?_ Gonna burn me to get me off?"

That cut a little deep. Too deep. 

“Is that what you think I would do?” 

The silence was too long. 

“No, I won’t use silver like one of my _targets_” Nicole sneered, “and you _know_ I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t ever try to hurt _you_, you were never one of _them_. I threw all that _shit_ out after…”

After Shae. 

Waverly knew she just crossed all of the lines after she said it. 

Nicole quickly sat up and moved to gather her clothes. 

“Nic…” Waverly’s voice cracked, her eyes feeling thick with tears beginning to form. 

Nicole pulled up her shorts without a word, not looking at her. She was spiraling mentally, but kept an unreadable expression. She slipped her sports bra on as well. 

“Nicole, _please_...” she tried again when Nicole started to head for the door. “Stay.”

The hunter stopped. Waverly could see the tension on her skin, and the indentions her fingernails left. She felt an uncomfortable clench in her stomach. 

Nicole turned her head, and spoke with pain in her voice, “I was only trying to help, Waverly. You don’t need to remind me how much of a monster I was before. Shae already did a good job at that”

_Burning flesh, choked screams…_

She snapped herself out of the memory.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole… That’s not… I don’t know why I said it” Waverly was crying now. 

The hunter sighed, and bowed her head. She wanted nothing more to just walk out and slam the door. Ignore her for a while and brood.

But these were different times. Not only was it unhealthy, but this big bad scary vampire witch was out there threatening doom and all that. Not to mention the other crazy supernatural shit that would most likely spur up later. 

She couldn’t afford to be thrown into battle pissed at Waverly. 

So Nicole turned around and sat back on the bed next to her. 

They sat there for a beat, just stewing and trying to find the right thing to say, looking at all the disturbed hay on the ground. Anywhere but each other. 

Their pinkies still touched.

Waverly finally spoke first, “I’m sorry. That was super unfair of me to bring that up. I feel like a part of me did so you’d get mad and leave, thinking you’d be safer that way”

Nicole chuckled humorlessly, “I almost did.”

Waverly took that in, feeling that guilt mess with her stomach further. 

“But I knew it wouldn’t solve anything”

The vampire looked at her then, a slight hopeful expression formed. 

Nicole looked at her, determination on her features, “I love you, Waverly. Every part. I believe in my heart that you won’t hurt me, and I think you should start believing in yourself, too”

She covered Waverly’s hand with her own. 

“I love you too, Nicole” she felt the tears welling up again, but it wasn’t from sadness or grief. 

Relief, perhaps, that Nicole was still willing to stay with her, to _try_, to be a food source for her. To be connected again-

“Wait,” Waverly thought, “you are offering your blood to me, that means we would be connected again”

Nicole smiled at her, a warm one that melted the icy exterior she shouldered moments ago, “you aren’t the only one who misses it”

“So… Does that mean you’d like to stay? In Purgatory?” Waverly tried to hide the excited squeak in her voice. Didn’t do a very good job.

The redhead shrugged, “there’s nothing left for me in Vegas anymore. I’ve already found a family here”

Waverly couldn’t hold it back, she wrapped her arms around Nicole in a delighted squeal, causing her to fall backward on the bed. Waverly peppered little kisses all around her face, both of them fell into little fits of giggles. 

Kisses that eventually landed on her lips. One of love and healing. 

Once it broke, they gazed at each other, their smiles hurting their cheeks. 

“Though I will have to find a place of my own. Sneaking off to screw in the barn isn’t necessarily something I prefer” 

Waverly laughed at that, “fair point”

Once their residual laughter subsided, Nicole asked again, “so, what do you say about my offer?”

She paused to think, weighing the options. Waverly would love to be connected to Nicole again, especially now with their new level of intimacy, but there was still that _risk_ of losing her.

“Can I think on it?”

Nicole nodded, “absolutely. Take your time”

“Okay. And thank you for just… being you” Waverly pecked her nose. 

“Anytime” Nicole winked. 

Goddamnit. 

That gesture alone is deadly, the fact that it is attached to this sexy, muscular and cocky redhead. 

Waverly was helpless. 

“Come here” Waverly growled and kissed her harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who weren't here for the smut, basically Nicole decided she was ready for that blood suckin action. Waverly was like No! and said somethin MEAN bringing up Nicole's past. Nicole got angy and almost left her there, but they talked it out and now they fuckin again. 
> 
> also they said they LOOOOOOOOVE eachother. 
> 
> How we feelin, folks? I couldn't resist adding the angst in this one. 
> 
> I hope ya'll are alright and doin okay. 
> 
> I want to thank the wonderful, little shit @stingingscorpion for editing this chapter, who calls me a silly silly foole for doubting myself. I just want you to know you are the reason mosquito were born. 
> 
> That is all, folks. See ya next chapter!


	25. I Can Feel It Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a minute, hasn't it?
> 
> Sorry about that. 
> 
> But hey! I have a new smut chapter on my one-shot collection! Found [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275949/chapters/60793855)
> 
> There is a panic attack in this chapter, Nicole is gonna help her out. 
> 
> And general tomfoolery. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!

_This isn’t an ideal Thursday night,_ Doc Holliday thought as he was thrown to his knees in his own damn bar. He had put up a fight of course, but how does one shoot his own bar patrons when they turn on him? 

He had punched a few, but couldn’t fend off ten or so burly men as they pulled him out the safety of his bar. Their eyes were blue, glazed and glowing, his mistake was his confusion. They quickly overpowered him. 

He heard heels clacking among the hardwood, the distinguishable “superior bitch” attitude that was easily recognizable with just the rhythm. The red heeled woman stopped a foot from him. 

“Doc. Holliday.” Constance Clootie announced, her voice had a strange tone to it. Like… a dual tone, one with her regular voice, the other something… otherworldly and demonic. 

He spat out some blood near her feet, “in the flesh” he grunted, “just what in the fresh hell is _this_?” 

Doc looked up at her. The typical flat-ironed blonde hair was frizzy, matted, and obscure. Was it swaying?

Constance laughed in delight, the demonic tone seeping out just a little more, “oh my new pets? No need to worry yourself with them, you will join them soon enough”

Doc rolled his eyes, “what more do you want? I already dug those pesky bones for you”

"Yes yes, for your everlasting life,” she waved her hand around, “but that's just the thing, your life is _mine_, John Henry."

Doc sighed, and bowed his head, "just what are you? What do you want from me?"

"Easy," she stated, her eyes started to pale, "your blood. It holds the power I need”

"What?!" 

Two strong people grabbed both of his arms and lifted him from his knees. He immediately struggled but their hold didn't give. Doc looked at them, almost pleadingly. One was a burly man with tattoos and slicked back hair, the other he actually recognized. 

Fresh scars were all along her face and arms, veins black. 

"Mattie?" he whispered. 

She didn't move in recognition. Her eyes were forward, glowing. 

A fierce grip on the back of his head moved his attention back to Constance. He winced. He saw Constance’s arm, her own veins had the same color, ones that ran all the way up to her neck. They darkened as she drew near. 

"What did you do to her?!" He struggled again.

Constance just smiled sickly, her fangs elongated. 

"Time to pay up, John Henry"

She twisted his head to the side, cackling at his fear before she sank her teeth into his neck. 

\------------------------------------

_Vines, wrapping around her arms and legs, thorns cutting deep._

_Burns like silver._

_Skin popped._

_Waverly screamed into the forest. The sun shined through the cracks in the leaves. The smell of freshly grown flowers in the air._

_Another scream, not her own._

_Then another. She looked around, knowing that voice._

_The vines moved, tightening. They shifted her._

_And there she was._

_Nicole._

_Vines wrapped around her legs, arms, and neck. Tightening it’s hold._

_Blood flowed down, Nicole choked. Eyes full of fear and tears._

_She tried to call out, more choking ensued._

_Waverly screamed for her, thrashing against an unyielding grip. The thorns dug deeper._

_Nicole tried again, she could only read her lips._

_”She’s coming”_

_”Nicole!”_

_The vines shifted again, Wynonna appeared next to her. Same position, more blood._

_”She’s coming”_

_Julian appeared as well. Vines._

_More blood._

_”No!”_

_"She's coming" they all said in unison._

_"Please, no!" She cried before the vines covered her mouth._

_Waverly…_

_She’s coming._

_Waverly!_

……………………...

“Waverly!”

She shot up from the bed, clawing at her wrists and legs. 

No vines, no thorns. Scent of _home_ was in the air. 

“Waverly” Nicole called.

She frantically searched, finding Nicole sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her with the same fearful eyes. Waverly got up and ran to her, checking her arms, her neck. 

No vines, no thorns. No blood. 

But the panic wouldn’t settle, her breathing wouldn’t calm. 

She kept checking.

It was a trick… She was still there, she had to be!

_Can’t breathe…_

“Waverly, look at me” Nicole grabbed her frantic wrists, placing one of her hands over her heart. It was beating a little quicker than the usual steady rhythm. “That’s it baby, look at me. I’m right here, feel my heart” 

Waverly finally looked at her, wide concerned eyes had her frantic thoughts interrupted for a second. Her eyes brimmed with tears, lungs burning with the painful gasps. 

Like breathing silver almost. 

“Nicole?” she croaked.

“I’m here”

_Silver, burning like the thorns, the vines..._

_Blood…_

She felt the spiral again, but Nicole was quick to catch her. 

“Hey. You need to calm down your breathing, can you breathe with me?”

_Can I?_

She wasn’t certain, but she nodded anyway, still gasping for air she didn’t need. Nicole’s heart was steady in her fingertips. 

“Good. Just breathe with me, 4 seconds in, 4 seconds out. You ready?”

Waverly nodded again.

Nicole started to take a deep breath, a little exaggerated till Waverly got the hint. She started out rough, her little gasps would interrupt the deep breath, but she kept her focus on Nicole's heartbeat and brown eyes. 

She felt it under her fingers, jumping and thriving, but she could hear another in the room, conflicting with Nicole's rhythm. 

She whipped her head, searching for the possible threat, chest heaving. 

But it was Wynonna, in an oversized Johnny Cash tee, leaning hesitantly in the doorway. 

"It's just me, babygirl" Wynonna said softly, not moving an inch. 

Her only reply was a whimper, and an outstretched hand to beckon her sister closer. Wynonna almost ran to her, taking her in hand and sitting down next to her. 

Nicole smiled softly in reassurance once Waverly looked back at her. Though her breathing was still rough and burning, the support of her sister’s close proximity eased it a little. 

She could still feel the phantom sting of the thorns...

"Alright let's try again. Breathe with me, feel my heart" she squeezed Waverly's hand over her heart. 

She did. 

"In,"

They all breathed, even Wynonna. 

1...2...3...4…

"Out,"

1...2...3...4…

Each other following the counts. Waverly let out a pained groan. Her back and lungs _ached._

"In,"

But it was getting easier, only small hiccups hindered her inhale. 

"Out,"

They blew out, Waverly's breath less shaky. She felt the warmth of the two people she loved most radiate near her. 

It was helping. 

Though there was something in the back of her mind, still nagging at her like a persistent itch on the nose one couldn’t scratch. 

What if it was all a trick? 

Her time at the garden had felt like decades, what if this was just a part of it? A time of bliss to just rip it from her?

Nicole interrupted the descent again, “keep breathing baby. That’s it,” she squeezed her hand, keeping Waverly’s attention on her, “now I want you to repeat what I’m about to say in your head, okay?”

Waverly nodded, and kept counting and breathing. 

“I’m at the homestead,” Nicole said. 

_I’m at the homestead, easy enough._

“Wynonna is here, and safe.”

Her sister squeezed her other hand lightly. 

_Wynonna is here… and safe… But is she really? What if..._

“Nicole is here, and is safe”

_She is here… and safe. Nicole is safe but…_

“Wynonna loves me”

Three squeezes to her hand signaled that. Warmth bloomed in Waverly’s chest. It was a gesture they picked up early in life when they were hiding from their father during his drunken rages. 

_Wynonna loves me…_

“Nicole loves me”

_Nicole loves me…_

More warmth, like a cleansing sea washing away her insecurities and fears, but that itching feeling still hadn’t gone away. 

The vines… The burn… The blood...

Not until Wynonna broke the moment with a single word. 

“Gay”

Nicole frowned, just about to make a comment until Waverly burst out laughing, because of _course_ she would. 

She laughed because she knew the Garden wouldn’t portray Wynonna that way, the ridiculous and inappropriate sister she would never change. She wrapped her arms around their necks and pulled them close. At first they grumbled at the close proximity to each other, but it was quickly solved by a sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks. 

“Thank you” Waverly whispered, “both of you”

That’s when their arms finally wrapped around her, accepting their position. Waverly breathed them in, their scents bringing her more comfort. Together though, they smelled like _home_. She really was _home_.

Though Wynonna must be spending more time with Dolls recently, since his masculine cologne and sweat was the more prominent smell rather than gunpowder and whiskey. She wrinkled her nose. 

Waverly was the first to pull away after a few moments. It seemed Wynonna and Nicole were contempt with her taking as long as she needed. 

They smiled at her, a little sad and worried, Nicole spoke first. 

“How are you feeling?”

Waverly took a moment. She wasn’t breathing anymore, which was technically back to normal. There was a residual burn there, but it was ignorable. It took a while, but she doesn’t feel like she’s back at that dreadful place. 

“Better,” Waverly said with a real smile. 

Then it was Wynonna who spoke, “you… want to talk about it?” she asked with caution. 

Waverly blew out a long, heavy breath. She still hadn’t talked about what happened in the Garden with them. 

She knew they were curious. Whenever they thought she wasn’t looking, everyone, including Dolls, would give her this grief stricken look. They would avoid the topic, even going as far as avoiding the mention of _plants._ Talking about it probably won’t solve the looks, but she was a little tired of being tip-toed around. 

_Time to rip off the metaphorical band-aid, I suppose._

“It was about the Garden”

Both bodies stiffened at her confession, but Waverly didn’t let it deter her. She took a deep breath.

“When I was there, it… Showed me things, and… _Made_ me do things. Over and over again,” she bowed her head, letting the memories come in. 

She felt squeezes on both of her hands in support. 

“It was showing me what I feared most, along with some of my biggest regrets. It showed me… _Shae_” Waverly spat out the name, “but it didn’t _just_ show me memories Julian had. It also showed me… going too far. On everyone. It was _really_ creative…”

Nicole and Wynonna looked at her with creased brows, then back at her. 

“And it all felt so _real_... I could _feel_ the blood go down my throat…” Waverly started to quiver. 

She looked at Nicole, who had an unfortunate understanding she just made at why Waverly acted the way she did when she offered her blood. 

“Hey,” she whispered to the redhead. 

Nicole was wide eyed and haunted, barely acknowledging her. 

“You didn’t know,” Waverly smiled sadly. 

She opened her mouth for a reply, most likely a self deprecating one, but she cut her off, “later, because there’s more”

Wynonna’s eyes kept switching between the two, a quizzical brow raised, but Waverly ignored it. 

She continued to tell them how Julian was there, Nicole and Wynonna, and how the vines burned. She rubbed her wrists at the phantom pain. The shadows of grief darkened their faces. Then she remembered the end. 

“She’s coming” Waverly frowned. 

“What?” Wynonna asked. 

“That’s what you all kept chanting to me”

“Is this some sort of like…” Wynonna made little “spooky” gestures with her fingers, “omen? I mean it could be just a dream”

Waverly shrugged, “could be. But I really felt like I was back there, Nonna”

Nicole quickly got up from the bed and moved the curtain from the window, searching for any disturbances on the horizon. She found an open plain of snow, reflected by the moonlight. 

Unfortunately, with her only being in a tanktop and shorts showed the evidence of the night’s endeavors. 

“Holy _shit_ did you get mauled by a _bear_?!” Wynonna shrieked, pointing to the long, fresh angry streaks that were scattered on Nicole’s back. 

_Oh no._

Waverly immediately felt a blush on her cheeks, “Uh, she-”

Nicole quickly turned around, as if it would deter the scrutinizing gaze of her older sister. She too tried to come up with an excuse that most likely fall flat. 

“I… have a cat?” Nicole shrugged, face red as her hair. 

Definitely fell flat. Waverly’s facepalm was audible. 

“Oh yeah?” Wynonna crossed her arms, not believing a word, “where is this cat?”

“It’s… um… In the barn?” she looked to Waverly pleadingly for some help, _any_ help. 

Wynonna pointed a very accusing finger at both of them, “you two _fucked!_”

To Waverly and Nicole’s dismay, Wynonna made the most dramatic, retched gagging sounds they had ever heard. The older Earp was about to go on a tirade about how she _totally_ didn’t need to know that until to _her_ dismay, Dolls, only in sweatpants, turned the corner with a concerned brow. 

“Is everything alright in here?” he asked timidly, “I heard shouting”

All eyes went to Wynonna with differing expressions. One of surprise, one blushing, and one crossed her arms, ready for an onslaught of her own. 

Wynonna pointed a finger before that onslaught began, “don’t” she grit out. 

“_Really?_” Waverly’s hip popped out with her crossed arms. 

“We’re _adults_”

“He’s your boss!”

“Partner,” Wynonna corrected. 

“And that’s better how?!”

Then Wynonna, very childishly threw the same argument back at her, “_you_ are shtupping a… _former_ cop!”

Nicole, now feeling very awkward to witness this conversation, looked at Dolls pleadingly. Unsurprisingly he had the same mortification on his face. They gave each other a nod before awkwardly shuffling out the door and closing it quietly. Thankfully the sisters didn’t notice their departure, as their argument was increasing volume and more fingers continued to point.

_"Oh how very mature of you!"_ they could hear through the door. 

Nicole and Dolls tiptoed down the stairs in the most awkward of silences, trying to ignore the sisterly bonding that was occurring upstairs. They reached the living room, with Nicole looking absently out the window into the midnight landscape.

Dolls went to another window, doing the same. 

“They’ll work it out” he said confidently. 

_”You fucked in my barn?!”_ they heard from upstairs. 

_”It’s_ our _barn, Wynonna”_

Nicole winced, and Dolls snorted. 

“You sure?” she asked him. 

_”My motorcycle is in there!”_

_”It’s under a tarp, grow up!”_

“Give it time. I’ve been around those two for a while” he smiled at her.

A smile. How odd and rare coming from the emotionless military man next to her. One she didn’t have time to make a quirk at him due to more commotion upstairs. 

_”Now there are sex cooties all over it!”_

Nicole just looked at him, an eyebrow now raised in judgement. A man such as him had sex with a near thirty year old woman who still uses the word “cooties”.

Dolls, a wise man who understood her, just shrugged and smiled wider. Nicole smiled too, as she understood what _he_ was saying. 

_Couldn’t help but fall for an Earp._

“So,” Nicole prompted, “how long has that been going on?”

“Not long,” he answered, not giving much else. 

Nicole just nodded, happy with the lack of detail. 

\---------------------------------

Eventually the voices upstairs calmed down to where they were incoherent. Nicole and Dolls stared out the window as if something would pop out at them, but all they saw was a slowly descending moon along the horizon. The two ignored the very awkward elephant in the room, not knowing exactly how to strike a conversation with someone who’s only connection is through a girlfriend’s sister. 

So Dolls went right to business. 

“So what happened up there before I came up there? When I woke up Wynonna was upstairs with you”

Nicole sighed, “Waverly had a nightmare so bad Wynonna heard it. She came in with Peacemaker pointed at me”

“Sounds like her,” Dolls replied, almost playful. 

Nicole smirked, then dropped it as she continued, “yeah she put it away once she saw I was trying to wake her up. She dreamed about the Garden, but something was different about it”

Dolls looked from the window to her, listening. 

“I think it was Julian warning her somehow. In the dream, there was this ominous message repeated by all of us”

“What was it?”

“She’s coming”

He looked back out the window, seeing the same scenery. 

“Why do you think it was Julian?” 

Nicole shrugged, “I dunno. I just have this _feeling_ about it”

Dolls sighed in thought, “well, I trust your feelings”

Nicole looked at him in surprise. 

“You were right about Waverly when she went missing before,” he explained. 

“Yeah I guess so” she shrugged, “but I kind of don’t want to be right on this one. What if she _is_ coming here?”

“Then we fight.” he stated, as if it were obvious. 

Nicole frowned, “but what if we aren’t ready? We barely know what this lady can do”

“I have Jeremy working on something that will give us an edge, and we have a small arsenal in the barn. We’ll be ready”

Nicole blew out a breath, and whispered, “I hope you’re right. I just...”

_I don’t want to lose her…_

“Hey” he nudged her with his elbow, “I don’t know about you, but no supernatural creature has me betting against a vampire-angel hybrid and an Earp with an itchy trigger finger, as well as the famous Nicole Haught, vampire slayer” Dolls grinned. 

She chuckled, “but what does that make you?”

Dolls, serious and genuine, “someone fighting for his family”

_Can’t imagine anything more dangerous than that._

Though Nicole wasn’t about to add to this emotional party. 

“Emotion suits you, Deputy Marshall Dolls” Nicole smirked. 

Dolls returned the smirk, “you tell anyone, I’ll send assassins after you”

Nicole laughed heartily, “if they can find me”

Their moment was broken by Waverly’s door closing, and tired footsteps down the stairs. 

They both looked behind their shoulder, seeing Wynonna rubbing her eyes and heading off to her bedroom. She paused when she saw the two, then pointed right at Nicole.

“I’m not done with you” she grumbled before shuffling off to her room. 

Nicole stifled a snort, feeling the least bit intimidated by that, then looked back out the window. 

“You should go to her,” Dolls suggested. 

Nicole sighed, “I want to, but I don’t want to be caught off guard if she shows up tonight”

“I’ll watch. You two have been through a lot the past couple of days”

Nicole frowned at him, trying to form an argument. 

And Dolls, somehow able to read minds, said, “you will be the first to know if something spooky comes up”

_Spooky._

“You’ve been hanging out with Wynonna too much” 

Dolls smiled, not the least bit of sheepish, “as I’ve been told. Now go” he pointed at the stairs. 

She chuckled, and did as she was told. Once she hit the first stair, she paused. 

“Thanks, Dolls. For everything”

He turned around with playful dark eyes and bright grin, “that’s _Deputy Marshal Dolls_ to you”

Nicole rolled her eyes, absent of any malice. 

\---------------------

Nicole closed the door as quietly as she could, just in case Waverly was sleeping. Once the door softly clicked, she heard soft stirring in the sheets. She turned around and saw the wonderful Waverly Earp sitting up, with a strap from her tank top sliding down her arm, fighting off fatigue to greet her. 

“Hey” Waverly greeted her with a smile. 

“Hi baby. How did it go?” Nicole rounded to her side of the bed, sliding under the covers. 

“Oh you know, overprotective sister stuff” she shrugged, then moved to lay on Nicole’s chest. 

“From which side?” Nicole wrapped her arms around her, one resting on her back, the other on the leg that was wrapped around her midsection. 

“Both” Waverly breathed on her skin. 

“I see” she chortled. 

“Thank god we put on clothes, or else that would have been a whole other case of awkward”

“Ugh, don’t remind me” Nicole grumbled. 

Waverly giggled sweetly then sighed, “I am sorry about that. I didn’t realize I marked your back so badly”

Nicole shrugged the best she could without jostling Waverly too much, “I liked it”

Waverly lifted herself from her chest, a brow raised. 

“I did!” she defended, then added with a little seduction “I like a little pain”

The brunette had a couple emotions pass through her face before flopping back down, “I’m too tired to talk about kinks” she whined. 

Nicole just giggled at her, and kissed her forehead, “it can wait. We have a whole life ahead of us”  
_If we make it out of this…_

“Mmkay” Waverly slurred, drifting. 

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered, the weight of the current world suddenly falling on her senses. 

“Mm?”

“I love you,” Nicole pulled her close, “so much”

“Mm love you too, more ‘an anythin’”

Soft snores soon followed. 

A slow tear fell down Nicole’s cheek. 

_Please let us make it out of this alive._

The hunter didn’t sleep. 

\-------------------------

Constance Clootie stood on top of a red sedan, with the help of one of her new lackeys. She looked among the streets of downtown Purgatory, now flooded with a crowd of people with glowing blue eyes and vacant expressions, and smiled. 

“Thank you, John Henry” she nodded to the gunslinger who kept his hand held out in support. 

“Now, my new adversaries” she began, “now that I have all of you in my grasp, it is time I introduce myself to you all. My name is Constance Clootie. I am your new mistress. You braindead, waste of skin nobodies will be my tool into getting into the Earp land. I don’t care who you kill, I don’t care who you torture, just as long as the Haught wretch is brought to me alive, unharmed. If one of you spills a drop of her blood, I will _skin you alive!_”

Her audience didn’t even flinch to the orders or threat. Just nodded absently.

“Now, channel all of your hatred towards the Earps, towards those who have wronged this pitiful town, and reign _hell_ on them!” she yelled, fist in the air shaking. Her breathing grew ragged. 

“The last of the Haught line will pay for what her family has done, including all that she loves! And once I have her, my sons will arise once more, and there will be no weakling who won’t bow to us all!”

She cackled, wide eyed and frantic to a silent town. 

“Applaud!” Constance screamed to the crowd of thralls. 

The crowd suddenly erupted, clapping and whistling to a cause they didn’t understand. 

“At dawn, a new era will be upon us!!”

A few blocks away, a red-headed vampire listened to the speech, head peering into the street, mind clear from the apparent mind fuck the town just went through. 

“Well, this _is_ Purgatory. Had to be some crazy lady sieging the town to fight an Earp” she grumbled to herself, before speeding off to the Earp homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow there's only two more chapters left. 
> 
> How are we feeling?!
> 
> Ya'll good? Staying safe? You betta. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/DorianGrath). I post updates on this fic there if you are interested. 
> 
> I'd like to thank [stingingscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion) for running the dumb jokes with me at midnight while playing video games. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	26. Destroying Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lookie here, got another chapter here for you today, folks!
> 
> It's a little dialogue heavy but I had a lot of fun writing it. Been a rough few days for me and I found a good escape here. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope ya'll enjoy!

The sun rays peeking through the curtained window had Nicole scrunching her face. She shifted her head a little to avoid the rays, but they seemed to have followed her. Though she didn’t want to move too much to disturb the little koala that was Waverly, limbs wrapped around her possessively as if she would escape during the night. Her ear was firmly placed where Nicole’s heart beat steadily. 

A whole night’s lack of sleep had her head pounding uncomfortably. She tried to rest, but every time she closed her eyes, the ghost of Waverly’s described nightmare flooded her vision. 

Waverly slept soundly, no other terrifying and ominous nightmares that interrupted her sleep, thankfully. Throughout the night she slowly but surely climbed a little further on Nicole, wrapping her arms tight. Nicole was in no mind to complain, she was a comfortable, reassuring weight that she never wanted to let go of. 

If only her mind would just _quit_.

Waverly started to stir on her chest, making little grumbles and moans against her skin. As much as Nicole is usually adamant about Waverly getting her rest, she was secretly glad she was waking up. 

"Mornin' beautiful" Nicole whispered in Waverly's hair, voice deep with a little southern drawl and exhaustion. 

"Mm mornin'" Waverly sat up a little and wiped her eyes lazily with a knuckle. She smiled when their eyes met. "How long have you been up?"

“Not long,” Nicole lied with a yawn, "sleep okay?"

"Mhm" Waverly rumbled, settling back into her chest with a deep sigh. 

Nicole smirked, "I could tell with how loud you snore"

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully as she rolled off Nicole, "I don't snore"

She raised her arms above her head and curved her back in a dramatic stretch. The redhead watched it play out, seeing the silhouettes of Waverly’s nipples peek through the thin fabric of her tank top. 

It made her hungry mouth _water._

Her brain felt like it was short circuiting. It was like a light switch, the dark, glooming cloud of the night’s fears were gone. 

It was just _Waverly_ filling her mind, but in a different way. 

“I hope you’re not still too tired to talk about kinks, because I think I just found one” Nicole shifted closer to her, lips close. 

“Oh yeah?” Waverly giggled. 

Nicole kissed her, teeth playful yet purposeful. She hummed her agreement. The kiss was brief, only establishing that connection before moving down to her neck. 

“What is it?” Waverly asked a little breathlessly. 

Nicole looked up at her, chin near the space between her covered breasts. Her hands slid up her sides, pulling the tank top up, “waking up next to you” she finally answered, arousal coating her voice. 

“You’re such a sap” Waverly weakly jabbed. 

Then Nicole’s mouth took in one of her stiffening peaks, she gasped and gripped the sheets. 

Nicole, still looking at her with burning brown eyes, moved down with little nips, tongue tracing the beautiful outline of her curves. She went lower, mouthing the elastic of Waverly’s sleep shorts.

Waverly was in absolute bliss. The normality of waking up to the person she loves, trailing her lips down her skin for an early morning taste. She sighed happily, looking at the ceiling. 

There was something that just _clicked._

Waverly had been growing more confident in her hunger, her dominance. Even going as far as leaving her lips puckered on Nicole's pulse point when they made love. There was a yearning there. 

As much as she wanted to let loose and sink in, and _take_, she was able to _deny_ it just as easily. All with the help of Nicole's patience with her and reassurance. 

"I think I'm ready," Waverly said. 

Nicole's fingers stilled on the waistband of her shorts, "hmm?"

Waverly looked down at her, a grin spreading among her lips, "I think I'm ready for the uh, _next step_"

Nicole, oblivious, widened her eyes, "m-marriage?" 

"No!" Waverly smacked her palm on her own forehead, "_feeding_, Nicole"

"Oh… _oh_" Nicole's eyes widened somehow further, cheeks flushing, but then frowned, "you _think_ you're ready?" She put her palm under her chin.

"I mean… I have questions" 

"Shoot" Nicole smiled. 

"When I was bit, I remember it burning more than anything. I don't want to put you through that kind of pain"

"Well, um…" Nicole stuttered, face flushing to the same shade as her hair, "when I was um… with her she would uhh…" 

Waverly raised an amused brow.

"She would uh… sort of make me come then feed from me" Nicole finished so quickly Waverly almost asked her to repeat it. 

Then the words hit her straight to the core. 

"_Oh_"

Nicole sat up, bug eyed and embarrassed, "I mean we don't have to do that if you're not comfortable and all-"

Waverly bit her lip to stifle a giggle, "we've had sex before, Nic. _Several_ times in fact"

The hunter sighed and pinched her brow, "I _know_ that, it's just… more intimate I guess?"

"How so?"

"When um… you feed, you can taste the emotion there. Um… taste the orgasm" Nicole admitted, avoiding her eyes. 

It must have been basic instinct, because her mouth watered at the thought. Her interest was clear on her face, and Nicole reacted beautifully, with her heart quickening its pace. 

"That sounds… almost nice" Waverly gulped. 

Nicole nodded, breaths quickening, "and there wasn't any pain. It uh… made the climax more intense actually"

"Oh?" Waverly felt that deep pull in her gut with the way Nicole's eyes darkened, biting her lip. 

Nicole nodded, then started crawling up the bed, pupils darkened with a predatory gleam. 

"And… you'd like to do that with me?" Waverly's whisper was shaky. 

Nicole nodded again as she settled in between her legs, hips instinctively settling in a slow grind. Though Waverly may be the literal predator in this situation, she couldn't help but feel trapped beautifully in the hungry graze her lover. 

But then she paused, her eyes widened in a realization as she stiffened her approach, “what about… what about what you saw in the Garden? Are you sure?”

Waverly just smiled at her and cupped her cheek, “I trust you to get me off of you if I go too far”

Nicole visibly relaxed at that and blew out a breath and let the mood return. 

"Show me" Nicole murmured, thumb softly pulling at Waverly's bottom lip. 

"S-show you what?"

"You know what," Nicole pressed, voice soft but demanding. 

"My… teeth?"

The hunter nodded, inches close. Waverly could smell the distinct, musky scent of her arousal in the air. 

Waverly felt almost inclined to argue, to hide her shame, but the way Nicole was looking at her, expressing hunger that wasn't much different from her own, had her inclined to let go. 

So she relaxed the muscle holding her fangs back, and parted her lips. 

Nicole's gasp had Waverly aching. 

It wasn't fear, far from it actually. That slow grind on her center quickened. 

"Oh _fuck_" Nicole shakily whispered. "Beautiful"

She examined them, finger playing with the tip of one of her teeth. Waverly felt a little shy at the scrutinizing gaze.

But then Nicole looked back up at her, eyes absent of fear or hesitance. 

They were full of _need._

And like an old rope, hanging on by a thread by constant tension, finally snapped. Her body moved, flipping Nicole over in a flash, straddling her. A deep, rumbling growl echoed in the room. 

And Nicole _whimpered_, leaving intentions of her teeth on her bottom lip. Waverly had seen this look before, right before she took her. 

The hunter wanted this. Wanted _her_. 

Every part. 

That tightly packed restraint to reign in that beastly side of her weakened drastically. The roles reversed, Waverly now on the prowl. Eyes hungry and gray. 

She grabbed Nicole's wrists, and slammed them above her head. Nicole's whine and slight squirming just made it worse in the best way. 

"You want this?" Waverly growled on her lips. 

"Yes… god, yes please" Nicole gasped, her hips rising in need. 

Waverly made sure to listen and smell for any signs of distress, but found none. 

"You want me to make you come and then sink my teeth in you?" She gripped both wrists with one hand, and trailed the other down her stomach. 

Nicole's heart beat went impossibly fast. She could almost _feel_ the blood coursing through her skin… 

"Oh god…" Nicole moaned.

"Answer me" Waverly snarled, lip quivering, exposing her still elongated fangs. 

"_Yes_, Waves please…!" 

Waverly was very inclined to give in to the request, but something kept her from continuing. She heard something far off in the horizon, but increasing in volume by the second.

Thundering footsteps. She stiffened. 

A stiffness that makes someone’s blood run cold. 

“Wh-” Nicole tried to question. 

“Someone’s coming” Waverly said, voice deep with a growl of a cornered beast. 

Blood running cold indeed. 

The vampire shot up from the bed, peering out the window and saw a form rushing to the homestead, too quick to be a human. They left a trail of snow flying behind them. 

Nicole followed behind, the scent of her fear now in the air. 

Waverly bared her fangs in an angry and protective hiss, but stopped once recognition settled in. 

The short red hair was hard to miss in the sunlight. Waverly exhaled in shaky relief. 

They quickly dressed.

\------------------------

“Yo! Earp residence!” Mercedes Gardner cupped her hands over her mouth, shouting to the homestead, “this is me ringing your doorbell since you fucks have a barrier around the damn house!”

The screen door slapped open with a pistol holding Dolls, aimed right at her. It lowered once he recognized her. 

"State your business" he called, finger off the trigger. 

Mercedes, annoyed, "state my busin- can we skip the vague threats maybe? I came to warn you idiots"

A second figure peered out from behind the muscled man, "who you callin' an idiot?"

Wynonna's voice was unmistakable. 

Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to yell at them from the Earp arch, "_you_ for pointing that gun at me!"

Wynonna stepped out in front of Dolls, signaling him to stand down, “you’re gonna have to forgive the suspicion. We got some wackadoodles after us, can't be too careful"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "no shit you got wackadoodles, you have an entire _town_ coming after you!" 

Dolls and Wynonna looked at eachother, wide eyed.

"Yeah, literally coming this way. She's got the town brainwashed and angry.. ruined my date plans" she put a hand on her hip. 

Dolls and Wynonna walked off the porch to let her in.

"You had a date?" Wynonna asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"I mean, _yeah_ a girl's gotta eat" 

The humans suddenly stiffened, gathering their assumptions as to what that meant. 

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to _kill_ him, geez. I was just gonna nibble on him a little"

Wynonna snorted, but relaxed at that. Last thing they needed was a higher body count. "That's good I guess"

"We have blood bags if you need it" Dolls offered after he reset the barrier behind Mercedes. 

Wynonna was looking sheepish, "sorry we didn't offer sooner. We were um… pretty preoccupied"

"Yeah yeah to save yet another sexy redhead, I get it" she winked.

Wynonna, a rare sight, blushed at that and grumbled something inaudible. 

Dolls looked between the two with a raised brow, but then shook himself out of it. 

"Alright Mercedes, what do you know?" Dolls asked, all business. 

Mercedes sighed heavily, "I was in Shorty's, waiting on my date, and all of the sudden some of the people in the bar had these glowy eyes. Everyone except the barkeep, the little cowboy cosplayer dude"

Dolls and Wynonna frowned at each other in understanding. 

_Doc._

Mercedes continued, "it was _weird_. There was this weird energy there. Something pulling at me, but at the same time, something screaming at me to get the hell out"

"What did you do?" asked Wynonna.

"I sure as shit listened to the one telling me to get out. I went out the back door, and I could hear a literal brawl break out. I stood in the alleyway, kind of trying to determine what was going on. Then I heard the guy screaming" Mercedes admitted. 

"Shit" Wynonna hissed. 

"I stayed in the alleyway for a second until I heard some foreign language booming throughout the town. Then _everyone_, like the people in the street stopped as if time did. That… _pull_ was there again but worse. Then that Clootie lady got on top of a car and did a fucking _warcry_"

Wynonna's eyebrows shot to her hairline, "oh"

Dolls cut in, "so the whole town, _civilians_ are coming to attack us?"

Mercedes nodded sadly, "I came as quick as I could"

"How long do we have?" Dolls asked. 

"Dunno. Didn't stick around to see their transportation options. You either have a couple hours or… half an hour?" Mercedes shrugged. 

Dolls blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes in thought. 

Wynonna looked at him in question, "what are we going to do? We can't hurt _civilians_"

"Working on it. Earp, get your sister and Haught geared up. Chetri should be here with the device he's been working on in a few minutes"

Wynonna just nodded and headed to the homestead. He looked to Mercedes, "blood bags are in the fridge, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to"

Mercedes pondered for a bit, looking down at her "date attire", a sleeveless red top, black miniskirt and heels, with a frown. 

She looked back up, a smirk on her lips, "as long as you guys have a change of clothes, cause if someone fucks with my heels I _will_ kill them"

Dolls chuckled, leading her to the homestead, "I'm sure we can find something"

"Good. Besides, I guess I owe you guys one since you freed me from that diabolical cage" 

Dolls looked at her, a smirk there as well, "all in a day's work, rescuing sexy redheads" then winked. 

This time _Mercedes_ was the one to blush. 

Well, as best as she could for a vampire. 

\-----------------------------

Dolls’ government SUV skid into the muddy driveway of the homestead. The man immediately rolled his eyes, seeing it driven so carelessly. He threw open the front door to immediately reprimand the man driving. 

“Jeremy, I told you to be careful with my car. It is _government property_!”

Jeremy, slamming the front door in a hurry to go to the trunk quickly explained, “sorry! Snow is slippery and I was trying to get here quickly”

Dolls sighed, defeated, “did you at least bring it?”

“Sure did!” Jeremy chirped as he hit the trunk button, “just finished tweaking the formula”

Everyone indoors had now exited the homestead, interested in the weapon Dolls had been secretive about. 

They gathered around the Escalade, each of them anticipating slightly different things. 

Waverly thought, or hoped for a flamethrower. 

The trunk slowly opened to reveal… 

Super soakers? Several of them. 

Dolls, with a palm already on his forehead, “Chetri, what-”

“Fucking super soakers?! What is this Jeremy, _summer camp?_” Wynonna exasperated. 

Jeremy held his palms up, “now now, hear me out,” he turned around and picked one up for Dolls to inspect, “it’s whats _inside_ the super soaker” he said with an unyielding grin. 

Dolls sighed impatiently. 

“I finally managed to perfect a formula to incapacitate Clootie!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“How?” Nicole peered from the side of the vehicle. 

“Since Clootie is a vampire and a witch, she has a buttload of powers at her disposal, right? But that means she has double weaknesses!”

“What is in the super soaker, Jeremy?” Dolls pressed, “did you liquify silver or something?”

His face faltered, “actually no, I didn’t. Waverly kind of requested we didn’t use it”

All eyes went to the vampire in question. She was slumping her shoulders from the scrutiny. 

“I… thought it wasn’t necessary to be cruel” she defended, “I mean, how many of those vampires don’t have a choice?”

Nicole’s fingers interlocked with hers, a warm smile had her dimples popping, “it’s a good idea, Waves” she said. 

To which Waverly smiled back, with a whispered "thanks"

Their silent communication had them just grinning at each other, and squeezing their hands. 

To which Wynonna loudly cleared her throat so Jeremy can _finally_ finish his point. 

"Uh, right." Jeremy quickly shook himself, "I was able to perfectly mix the holy water and the salt together, creating a double whammy to incapacitate her. All we gotta do is just spray her with it, leaving her motionless! No burning, no nothing!"

"Why did it take so long?" 

"Well, when I initially mixed the two, the salt would for some reason lessen the effects of holy water so I had to experiment with some variations on Waverly and-"

"You WHAT-" 

"You little _shit_"

"HEY!" Waverly stopped the overprotective sister and lover from their verbal assault on the poor man, "it was _consensual_. He just put some liquid on my arm to see if I can move or not. See?" She held out her unburned arm, "no harm done. We put our brains together and we got a formula. Now apologize for being brutish bullies" she pointed a finger. 

"Sorry" Wynonna grumbled.

"Sorry, Jeremy," Nicole said, a little more sincere. 

Nicole thought of Waverly and Jeremy, two brainiacs in the kitchen brainstorming over self compositions. She smiled. 

She looked back to the slightly trembling man, sweetly, "I'm glad you got it working."

"Thanks, Waves" he grinned in relief. "I have a super soaker full for everyone. Well, except for Mercedes, I didn’t know you were going to be joining us”

Mercedes just shrugged, now wearing Wynonna’s T-shirt that says “Lasagna Del Rey” and some ripped jeans and docs. “I can make do” 

Nicole piped up, “actually she can take mine. I have some net tossers for Calamity. Non silver” she winked at Waverly. 

“Kinky” Wynonna helpfully added. To which Waverly slapped her shoulder a little too harshly. Her cackle was louder. 

“Alright team,” Dolls had his commander voice on, “we need to split up around the perimeter in case they decide to surround us. Haught and Earp, you take West point, Chetri and Waverly-”

Wynonna interrupted him, “hold up hold up, you expect me to know where _West_ is?” 

Dolls gave her a stern look, then sighed heavily, “Haught and Earp, take the front of the property, near the arch. Better?”

“Much” she grinned at him, one all too knowing and shit-eating. 

He continued, “Chetri and Waverly, take the back. Mercedes and I will circle. That clear?”

Mumbled agreements, some had slight disappointment with the placements. 

He brushed them off, opening a compartment in his trunk that held more gear. It had several earpieces for everyone. He handed each person one, then placed one in his own ear. He then opened _another_ compartment, like some sort of secret agent, and let someone pick out a firearm. 

“Just in case,” he explained. 

Wynonna already weilding Peacemaker, Nicole with Calamity, Jeremy and Mercedes picked out a pistol while Waverly already had dibs on a shotgun. He then fished deeper in that compartment and pulled out a bag, full of bullet proof vests and handed everybody one. 

“We need to keep up communication, if _anyone_ sees anything remotely fishy you say something”

Everyone nodded. 

He directed his commanding gaze to Wynonna, a stern point in her direction, “and _absolutely_ no silly code names”

“Aw come on!” Wynonna whined, arms flapping about, “I’ve been working on Haught’s for the past couple minutes!”

“Earp,” Dolls scolded. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun” she pouted. 

He ignored her, and shut the trunk. 

“So… what are we going to do exactly when they ambush us?” Mercedes asks.

“We single her out, and get rid of the puppet strings. She will most likely be present to do this spell”

Everyone nodded, happy with that. 

“Alright people, you know your spots, now get moving”

Some did, some stayed. 

Wynonna pulled Dolls by the arm before he went to his position, "what's with the wacky pairings?"

Dolls sighed, he knew the groupings would come into question. He nodded towards Waverly and Nicole, who were in a close embrace already, whispering to each other.

"Less distractions" was all he said. 

Wynonna looked over, then understood. She sighed heavily, wishing she could be closer to Dolls or her sister when shit hits the fan. 

But distractions were dangerous. 

She squeezed his arm again, "just… be safe, okay?" 

Wynonna wasn't much of a sappy talker, so she hoped her eyes conveyed her worried state. 

Neither was he. 

"You too," he whispered, though his message was clear as well. She's seen those eyes several times at night when they breathed in each other's pleasure coated skin. 

Neither of them moved away, a tension thick in the air. 

Then she moved, pulling him in by his bullet proof vest and crashing their lips together. He let out a genuine sigh of relief as he cupped her face. 

Professionalism be damned, these were possible end times. 

It was brief, but all that needed to be said was there. They broke apart, breathless and blushing, but quickly assumed their roles they carry for the outside world.

She let his arm go with a tap, "or I'll kick your ass,"

"Promise?"

She threw a wink behind her shoulder as a reply. He enjoyed the view of her retreating form with an unyielding grin.

\------------------------

"We didn't get to…" Waverly pouted.

"I know," Nicole sighed, her breath hit Waverly's lips as their foreheads were pressed together. "We will when this is over"

"Yeah?" Waverly looked at her, doe eyed. 

"Yeah," Nicole gave her the best confident smile she could, but it didn't reach her eyes, "besides, going into battle a pint low on blood isn't the smartest"

Waverly hummed in agreement, pout still present.

"When this is all over, you can have me in any way you want" she tried to add some sultry over the quiver in her voice. 

Waverly ducked her head under Nicole's chin and pulled her close, taking in her vanilla scent, ear to her heart, "good. I love you"

"And I love you"

\------------------------

Sometimes, waiting was the worst part of it.

\------------------------

"So, Haught pocket," Wynonna started from beside her, eyes still on the horizon, "haven't had that talk yet"

Here it goes. 

"Sure now is the best time?"

The Earp shrugged, "now's a good time as any"

Nicole expected a year's worth of badgering in one sitting, but it didn't come. She looked over to her, seeing a storm of emotions on the Earp's face. 

She was about to say something until Wynonna just sighed, and said "just don't hurt her, okay?"

Nicole smirked at her, "and that's how many times you've given me the shovel talk?"

Wynonna scoffed, "not enough. You should see the history of knuckleheads she's dated"

"Well I'm not a knucklehead" Nicole crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Right cause you're so in loooooooooove!" The older Earp mocked.

"God I hate you so much" Nicole sighed, eyes to the heavens. 

"You love this ass. We're a package deal"

"Don't I know it"

Though, at the end of the day, Nicole really wouldn't have it any other way. 

There were a couple minutes of just breathing and wind, till Wynonna asked, "how did you know to do the heart thing? When Waverly was having that panic attack?"

Nicole shrugged, "thought it would help. She seeks it out when we sleep"

"Oh," Wynonna simply replied. 

\------------------

Jeremy sighed heavily, eyeing the horizon with a solemn look on his face. 

"You okay?" Waverly asked softly. 

He had been quiet for a bit, checking his silent phone and the distance as if something would immediately change. 

"I just… hope he isn't caught up in all this" Jeremy finally admitted. 

"Robin?"

Jeremy nodded and bowed his head, not doing well to hide his insecurity about the situation. 

"Has he not texted you or…?"

"Not since last night. Now his phone just goes straight to voicemail" he checked his phone again. 

Nothing. Just the picture of the tofu burritos they had on their first date before they dug in.

Robin was so messy when he ate, talking with his mouth full about modern jazz techniques Jeremy didn't understand. It always brought a smile to his face.

He hadn't even gotten the courage to kiss him yet. 

"Hey," Waverly wrapped around him in a side hug, rubbing his shoulder in support, "he'll be okay, Jer"

"I hope you're right"

\--------------------------

"So, you and Wynonna, huh?"

"Uh," 

"Oh come now, don’t play dumb. I saw the way she was looking at your ass. Not to mention the little desperate smooch you had before we split up" Mercedes smirked at him. 

"No need to hide," Mercedes prompted, "spill. Give me the gory details"

"Not much to tell" Dolls grunted, looking anywhere but the curious vampire that was walking beside him. 

_Why did I choose her again?_

"Well, I've known Wynonna for a long time. She doesn't usually do that public shit. She must really like you"

Dolls smiled before he could stop himself, but coughed to try to hide it. 

But Mercedes wasn't done messing with him, "you know, she used to look at my ass the same way”

“You two...?”

Mercedes hummed, “once upon a time”

“Oh,” he shoved his hands further in his pockets, palms suddenly sweaty. 

“But don’t worry, I won’t try to get in between you two…”

The way she ended that sentence, made it seem like that wasn’t really the end of it. 

He looked at her, but that was a big mistake. 

A sly grin was what he got, “I won’t unless you want me to”

He stopped in his tracks, coughed louder and adjusted the grip on his super soaker. Trying to process… _that._

“Um, ask Wynonna”

“I will”

Dolls gulped. 

\------------------------

This was not that time.

\------------------------

Nicole was the first to spot a figure out in the distance. The even ground made it easy to spot intruders from miles away. It was one lone form, just… walking towards them. 

She pressed the button on her earpiece, “we got movement on the West side”

Dolls piped in the earpiece, _”Roger that, Haught. Everyone stay in position and await further orders"_

"Aye aye, captamundo" Wynonna shouted into her own, making Nicole wince from the dual feedback. 

Dolls was for sure sighing in exasperation from whatever spot they were in. 

They watched the figure come closer. 

“Who do you think it is?” Nicole asked. 

“I dunno, I can’t see that far. You got a crossbow bolt that has binoculars?”

Nicole slowly turned her head to Wynonna, incredulous. 

“What? You always seem to pull random gadget shit out of your ass, why not have some fucking binoculars in there?”

Nicole thought of that one reference to The Office, looking into a metaphorical camera, dead inside. 

Wynonna kept pressing her about this odd concept of a crossbow bolt until a loud thundering crack in the distance had them both crouching. They knew the sound well. 

The bullet hit a pillar in the porch, splintering the wood. 

"Shit!"

They both ducked for cover and headed to the porch. 

"The bitch is firing at us!" Wynonna screeched into the earpiece. 

_"Take cover, everyone else maintain your position"_ Dolls barked in the earpiece. 

Waverly quickly argued, _"to hell we will! Someone's shooting at them!"_

Another thunderous crack. More wood shattering.

_"And they will keep coming, and when we can ambush them we will. We need to stay out of sight. It's just one, right?"_

Another shot. Another curse from Wynonna. 

“Use the net thing!” Wynonna pointed at Nicole’s crossbow. 

“They’re too far away!”

“How convenient!” 

The figure loomed closer. Two guns drawn.

Stetson firmly attached. 

Wynonna squinted, “is that…”

Jeremy's quivering voice was in the earpiece next, _"uh. Not anymore…”_

Dolls replied, _”What do you mean… Oh”_

In the chaos of the sporadic shots, Wynonna peered over the railing to see if she could see the same thing.

What she saw had her stomach _drop._

A wall of bodies, completely circling the homestead appeared over the horizon. Closing in. 

“Oh shit it’s the huns” Wynonna muttered. "Anyone got a spare avalanche?"

“What?” Nicole shouted over more gunfire.

Wynonna, annoyed, “haven’t you seen Mulan?!”

Nicole rolled her eyes, then ducked again, “of course I have!”

More cracks, but this time not from the front. 

_”Everyone inside, now!”_ Dolls ordered. 

As Nicole and Wynonna rushed in through the front door, there seemed to be something in her that couldn’t refuse to continue with the bit. 

“Let’s get down to business!”

They rushed in, slammed the door. 

“To defeat! The huns!”

More gunfire. The side door slammed as well. 

Nicole moved to find Waverly, but was quickly pinned down from more gunshots. 

“Wynonna! This is not the time!” Nicole shouted hiding under the window. 

“Did they send me daughters?!” Wynonna quickly lifted the window she resided at and fired a couple shots, aiming at the snow. 

It’s for the drama, people. 

“When I asked for sons!”

“Earp I swear-”

“What is going on?!” Dolls shouted from the kitchen, glass shattered, bullets whizzing. 

Wynonna looked Nicole dead in the eye, continuing to belt out of key, “you’re the saddest bunch I ever met! But you can _bet_ before we’re through...”

She got up, more unnecessary shots. 

“Why are you shooting?!”

Glass shattering, then a _clink!_

“Grenade!” Dolls alerted. He grabbed it, threw it back out the window. 

_Boom!_

“Oh, hell no!” Jeremy screeched from somewhere in the house. Feared footsteps were heard going up the stairs, “I cannot die I’ve only had sex one and a half times!”

“Mister, I’ll make a man out of you!” 

Wynonna got up, about ready to take her next dramatic shot until she stopped. The line of humans were nearing, and the leader shooting at them was now clear as day. 

“Doc?”

HIs dainty blue eyes glowed like beams. His general swagger was more of a clumsy walk. 

No wonder he couldn’t get any hits. It wasn’t really him. 

Wynonna didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse. 

_What did she do to these people?_

“What do we do, Dolls?! She hasn’t made an appearance!” Wynonna shouted into the kitchen. 

“Just hold on! She’s gotta come out soon!”

They crouched in the smallest corners as best they could to avoid the onslaught. 

Then suddenly, the front door and back busted open, and several familiar bodies of the citizens came rushing in. She called out their names, hoping just any form of recognition would appear. 

Nothing. That same, dead glow of the eyes were all they found.

The people moved in, careless and brutish. Throwing aimless punches and kicks. She was quickly surrounded by people closing in. Luckily, the window was right in her reach, and mostly shot through, leaving minimal glass. 

With a deep breath, she belted, “be a man!”

So she acted on instinct, and jumped through, back first. She landed on her side, thankfully there weren’t any large shards stabbing her. She righted herself, brushing off glass to see the front porch empty. 

She pressed the earpiece, “go through the windows! There’s less of them outside!”

But her only reply was Waverly’s blood curdling scream from inside. 

“Waverly!” Wynonna ran back to the front door, but was met with a cold cock to the face, knocking her out. 

\------------------------

Nicole tried.

She tried _so hard_ to fight them all off. She punched a few, to where they barely even flinched. 

Then there was Waverly’s _scream_ that had her blood running cold. She pushed through as best she could, trying to reach her until more hands pulled her back. 

“Waverly!” Nicole called out. 

She pushed and pushed and pushed…

A punch to her nose disoriented her. She could feel the blood pool on her lip. 

She punched a couple more faces, shoving them aside, only going a few more feet until someone kicked her knee. 

“Fuck!” Nicole hissed. She fell to the floor. The bodies lifted her up roughly and dragged her out the front door. 

“No!” Nicole squirmed in the grip, kicked anywhere she could. She felt the cold air hit her skin before she was thrown carelessly onto the disturbed snow. 

She landed face first, muffling her groan of pain. Not given a second to recover, she was pulled by her hair to her knees. Her vision blurred with the mud still in her eyes. She blinked several times to finally see the woman who was the cause of all this. 

Constance Clootie stood there, quivering with some form of unrestrained energy and a wicked grin. Her blue eyes spontaneously twitched. 

She looked at whoever was holding her, grin still present, “what did I say about spilling her blood, John Henry?”

The man didn’t respond, but she continued as if he did. 

“That’s right, I will tear you limb from limb! Trust me I will enjoy every second of it!” she seethed, but then straightened up, and took a deep breath. 

Nicole took a look around the best she could, finding people dragged outside to behind the woman in front of her in some sort of circle. Nicole grit her teeth and struggled to get free. 

No such luck. The grip in her hair tightened making her wince. She flailed her arms around, but only found more hands to keep her still. 

“Now, to the matter at hand,” Constance pointed at Nicole, “you have been a thorn in my side for quite some time. You and your little team have been only delaying the inevitable. I have come to take what is mine”

“No!” Waverly’s voice rang out. Nicole looked to her left, seeing a larger man with slicked back hair hold the tiny brunette without effort. Stake threateningly over her heart. “Let her go!”

Constance looked at the disruption, “quiet now, little thing. Wouldn’t want that stake to plunge in now would we?”

“Fuck you!” Wynonna spat to Nicole’s right. 

“Let them go,” Nicole pleaded. 

Constance looked back at her, “hmm, that will depend on you, won’t it?” 

Nicole frowned. 

“Come with me, no more fighting, no more… silliness. And I will let them all live.” Constance singsonged. 

“Nicole!” Waverly called again. 

“I’ll even make it quick,” Constance grinned. 

“Haught, don’t listen to her!” Dolls spoke with a pained gruff in his voice, “she’s a liar”

“Strange you would _want_ to keep them alive. They always speak out of turn” Constance waved her hand, and the figures holding her loved ones covered their mouths. All of them made their disapproval known with more resistance, and blocked yelling. 

“Let them _go!_” Nicole yelled, her head and arms ached with all of her useless thrashing. 

Constance ignored her, “but you are smart, aren’t you? You know when you’ve lost”

Nicole looked to Waverly. The scared hazel eyes broke her heart. 

“Or…” Constance chuckled, “you need more convincing” then reached into her thick leopard print coat that was stained with dirt, and pulled out a dagger. 

But it wasn’t any dagger, it had this… _energy_ to it. The blade was black, and as soon as the steel grip touched Constance’s skin, it withered it, darkening the veins in her arms. A cold wind passed through. 

Nicole felt her mouth dry up. She quickly tried to back up from whatever the hell kind of magic was festering inside that dagger. 

She expected the witch to come closer, to put the knife against her skin, but instead she turned around and walked towards Waverly. 

Waverly struggled again, screaming into the hand that covered her mouth. 

Constance raised the blade, each step towards her had Nicole desperate to find an out. A distraction. She kicked, she struggled. 

But she was so tired. 

“Wait!” Nicole cried, “please don’t!”

Constance stopped her approach but didn’t turn around. 

“Just please don’t hurt her, _please_”

Constance finally peered over her shoulder, a victorious smile stretched. 

Nicole sighed, the tears travelling down her cheek stung in the cold, “I’ll… I’ll do what you want just _please._”

Constance laughed, smug and demonic, “oh my dear, was that hard?”

Nicole clenched her jaw tight, knuckles white. Two hands let go of her. 

“Just let them go. That’s all I want” 

Constance shrugged, “very well, if that is what you desire,” she flicked her hands again, and the man behind her lifted her to her feet by her hair. Her knees wobbled. The frail blonde stalked toward her, dagger now at her side. She outstretched her other hand, “come now, child. We have work to do”

More screams, more struggles. Nicole looked at them, seeing their wide eyes and shaking heads. She swallowed with a dry throat and smiled the best she could when she finally met her eyes with Waverly. 

"Until then, Waverly Earp" she said to her sobbing lover.

She took a step forward, ready to face her fate to save the people she loved.

Until a wall of blinding light and strange warmth made her stop in her tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger my dears. 
> 
> My lovely mind twin [Stingingscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion) thought where it ended was a good break so go give her hate (love). Also was her idea for Wynonna to belt the fucking Man song from Mulan. 
> 
> (Love you, and get tf outta my head)
> 
> We got one more chapter until this glorious conclusion, and it feels absolutely bittersweet. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @doriangrath
> 
> and as always, stay safe. 
> 
> (Don't worry I will add an Epilogue)


	27. Tell That Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Here we are folks. A month later, and here we are. 
> 
> I apologize for the wait folks, it's been a TIME. 
> 
> Enough of That, here is the FINAL chapter of When the Darkness Closes on You.

Watching the witch return to Nicole’s kneeling form felt like hammering in the last nail on Nicole’s coffin. 

No matter how much she thrashed and wailed and bit, the man behind her didn’t budge. He definitely had the strength of a vampire. A vampire, on the _Homestead._

Once the stampede of civilians came in, they all broke the barrier, and allowed the vampires _in._

Clootie definitely planned this, the parading around of Nicole’s loved ones to get her to comply. 

But Waverly was supposed to be the strong one, the half angel and half vampire. 

And she _failed._

She _still_ didn’t even know how her angel powers even worked. 

Nicole was going to die. 

The end of the world is coming. 

And she _failed._

And the weight of it…

The way her back _ached._

She screamed for her love through digging fingers over her mouth. 

But once Constance was just a step away from a standing Nicole, something _changed_. 

Waverly felt an inkling of it at first, starting in her heart and radiating out. It was like a pilot light in a stove, bursting into flames and traveling through her veins. That throb she felt in her back pulsed until it was a powerful and overwhelming release. 

The light that followed was blinding, yet not. 

Sounds of bone moving and cracking was what she heard next. 

There was so much confusion, but what she felt first was the hand covering her mouth getting ripped away. She heard a deep pained grunt, but not one she recognized. 

She heard a _whoosh_, and the ground stir around her. 

The light finally receded, but there was still a residual glow from where she was standing. She looked around, everyone was staring at _her_ in disbelief. 

It took only seconds to click that she was finally free of her restraint. Before she could even think about what just happened, she acted. 

Waverly dug her heels into the ground, and rushed forward. 

Another _whoosh!_ coming from her back. She felt _lifted,_ feet barely touching the ground. She grabbed Clootie by her coat, and _threw_ the witch in the opposite direction of Nicole, knocking over some Purgatorians that were surrounding the area. 

“You will _not_ lay a finger on her!” Waverly snarled in the direction of a gobsmacked witch. 

“Waverly?” Nicole’s shocked tone called behind her. She whipped her head over her shoulder.

But what caught her eye was not Nicole's wide eyed face, or Doc's zombie self frozen in time, but a _wing._

An honest to god _wing_, gray with purple tipped feathers that followed her movement. She reached back with a shaky hand to confirm that what she saw wasn't some form of illusion. 

She reached, and felt the base of it meet the skin, covered in soft, short fur. Waverly could feel the muscle there twitch, not just with her fingertips, but the muscle itself.

Waverly _screamed,_ as any reasonable person would do. 

"Get them off!" Waverly craned her neck to see her back, wildly clawing at the new additions to her back, but warm hands stopped her. 

"Hey, hey Waverly it's okay! Breathe, baby" Nicole called, turning Waverly to face her.

"How can I freakin' breathe when I have freakin' wings?!" Waverly threw her arms around with a shout. 

Nicole cupped her cheeks firmly, re-entering her focus, "I know baby, we can focus on that later but _look_" she shifted Waverly's head to the line of Constance's brain dead henchmen, all frozen in time like Doc. 

Wynonna was waving a palm over the brainwashed Pete York, who was the one holding her back before whatever… _that_ was. Dolls was collecting himself after having several men hold him back, some including Stupid Carl and Pete’s brother.

Waverly looked around and saw that the people of Purgatory that surrounded the Homestead in a barrier in the same state. 

“Did… you do that?” Nicole whispered to her with a pant. Worried and warry brown eyes looked to her.

Waverly frowned, “I… don’t know.” 

Wynonna chimed in while walking towards them, “well whatever it is, seems to be on our side. Also babygirl did your new wings shop at Hot Topic? Thought the angel thing was supposed to be white wings”

Waverly chanced another look at the new additions behind her. “Huh,” she said, noting the way the colors bled into each other like a watercolor painting. "I guess it's a me thing" she shrugged.

A sickening, gloating laugh echoed from where the witch was thrown, "an angel that doesn’t know her own power? How depressing”

They all looked over at the witch, who was now on her feet again with the help of a mocha skinned woman with raven hair, fresh scars littered along her body, and glowing blue eyes. 

Waverly instantly grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her behind her, though was a little awkward with Nicole bumping into Waverly's outstretched wing. 

Constance Clootie once she was on two feet again took a step toward them, to which Waverly reacted with a growl. 

"Not another step" she snarled. 

The witch rolled her eyes, "enough of this. Out of the way or else I'll bring immeasurable pain on _all_ of you"

"Never" Waverly simply replied. Wynonna and Dolls approached, one standing at each side of her to create a wall between Nicole and Clootie. Mercedes joined too, right next to Wynonna.

The witch's eye twitched in annoyance, "Mattie dear, fetch me what's mine" she ordered the woman next to her, eyes not leaving Waverly in defiance. 

But the woman didn't move, not even a flinch. 

Constance looked at the woman this time, "Mattie!" 

Nothing. Just a dead look in her eye. 

"Looks like your bag o’ tricks failed you, you old hag" Wynonna smirked. 

The witch huffed, and brushed a piece of matted blonde hair off her forehead, "very well, they always did say if you want something done _right,_" she brushed off some snow from her muddy coat with a dignified sigh. Her expression went cold, "I am going to enjoy watching my sons bleed her dry…" Constance held out a quivering finger, pointing to Waverly, "and _you_ are going to watch every second" she laughed, broken and mad. 

And with that, the protective rage she was holding back snapped like a rubber band pulled too tight. Her feet moved first, then the flap of her wings followed. This time, instead of her feet barely skirting the ground, she lifted _off_, and _flew_ to the woman threatening her lover. 

"Waverly, wait!" She heard Nicole's voice call out, but she wasn't in control of her body. Not anymore. 

There was a deafening ring in her ears, a phantom speed of a heartbeat. She grit her teeth as she rushed over to Constance Clootie, gripped her by her coat, and hoisted them both _up_, straight into the sky. 

She flew quick, hitting the clouds in just a few seconds. The loud flap of her wings and the passing wind was almost enough to muffle the witch's screams of fear. 

Waverly slowed her ascent, and looked down at the trapped woman, squirming uselessly in her white knuckle grip. 

“Unhand me!” Constance shrieked, clawing at Waverly’s hands. 

“Do you really want me to _unhand_ you right now?” Waverly asked incredulously.

Constance’s eyes bulged out of her head, “don’t you dare! Bring us down this instant!”

“Um…” Waverly craned her neck to look down at the shrinking ground, “oh _shit!_”

Did she really fly that far up?

“Down might actually be a good idea,” Waverly quivered, “um…” she looked at her flapping wings, trying to will them to go _down._ “Down, wings!”

“Do you even know what you’re doing?!” 

“Give me a break I literally just got these things five minutes ago!”

_Go down! Go down!_

She even flexed her back muscles, twitched them, searching different places in her mind that had to do with wing movement. 

But they stayed there, suspended in the same altitude. 

Constance groaned, and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the blackened blade she used to threaten Waverly before, “enough of this! _I_ will survive the fall, but _you_ won’t”

That _energy_ that radiated off of it before ignited, letting out a low hum.

An evil, whispering energy was there, and something deep inside Waverly was screaming at her to get as far away from it as possible. 

Constance took advantage of the few seconds of Waverly’s distraction to drag the blade across the back of her hand. 

Waverly felt the sting of the cut first, but there was something slithering in the skin. 

Needles.

Hot, searing, dull but sharp needles, traveling up her veins, darkening them. A pain worse than silver, worse than her turning. 

She cried an agonized scream, barely noticing her wings tucking themselves back in. 

Constance gripped Waverly's own coat, and shoved the crying woman below her to cushion the inevitable fall. 

A long, _long_ descent. Through the clouds, the deadening gusts of wind covered her face with her hair. 

Down, down they went. 

But Waverly, clouded with unbearable pain barely felt the impact of the snow covered ground on her back with Constance Clootie on top. Which was the last thing she saw before she was carried into welcomed darkness. 

\---------------------

"Waverly, wait!"

Nicole could only watch as they skyrocketed into the air, the frantic flapping of wings above them. Then they stopped suddenly, suspended in mid air. Nicole couldn't hear the argument or threats from their position. 

She put her hand over her eyes to see the woman she loved and her supposed enemy, who looked like little specs with how high they were in the sky. 

"What the fuck do we do now?" Wynonna asked, fear present in her voice. 

"It's not like we have a ladder high enough" Dolls chimed in. 

Wynonna looked over to Mercedes, "you think you could teleport up there?"

Mercedes scoffed, "and weigh them down even more? Not a good idea"

"Fuck" Nicole hissed, "we can't just stand here! And where's Jeremy?!"

They all looked around, finding no sign of him. In the scuffle, Nicole’s earpiece had fallen out and it looks like Wynonna’s did as well. Nicole was about to call for the scrawny man until Waverly's blood curdling scream could be heard high in the heavens. 

That's when they fell.

Down, down they went. Wings gone, Waverly to hit the ground first. 

_No…_

"Everyone, gather your weapons, now!" Dolls quickly ordered. 

Mercedes looked to Nicole with determination, "I'll catch her. I can take the impact" then rushed forward. 

And Nicole?

Nicole _hesitated_.

Her world slowed down as she watched her love fall. She just stood, the sounds around her dulled into her own heartbeat, increasing beat by beat as Waverly fell foot by foot. 

_No… Please no…_

A firm slap on Nicole’s shoulder broke her out of the petrified trance she was in. 

“Come on!” Wynonna barked before sprinting off to find her gun. 

Nicole shook herself out of it desperately, searching the deepest parts of her to find an inch of composure. The love of her life is falling to her death and she’s just _standing_ there. 

Finally, her feet move before her mind could catch up. She sprinted to where Calamity was dropped while fighting off the horde of civilians. She almost tripped up the stairs in her frantic sprint, clumsily grabbing her crossbow, then turned around to head back, Wynonna close behind with Peacemaker. 

As Nicole’s tired feet sprinted on, she watched Mercedes get right under where Waverly was supposed to land. 

She was literal feet away, until a loud, thunderous _boom_ and a wall of air and snow threw the red-headed vampire back, leaving Waverly to fall to the ground, and Constance Clootie on top looking more frayed from this reality than ever. 

Her hair flew around, but the air was windless. Soulless, pupiless glowing blue eyes were what made Wynonna and Nicole stop in their tracks and raise their weapons. Her skin paled even more, and her veins were as black as night. They couldn’t see Waverly's state from there. 

Constance spoke, deep threatening and demonic, voices of many, “_**YOUR PETTY TRIFLING WITH WHAT'S TO COME WILL ONLY PROLONG YOUR SUFFERING!**_"

Wynonna rolled her eyes, "alright, that's it," she pulled out Peacemaker and fired the rest of the bullets that were in her chamber. 

But each one just bounced off, Constance didn't even flinch. Just grinned, a devilish, bile rising grin. 

Anger roared in Nicole’s heart. She took aim with Calamity to fire her net bolt, but Dolls’ demanding voice stopped her. 

“Wait!” he said, before pulling out his pistol and firing a few rounds himself. 

“It doesn’t work, Dolls!” Wynonna shouted, scrambling her pockets for more bullets. 

"Just trust me and keep shooting!" Dolls countered, then took a step towards Constance. So did Wynonna. 

Mercedes, still empty handed, went forward as well for a more brutish approach. Constance waved her hand, and black ink looking vines wrapped around her legs, keeping her there. She let out a pained scream, “Fuck that hurts!”

_ **"YOUR PAIN WILL BE FIRST OF MANY. THE BLOOD YOU SPILL WILL SERVE A HIGHER PURPOSE. YOU WILL BE GRATEFUL!"** _

“Just hold on Mercedes!” Dolls reloaded his chamber. “Haught, on my mark!” 

“What?!” Nicole yelled dubiously. 

Then behind Constance, a sprinting figure erupted from a snowy hill, dawning a super soaker. 

“For the horde!” yelled Jeremy, finally making an appearance, then aimed his super soaker at the surprised witch, spraying her with its contents. 

_Where the hell did he come from?!_

“Now!” Dolls ordered, and Nicole fired her shot immediately.

The net had enough firepower to knock the Constance Clootie off of Waverly’s unresponsive body. Jeremy followed, continuing to spray what was left in the toy. Constance let out an Earth shattering, rage filled scream as all of her movements were stilled by the formula within the toy and the net. The vines that wrapped around Mercedes’ legs sunk back in the ground. She exhaled in relief. 

Once Nicole fired her bolt, and Constance roared and thrashed like a trapped animal, she _ran_, dropping Calamity. 

_Waverly._

Her knees skid among the snow once she reached Waverly’s side.

“Waverly!” Nicole called, grabbing an ice cold hand. 

Waverly Earp laid there, white as a sheet, eyes closed and veins black. Unresponsive with tear stained cheeks. 

“Baby,” Nicole tried again, cupping her cheek with her other hand. 

Her skin was ice, but clammy with sweat.

“Baby please wake up…” Nicole hiccuped, her heart dropped after the lack of response. She tapped her fingers on Waverly's cheek. "Waves, come on"

There was some more shouting around them, demonic cries, but Nicole only saw Waverly, and felt the sting of tears and the drop of her heart. 

Wynonna dropped to her knees on Waverly's other side. Tears flowed freely down, with a dread on her expression. "Babygirl...?" 

"Why… why isn't she waking up?" Nicole's breaths neared hyperventilation. 

More bodies surrounded them, but Nicole didn't even pay them any mind. She just breathed, waited, and sobbed.

"Nicole, look" Wynonna held up Waverly's other hand, which was as black as her veins. In the center, a deep cut, the source of the darkness. Thick drops of the viscous poison slowly dripped out of the wound. "It's that dagger. She _used_ it" 

More dread. Nicole swallowed on a dry throat. 

"What even is that thing?" 

"I-I don't know" Wynonna sniffled. 

_**"IT IS THE TOOL FOR YOUR EVERLASTING DAMNATION!"**_ Clootie screamed from her makeshift prison. They all ignored her. 

A cough. 

A small, pained cough from the once still form below them. 

"Waves?" Nicole called, a sound too hopeful. 

Another cough, then a faint whine. 

"We're here, love. We're here, Waverly" Nicole kissed her knuckles. 

Her eyelids twitched, a stream of tears escaped. 

"'Cole?" Waverly whimpered. 

"Oh, thank god" Wynonna gasped. 

Nicole exhaled, "its us, baby"

"Wyn?" Waverly's eyes slowly cracked open. They were glossed and unfocused, and so full of pain. 

"I'm here, babygirl. It's gonna be okay" Wynonna said.

"Hurts…" was all Waverly muster. 

_ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** _

"Will someone shut her up?!" Wynonna called over her shoulder. 

Nicole was too busy holding that icy hand with a death grip, choking back tears. 

"With pleasure," Dolls answered, and grabbed the super soaker Jeremy was still carrying and sprayed some on her lips. 

Angry stifled screams were what resulted. 

"Nic…" Waverly weakly squeezed Nicole's hand.

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Can't…" 

"Can't what?" Nicole quivered. 

Her only answer was Waverly's eyes screwing shut, and another cry of pain bowing her back. 

Nicole tried to comfort her, offering soft words, but there was no recognition there. 

Just a fog of agony in her eyes. 

“Come on baby, push through… Please…” Nicole squeezed her hand harder. 

Another pained whine. 

"There's gotta be something we can do" Wynonna sobbed, "she isn't healing"

“Um…” Jeremy bent down next to Nicole, “what if we tried blood?”

Wynonna scowled at him, “pretty sure she just had some blood packs”

Nicole looked up, “but not human blood” then to Jeremy, “not yet at least”

“Wait, Wait, _what_?” Wynonna interjected. 

Jeremy graciously explained, “human blood is like go-go juice for vampires. It’s honestly our best bet for now”

Wynonna, still with an ever present frown, “but… you’d be…”

“Connected, yes. W-we were going to before all this happened"

Wynonna nodded in understanding, "so… this is what she wants?"

Nicole nodded.

“And... what _you_ want?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole nodded again, "I love her. I'm staying"

Wynonna's corner of her lip quirked slightly, but faltered when Waverly stirred again. 

"Nic…" she called weakly, then coughed. 

"It's okay, I'm here" Nicole answered before moving behind Waverly, then pulling her up to where she was laying against her chest. Once she got her settled, she put her wrist to Waverly's lips. "Okay, go ahead and bite"

The lack of movement of Waverly's lips to her skin had the dread settling in further. 

"Waves?"

Nothing. 

“Fuck, she isn’t responding” Nicole panicked. 

She reached behind herself, pulling out a dagger she always keeps equipped before going to battle. Non silver, of course.

She put the dagger to her wrist, and without hesitation, dragged it down, barely wincing. 

The blood came out easy. She heard a strong inhale from behind her. 

"Damn girl you got a cupcake obsession?" Mercedes asked, voice a little nasilly from plugging her nose. 

Though her audience didn't really react to her quip. Once the first drop hit Waverly's lips, everyone tensed up.

Nothing. 

“Come on, baby” Nicole jostled Waverly a little, “drink”

_Please…_

They waited a long moment, with Nicole’s wrist still firmly planted among Waverly’s lips, and Wynonna’s tears freely flowing, the gentle wind and tense breaths were all that filled that silence. 

_Pleasepleaseplease…_

Then slowly, weakly, Waverly’s lips wrapped around the cut. 

And slowly, weakly, she began to pull the offering of Nicole’s blood. 

Her shaking fingers followed, wrapping her hand around Nicole's forearm. Holding it there. 

There was a collective sigh of relief, Nicole and Wynonna’s were choked sobs. Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder, and let the solace wash over her. 

And despite the biting cold gnawing at her skin, inside, _deep_ inside something _grew_. 

A _warmth_, like a long lost lover, finally returning home. 

A first breath of fresh air. 

A first beat of a heart. 

Home. 

Together. 

_One._

Nicole gasped, her heart settling heavy in her chest. 

She lifted and turned her head, and was met with groggy hazel eyes, staring right back at her. She gasped again, as the two had thousands of shared words pass between them with just their eyes. 

Waverly swallowed once more, and slowly pulled her lips away from the healing cut, lips red from the blood. Her skin still returning to its normal color, and the darkness through her veins left the same way it entered, creating a pool of black muck where her hand laid in the snow. 

“Waverly…” Nicole whispered to her, breathing hard after the deep promises and affirmations of their love passed through their newly formed connection like a warm blanket. 

“Nicole…” Waverly whispered back, putting her slightly warmer hand on Nicole’s cheek. 

Her name was music on Waverly’s lips, after what she feared she’d lost. 

Not caring about the spectators, or the remnants of her own blood on Waverly’s lips, Nicole leaned down, and kissed her like she’d never get the taste again. 

As one does when their love almost dies in their arms. She tasted like heaven and home. 

And wonderfully, Waverly pulled in, kissing her with the same fervor. Nicole’s tears fell on Waverly’s cheeks with all the grief and relief that was released.

Wynonna gave them a few seconds before loudly coughing to break them up. Nicole couldn't even be mad at it, as she lived the same terror she did. 

Nicole pulled away, and assisted Waverly with sitting her up so Wynonna could hug her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Wynonna scolded with a sob, hugging her so tightly Waverly winced. 

"I'll try not to," Waverly sniffled into Wynonna's shoulder. 

And while the hug lasted for a minute, Wynonna looked directly at Nicole and mouthed the words "thank you"

Nicole nodded her reply with a soft, tired smile. 

Once they unwrapped themselves from each other, Waverly surveyed the people around them, smiling in relief that the family was there, and in seemingly good shape. 

"Everyone okay?" Waverly asked, voice rough.

"Think we should be asking _you_ that, girl" Mercedes piped up from behind her. 

Waverly sighed, "good, just… really sore"

Nicole softly kissed the side of her head in sympathy, and ran her fingers through her hair. 

After a brief pause, Nicole looked around at all the frozen people surrounding the homestead, and the writhing witch trapped in the net.

"So… what do we do now?" 

Everyone else took the same journey with their eyes as she did. 

Except Waverly. 

Waverly's jaw was clenched tight, looking ahead at nothing in particular. 

"I know," was all she said before rising from the snow. 

_You will know when the time comes…_

That's what echoed in her mind before as she sat. Julian's last words to her before she left the Garden finally were hitting true. She moved to stand, but quickly groaned in pain from the residual soreness of the dagger cut. 

Her body felt like she'd been doing eight hours of non stop intense Yoga. Then maybe punched a few times. 

Thankfully Nicole was there to help her up. Once she stood on her two feet, Nicole kept a hand wrapped around her arm for stability. 

Waverly took a step towards Constance, who had stopped her thrashing and just _stared_. She was breathing hard with eyes that conveyed a deep rooted hatred that she could almost _feel_ it radiating off of her. 

Waverly almost felt sorry for her. 

She took a step towards her, but Nicole quickly pulled her back. 

“What are you doing?” Nicole asked, brow furrowed with worry. 

Waverly looked back, jaw tight and determined, “something I need to do” was all she said. 

Nicole’s brow creased further. Waverly, in their new bond could feel the hesitance and the terror that raced Nicole’s heart. So she reached out through that connection with nothing but assurances, surprisingly easy with just how new and strong it was. 

_Trust me._

Nicole deflated next to her, and slowly unwrapped her hand from her arm. Waverly walked over, and with each step she took, she could feel that dull pain in her back, right where her wings had sprung before. 

She realized it was her angelic powers calling for her, begging for release. 

So she did. 

She took a deep breath, and let the muscles relax. Waverly heard the bones shifting first, then the loud _woosh!_ that followed. 

Several gasps were heard from behind her as they all took in the sight of her wings again. She looked to her side, taking them in herself. They stayed outstretched, shifting and twitching slightly with the wind. 

Then she looked at Constance again, whose eyes were wider with fear rather than that burning anger she saw before. 

“Remove the net,” Waverly ordered. 

Wynonna stomped up next to her, “are you crazy?! She almost killed you, Waverly”

“I know what I’m doing… _I think_” Waverly scoffed back, whispering that last part to herself. 

But Wynonna didn’t seem moved, she crossed her arms over herself defiantly instead. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “we still have our weapons. That dagger is nowhere near her, and she’s still bound under that mixture. Trust me, it’s fine”

Her sister’s eyes narrowed, considering, then groaned dramatically. 

“Fine” Wynonna grunted, “Dolls?” 

The man in question appeared on her other side, hesitation clear on his face. 

They both grabbed the ends of the net, and looked at Waverly for a last confirmation. She simply nodded, and they pulled it off of Constance. 

Rather than immediately get up and fight, or pull a quick one, she just laid there. Same position as before, seething.

_You will know when the time comes._

“Constance Clootie,” Waverly began, “your constant violence and cruelty towards humanity will no longer be untouched by justice. What you did to me, my family, my _town,_ and the countless others in your many years of life, ends here”

Waverly got down on one knee, shifting closer to the witch that laid on the melting ground. She felt Nicole tense, but Waverly didn’t let it interrupt her goal. Instead, she looked down at her hands, which were oddly _warm,_ and had a faint glow to them. 

She knew what she had to do. 

Waverly placed her hands on Constance’s cheeks, and let the angelic power rush through her. Constance’s mouth opened with a scream, but was quickly muffled by a thick, black smoke rising out of it. Waverly gasped as she watched it all play out. 

As more smoke left her, the more her skin tinted back to a pinker shade. The veins that were black, also returning to normal, and her eyes, no longer glowing, returning to a shade of ocean blue. 

A big cloud of that smoke festered in the air for a few seconds, before it quickly vanished into thin air, and that’s when Constance Clootie dropped back into the snow. 

Not dead, just unconscious breathing. 

Wynonna and Nicole ran up next to her, mouths agape. 

“What the hell did you just do?!” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly inhaled deep, and stood up with the help of Nicole, “I took away her tools she had for hurting others.” 

Nicole looked back at Constance, “is she…”

“Dead? No. Human again? Yes”

“You can do that?!” Nicole asked. 

Waverly shrugged, “apparently”

Wynonna frowned, “you don’t know?”

“I mean… these powers kind of have a mind of their own. It was like…” Waverly paused in thought, “I _had_ to do it. I don’t think I can do it willy nilly. Like I would need a reason to”

Their further barrage of questions was interrupted by a thud from behind them all. When they turned around, Mattie, as Constance called her, was laying on the ground, not responding. 

The team rushed over, Dolls turning her over on her back, two fingers on her neck. 

Waverly could only hear a faint thump. 

“She needs serious medical attention,” Dolls announced. 

There was that pull again, that mysterious yet familiar pull. Her wings, which were folded, twitched. 

“She doesn’t have that kind of time” Waverly said, flat and regal. 

Waverly felt the warmth on her hands again.

_You will know when the time comes_

She kneeled beside her, and put one hand on Mattie’s chest, the other on her stomach, and concentrated on that warmth, hoping that would be enough. 

Her eyes were shut tight, but even then she could see the bright light through her eyelids that radiated out. A low pitched hum drowned out the world around her. 

Then the pain hit. 

The burning needles, crushing bones, cries of agony. 

Waverly gasped and winced, almost pulling away until a voice, one she didn’t expect to ever hear again appeared beside her. 

_”Don’t stop Waverly, you’re almost there”_

_Julian?_

_”That’s right. I’m here. Just a little longer. You are feeling her pain, but it is only temporary”_

Waverly wanted to open her eyes, to see if her father was truly there next to her as it sounded, but they wouldn’t budge. 

Then flashes of images flooded her head, ones from a perspective that wasn’t her own. She saw a forge, Constance’s torment, and a dagger, one black and evil. 

Waverly pushed through. She pushed through the pain, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. 

_”That’s it. I’m so proud of you. Nearly there.”_

_Are you really here?_

_”In a way. I am here to guide.”_

_Will I get to see you again?_

_”In time”_

Suddenly, it was over. The pain, the images, and Julian’s presence. She fell back, an overwhelming exhaustion hitting like a high speed train. She expected to hit the ground, but Nicole’s arms were quick to catch her. 

“I got you” Nicole whispered, gently helping her steady herself, “you okay?”

Waverly could only faintly nod, eyes still shut and breathing ragged. 

_Where did he go?_

“Did you see him?” she asked.

Nicole furrowed her brow, “who?”

Oh. 

“Um, Nevermind”

After a couple of seconds, the woman on the ground spoke with a voice ragged and scratched, “I suppose I should thank you”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered open finally. She blinked them a few times to fight the blur of her vision. She looked over Mattie, noting how the open cuts and scars were just faint lines now, and that caramel eyes were looking at her expectantly. 

“You… You made that dagger” Waverly finally spoke, but as far as introductions go, this was not her best one. 

She felt Nicole tense up behind her, and her fists clench. A roaring anger flared up in her heart, but Waverly was quick to soothe her, not wanting to escalate the situation. Nicole didn’t say a word. 

Mattie nodded, not looking the least bit remorseful, “she had my sister. I thought it would save her, and I won’t apologize for that”

Waverly thought of Wynonna, and what she’d do. 

She shook her head, “I won’t ask you to,” she looked to Wynonna, who was across from her, eyeing Mattie with a clenched jaw. 

“Just know I understand. And you’re welcome, by the way” she said with a smile. 

Mattie gave a weak one in return, and moved to sit up, “where is the blonde disaster anyway?”

“She’s-” Waverly turned to point her out, but stopped when she saw that the Purgatorians were no longer surrounding the homestead, but actually gone. Constance, however, was on her knees in that same spot, hands bound behind her back. “What-”

Wynonna cleared her throat, “well once you did that thing with Clootie, people started to gain their senses back. You were doing that healing thing with uh… _her_ for quite a while. Nedley somehow managed to convince the crowd it was another Chili Cook Off fiasco like in ‘05, and now he’s guiding them home. Doc is preparin’ the booze, but he seemed a little off”

“Oh,” Waverly simply said. “Where is Jeremy?”

“Inside with his not-boyfriend. They had a real gay reunion, you totally missed it”

“Robin’s okay?” Waverly smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. 

“Yeah, no harm done, same with the rest of the town. Just brainwashed, really. Nedley did a fine job putting a sheet over everyone’s ass”

“Pretty sure it’s over their face, Earp” Nicole huffed.

Wynonna scrunched her face, “my version is better. Anyways, the not-witch-vampire lady is awake. Been super quiet, though”

“Wonderful” Waverly muttered. 

Mattie sat up quickly, showing a surprising amount of strength after being half dead a few minutes ago. She looked over at the kneeling ex-witch with shock, "you… what happened to her powers?"

"Um…" Waverly stammered, "I kind of.. released them? How did you know?" 

Mattie turned to her, "I can feel it. It's a witch thing"

"You're a witch, too?"

Mattie nodded, "part of a coven. One _she_ was a part of until she left to go in search for more power in ways we don’t agree with. We never welcomed her back”

“Oh,” 

“And you just… took that away?”

Waverly shrugged, a little scared of the reaction, “I mean… yeah?”

Mattie, thankfully smirked at her with an approving nod, “impressive”

“Um, thanks?”

The former witch vampire, as if on cue spoke finally, “I can hear you all, you know” she said with a tone that lacked the bite and the rage it did before. It was broken, defeated. 

Waverly narrowed her eyes, but rose from the ground. Her bones still felt like lead, but with the help of Nicole, she was able to stand but with shaky knees. Nicole kept her hand on her lower back in support, to which Waverly was grateful for. It pained her physically to think about the absence of her warmth. 

Perhaps that need was something new in this connection of theirs. 

She walked over to the kneeling woman who had her head bowed in defeat. Nicole close behind with their hands clasped firmly. 

“What?” Constance muttered, “come to mock me? You’ve already won” she met with Waverly’s eyes, still holding a sort of defiance. 

“No. Just trying to decide what we are going to do with you” Waverly sighed, giving the woman the same amount of insolence. 

“If I may,” Mattie prompted, “The Coven will happily take her in”

Constance’s eyes almost bugged out of her skull, “no!” she shook her head in petrified fear, “anything but that,” she looked to Waverly, “if you have any mercy you wouldn’t. Just kill me now!”

“You knew the consequences of your actions when you hurt Gretta and I” Mattie growled, “it’s time you face them”

“No! No please!” Constance moved to get up from her spot, “I’ll do anything, I swear! I’ll-” 

Her continued plea was interrupted by a sudden punch to her cheek by a smug Wynonna, knocking her out easily.

“Wynonna!” Waverly scorned. 

Nicole bit back a snort, all too approving of the knockout. 

Wynonna, still smug, just shrugged noncommittally, “what? I was tired of hearing her voice,” she smiled at Mattie, “continue, other witch lady. What kind of consequences we talkin’? Can we put almost killing my sister in the mix?”

Mattie just raised an amused brow, “I like her. The Coven will be the ones to decide her fate”

Waverly frowned, “are… are they going to kill her?”

“Probably not. She is defenseless now, it seems like a waste. But it isn’t up to me”

Waverly thought about it, since this seemingly was up to her now with how Dolls, Wynonna and Nicole looked at her expectantly. 

“Um…”

The answer seemed easy, but the weight of the decision to have someone’s life in her hands felt daunting. 

“Go ahead and take her,” Waverly began, “but on one condition. We get to destroy that weapon you made”

Mattie smiled, satisfied, “deal. That weapon shouldn’t exist anyhow”

“Agreed. And… thank you”

The witch nodded again, and bent down on one knee next to the unconscious Constance, “The Coven will be told of your actions today”

Nicole gripped her hand tightly, ready to pull her back, “i-is that a good thing?”

Mattie chuckled at Nicole’s immediate reaction, “it _means,_ that you won’t have to worry about us, just as long as we don’t need to worry about _you._ You have a great power on your hands. We will be watching”

“Thanks?” Waverly squeaked, not feeling at all comforted by that, which made Mattie chuckle again. 

“Good luck with your endeavors, Waverly Earp. We will probably meet again” she said, before grabbing Constance’s shoulder and disappearing into thin air. 

“Woah” Wynonna stared at the spot where the two women used to be, “that would save so much money on gas”

Nicole snorted a little, Dolls rolled his eyes, and Mercedes agreed with her, but Waverly was still caught up in the farewell that sounded like a small threat?

Who was all in this Coven? Will they stay away? 

Her mind went miles a minute, but her body was reaching its limit. She leaned heavily on Nicole, who wrapped a protective arm around her. Waverly made a small whimper into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around Nicole’s waist. Wynonna made a gagging noise, because of course. 

“Want to go inside?” Nicole whispered on the top of her head.

Waverly nodded as best as she could before righting herself to walk back. Nicole kept her arm around her, and Waverly clinged firmly to her waist as she stumbled up. The pain was still present, and all of this ordering and decision making was taking a toll on her. She needed a shower, a nap, and Nicole’s warmth on her pronto. 

Wynonna, Dolls and Mercedes walked ahead, all talking about something while Nicole and Waverly took their time getting there. Her feet pulsed with each step, kicking more snow and dirt with each step. She was about to ask Nicole to just _carry_ her in before she heard something behind her. 

_Poof!_

_Poof! Poof! Poof!_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she stiffened. All the pain and exhaustion, gone, as she whipped around at the distinct sound of vampires teleporting behind her. She _roared,_ fangs out, and pushed Nicole back behind her. Her wings stretched out, and the power they held rushed through her veins. 

Her cry was so deep and powerful, it shook the Earth, and had the group of about ten vampires falling on their asses. 

She heard the distinct sound of Dolls cocking his gun, Wynonna pulling the hammer of Peacemaker, and Nicole setting a bolt in Calamity. 

Waverly didn’t even hesitate, she began her approach to defend her land, her home, her _family_. 

“Wait! Wait Wait!” the vampire in front of the group raised his arms in surrender, still on his backside. “We mean no harm! We swear!” 

It took a second, but she recognized him as the man who held her back from saving Nicole before. A man with neatly trimmed scruff and brown hair, and wide, fear lidded eyes.

Waverly growled, but stopped her approach, “you have some _nerve_...”

“I know, I know… But _we_ wanted to come and make it clear that it was Constance’s doing for all this. Not ours,” he stood, hands still up, “my name is Fish”

Waverly clenched her fists in frustration, “why are you here? You could have just disappeared and left us alone”

Fish’s face fell, “um… Wouldn’t you come for us?” he looked directly at Nicole, who had the crossbow still pointed at him. 

But she lowered it in a sort of guilt when he directed his question towards her. 

“No,” Waverly answered simply. 

“Oh…” Fish looked genuinely surprised, “well in that case we do apologize for the intrusion. It’s just… we’ve been under the wing of Constance for some time. We also didn’t know where to go… Some of us, like you, were turned without our wanting. Those of us who resisted were either locked away or forced into compliance”

“And that’s… all of you? Who resisted I mean.”

“Not all of us,” Fish turned his head, and looked almost fondly at another vampire who was behind him in a large coat and flannel, with longer, graying wavy hair. He seemed entirely uncomfortable, “some of us had to be convinced that following Constance was not the way”

The man bowed his head in embarrassment. 

Fish turned back to her, a small charming smile now present, “we don’t want to follow that way anymore”

Waverly sighed, and rubbed her eyes tightly. 

Man, she was tired. 

She felt her wings tuck back in, the threat no longer apparent, and behind her she heard the signs of two guns and crossbow put back in their safety positions. 

Not long after, Nicole stood beside her with that hand on her lower back in support again. That eased some tension in her shoulders. 

“Are you saying you’re looking for a leader?” Nicole asked. 

“Um…” Fish twiddled his thumbs, “I mean, yes, we are. Vampire clans run that way. Since Constance is now, well… _gone_, that would mean…”

The realization hit, and Waverly took a step back, dumbfounded. 

“Oh”

“You mean…” Nicole trailed off. 

“Yes. That would mean you are technically the leader of the Revenants, Waverly Earp”

Waverly gasped. When said aloud it seemed even more wild than just the thought of it. 

Her. 

A leader of a vampire clan. 

One that had killed hundreds, thousands of innocents. 

Now looking at her for guidance, who will listen. 

She was going to shout “no” at him, and have them go about their day, but… 

Where would they go? Would they go commit atrocities when she had something she could do about it?

Could she even trust them?

“Why can’t you do it?” Waverly asked Fish, “it seems you are already doing it now”

“Well,” he shuffled his feet on the ground, “I am not much of a leader. Plus we do follow _some_ traditions. This being one of them”

“Waves,” Wynonna gripped her shoulders tight, and whipped her to the side to face her, “you can’t be seriously considering this could you?”

“I…” Waverly stumbled. 

“Babygirl these guys have… done some crazy fucked shit. You could be in danger”

Fish cleared his throat, “actually, she’d be under our protection. All of you would be. Also the more gruesome ones perished with the Cleanse. We are all that’s left”

Waverly faced him again, “and you’d listen to everything I’ll say?”

Fish nodded assuredly “every word”

Waverly sighed and looked back at her sister. She still looked conflicted, but didn’t say anything. She turned around to Dolls, a man of few words, nodded his approval. He looked proud.

She looked to Nicole, who had more of a blank expression. Waverly felt that Nicole was pretty calm. 

“You okay with this?” Waverly asked her. 

“why are you asking me? It’s up to you”

“Well… You’d be a hunter with… a vampire clan leader?”

“Technically I’m not a hunter anymore” 

“But…”

Nicole just gently cupped her cheeks with her hands, and pressed her lips softly to hers. “Where you go, I go” she whispered. 

She grinned, despite the heckling of Wynonna and a small “aww” from Fish. She stole another kiss, giving her all the gratitude and loving words through their connection before pulling away. 

“Okay,” she said. 

“Yeah?” Fish smiled wide, relieved. 

“I’ll do it, but I need time. A couple of weeks at least. Could you… be in charge until then?”

Fish nodded, “anything you need”

“And this goes to all of you” Waverly spoke louder, raising her chin a little in authority. 

At least that’s what people in movies do, she’s just winging it. 

Fish stepped aside so she could address all of them. 

“From now on, no more innocents will be harmed in any way. Feeding will be consensual, with a willing participant. Anyone who does _not_ follow that, will answer to _me_”

Waverly paused, surveying the reactions of everyone there. She was satisfied that no protests were made. 

“I am giving you your lives today. Do not make me regret it. I need some rest, and in the meantime, bring all your matters to Fish. Spread the word, let it be known that if any more of our kind selfishly takes another life, or comes near my family again, I will come for them, and they will _wish_ I didn’t throw out my silver”

A couple of them shivered in fear. She held back a smirk in satisfaction. 

“Is that clear?” she ended with a warning growl. 

Everyone’s head bobbed up and down, some gulped. 

“Good, now get the _hell_ off my land”

And within seconds, the vampires, or _her_ vampires poofed off into their respective places. Except for Fish. 

“Excellent speech” he complimented, “A little tough love with them was necessary. I will see you in around a month? We could go somewhere other than the here to discuss details if you’d like”

They both agreed to meet at Shorty’s next month, exchanged phone numbers in case of emergencies, and exchanged goodbyes. 

Fish was a kind, charming man, Waverly was confident he could hold the fort for a while. Once the Homestead was cleared of potential threats, Waverly all but collapsed into Nicole’s arms from exhaustion. 

\--------------------------------

Nicole caught her easily, and hoisted her up bridal style. Waverly easily wrapped her arms around her neck, despite her being fast asleep. Wynonna was initially concerned, but Nicole explained she could feel in the connection that Waverly was just slumbering, not passed out or something worse. 

“That’s kind of fuckin’ weird” Wynonna scrunched her face. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, and took Waverly upstairs to get her cleaned up. Waverly didn’t even stir during their quick, sloppy shower. She still had some of that black fluid on her hand and some of her clothes, so Nicole had to scrub that off. After that, the only remnants of the day was a darker, but faint scar on the back of her hand. She carried her back to her bedroom with some comfy PJ’s on. 

She laid Waverly down temporarily to go get another towel for her hair, but was quickly stopped when a whimper of distress came from Waverly once their skin contact was broken. She reached out desperately for Nicole in her sleep. 

“I’m here baby, I was just getting another towel” Nicole tried to assure her sleeping form. 

But that grip didn’t lessen, instead it went tighter. 

Sighing in defeat, she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard, and pulled Waverly closer. The vampire’s arms wrapping around her neck again with a happy sigh. Nicole stroked her back mindlessly. 

Nicole smiled, when Waverly breathed deep, which sounded a little like a snore, but was still worried about the water droplets falling freely from her hair to the sheets. 

_Hope Waverly won’t mind…_ she thought. 

Thankfully, Wynonna rounded the corner seconds later to check on them. 

“Can you bring a towel?” Nicole asked quietly. 

And surprisingly Wynonna didn’t have a joke for that one. She just quickly nodded and headed that way. When she came back she unfolded it to hand to Nicole. 

Nicole struggled a little with drying her hair with the position they were in.

“Here, I got it,” Wynonna murmured, and took the towel to dry Waverly’s hair. 

"Thanks," Nicole leaned back into the headboard, "how is everyone?"

"Good. Jeremy and Robin went out to go get some food, Dolls and Mercedes are in the kitchen"

"Good," Nicole smiled, eyes closed and head resting against the headboard. 

Wynonna finished drying her hair, and grabbed tbr brush on the side table, and gently ran it through, "how about you?" 

"What about me?"

"You… alright?"

Nicole sighed heavily, "I'm fine"

Wynonna paused her work on Waverly's hair, and just raised a skeptical brow. 

"I _am!_ I just…” Nicole sighed again, feeling oddly tense in her shoulders. Waverly pulled herself impossibly closer, as if even in slumber she knew of Nicole’s uncomfortable state. 

Instead of pushing further, Wynonna resumed her work, still with that infuriating brow raised. 

She was waiting on Nicole to speak first. 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably, feeling scrutinized suddenly. She had half a mind to just let it go and change the subject, but… Ever since the adrenaline died down, the running thought in her head was Waverly’s pained whimpers and how she almost lost her. 

How Nicole _hesitated._

The sting of tears coated her eyes before she even thought to pull them back. She screwed her eyes shut.

“Hey,” Wynonna shook her shoulder gently. She put the brush back on the end table. “It’s going to be alright”

“I _hesitated,_ Wynonna, I didn’t-” Nicole cried. 

Wynonna interrupted her spiraling, “listen you can’t be Xena 100% of the time. You may have hesitated but what happened was scary and terrible. Anybody could have paused in that moment, even Waverly. But what you gotta realize living in that moment over and over, will keep you from enjoying the fact that she is here, and snoozing and safe”

Nicole sniffled, taking in the warmth of Waverly’s embrace on her. 

“I’ve done a lot of stupid shit in my life, and one of my biggest regrets was leaving her for so long. But I am here now, and we have the future to make up for that. _You_ have the future with her to be boring and gross. Don’t waste it by living in the ‘should haves’”

Nicole smiled, soft and watery, “you actually give good advice when you want to”

Wynonna gave her an eye roll, but it ended with a smile, “only to my friends”

Nicole’s eyebrows raised to the ceiling, “friends, hm?”

Wynonna’s smile went to an embarrassed flush that was covered by a frown, “don’t make it weird”

“Oh I’m definitely gonna make it weird” Nicole chuckled, “you’re my friieend”

“Alright that’s it,” Wynonna quickly turned to leave the room, middle finger raised, “come down when she’s up, you dick”

Nicole snorted, but right as Wynonna rounded the corner, she called for her, “hey Earp?”

Wynonna paused, scowl still present. 

“Thank you”

She softened a little. Then nodded and went downstairs. 

\----------------------------

Waverly’s eyes drifted open, the world slowly coming back to her after one of the best naps of her life. She dreamed of flying high above a city, hearing Nicole’s laugh and the general feeling of freedom. 

She inhaled deeply, noting how Nicole smelled fresh out of the shower with her own body wash and shampoo. The sun shining through the curtains rested a little lower in the sky. 

She rubbed her eyes groggily, and once her vision cleared she took in the sight of Nicole off in her own slumber, one little line present in her forehead. She reached up and smoothed it out with her thumb without thought. 

Waverly slid her hand down to cup her cheek, smiling at just how beautiful she was, and thought about how future mornings were going to look. 

_How did I get this lucky?_

She could feel the tears well in her eyes when she spiraled into darker thoughts of how she almost lost everything, in more ways than one. She almost lost Nicole, almost _died..._

Suddenly Nicole stirred from her slumber, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Once she saw Waverly, she smiled wide. 

“You’re awake,” Nicole groggily whispered. 

“Mhm,” Waverly smiled back, “just woke up”

“Mm,” Nicole moved to kiss her forehead softly, “sleep okay?”

“Like a rock. I feel a lot better” 

“I can tell"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's like…" Nicole paused in thought, "i could feel how tired you were, and when you would… reach out to me? It's like it's…"

"Stronger," Waverly answered for her. "Is that…?"

"Okay? Absolutely but… it's different, right? I shouldn't be feeling this much on my side"

"I mean… I’m not _just_ a vampire, right? Could it be an angel thing, too?”

Nicole shrugged, “maybe. We can always explore it”

Waverly grinned, a bubbling excitement brewed, “you mean… _research?_”

The redhead’s dimples deepened, “all the research you want, baby. We have a couple of weeks. In fact…” her voice dropped to a more sultry tone and leaned in, “I want to start my literature review with your lips”

Waverly, also leaned in with her crinkled smile, “that was so cheesy it almost worked”

Right before they met, Nicole grabbed Waverly by the waist, and gently flipped her on to her back. She settled in between her legs and closed the distance. Waverly moaned softly into the kiss, and wrapped her leg around Nicole’s waist. 

Nicole could _feel_ Waverly’s desire grow like a slow flame. 

“What about now?” Nicole asked when they parted, slightly breathless from just how that connection affected her. 

“I need another sample,” Waverly replied with a breath matching her own. 

She tried to kiss her again, but Nicole was too busy laughing. 

“Look who is cheesy now!”

“I was following your lead!”

They both broke out into laughter and giggles from their shared goofiness. After a few minutes, they shared a couple more slow, centering kisses that led them to just smiling at one another, grateful and blissed. 

After all they had been through, their love shined brighter than any sun, and Nicole gained a new family in the process. 

“We should go downstairs,” Waverly said, still grinning. 

“Should we?” Nicole threw in an impressive eyebrow raise, attempting to convince Waverly to stay. 

“We should, because Jeremy and Robin are back”

Nicole frowned, “how do you-”

The front door slammed, followed by a “the gays are back!” by Jeremy.

“Right, vampire senses”

“They are also _very_ loud”

They both chuckled fondly and moved to head downstairs, still clad in PJs. 

Once they got there, the group grinned like it was Christmas morning. There were loving embraces and lots of Chinese food courtesy of Robin and Jeremy. 

They took turns telling stories of the day, Jeremy explained that his earpiece was still in, and told Dolls he was able to sneak behind Constance to deliver his iconic line and heroic act to give everyone a fighting chance. To everyone's surprise, Dolls understood Jeremy's reference and they proceeded to talk about their mains on World of Warcraft.

Everyone of course had to fawn over Waverly's new wings and powers throughout the night, as well.

Waverly had a little of her sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter, and the biggest crinkle eyed grin the entire night, and Nicole couldn’t look away. 

Robin talked about his dad and how he fell off the stage at one of his jazz concerts, and how he'd like to join their team of misfits. 

Dolls, Wynonna and Mercedes were oddly close to one another, flirting a little heavily with each other, almost to a point to where Nicole and Waverly could be compared to nuns. 

When the night drew to a close, some with alcohol burning their lips, and others full of blood packs, Nicole pulled Jeremy aside and hugged him again, thanking him for literally saving the day with tears in her eyes. 

He just smiled, and said "anytime"

Once the sun set, and more yawns than words were heard, Jeremy and Robin left to call it a night. Unsurprisingly, Mercedes stayed with Wynonna and Dolls while Nicole and Waverly headed upstairs, dragging their feet.

They collapsed into bed for the second time that day, and pulled each other close. 

"I love you," Waverly whispered against Nicole’s chest before dozing off, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. 

"I love you, too" Nicole whispered back, and followed her slumber. 

And for the first time in years, Nicole was excited, not dreadful for what they may face in the coming days. 

Because they will face it _together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry kids, I am gonna write an Epilogue, it's just gonna take some time. I need a break. 
> 
> I just wanna say thank you all for reading. This project has been a learning curve of how to write a long ass story and stick with it. I learned a lot in my time in the fandom, and with completing this story. I want to say a few things. 
> 
> First, Thank you to the wonderful, talented, literal embodiment of Wynonna, [stingingscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion) for being an amazing editor and beta for this cluster fuck of a fic. 
> 
> I wanna thank the EFA for having me on their podcast, where they talked about this fic. It was a wonderful experience to have my cringy voice immortalized into the world. You can find it [Here](https://efapodcast.com/sink-your-teeth)
> 
> I also want to announce that Stingingscorpion and I will be working on a project together after this, one that is very.... SHOCKING. I leave you with that. 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Stay safe, take care of yourselves. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter, @doriangrath.


End file.
